Consecuencias
by LAYLA RYU
Summary: AU: Aburrido de la monotonía de su vida, aparece una hermosa joven quien le hizo perder la cordura; causando que le fuera infiel a su adorada esposa Kikyo. Lo que empezó como una aventura de lujuria terminó arrebatandole el corazón y el alma. Aviso: Lemon.
1. Presentación Inevitable

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha solo le pertenecen a la honorable Rumiko Takashi, a quien agradezco por haber creado tan magnífico anime. La historia por el contrario me pertenece a mí._

**Consecuencias.**

**Capitulo 1: "Presentación Inevitable"**

El trabajo lo tenía demasiado estresado; a cada instante el miserable teléfono de su oficina sonaba, tenía clientes pidiéndole citas, asuntos relacionados con la compañía, compras de nuevos productos; un verdadero martirio. Todo, gracias a que decidió despedir a su incompetente secretaria, pero aun teniéndola, el estrés no se reducía; la muy sínica se la pasaba holgazaneando, limpiándose y pintando sus largas uñas, atendiendo temas relacionados con su belleza; evitando cualquier deber dentro de la empresa.

Tal vez no la hubiera despedido, pero cuando le pidió que por favor pusiera de su parte, ella le dijo sin más, que eran asuntos aburridos y que no le ayudaban en nada; por si fuera poco le dijo que no auxiliaría a ningún puerco como él a hacerse más rico de lo que ya era. Esa impertinencia causo que su poca paciencia desapareciera y terminara despidiéndola.

Bien, ahora no podía arrepentirse, ella ya se había ido y él deseaba tranquilidad. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello oscuro y cerró los ojos con frustración, hace más de dos semanas que no veía a su adorable esposa y ni siquiera salía a divertirse con sus viejos amigos debido al trabajo; el consuelo que tenía, es que no era el único que no salía a fiestas, Miroku estaba en la misma situación que él.

Se levanto bruscamente, dirigiéndose al pequeño sofá que estaba en una esquina de su oficina, necesitaba dormir un poco, al menos para recuperar energías. Más tarde se pondría al corriente de los papeleos.

* * *

><p>Este no era su día de suerte, los pies le dolían y su estomago gruñía, exigiendo algo para comer, había pasado toda la mañana buscando un empleo, pero en los lugares que se había presentado ninguno necesitaba a una fotógrafa recién graduada; para esos canallas ella solo era una novata.<p>

Se detuvo frente a un enorme aparador, donde se exhibían ropa de marca; la cual ni en sus más grandes fantasías lograría comprar, esa clase de vestimenta solo la podían usar mujeres de hombres adinerados, o bien amantes de los mismos. Suspiro cansadamente acercándose más hacia el cristal, observando detenidamente cada prenda; no le vendría nada mal pescar a algún hombre cansado de su vida marital, siempre y cuando ella tuviese algo como lo que veía.

¿Pero a quién intentaba engañar? Nunca podría llegar a ser ni la aventura accidental de algún hombre rico, a menos que este fuera lo suficiente viejo como para darle asco a cualquier mujer; hizo una mueca de fastidio, no sería capaz de soportar a un viejito tocándola; además carecía de tener el cuerpo ideal para ser la fantasía de los hombres y ella no era de ese tipo de mujeres, que se entregaba por joyas o dinero, prefería mil veces limosnear por un empleo a reducir su moral en cenizas.

Dejo de mirar aquel lujoso aparador y continúo con su camino, ya no tenía dinero suficiente para sobrevivir, necesitaba pagar el departamento que alquilaba y algunas cuentas pendientes, para el colmo no tenían trabajo y no tenía ningún familiar que la ayudara; estaba perdida.

Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta en qué momento llego a la casa de Sango; sin más preguntas en su cabeza, se atrevió a tocar el timbre de la puerta. Espero durante unos momentos hasta que esta se abrió, dejando ver la silueta de su querida amiga, con un delantal blanco sobre sus caderas y sacudiéndose las manos, la pobre estaba cocinando; de tan solo recordar el sabor de la comida su estomago gruño en queja, por la falta de alimento.

Sus mejillas se sonrosaron ante la falta de educación por parte de su cuerpo y levanto la mirada un poco avergonzada con su amiga, quien le sonrió e invito a que pasara.

Una vez dentro, se sentó sobre el sofá beige que se encontraba en la sala de la casa, observando minuciosamente todo a su alrededor; vislumbro la figura de Sango con una bandeja de postres y tazas de té para una amena charla de amigas.

La joven de cabellos castaños ocupo el lugar frente a ella y la miro, tomando entre sus largos dedos un panqueque de chocolate y mordiéndolo con elegancia.

-Bien Kagome, ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?- tomo un poco de su té y la volvió a mirar –De otra manera no estarías aquí, vamos amiga, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

La chica le regreso la mirada con una débil sonrisa en sus labios, siempre que tenía problemas acudía a Sango, ella era una buena persona, gentil y solidaria cuando más se le necesitaba. Poco a poco la sonrisa se debilito, dándole paso a pequeñas lágrimas que se deslizaban por su perfecto rostro.

-Sango… yo… tengo muchas deudas…- los sollozos no le permitían decir con claridad sus palabras –y… no se… que hacer…- se inclino sobre sus rodillas, apoyando su cabeza sobre el regazo de la joven -¡ayúdame por favor!- casi grito con la última frase, pero en realidad no sabía qué hacer con tantos problemas. Ella sabía que no era la gran cosa del mundo y aun así la tenía lo suficientemente estresada como para estar llorando.

* * *

><p>Miroku entro a la oficina del presidente, se bufo por el puesto de Inuyasha, sin duda era lo mejor en la vida; tener tu propia empresa, pero por el otro lado, era tan sofocante preocuparse porque esta saliera adelante. Suspiro y observo desde la puerta la habitación, se sorprendió al no ver a Inuyasha tras el enorme escritorio, volteo un poco y lo vio, recostado sobre el sofá, durmiendo.<p>

Entro por completo y cerró la puerta tras de él, acercándose a Inuyasha, se le veían ojeras y el cabello revuelto, a decir verdad sentía un poco de lastima por su amigo, pero no podía hacer nada; toda la empresa estaba atascada de trabajo y por supuesto, el presidente tenía más que cualquiera.

-Inuyasha, despierta- intento moverlo del hombro, pero este solo refunfuño algunas palabras y se acurruco más en su improvisada cama –Vamos Inuyasha, tienes que despertar.

Ante estas últimas palabras el joven pareció reaccionar, abriendo con pereza sus ojos dorados y enfocándolos en su amigo. Una vez que se sentó sobre el sofá, se agarro la cabeza con la palma de su mano.

-Lo siento, últimamente no eh dormido lo suficiente- alzo la mirada y sonrió a Miroku.

-Te entiendo, no eres el único- el joven ojiazul metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón e hizo tronar su cuello –Deberías contratar una nueva secretaría.

-Estás loco, no serviría de mucho contratar a una, al contrario, retrasaría el trabajo- sonrió de medio lado ante las palabras que dijo.

-Si contratas a una como Tsubaki, es normal que termines peor de lo que ya estas; pero si buscas a una chica enérgica, te aseguro que dormirás un poco más.

-¿Una chica enérgica? No digas tonterías Miroku, a estas alturas solo encontraremos a cualquier mujer que se quiera meter en tu cama- se levanto lentamente y bostezo mientras se dirigía a su enorme sillón de piel, para continuar con su trabajo.

-Inuyasha, las condiciones en las que estamos son deplorables, necesitamos un poco de ayuda.

-Bien Miroku, es verdad que "necesitamos" ayuda, pero no tenemos el tiempo en buscar una "excelente" secretaria; si deseas una, búscala, pero no por ello descuides el trabajo, ¡Entendido!

-¿Buscarla? Pero si es para ti- dejo caer sus brazos a sus costados, eso le pasaba por querer ayudar a su mejor amigo –Esta bien, la buscare y cuando la encuentre me darás las gracias por salvar un poco tu vida social.

Inuyasha lo miro con la ceja arqueada, coloco su lapicero entre sus labios y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, te daré las gracias por "salvar" mi pobre vida social; ahora ve y continua con los pendientes.

* * *

><p>Sango había hecho todo lo posible para tranquilizar a su amiga, pero esta ni con un plato lleno de comida y tazas de té, se calmaba. Suspiro cansadamente y acaricio el cabello azabache de Kagome, entendía sus problemas, pero bien sabía que en la vida hay tanto malas rachas como buenas.<p>

Al poco rato se escucho la puerta principal abrirse, lo más probable es que fuera Miroku, levanto su vista y lo vio ahí dejando las llaves en la mesita de la entrada.

-Hola mi amor…- dijo con dulzura el joven y pronto se percato de otra persona –y hola… ¿Kagome?

La joven respondió ante el saludo con una sonrisa tímida y los ojos aun cristalinos por las lágrimas, era una inmadura, cada que tenía problemas acudía a ellos y siempre terminaba avergonzada, Miroku y Sango también tenían problemas. Cerró sus ojos y los abrió para disipar un poco las lágrimas, volvió su mirada al marido de su amiga y se levanto para retirarse, no le parecía justo incomodarlos con sus necesidades.

-Yo… creo que… mejor me retiro, Sango, gracias por todo- acomodo un mechón tras su oreja y recogió su bolso del sofá, para colgarlo a su brazo e irse a su departamento.

-Espera Kagome, no te puedes ir así- no podía hacer nada por ella, pero la quería tanto que verla de esa manera le era doloroso.

-Es verdad Kagome, ya es tarde, si gustas te llevo- ofreció con una sonrisa galante Miroku.

-No te preocupes, debes estar cansado, yo pido un taxi- pero en el momento que se dispuso a salir, Miroku la tomo del brazo y la miro seriamente, como un padre cuando va a regañar a su problemática hija.

-¿Dime que es lo que sucede Kagome? Tal vez pueda ayudarte- era verdad que estaba cansado, demasiado agotado, pero esa chica ere tan especial para él como para Sango y siempre que pudiera ayudarla se sentiría satisfecho.

-Kagome necesita un empleo, querido- la voz de sango le llego a alguna parte de su subconsciente, si la pequeña Kagome necesitaba un trabajo y él a una secretaria; vaya, la suerte estaba de su parte.

-Sí, pero no se preocupen por eso, ya me las arreglare- se soltó del agarre de su amigo.

-¡Espera!- tendió una mano hacia ella, como si con ello evitará que huyera –Kagome, no te vayas, eres mi salvación- la abrazo con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos –Buda debe quererme tanto por ser un buen marido y por eso me ayuda, ¡Gracias Buda!- levanto sus manos al techo, soltando a Kagome, quien lo miraba confundida.

-¿Pero qué rayos estás diciendo Miroku?- Sango estaba igual o peor que Kagome ante la reacción de su esposo.

-Pues es simple amor, Kagome necesita ayuda económica y nosotros en la empresa una secretaria, ¿Acaso no es demasiado obvio?- sus ojos mantenía un brillo dorado por la suerte que tenía, pero como buena persona que era su mujer, le apagaría esa deslumbrante mirada.

-Lamento decirte que Kagome es fotógrafa profesional, no secretaria; tendrás que buscar en alguna otra parte- los brazos de Miroku cayeron a al suelo, junto con sus esperanzas; Inuyasha se burlaría de él y de sus vanos intentos para disminuir el trabajo en la empresa.

-Yo… tal vez…- la voz de Kagome llamo la atención de ambos –nunca eh trabajado… como secretaría, pero… yo creo… que puedo hacerlo- se llevo una mano al pecho y bajo la mirada, no importaba el trabajo, siempre y cuando no se quedara en la calle.

Los ojos de Miroku brillaron nuevamente y con más intensidad, se levanto del suelo donde se había arrodillado y se acerco a Kagome tomando las palmas de la chica entre sus manos.

-¿En serio? ¿Harías eso por mí?

-No lo hago por ti, necesito el dinero y no estoy en posición de desaprovechar una oportunidad.

-Pero antes, Miroku, sabes que Inuyasha no acepta a cualquiera en su empresa y menos sin referencia o experiencia en alguna otra compañía- dijo Sango sabiamente, ella conocía al engreído presidente de Taisho Corp. y no era un sujeto amable.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero tengo su aprobación con respecto a esto y además Kagome tiene mis referencias, yo sé que es una excelente chica en cuestiones laborales, no veo el porqué preocuparme.

Sango solo dio un respingo y se regreso a la sala para levantar los trastes en los que comieron, paso a lado de Kagome, dándole una enorme sonrisa.

-Entonces…

-Te recogeré a primera hora, te aseguro que todo saldrá bien- no le dio tiempo de hablar, la chica solo afirmó con su cabeza y decidió irse, sin antes despedirse de su amiga.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente se encontraban frente a un enorme edificio de cristal, era magnifico, estaba segura que solo las personas de la alta sociedad entraban ahí; siguió a Miroku quien le ofrecía su brazo para entrar.<p>

Llegaron a la recepción, donde se encontraba una joven mujer que aparentaba la misma edad que Sango, Miroku la guio hasta el elevador, donde esperaron hasta que las puertas se abrieron. Estaba muy nerviosa, nunca había entrado a un lugar como ese y de tan solo imaginar al dueño de ese "palacio" se le erizaba la piel.

Miroku oprimió el último piso que marcaba el elevador, tan elegante como todo lo que había observado momento antes; podía ver su silueta en las puertas que acababan de cerrarse, provocándole más ansiedad de la que ya sentía. Volteo a ver a su acompañante, quien se encontraba demasiado calmado, en estos momentos como desearía ser como él.

-¿Estás nerviosa?- el joven ojiazul la observaba minuciosamente, era normal que estuviera en esta condiciones.

La joven se mordió el labio inferior, dándole a entender a Miroku que realmente estaba muy nerviosa.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien- por alguna razón esas palabras la reconfortaron y le dieron valor para aguantar la extraña sensación que estaba emanando de su cuerpo.

Las puertas se abrieron, mostrándole una estancia enorme con un solo escritorio, al parecer desocupado y dos puertas en cada extremo; para ella todo eso era nuevo y aunque deseaba sentir seguridad, lo que veía la hacía flaquear; trago difícilmente saliva por la garganta.

Miroku salió, dirigiéndose a una de esas puertas, mientras ella le seguía los talones. Toco la puerta con sus nudillos y la volteo a ver para darle una enorme sonrisa; se escucho una voz gruesa del otro lado, indicando que pasaran.

Una vez adentro quedo mas impresionada, la vista detrás de aquel hombre que estaba sentado sobre un asiento de piel, era hermosa; no se le haría raro saber que ese hombre era el presidente. La voz que había escuchado desprendía autoridad. Miroku se aclaro la garganta, causando que esa persona levantara la mirada posándola primordialmente en su amigo.

-Presidente, eh traído a la nueva secretaria de este piso- a decir verdad tampoco se sentía con mucha seguridad viendo esa mirada dorada sobre él.

La chica lo miro, mientras este observaba a Miroku, de repente el individuo enfoco su mirada en ella, la cual causo que se estremeciera. Se veía demasiado joven como para ser el dueño de una compañía tan grande como esa, pero no podía deducir mucho ya que tenía una expresión calmada y sus ojos estaban ocultos detrás de esos anteojos de cristal, que no le permitían ver el color real de su mirada; a simple vista parecían ser de color café.

Inuyasha presto atención a la joven que había traído Miroku; la chica llevaba una falda color rojo de tubo, ceñida a su cuerpo, unos zapatos de tacón de aguja, del mismo color que su falda y una blusa blanca; subió su mirada hasta sus ojos que mostraban un poco de sorpresa, era una chica guapa, no podía negarlo; deslizo su mirada hasta posarla en sus labios, los cuales estaban pintados de un rojo brillante. Parecía una deliciosa cereza esperando ser probada, el cabello lo llevaba sujeto en una media cola y este le llegaba casi hasta la cintura.

Una mujer realmente preciosa, regreso su mirada a su amigo quien hasta ese momento no había dicho nada acerca de la joven.

-¿Y bien?- quería que su amigo le presentara a la "nueva" empleada de su compañía, a decir verdad, ese hombre de seguro se dejo llevar por la apariencia de la mujer; no era algo extraño, tratándose de una mujer bella y él siendo un mujeriego de primera.

-Pues, ella… es… Kagome Higurashi…- No sabía porque tartamudeaba, pero los ojos de su amigo no le dejaban expresarse mejor.

-Kagome Higurashi- arqueo una ceja y sonrió de medio lado –por favor toma asiento- la chica lo obedeció y se sentó frente al enorme escritorio de caoba –Bien, ¿Cuántos años tienes de experiencia sobre esto?

Kagome lo miro y bajo su mirada, para después enfocarla de nuevo en la de él –Ninguna.

Inuyasha se sorprendió ante la respuesta de la dama, ¿ninguna? Pero que idiotez acababa de cometer Miroku al traerle una chica como ella. La miro y dio un largo respingo.

-Entonces, ¿en qué has trabajado hasta ahora?

-En nada, señor; soy nueva en el ámbito laboral, pero yo…- Inuyasha le puso una palma para que dejara de hablar, no le interesaban novatas como ella.

-Miroku, ¿estás de acuerdo a que una mujer que no tiene experiencia ni referencias trabaje aquí?

El joven sonrió nerviosamente y lo miro, mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien.

-Inuyasha… yo te… aseguro que es muy buena.

-¿En serio?- Inuyasha volvió a escudriñar a la joven -¿Estudios?

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué nivel de escolaridad tienes?- su paciencia se estaba agotando con ese juego.

-So… soy… fotógrafa- Inuyasha soltó una carcajada.

-¿Fotógrafa?- esto iba de mal en peor –Miroku, ¿Crees que una fotógrafa deba ser una secretaria?

-No, pero… Inuyasha dejame explicarte…

-¡¿Explicarme? Por favor no seas insensato, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que una persona que lucho por una carrera, pueda ser solo mi secretaría? ¡Piensa, no seas imbécil!

-Yo…- la voz de Kagome hizo que Inuyasha disminuyera su temperamento y la mirara fijamente, esperando a que continuara –yo… necesito el trabajo, señor… tengo deudas, no me niegue el poder salir adelante, se lo ruego.

Inuyasha la miro un tanto exasperado y respiro intentando calmarse, miro de nuevo a Miroku y casi lo fulmina con la mirada.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- la chica se desconcertó ante la pregunta, pero aun así contesto.

-Tengo 22, señor- no era tan joven como la imaginaba, dio un respingo y apoyo su frente contra su mano.

-Está bien, quedas contratada; pero no tienes permitido fallar.

Kagome casi salta de felicidad, sonrió tanto como pudo y agradeció al joven. Este se levanto de su asiento y le ofreció la mano a Kagome quitándose los anteojos.

-¡Oh cielos!- Inuyasha la miro extrañado antes su exclamación, esperando que era lo que observaba tanto de él -¡Son DORADOS!

Sin saber como la chica rodeo el enorme escritorio y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, escudriñando sus ojos con sutileza, la cercanía y el ímpetu de la chica le hizo sonrojarse, quedando atrapado bajo el hechizo de sus ojos cafés.

-Nunca había visto ojos tan hermosos- esa chica era extraña, apenas lo conocía y decía que sus ojos eran ¿hermosos? Ambos escucharon un carraspeo y voltearon a ver a Miroku, quien tenía una sonrisa enorme. Kagome pareció reaccionar ante la acción que había cometido, giro su cabeza al mismo tiempo que Inuyasha y se sonrojo de súbito al ver la posición en la que se encontraban.

Bajo sus manos y jugueteo son sus dedos –Discúlpeme- estaba nerviosa, ¿qué pensaría, su ahora jefe, de su arrebatado comportamiento?

-No te preocupes- sonrió ante el sonrojo furioso de la chica, se veía tan linda de esa manera –Por cierto, soy Inuyasha Taisho; mucho gusto.

Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa y tomo la mano que le ofrecía, brindándole una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Será un placer trabajar con usted, Señor Taisho.

* * *

><p>No dudo que alguien ya haya tenido esta idea, pero aun así sé que mi historia será diferente; espero sea de su agrado y puedan dejar reviews, otra cosa, probablemente llegue a tardarme actualizando, pero será por causa de mi otro fic: "Nuestro Cruel Destino", el cual no voy a abandonar ni descuidar; si llegan a tener la oportunidad de leerlo, háganlo por favor.<p>

Me despido de ustedes y ¡Muchas Gracias!

_**Layla Ryu.**_


	2. Entrega

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha solo le pertenecen a la honorable Rumiko Takashi, a quien agradezco por haber creado tan magnífico anime. La historia por el contrario me pertenece a mí._

**Consecuencias.**

**Capitulo 2: "Entrega"**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que entró a la empresa, entendía porque Miroku le dijo que era su salvación; los pendientes eran numerosos y a veces terminaba saliendo demasiado tarde, para al día siguiente llegar temprano y continuar con el trabajo.

Tomo un sorbo de su café, cuando escucho el sonido del teléfono junto a su escritorio; señal de que su jefe la necesitaba. Con paso presuroso se acerco a la oficina del presidente; su escritorio quedaba a tan solo unos metros de la entrada de esta, así que para ella era fácil responder de inmediato cuando Inuyasha la requiriera.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y camino hacia el enorme escritorio, llevaba en una mano una carpeta llena de documentos; a pesar de ser nueva ya se había acoplado a este empleo y al parecer su jefe no tenía quejas por parte de su desempeño.

Inuyasha la escucho entrar, pero no alzo la vista para observarla, siempre que lo hacía se llevaba una sorpresa con su vestimenta y después no lograba concentrarse en sus labores. Levanto su mano para que le entregara los documentos, cosa que ella no hizo y a pesar de no querer subir la mirada, lo hizo y nuevamente quedo estupefacto. En esta ocasión Kagome llevaba un vestido negro ceñido a su cuerpo, con un saco blanco y zapatos blancos de tacón de aguja; el cabello lo traía sujeto solo de un lado con un pasador plata y los labios como siempre de un rojo intenso.

Suspiro cansadamente y la observo, quizá la admiración por el escultural cuerpo de ella era porque no había visto a Kikyo en un mes; comprendía que su esposa tuviera un trabajo insistente en cuanto a la presentación de productos para la belleza, pero él también era importante y su matrimonio era real, no como la cantidad de contratos que firmaba como modelo.

A este paso, terminarían divorciándose y era lo que menos deseaba; él amaba a Kikyo y les había costado tanto estar juntos.

Kagome le entrego en ese momento la carpeta y le sonrió de una manera tan deslumbrante, provocándole nerviosismo.

Su nueva secretaría era muy hermosa y tenía buenos gustos en cuanto a su ropa; siempre lucía sensual e inocente al mismo tiempo, una extraña e interesante mezcla en una dama.

-Gracias Kagome, puedes retirarte- no podía distraerse con otra mujer, había prometido dejar esa vida cuando conoció a su esposa y no caería de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Bien se dice que después de la tormenta viene la calma y por ello ahora estaba tomando una copa de ginebra, relajado en su oficina; el estrés del trabajo había terminado dos días atrás y todos los empleados podían al fin, descansar adecuadamente.<p>

Además de que su esposa regresaría hoy de su largo viaje y él no pensaba esperar más para tenerla entre sus brazos; termino en un solo trago lo último que quedaba en la copa y se levanto dispuesto a irse a su casa.

Se coloco el saco gris que llevaba y tomo sus llaves de su auto, la puerta se abrió de pronto, dejando ver a Miroku con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro; algo planeaba ese mujeriego, no era común verlo de tan buen humor.

-Inuyasha, amigo- el aludido solo lo miro con una ceja arqueada, para después pasarlo de largo- ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?

-A mi casa, necesito ver a mi esposa.

-¿Tu casa? ¿Estás loco? Apenas y nos libramos del ajetreo de la oficina, no puedo creer que te vayas.

-Pues créelo, me voy- en estos momentos lo único que deseaba era estar cerca de Kikyo y hacerle el amor toda la noche, para después descansar y relajarse en compañía de su amada.

-Pero vamos a hacer una fiesta, no puedes irte; eres el alma de la misma.

-Será para otra ocasión Miroku, gracias- diciendo esto último entro al elevador y desapareció de la vista de su amigo.

Miroku resoplo y metió ambas manos a sus bolsillos; se le había olvidado que para Inuyasha era más importante Kikyo que cualquier fiesta; no importa, de lo que se perdería por ni ir.

* * *

><p>Una vez que aparco su auto, casi corrió para entrar a la casa; en el pasillo se encontró con Kaede, pero no le puso atención y se apresuro hasta su habitación, los escalones los subió de dos en dos para mayor velocidad.<p>

Cuando abrió la puerta de su recámara todo estaba en penumbras, no entendiendo que pasaba, encendió la luz y busco rastro alguno de su mujer por todas partes; ya agotado decidió que lo mejor sería bajar y preguntarle a Kaede.

-Kaede, ¿dónde está Kikyo?- la anciana lo observo con un poco de ternura y tristeza en sus ojos, ¿cómo le diría a su señor, que la señora había avisado que llegaría en un par de días más?

-Pues verá, hace como tres horas la señora Kikyo llamó, avisando que tal vez se quedaría una semana más en París, porque al parecer aun no terminaba con una promoción de perfumes- jugueteo nerviosamente con sus manos, las cuales temblaban ante cada palabra que decía; miro los ojos dorados opacarse por la tristeza y la sonrisa borrada de los labios varoniles.

-Ya veo…- tenía pensado mimar a su esposa toda la noche y resultaba que no regresaría hasta quien sabe cuándo. Suspiro cansadamente y subió de nuevo las escaleras, al menos intentaría dormir por hoy.

La anciana lo miro retirarse, nunca le había gustado ver a su señor de esa manera, pero ella no podía hacer absolutamente nada al respecto. Se dirigió a la cocina para prepararle un té a Inuyasha, quizá con eso lograra animarlo un poco.

* * *

><p>El lugar estaba a reventarse por el elevado nivel de sonido, apenas y se lograba escuchar a otra persona hablar; había aceptado ir porque Miroku le dijo que le ayudaría a conocer mejor a sus compañeros de la empresa y que mejor forma de hacerlo que en una fiesta.<p>

En el poco tiempo que llevaba ahí, había conocido a infinidad de personas; como a un chico de ojos azules que se llamaba Bankotsu, quien era el gerente de exportación y que nunca lo había visto en la empresa. A decir verdad, no conocía a nadie de ahí, más que a Inuyasha y Miroku, principalmente porque era en sus oficinas donde siempre se encontraba metida.

Muchos hombres le comentaron que habían oído hablar sobre ella, pero que no sabían que era tan guapa. Lástima que la mayoría de esos tipos no fueran tan atractivos como para tener una relación; sonrió ante su propio pensamiento, eso era muestra de que estaba pasando de copas demasiado rápido.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha estaba recostado en su inmensa cama, tapando sus ojos con su antebrazo; ¿qué se suponía que haría ahora? Pasaría toda la noche pensando en su esposa y lamentándose por no haber querido ir a la fiesta que Miroku le invito. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente ante esto, había olvidado la fiesta.<p>

Se levanto rápidamente de la cama y reviso su reloj, aun era temprano si deseaba acudir; tomo su celular y marco el número de su amigo, se escucharon tres pitidos antes de que la llamada fuera contestada.

-¿Diga?- esperaba que con irse al baño pudiera escuchar la llamada, la música estaba tan alta que lo dudaba.

-Miroku, soy Inuyasha- por el ruido se notaba que era una gran fiesta -¿Crees que todavía llego a la fiesta?

-Claro, apresúrate o te perderás lo mejor- al principio se impresionó por la pregunta de Inuyasha, pero no debía desaprovechar la oportunidad de ayudar a su amigo a divertirse.

Inuyasha no se lo pensó dos veces, se coloco una chaqueta y salió a paso veloz, en las escaleras se topo con Kaede, pero solo le dijo que llegaría tarde. Subió a su automóvil y condujo, las llantas del carro chirriaron en el asfalto por el impulso dado.

Al llegar, aparco y entro a paso apresurado; varios de sus empleados lo reconocieron al instante y lo saludaron. Le consto un poco localizar a Miroku y cuando lo vio no se le hizo nada extraño verlo acompañado de varias jovencitas, ese hombre no cambiaba ni aunque se hubiera casado.

Se acerco a la barra junto a él y este se alejo de las chicas, quienes se quejaron por el abandono de Miroku.

-Pensé que no vendrías.

-Puedes ver que no fue así, aquí me tienes.

Miroku sonrió de lado, mientras una chica les ofrecía una copa de champagne. Inuyasha observó su copa un largo rato, pensando en muchas cosas y enfocando el bello rostro de Kikyo en su mente; levanto la mirada y se quedo pasmado. A unos metros de él se encontraba Kagome bailando con Bankotsu.

-¿Esa no es…?

-Sí, es Kagome.

-¿Y qué hace Bankotsu con ella?

-No tengo idea, sé que no es la mejor influencia para ella; pero tampoco puedo prohibirle que se aleje de él. No poseo ese derecho- bebió un poco de su copa y miro a su amigo, quien se encontraba perdido examinando a la pareja.

-Ese hombre se lleva a cualquier mujer a su cama- no sabía porque, pero no soportaba el hecho de verlo tan cerca de Kagome; ella no era nada de él y aun así quería protegerla de ese tipo.

-Te gusta- Inuyasha podía fingir cualquier cosa con otras personas, pero él lo conocía mejor que nadie y la mirada de su amigo era la misma que cuando conoció a Kikyo.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?

-Es simple, sé que te gusta Kagome y sinceramente no tendría nada de malo, ella es muy atractiva.

-No digas tonterías Miroku, estoy casado.

-Sabes muy bien que eso no es un impedimento- bebió nuevamente de su bebida y sonrió ampliamente, causándole un escalofrío a Inuyasha –Deberías aprovechar la oportunidad que se te presenta, hace mucho que no ves a Kikyo y no tienes una buena noche.

-Miroku, eso es lo que menos me importa- en su vida creyó poder escuchar a su mejor amigo hablar de esa forma.

-No debería ser así, te aseguro que si lo intentas, al menos una vez con Kagome quedaras fascinado.

-¿Acaso tu ya lo sabes?

-No, pero ya te lo mencione, ella es realmente atractiva y tú lo sabes muy bien.

Inuyasha analizo un poco la idea de su amigo, observando con cautela a Kagome, quien se encontraba bailando a unos metros de él. Quizá una noche no le hiciera daño, después de todo era hombre y no pensaba ser el aliado del celibato.

Poso su mirada en aquella sustancia dorada que había en su copa, para después enfocar de nuevo sus ojos sobre Kagome, esta vez sonriendo. Por una noche nada malo pasaría, al día siguiente todo se podría olvidar.

Miroku esbozo una enorme sonrisa, sabía perfectamente lo que indicaba la mirada tan dorada de Inuyasha, en algún momento ambos fueron los solteros más codiciados y siempre estaban rodeados de mujeres; cada chica era una nueva presa y sabía que Inuyasha estaba mirando de esa manera a Kagome, como el depredador más vil del territorio; lastima, no sabía en donde se estaba metiendo.

Aquella mujer sería la perdición de Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi se convertiría en el depredador e Inuyasha en su presa. Sentía lastima por su amigo, pero al final todo era por su bien.

* * *

><p>Kagome comenzaba a marearse, así que decidió detener su baile; aprovechando que su acompañante aun se estaba moviendo, retrocedió unos pasos y desapareció de su vista; necesitaba ir al baño para calmarse un poco.<p>

Le costo un poco de trabajo pasar por entre la multitud para dirigirse al tocador, quizá un poco de agua fría le ayudara a despertar los sentidos, no debió beber de una manera tan brusca. Llego a la puerta del servicio y entro, apoyándose dificultosamente en la pared. Abrió el grifo y salpico agua en su rostro, la cabeza le dolía por el ruido y las piernas le fallaban para sostener su peso, miro su reflejo en el espejo y se sorprendió de verse tan agotada; últimamente no estaba durmiendo bien por el trabajo.

Pero tampoco le veía nada de malo, el dinero era más que suficiente para mantenerse. Sonrió a su reflejo orgullosamente, ahora era parte de la empresa más grande del país en cuanto a elaboración y exportación de joyas.

Retoco su maquillaje y decidió que por hoy era suficiente, necesitaba dormir al menos un poco; se iría a su departamento.

Inuyasha observo a Kagome dirigirse al tocador tambaleándose, se levanto se su lugar y la siguió, espero a que ella saliera y cuando pudo verla, la detuvo del brazo. Llevaría a cabo su plan de "conquistarla", al menos para pasar una buena noche, como mencionó Miroku.

-Kagome- su voz sonó tan sensual, capaz de derretir a cualquier mujer.

-Señor Taisho- coloco una de sus manos sobre su cabeza, la cual le dolía levemente y su vista era nublada, la ultima bebida que le ofreció ese tal Bankotsu, debió tener algo que alterara sus sentidos.

-No me hables con tanta formalidad, estamos fuera de la empresa, llámame solo Inuyasha.

-Está bien… Inuyasha…- apenas y lograba escuchar con claridad las palabras de su jefe, enfoco su mirada en la dorada de él y visualizo su rostro, sus ojos se desviaron a sus labios, los cuales se movían al hablar; pero ella no escuchaba las palabras.

Se acerco un poco más a él, sin perder de vista aquellos sensuales labios; subió sus manos por el abdomen y pecho varonil, hasta posarse detrás del cuello de Inuyasha. Lo atrajo lentamente a ella y capturo la deseable boca de Inuyasha.

La acción impetuosa de Kagome fue sorprendente, no podía recuperar la compostura y pronto sin darse cuenta la acorralo contra la pared, respondiendo al osado beso. Un contacto tan suave y salvaje, hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera de placer, por fortuna no se encontraban en un lugar visible.

Kagome enredo sus dedos en el cabello oscuro de él, mientras Inuyasha apresaba mas su cuerpo, la mano del joven se coló por una de sus piernas, subiendo sutilmente por esta y resbalando el vestido negro que llevaba hasta descansar en su muslo, el cual se encontraba levemente pegado a su cadera, haciendo que sus partes intimas se afirmaran más.

Ambos gimieron ante el contacto y se separaron para recuperar el aliento, Inuyasha la miro con intensidad y Kagome le devolvió la mirada con un brillo de lujuria. Deseaba sentir las manos fuertes de ese hombre sobre su cuerpo, cosa que jamás había sentido en su vida con ningún otro sujeto.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Inuyasha tomo su mano entre la suya y la jalo para llevarla a un lugar más intimo, caminaron por entre la gente y pasaron de largo a muchos que los saludaban. En ese momento lo único que deseaba era poder aliviar el dolor de su entrepierna dentro de esa preciosa figura de mujer.

Abrió la puerta de su auto y Kagome entro en este sin decir nada o negarse a lo que obviamente sucedería entre ellos esta noche. Observo como Inuyasha se subía del lado del conductor y encendía el coche, lo vio un poco nervioso y desesperado, cosa que la excitó un poco más; lo peor de todo es que no sabía porque no sentía ni el mínimo pudor por lo que haría.

Aquella bebida que le dio Bankotsu, estaba ayudando a olvidar ciertos valores morales, como que ella era una mujer recatada, que en unos momentos se convertiría en la zorra más apasionada del país.

Lo único bueno es que cualquier cosa que sucediera, no sentía absolutamente nada acerca de ello, solo la excitación y el placer por estar en compañía de Inuyasha. Vio como su acompañante lanzaba una maldición, apretando más el volante entre sus manos; lo más probable es que no supiera a donde debían ir sin llamar tanto la atención o dañar su reputación.

-Podríamos ir a mi departamento- Inuyasha la miro atónito ante su propuesta, pero aquel brillo se ilumino al instante al saber que ella había adivinado su frustración de una manera tan fácil.

-Dime por donde queda- escucho claramente las indicaciones de Kagome, cada vez más desesperado por tenerla debajo de su cuerpo. Sentía que si no llegaban a tiempo la tomaría dentro de su auto y esa no sería una buena decisión.

Llegaron frente a un pequeño edificio y entraron, esta vez Kagome era quien lo guiaba, sujetando su mano entre sus delgados dedos. Saco con cierta dificultad las llaves de su bolso y abrió la puerta de su departamento.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos e Inuyasha la sujeto al instante de la cintura para besarla con vehemencia, recargándose en la puerta. Sus labios descendieron por su cuello y mordió la clavícula de la chica. Jamás en su vida había sentido la urgencia por intimar con alguien como la que tenía ahora por fundirse en el cuerpo de Kagome.

Alcanzo el cierre del vestido negro y los deslizo, causando que este cayera al suelo; miro la frágil y bien formada figura de la mujer con solo lencería cubriéndola, era perfecta, tan ideal para acariciar y saborear, que todo su cuerpo se estremecía de tan solo pensarlo.

Ella no se quedo atrás, retiro la chaqueta que llevaba y empezó a desabotonar la camisa del joven, deleitándose con el contacto de su piel fornida, se acerco y beso suavemente su pecho, causando que Inuyasha gimiera ante el contacto.

No supo exactamente en qué momento Kagome lo había arrastrado a su habitación y tampoco era necesario enterarse, subió sus manos hasta el sostén de ella y lo desabrocho, dejando al descubierto unos bien formados senos; inclino su cabeza y capturo uno entre sus labios, haciendo gritar de placer a Kagome.

Cuando la libero de su tortura, ella aprovecho para deshacerse su pantalón y dejarlo en las mismas condiciones en las que se encontraba, miro a Inuyasha con sus enormes ojos cafés y le sonrió con picardía. Se alzo de puntitas, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del joven y uniendo sus labios en un suave beso.

Inuyasha le respondió de la misma manera, sintiendo la dócil piel de ella pegarse a él; poco a poco el ambiente se hacía pesado y su respiración agitada, Kagome introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de Inuyasha, haciendo el beso más exigente y las caricias más impacientes. Ambos cayeron sobre el blando colchón y se revolcaron un rato entre las sabanas, proporcionándose placer con el tacto de sus cuerpos.

Kagome introdujo una mano dentro de los bóxers de Inuyasha, acariciando su virilidad con los dedos y provocándolo con su cuerpo. Jugaba con su lengua dentro de la boca varonil, mordía y besaba sus labios sin detenerse, deslizo su boca por la mandíbula de él y mordió el cuello de Inuyasha, dejando una ligera y poco visible marca en este.

Ni siquiera ella sabía que poseía dotes de seductora, pero aprovechando la posición de domadora, explotaría el momento y disfrutaría esta noche a lado de un hombre tan atractivo como Inuyasha.

Retiro la mano del miembro de su amante y deslizo sus bragas por sus piernas, permitiendo que Inuyasha jadeara ante la visión de semejante diosa. Observo como el joven la imitaba, quitándose la única prenda que aun llevaba; sus pupilas estaban levemente dilatadas, mostrando ese dorado tan intenso, devorando cada milímetro de la tersa piel con la mirada.

Beso el cuello de la chica, deslizando sus labios por todo el esbelto cuerpo; se detuvo sobre los senos redondos y los lamió, como si de un dulce se tratara. Continuo bajando, creando un sendero de besos, al llegar al abdomen, alzo la mirada y la vio tan excitada por esa simple acción.

Sus manos se sentían tan calientes sobre sus muslos y el cuerpo de él tan duro, no soportaría mas, deseaba que esta noche la reclamara como suya. Lo jalo mansamente de los cabellos y lo beso, abriendo sus piernas para que Inuyasha se acomodara entre ellas.

Inuyasha sonrió para sí mismo ante esta acción y se separo de ella unos cuantos centímetros; jugaría un rato con la paciencia de la mujer, siempre le había encantado tener el control en las relaciones y esta no tenía que ser una excepción.

Lamentablemente, Kagome se percato de esto y antes de que él lograra tomar control de ella, se abalanzo sobre Inuyasha dejándolo bajo su cuerpo. Los ojos desorbitados de Inuyasha hicieron que ella sonriera con orgullo, en este momento ella mandaba sobre él y nada le impediría tomarlo.

La nueva faceta de una mujer domándolo hizo que se excitará aun mas, el saber que ella lo controlaría y haría con él lo que le viniera en gana, sería una experiencia única en su vida y realmente deseaba disfrutarlo.

Kagome comenzó a mecerse sobre la erección de Inuyasha, gimiendo ante la acción y provocando rugidos del hombre. Coloco ambas manos sobre el pecho del joven y acelero el ritmo, una sensación extraña corrió por todo su cuerpo, calentando y humedeciendo al mismo tiempo aquella parte intima.

-Para… por… favor… no creo… aguantar más…- movía su cabeza de un lado a otro y enterraba los dedos en la cadera de Kagome, intentando detenerla, juraba que si no interrumpía llegaría al éxtasis sin entrar en ella.

Rugió con más fuerza y logro detenerla antes de que se viera como un adolescente precoz, respiro agitadamente al igual que ella; pequeñas perlas de sudor bañaban ambos cuerpos, frustrados por no llegar al orgasmo deseado con aquel simple contacto.

Ella se recostó sobre su pecho, creando una distorsión de belleza con sus cabellos extendidos sobre su pecho y la barbilla apoyada sobre el latido de su corazón. Cualquier hombre quedaría hechizado con aquella mirada café tan brillante y él, al no ser más que un simple mortal, quedo idiotizado por esta.

Observo claramente como Kagome alzaba las caderas y las bajaba sobre su miembro erecto, lubricándolo con el líquido transparente que fluía de su intimidad. Sus ojos se cerraron tenuemente por el placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. La chica repitió la acción un par de veces más y en la última, coloco su erección en la entrada de ella, introduciéndolo lentamente y apresándolo en aquella estrecha cavidad.

Pudo sentir como sus músculos se tensaban, al igual que los muslos de Kagome alrededor de su cintura; de un salvaje movimiento entro totalmente en ella, gritando a todo pulmón la satisfacción que lo alcanzaba al fundirse en su cuerpo de una forma tan placentera.

Pero el placer se disipo unos instantes al sentir que Kagome no se relajaba, ni gritaba de placer; permanecía quieta y callada, presionando sus puños sobre su pecho. Sintió como pequeñas lágrimas llegaban a tocar su piel y fue cuando comprendió la gravedad del error que había cometido por hacerle caso a Miroku, Kagome era virgen.

Cuando estuvo a punto de disculparse y alejarse de ella, la joven comenzó a moverse sobre su cuerpo, provocando que se olvidara de todo lo coherente en el mundo. El vaivén de su cadera hacía que se sintiera en la gloria, su miembro estaba tan caliente dentro de la intimidad de ella, haciendo que alucinara por semejante manjar.

Apreso los glúteos de ella entre sus manos y la guió en el movimiento, escuchaba como gritaba y gemía al igual que él y no pudo soportarlos más.

La recostó en la cama, quedando sobre el cuerpo femenino y embistiéndola con rudeza, guiado por sus más fieros instintos y los gritos de placer por parte de Kagome.

No llegaría muy lejos, estaba seguro que pronto terminaría y aunque no quisiera quedarle mal a Kagome en su primera vez, dudaba que lograra hacer que alcanzar al orgasmo. Arremetió contra ella un poco más y cuando sintió que Kagome se arqueaba y estrechaba su miembro de una manera tan brutal, se dejo llevar. No supo que fue o que paso, pero había sido el mejor éxtasis que pudo sentir en su miserable vida; su mente había quedado en blanco y la sangre de sus venas había desaparecido.

Todo su cuerpo y el calor que en algún momento emanó, fue drenado por ese cuerpo tan magnífico que ahora poseía entre sus brazos; ella también se notaba agotada y desubicada por lo que sucedió. Agradecía infinitamente que se corriera al mismo tiempo que Kagome y así no dejarla con la frustración.

Se recostó cansadamente sobre ella y mordió ligeramente su clavícula, dejando una marca muy notable a cualquier vista y cerrando los ojos. El aroma a sexo y excitación no abandonaba la estancia, pero no era de gran importancia, salió del interior de Kagome y la atrajo hasta su cuerpo, quedándose dormido plácidamente con ella a su lado.

* * *

><p>Lamento la demora, pero como ya lo había mencionado, quizá me tarde en actualizar este fic debido a que tengo el de "Nuestro Cruel Destino" y no quisiera abandonarlo. Pido me tengan paciencia y no dejen de leer, prometo muchas sorpresas y también espero disfruten este capítulo.<p>

Muchas Gracias.

_**Layla Ryu.**_


	3. Error

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha solo le pertenecen a la honorable Rumiko Takashi, a quien agradezco por haber creado tan magnífico anime. La historia por el contrario me pertenece a mí._

**Consecuencias.**

**Capitulo 3: "Error"**

Totalmente agotado y exhausto abrió los ojos, observando que no se encontraba en la enorme habitación que compartía con Kikyo, si no en una mucho más pequeña y poco amueblada; además de que tenía un aroma diferente.

Sintió algo cálido en su abdomen, moviéndose sobre este y causando un extraño escalofrío en todo su cuerpo; alzo la delgada sábana que lo cubría para ver que era aquello que lo incomodaba y se dio cuenta que en la habitación no solo estaba él. Una chica lo mantenía abrazado por la espalda y la palma de su mano reposaba sobre su estomago.

Se levanto abrumado y mirando a la joven, quien por su movimiento estaba empezando a despertar. Sus ojos se abrieron aun más al darse cuenta que la chica era nada menos que Kagome Higurashi y como una ráfaga de aire, los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente, aclarando las dudas del porque estaban los dos en una habitación, sobre una cama y desnudos.

Llevo la palma de su mano hasta estrellarla en su frente, que idiota había sido; se suponía que ya no volvería a meterse con otra mujer que no fuera su adorada esposa y ahí estaba con su secretaría, siendo infiel a Kikyo; quien de seguro estaba pasando por estresantes momentos de trabajo y sin imaginarse que su marido era un imbécil que caía ante la primera falda que veía.

Kagome se tallo los ojos con pereza para aclarar su vista y una vez que estuvo despierta, como primera visión matutina, se encontró con un Inuyasha perplejo y mostrando su bien formado pecho. Por un momento solo se limito a observarlo sin ninguna preocupación, pero al poco rato se dio cuenta de que no era normal que su jefe estuviera semidesnudo ante sus ojos y en su cama.

Se llevo una mano a la boca para intentar ahogar un grito de sorpresa ante lo que veía, no recordaba cómo es que se encontraba en esas condiciones, ni cómo había llegado a ese extremo; lo que si era demasiado claro es que ya no era virgen y que paso la noche con su apuesto jefe. La vida era una miserable en cuanto a jugarte bromas; porque esta era una mala jugada, de seguro aun estaba dormida y estaba soñando con semejante incoherencia.

Asi que se dispuso a pellizcar sus mejillas para comprobar si era real, pero la grave y ronca voz del señor Taisho no la dejo continuar –Lo lamento…- ¿lamentar? No entendía sus palabras, ¿es qué acaso ella era tan mala? –Esto no debió suceder Kagome…- bien, esto no era un sueño, era una ¡pesadilla! –Fue un error- y tenía que cerrar con el broche de oro, claro un ¡ERROR! Ella ya lo sabía; no era tan sexy, ni guapa y además el hombre ya había pasado un buen rato; ¿por qué desperdiciaría el tiempo con ella, si ya había logrado lo que deseaba?

Observo como Inuyasha se levantaba y se colocaba sus bóxers, dándole una esplendida vista de su espalda y glúteos. Quiso decir algo para intentar disipar sus dudas (porque vaya que eran muchas), pero ninguna palabra fue emitida por su boca.

-Espero esto no dañe nuestra relación laboral Kagome- tal vez ella lo odiara después de esto y quizás no, quería pensar que ella era tan amable y de noble corazón, como para perdonar lo que hizo; llevarse la virginidad de una dama cuando se está deseoso de satisfacer las necesidades carnales no es una excusa agradable a nadie, pero realmente no quería que se molestará con él y que las cosas siguieran "normales".

-¿Pero qué está diciendo?- si, ya se acostó con ella y ahora huye como el maldito cobarde que es, dándole a entender que fue placentero perderse entre sus muslos, derramarse dentro de ella e irse como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, además de tener el cinismo de decir que "esperaba la relación laboral no se dañara", vaya imbécil hombre con el que se había topado.

-Pues como oyes, además estoy casado y no deseo hacer sufrir a mi esposa; espero comprendas- terminó de vestirse con los pantalones y se dirigió a la salida de la recamara para buscar lo que le faltaba ponerse, que sabía bien, había quedado disperso en algún lugar del departamento.

Kagome apretó entre sus puños la sábana con la que se había estado cubriendo, viendo como ese intento de hombre, la dejaba sola con la palabra en la boca. Sacó los pies de la cama y aferro la única tela que abrigaba su desnudez a los ojos de cualquiera, camino rápidamente hasta la puerta del cuarto y salió a la sala.

Desde su posición vio claramente a Inuyasha arrodillado a un lado del sillón, intentando sacar algo debajo de este. La furia y el coraje eran demasiado grandes, así como la indignación que sentía por las palabras del sujeto.

-¡Escúcheme bien, señor Taisho!- grito colocándose en frente del susodicho y señalándolo con su dedo índice, una vez este estuvo de pie prestándole atención -¡usted no me dirá que fue un error, ni nada por el estilo y si se preocupaba por su esposa, debió pensarlo antes de aceptar tener relaciones conmigo!

Inuyasha se limito a poner su semblante serio y escuchar las palabras de la chica, sabía que le dolía su acción, pero no tenía opción; era ella o su esposa y definitivamente la mujer con la que llevaba años compartidos ganaba en la balanza de preferencias.

-¡Además no tiene el mínimo derecho de tratarme como si fuera una vulgar… cualquiera!, ¿entendió?

Inhalo el aire que pudo para evitar exaltarse como Kagome y la tomo de los brazos desnudos, zarandeándola levemente para explicar las cosas.

-Cálmate Kagome, no eh pensado eso de ti; sólo me gustaría que entendieras que fue algo hermoso y que ya paso… olvídalo por favor… es algo complicado ya que yo fui el… primero, pero no te avergüences de algo así; tampoco te ofendas, quiero que sigas en la empresa y que sigas como si nada hubiera pasado, eres una chica con un alto nivel y no me gustaría perder a semejante talento en mi compañía, ¿está bien?- diciendo esto último se amarró las agujetas de sus zapatos y se fue, dejando a una Kagome consternada y sin recibir respuesta al acuerdo que había impuesto.

Las palabras retumbaron en su mente como eco, ¡Él era casado! ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo rayos se le había ocurrido meterse con un hombre que no era libre? Solo estaba jugando cuando dijo que deseaba ser la amante de uno para obtener beneficios; cosa que no logro, porque perdió más de lo que hubiera deseado tener, su inocencia y su orgullo, por una estúpida noche de calentura.

Se hinco en el suelo y tapo sus ojos con las manos, llorando fuertemente por lo que había sucedido; una niña tonta que se embriagaba y amanecía en la cama con un individuo a quien no conocía, solo por el nombre.

Grito a todo pulmón el dolor que sentía al haber sido usada de esa manera; solo deseaba dejar de sentir la frustración por lo que sucedió y maldijo a Inuyasha en todas las maneras posibles, que importaba que todo el edificio se enterara o se quejara por el escándalo; mientras ella no se sintiera mejor no dejaría de llorar.

Una vez que cerró la puerta del apartamento, se recargo sobre esta y se tapo los ojos con la mano, lamentándose por las palabras que dijo y el poco tacto que tuvo al decirlas; la noche con Kagome había sido la mejor que en su vida hubiera podido tener con cualquier otra mujer e incluso con Kikyo, pero no podía tener una relación con ella porque estaba casado y su esposa es la modelo más famosa y hermosa del país; aunque Kagome bien podía ganarle el puesto.

Suspiro resignado, escuchando las maldiciones de Kagome provenientes desde adentro de la habitación que abandonó momentos antes, no deseaba jugar con nadie y mucho menos con ese bello ángel, pero su maldito deseo carnal fue más fuerte que su cordura y para empezar Kagome no ayudo mucho, una vez que la beso le fue difícil dejarla ir y por eso ahora estaba pagando con la culpa que carcomía su conciencia.

Golpeo la columna que se encontraba en frente de él y salió tan rápido como pudo de ese lugar, si se quedaba más tiempo entraría a consolar a Kagome y se olvidaría de su matrimonio, causándole más daño a esa mujer. Bajo las escaleras y una vez estando frente al volante, encendió su auto y condujo hasta su hogar.

* * *

><p>Kagome llevaba varios minutos llorando, a decir verdad no tenía noción del tiempo, quizá llevara más de una hora en el suelo lamentándose, tal vez hasta más.<p>

Se levanto aferrando aun la sabana que la cubría y se dirigió al baño; soltó la suave tela, la cual resbalo por toda su figura y se giro para verse en el largo espejo que mostraba su cuerpo entero.

Podía sentir la huella de las manos de Inuyasha sobre su piel, como si las hubieran tatuado a su carne; sus besos, sus caricias, el tacto de su cuerpo sobre el de ella; acarició sus labios con la punta de sus dedos, rememorando aquél instante.

Se sentía tan mal, tan usada, ese hombre la había marcado como si fuera suya y ella se lo permitió; más lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y su cuerpo se agitaba por los sollozos que emitía; tomo un cepillo de cabello que se encontraba en su tocador y lo aventó al reflejo tan "degradante" que le mostraba el espejo.

El pobre espejo se estrello, exponiendo una Kagome destrozada tal y como se sentía en ese momento, con el corazón y la dignidad descuartizados.

Algunos cristales brincaron hasta donde estaba ella y provocaron pequeñas heridas en su cuerpo, hilillos de sangre corrían por sus delgados tobillos, como si el dolor que sentía en ese momento no fuera suficiente.

Se adentro en la ducha y abrió la regadera, el agua resbalaba por su blanquecina piel y se fundía con las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos; para cualquier persona quizá esto no era tan grave, pero para ella era lo peor que le había pasado.

Su cabello azabache se pego a su cuerpo y este al mismo tiempo se humedecía por el agua, ni siquiera era agua caliente, pero ya no sentía nada; su cuerpo quedo entumecido de la frialdad de ese elemento y los huesos al principio le dolieron; pero nada, absolutamente nada le dolía como aquello que estaba dentro de ella.

Podían incluso arrancarle la piel en ese instante y no dolería tan jodidamente mal como aquella laceración de su alma, se arrincono abrazando sus delgadas piernas y pensando con un poco mas de coherencia; no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, ni como llego a su departamento y lo peor de todo, es que al parecer tampoco Inuyasha recordaba nada, su mirada al verla junto a él le dio a entender eso.

Aunque bien podría estar fingiendo para que ella lo perdonara y de esa manera siguieran como si nada, suspiro agotada de tanto lloriquear y salió del baño, tuvo cuidado de no pisar los fragmentos de vidrio que se esparcían por el suelo y se dirigió a su closet para elegir la ropa que usaría.

Si dejara de ser una inmadura, podría quizá ser como aquellas jóvenes que se acuestan con hombres solo para cubrir "ciertas" necesidades sin involucrar nada de la moralidad o sentimientos, además su jefe le pidió por favor que todo siguiera como si nada, ya que no quería herir a su esposa.

Apoyo su frente sobre la puerta de su armario y frunció levemente el ceño, haría caso a lo que le dijo; realmente no fue tan malo, incluso había sido mejor de lo que esperaba; no tenía porque perder su empleo o algo más por eso, estaba actuando de esa manera porque le atraía Inuyasha y ella no podía estar con él, por su matrimonio.

Sonrió y se dijo a si misma que todo estaría bien, ya era hora de que madurara un poco y este era el mejor momento para hacerlo; lo bueno de todo esto era que hoy era fin de semana y no había empresa, así que aun tendría tiempo para enfrentar de nuevo al apuesto Inuyasha y demostrarle la madurez que estaba adquiriendo en cuanto al tema.

Saco unos pants del mueble y una camiseta fresca, solo para estar en casa y consentirse ella misma, mañana ya sería otro día por el cual luchar.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha llego a su casa y aparco su automóvil, entro en la enorme mansión y en el camino se encontró con la anciana Kaede, pero no quiso hablar con ella y la dejo con la boca abierta.<p>

Subió los escalones tan rápido como pudo y entro a su recamara, una vez dentro se sentó sobre la orilla del colchón flexionando los codos encima de sus rodillas, pensando en la situación que sucedió con la bella Kagome.

-Hola querido, me extrañaste- la voz melosa de Kikyo lo asusto y solo atino a brindarle una sonrisa fingida.

La joven modelo se encontraba parada en el umbral de la puerta de baño, con una toalla alrededor de su esbelta figura y secando su largo cabello con otra entre sus manos. Tenía una enorme sonrisa que mostraba sus perfectos dientes y sobre su cuerpo resbalaban pequeñas gotas de agua.

-Kikyo… pensé que no llegarías…- aun no salía de su sorpresa, ella había avisado que se quedaría más tiempo para continuar trabajando.

-¿Qué pasa? No pareces feliz de verme.

-Claro que estoy feliz, pero... ha sido una gran sorpresa.

-De eso se trataba amor- se acerco lentamente, balanceando sus caderas sensualmente y sentándose sobre las piernas de su esposo; atrapó su boca en un beso y lo miró con deseo.

-Pues… vaya… sorpresa…

Kikyo se levanto y desanudo la toalla que la cubría, brindando a Inuyasha la visión esplendida de su fino cuerpo; el joven empresario abrió la boca y miro embobado, mientras la chica le desabotonaba la camisa y desvestía su pecho.

-Te espere toda la noche y Kaede me dijo que saliste a no sé donde- susurro en su oído, causando la excitación inmediata en su amado –sabes que no tienes permiso de salir, ¿verdad?- sus manos ya se encontraban bajando su pantalón y pronto se estaban colando por su bóxer –te has portado mal querido y te castigaré por ello.

Inuyasha jadeo de placer cuando su esposa toco su miembro y lo envolvió entre sus dedos, para masajearlo. Pronto se encontraba apoyando su peso sobre las palmas de sus manos, mientras Kikyo colocaba la punta caliente de su virilidad en la entrada de ella.

Todo comenzó a dar vueltas y ella poco a poco estaba introduciendo su longitud en su cavidad, el alcanzo a tomarla de las caderas para penetrarla de una sola estocada y cuando estuvo dentro grito de placer.

-Silencio o Kaede se dará cuenta de lo que hacemos- él solo movió su cabeza, asintiendo a la orden de su esposa; mordió sus labios para acallar el rugido que amenazaba con salir cuando Kikyo inició el vaivén de su cuerpo.

Cuanto había extrañado a esa mujer y ahora que la tenía entre sus manos, la única imagen que venía a su mente era una joven a la que le había hecho el amor toda la noche, enseñándole el placer de ser mujer y ella matándolo de la misma manera.

Cerró y abrió sus ojos para enfocar la imagen de Kagome, mientras se fundía en el cuerpo de Kikyo; acelero más el movimiento y esta gritaba, como ayer cuando se entrego a él. ¿Quién iba a decir que una chica inexperta le atraería más que su esposa?

La sujeto fuertemente de las caderas y gimió cuando llego al éxtasis, su mente se perdió, pero aun era consciente que no había mejor placer que el que sintió con Kagome; en estos momentos si habría los ojos vería la realidad y no encontraría a la mujer más exquisita con quien se había fusionado, si no a Kikyo.

Abrió sus ojos y tal como lo había previsto, estaba su esposa sudando y con la respiración acelerada; su cabello negro se extendía por toda su espalda hasta más abajo de las rodillas y algunos se colaban por sus hombros, sus ojos eran tan oscuros como la noche y su piel más blanca que la porcelana. Claro que Kikyo era hermosa, pero en su mente sólo aparecía una chica con los labios pintados de rojo, mirada café y cabello azabache.

-Eso fue demasiado rápido Inuyasha- incluso la voz de Kikyo era tan diferente a la de esa chica, era melodiosa y elegante, pero la voz de Kagome era fina y pura como todo su ser –no esperaba que tan rápido acabaras- no deseaba hacer comparaciones, pero si hubiera estado con Kagome, aseguraba que el placer hubiera durado más y lo dejaría vacio totalmente, sin fuerza, sangre o espíritu; aquella mujer era la hechicera más hermosa con la que se hubiera topado, ya que solo necesito un encuentro para arrebatarle la memoria. ¿Qué pasaría si llegará a pasar de nuevo? Fácil, le arrancaría el alma o mejor aún, él se la daría en bandeja de plata, eso y hasta el corazón.

Por eso debía evitarla a toda costa, para salvarse y salvar su matrimonio –Vaya que ya te extrañaba- y seguía oyendo la voz de Kikyo, pero ya muy lejana; acerco el rostro de su esposa y la beso salvajemente, ya era suficiente de pensar en Kagome, necesitaba sacarla de su mente, aunque no lo deseará, él tenía un compromiso con la mujer que estaba comenzando un nuevo vaivén de caderas y no podía dejarla, aunque ya no estaba tan seguro.

* * *

><p>Bien, eran ya casi las cuatro de la tarde y ella seguía sin hacer nada, había comido, dormido y hasta vio una película; pero nada relevante y era muy tarde, suspiro por enésima vez por no saber qué hacer y se levanto de su cómodo sillón; estaba tan aburrida.<p>

Hace poco le dieron su paga y si lo pensaba correctamente necesitaba ir de compras, su ropa empezaba a ser repetitiva. Estiro los brazos y se dirigió a su guardarropa, iría al centro comercial.

No tenía coche así que se iría a pie y de regreso tal vez tomará un taxi. Una vez que llego sus ojos brillaron ante la ropa de moda que había deseado días atrás y que ahora por su nuevo empleo se daría el lujo de comprar.

Llevaba ya muchas bolsas y cajas, pero aun tenía manos para una más, se dirigió a una boutique de ropa elegante, donde se exhibían esplendidos vestidos de noche; entro y después de tanto mirar se decidió por uno, tenía un fino corte y el escaso adorno lo hacía ver exquisito, además el color era perfecto.

Iba saliendo con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos levemente cerrados, por lo que no vio a otra persona que entraba y choco contra este, cayendo al piso y quejándose cuando aterrizo sobre su trasero.

Alzo su mirada café y abrió la boca por la sorpresa, un hombre realmente apuesto, los ojos eran del mismo color que Inuyasha y tenía el cabello quizá más largo que este, era más alto y tenía una faceta totalmente seria.

El hombre le brindo su mano y ella la tomo un poco perpleja, estando de pie se dio cuenta que este sujeto podía ser algún pariente de su jefe por la semejanza que compartían.

-Deberías tener cuidado- diciendo esto último tomo a una jovencita de la mano que hasta ese momento no había prestado atención y lo vio perderse dentro de la inmensa tienda.

Pestaño varias veces y dándose cuenta que se había quedado embobada mirando a ese chico, era realmente atractivo, casi igual que un modelo de revista para mujeres y la chica que lo acompañaba parecía ser una colegiala, por la imagen infantil que observo.

Una pareja extraña si le pedían su opinión, se agacho y tomo sus paquetes para salir de ahí; ya no tenía dinero ni fuerzas para seguir comprando.

* * *

><p>Mantenía a Kikyo recostada sobre su pecho, se habían pasado toda la tarde y parte de la noche haciendo el amor, pero en todas las ocasiones solo pudo enfocar en su mente a Kagome, creyendo que a quien hacia gemir, gritar y jadear era a esa hermosa joven y no a su esposa.<p>

Deseaba tanto a esa chica que estaba pensando en ella incluso en estos momentos, cerró sus ojos y se acomodo mejor en su cama, acurrucándose entre las sabanas con el cálido cuerpo de Kikyo.

A la mañana siguiente se ducho y fue a la empresa, no compartió palabras con Kikyo y tampoco estaba muy deseoso de hacerlo, normalmente ellos no necesitaban hacer eso, se la pasaban teniendo sexo, parecía que era la única manera de entenderse.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y dejaron ver el último piso de la empresa, la estancia era elegante pero fría y ausente, solo había dos puertas en este piso, el de la oficina de él y la de Miroku, además estaba aquél escritorio que ahora pertenecía a Kagome.

Camino hasta posarse en frente de este y paso las yemas de sus dedos sobre la madera helada que lo formaba, exhalo aire ligeramente y observo la pequeña fotografía que estaba en un marco de cristal, era Kagome junto con un pequeño niño de escasos diez años, una mujer de cabello castaño y un hombre de ojos azules y cabello azabache, era su familia; se veían todos felices.

Sonrió nostálgicamente ante la imagen, él escasamente tenía una foto de sus padres o peor aun de su hermano, ni siquiera tenía una de Kikyo y tampoco pensaba tener alguna de sus futuros hijos, para empezar no estaba seguro si algún día tendría el placer de tener un hijo; mientras Kikyo fuera una modelo no se permitiría quedar embarazada, ni consentiría dañar su esbelta y magnifica figura.

Paseo su mirada por todos los objetos personales y profesionales de Kagome, había una pequeña agenda de color negro y un listón rojo indicando una página, quizá importante; la abrió y pudo apreciar la hermosa caligrafía de ella, tan suave y estética, como su piel.

Sería imposible dejar de recordarla si a cada instante veía algo que le revivía aquella esplendida noche. Sonrió por última vez y decidió entrar a su oficina, tal vez no volviera a verla por lo que sucedió, ya era tarde para que ella no hubiera llegado.

Desde que entro a trabajar, había ocasiones en las que estaba hasta antes que él; pero si esta vez no llegaba, él lo entendería. Camino hasta el enorme ventanal que estaba en su oficina, admirando la hermosa vista de la ciudad que le brindaba la altura del edificio y ese pedazo de cristal.

¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? La última vez que se "encapricho" con una mujer fue cuando conoció a Kikyo y aunque sabía que era imposible mantener una relación con una joven proveniente de una familia acaudalada y que para el colmo eran los rivales de la familia de su padre, él lo logro y por ello estaba casado con Kikyo.

Pero Kagome era otra cosa, una mujer sencilla y original, definirla conllevaría a buscar infinidad de palabras; no llevaba mucho de conocerla pero definitivamente era autentica.

El sonido de la puerta hizo que se sobresaltará y se giro para encontrarse con Miroku, la sonrisa que traía era señal de que había pasado una magnifica noche.

-Buenos días presidente- sus palabras se escucharon igual de melosas que cuando Kikyo desea una noche de placer.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo sin rodeos y se sentó sobre su enorme sillón de piel, cruzando sus brazos por encima del escritorio.

-Pero que mal expectativa tienes de mí, yo sólo venía a saludarte y claro…- Inuyasha arqueo una ceja y lo miro con burla –a preguntarte ¿cómo te fue con Kagome?

-¿Kagome?- la pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, Miroku era demasiado imprudente en cuanto a temas personales -¿Qué sucede con… Kagome?

-¿Cómo que qué sucede? ¿Acaso no es obvio? Quiero saber sobre la noche de la fiesta, no quieras fingir, te vi salir con ella de la mano- la mirada pícara de Miroku altero sus nervios.

-No… sucedió nada.

-Oh vaya, tampoco me dirás nada como Kagome- ante la mención del nombre de ella se puso aun más inquieto.

-¿Cómo? ¿Hablaste con ella?

-Así es.

-¿Cuándo?

-Hace un rato, siempre paso por ella para traerla a la empresa ya que no tiene coche- el joven ojiazul elevo una ceja indicando la obviedad del asunto.

Inuyasha no lo pensó dos veces y al instante se puso de pie, salió de su oficina dejando en esta a un Miroku perplejo.

Cuando estuvo frente a la figura femenina de Kagome, quien se encontraba apilando una serie de documentos, se sintió tranquilo; esperaba a que ella ya no se presentara y ahí estaba, tan galante y hermosa como siempre.

* * *

><p>Bueno por ahí dicen que es mejor tarde que nunca; agradezco mucho los reviews que han escrito y también el que disfruten de esta historia.<p>

No culpen a Inuyasha por el encuentro con Kikyo y aunque yo odie unirlos, pues es para que le dé mejor trama al fic; además no pienso dejar que Kagome sufra sola, no después de tantas lágrimas que derramo en el anime por culpa de estos dos; Inuyasha será el que esta vez babeé por ella y luche contra los pretendientes de la hermosa Kagome.

Bueno nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo, las cosas se pondrán geniales, así que no dejen de leer, hasta pronto.

Muchas Gracias.

_**Layla Ryu.**_


	4. Imprudentes

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha solo le pertenecen a la honorable Rumiko Takashi, a quien agradezco por haber creado tan magnífico anime. La historia por el contrario me pertenece a mí._

**Consecuencias.**

**Capitulo 4: "Imprudentes"**

Ella no se había percatado de su presencia, se mantenía ocupada con esos documentos y eso le estaba comenzando a molestar, avanzo un paso hacia ella y este hizo un ruido que atrajo toda la atención de la bella dama; se quedo sin habla y sin fuerza, esos ojos lo estaban mirando tan abiertamente como si esperaran a que él dijera algo, pero nada pudo hacer.

Kagome lo vio parado frente a ella, sentía nervios por su presencia y no sabía cómo actuar, todo lo que había estado planeando para enfrentarlo se fue al carajo en estos momentos; pero tenía que actuar como si nada, hacer algo y tomando un poco de valor abrió la boca para hablar.

-Buenos días Presidente- su voz sonó natural y tranquila, lo que le causo orgullo; ella no debía dejarse intimidar por su jefe.

Inuyasha se quedo petrificado, Kagome lo había saludado y ahora le brindaba una bella sonrisa con esos carnosos labios, mostrando sus finos dientes; trago saliva dificultosamente y se perdió en aquella simple acción de la chica. Esperaba recibir una avalancha de golpes y maldiciones por lo que paso entre ellos, pero solo una bonita sonrisa adornaba ese angelical rostro; ella sin duda era una hermosura y él no podría tenerla nunca.

Miroku aprovecho ese momento para salir y ver a un Inuyasha embobado, la causante era nada menos que la linda y tierna Kagome; sonrió con burla, él sabía que esa chica tenía el poder de hacer caer a un hombre tan engreído como su amigo. Se acerco hasta Inuyasha y golpeo su hombro con la palma de su mano, cosa que al parecer trajo a la realidad al joven.

-Kagome, hoy vendrá un socio y necesito que lo pases a mi oficina; su nombre es Sesshomaru Taisho- se dirigió a ella y se recargo sobre el escritorio dándole las indicaciones.

-Entendido Miroku- apunto el nombre que le habían dado, perdiendo el contacto visual que mantenía con su jefe; afortunadamente su amigo la saco del problema, estaba comenzando a incomodarse por la mirada que Inuyasha le estaba dando.

Inuyasha miro un poco enfadado a Kagome y a su amigo; ella había tuteado al desgraciado de Miroku, ni siquiera a él le llamaba Inuyasha y ya habían intimado; ¿qué rayos pasaba con este mundo?

Su respiración se acelero y observo como Kagome anotaba, en aquella agenda que toco hace unos minutos, el nombre de su hermano, un momento ¡¿Su hermano? ¡El maldito de Sesshomaru estaría en la empresa!

Se había olvidado que tenía asuntos que arreglar con ese idiota, suspiro cansado y giro sobre sus talones para irse, pero la dulce voz de Kagome interrumpió su acción.

-Señor Taisho, ¿Deseaba algo?- si deseaba algo ¿Por qué ella no lo llamaba Inuyasha? ¿Señor Taisho? Tuvo tantas ganas de gritarle que habían hecho el amor, no era necesaria la formalidad; él deseaba hacerla retorcer de placer bajo él, besar ese suave cuerpo y penetrar…

-¡ALTO!- se dijo para sí mismo, dejando a un Miroku sorprendido y a una Kagome confundida. Él no debería estar pensando en eso, ellos solo mantenían una relación laboral, fuera de las sábanas y el sexo.

Tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y siseo, maldita fuera ella por haberlo hechizado, él le debía respeto a Kikyo; se giro y camino alejándose de la fragancia de esa mujer, maldiciendo el día en que probo esa droga mortal.

-Señor Taisho…- miro como se iba y entraba a su oficina, ¿Qué había sido aquello? Ese sujeto era extraño.

-Vaya que le dio fuerte- Miroku soltó sus palabras a forma de broma, introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y miro de reojo a Kagome; había hecho un trabajo estupendo con ese idiota.

Kagome ladeo el rostro en señal de duda y esperando el porqué de las palabras de su amigo –Miroku, ¿Le pasa algo al presidente?

-No Kagome, él se encuentra bien… de hecho creo que se encuentra mejor que nunca…- las últimas palabras las dijo para sí mismo, pero Kagome logro escucharlo, haciendo que sus dudas incrementarán más.

El joven ojiazul desapareció de su vista, dejándola sola y con la nube de preguntas que surgían de su mente; afortunadamente todo salió bien, quizás hasta mejor de lo que esperaba, sonrió alegremente y continuo con los documentos que estaban sobre su escritorio.

…

Llevaba varias horas trabajando en su computador, necesitaba llenar muchas formas e imprimirlas para que su jefe las firmara.

Se escucho como las puertas del ascensor se abrían pero ella hizo caso omiso, no debía distraerse de su trabajo. Unos pasos hicieron eco en la estancia y una sombra cubrió parte de la luz que tenía, levanto la mirada y se quedo pasmada.

Juraba que la baba comenzaría a caer de su boca, era él, el mismo hombre con el que choco en el centro comercial, el mismo hombre de ojos dorados y cabellos plateados, el mismo hombre con un atractivo físico irresistible; el habla se fue, no había nada más que ese apuesto sujeto.

-Soy Sesshomaru Taisho- incluso la voz de él era magnifica; miles de fantasías acudieron a su mente con aquel hombre, ella siendo tocada por esas enormes y calientes manos, su piel se erizo por el pensamiento y un extraño cosquilleo inundo su estomago –Tengo una reunión con Miroku Yoshida.

-Un momento… por favor- estaba temblando y no se diga de su voz, ni siquiera podía mostrar la naturalidad de siempre, aquél sujeto tenía un poder increíble que emanaba de su varonil ser.

Hablo por el teléfono a Miroku y después indico al hombre que podía pasar, este le dio las gracias y se giro hacia la oficina de su amigo.

-¿Kagome crees que puedas…- las palabras se quedaron en su garganta –Sesshomaru…- la persona menos agradable para él era su hermano.

-¡Oh! pero si eres tú _"hermanito"_- el sonido hipócrita de su voz rompió la esfera de Kagome, ¿hermano? ¿Inuyasha era hermano de ese apuesto hombre? Por eso es que ese sujeto era tan increíblemente apuesto, suspiro y bajo la mirada a su agenda, ahí estaba el nombre completo del atractivo individuo y ella no se había dado cuenta.

-¡Pero qué idiota!- estrello su mano con su frente, reprendiéndose a ella misma por su error.

Los dos hombres la miraron extrañados por la acción de la chica, después Sesshomaru sonrió de lado y cerró los ojos.

-Si tu lo dices, creo que es verdad- aquella mirada dorada estaba sobre ella, había dicho en voz alta su pensamiento y esto causo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran violentamente.

-Yo… no… quería…- que la tierra la tragara, cometía cada error que ya era suficiente.

-No te preocupes- camino hasta posarse frente a ella y se inclino, recargándose sobre el escritorio, llevo su mano hasta el rostro de la joven y acaricio el mentón, labios y mejilla de Kagome. Una mujer hermosa, no se había dado cuenta de aquello hasta ahora –Que chica tan interesante.

Kagome estaba roja, totalmente avergonzada y ese hombre acariciaba con los dedos su rostro; para acabar con su poca seguridad le había dicho que era interesante y la miraba tan intensamente, que parecía la iba a devorar con la mirada. Abrió sus labios para decir algo más, algo inteligente y zafarse del agarre del chico, pero no hubo nada.

Sus labios fueron sellados con otros tan cálidos y expertos, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y su alocado corazón latía tan feroz que se saldría de su pecho en cualquier instante.

Sesshomaru aprovecho la oportunidad de que ella abrió sus labios para capturarlos, no era impulsivo pero es que esos labios rojos estaban pidiendo a gritos ser probados; pidió permiso para introducir la lengua en esa deliciosa boca y una vez lo obtuvo profundizo el beso de una manera salvaje.

Coloco su mano tras la nuca de ella y la acerco más, deliciosa, tan exquisita que podía quedarse horas probando esos labios. Aflojo el agarre y se dispuso a alejarse de ella, pero la chica lo sujeto del cuello con los brazos y lo atrajo nuevamente, haciendo que su mente quedara en blanco.

Inuyasha ardía de rabia, su Kagome estaba besando a otro y no era cualquiera, sino a su muy "querido" hermano Sesshomaru, deseaba estrangular a ese imbécil. Estuvo a punto de golpearlo cuando al fin se digno a romper el beso y observaba con deleite a Kagome, ¿Cómo osaba atreverse a besarla?

Sesshomaru la miraba embelesado y ella perdida en un mar de sensaciones, los ojos de la chica estaban cerrados tenuemente y sus labios perdieron el brillo rojizo del labial a causa de ese exquisito beso.

-Este ha sido el mejor autógrafo que eh podido dar- dijo con voz seductora y acaricio su mejilla una vez más con su manos, luego volvió a besar la comisura de sus labios y se levanto; paso de largo a Inuyasha y se perdió al entrar a la oficina de Miroku.

Kagome aun tenía extendidos los brazos y los labios entreabiertos por el beso, estaba flotando, dejos escapar un suspiro; el cual incremento el coraje en Inuyasha.

-¡¿Te ha gustado?- ella volteo a mirarlo un poco perpleja y regresando a la realidad.

-¿Ah?- fue lo único coherente que salió de su boca.

-Se ve que si- apretó sus puños y respiro difícilmente –lástima que solo fue un "autógrafo"- soltó venenosamente, le fastidiaba que todas las mujeres se perdieran por ese idiota.

-¿Autógrafo?- era cierto, Sesshomaru le había dicho aquello después del beso, ¿A qué se refería?

-Sí, mi hermano nunca se toma con seriedad a ninguna mujer- la necesidad por apagar la luz de ilusión de Kagome era grande, tan enorme que no deseaba verla cerca de Sesshomaru; además ella no podía involucrarse con otro cuando entre ellos ya existía algo, aunque ese algo no tuviera futuro. No permitiría que se envolviera en una relación en donde él no estaba incluido y mucho menos con su hermano; que le importaba que en estos momentos estuviera casado, ella le pertenecía y no tenía el derecho de botarlo como una noche de pasión desenfrenada. Tomo aire y se dirigió a su oficina, dejando a Kagome perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Asi que un autógrafo…- suspiro cansada, ningún hombre la tomaría en serio; acerco su mano a la revista que estaba en la esquina del escritorio y comenzó a ojearla, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en una página.

Anótenle otro "strike" a Kagome, era Sesshomaru posando con un Rolex Daytona de oro en su muñeca, sentado sobre un elegante sillón Vintage color negro y el traje de empresario, mantenía aquella seductora sonrisa y sus ojos dorados, una foto excelente para su gusto y pensar que ella estaría fotografiando a celebridades como esa si no fuera secretaría.

Suspiro y bajo la mirada al texto que se exponía debajo de la perfecta imagen.

"_El Hombre más sexy del País"_

_Sin duda alguna no hay nada mejor, a los ojos candentes de una mujer, que un hombre con atributos tanto físicos como intelectuales, tal como Sesshomaru Taisho, el gran empresario y modelo de diversas campañas publicitarias._

_Quien después de haber logrado un imperio con su compañía, ahora se dedica a ser la imagen codiciosa de innumerables productos para caballero._

"_Me siento orgulloso de todo lo que eh logrado obtener y aunque les parezca que soy ambicioso, deseo alcanzar más metas que me impuse para este año, de las cuales llevo la mitad aproximadamente", comentó Taisho a nuestra revista._

_El famoso empresario también conto que está disponible a la mujer que desee un inolvidable momento de pasión._

"_No deseo ser egocéntrico o algo por el estilo, quiero que vean que más allá de la faceta elegante que ven en la farándula puedan apreciar lo que soy; por el momento no estoy comprometido a ninguna relación, así que si lo desean estoy disponible a cualquier petición" añadió Sesshomaru._

_Como pueden ver en esta edición se publicarán las mejores fotografías de nuestro sexy hombre para que puedan fantasear con su imagen._

Kagome entonces comprendió el significado del "autógrafo" de Sesshomaru y arrugo la hoja de la revista entre sus dedos. Claro, ahora ya no quedaban más dudas, al parecer los Taisho tenían la fama de tener a cualquier mujer a sus pies.

Tomo la revista y la tiro en el cesto de basura, dejaría de impresionarse por bellos rostros y empezaría a ser más racional en cuanto a las relaciones con ese tipo de hombres, en definitiva quedaban vetados de su vida.

…

Saco de su bolso, el estuche de maquillaje para retocar sus labios y justo en ese instante escucho pasos desde el ascensor.

-Buenas tardes señorita- esa voz hizo que sus oídos se lastimaran y levanto la mirada, una hermosa y delgada mujer estaba frente a ella vestida con un atrevido vestido rojo. Sus ojos se abrieron aun mas al darse cuenta que esa mujer era nada menos que Kikyo Fukushima, la modelo que aparecía en los catálogos de perfume. ¿Cuántos modelos tendría que ver en todo el día?

-Buenas tardes- respondió cansada, ya era suficiente, después de esto se iría a comer con Miroku.

-Se encuentra el Señor Taisho- esa voz era tan molesta y aguda.

-Sí, permítame- descolgó el teléfono y hablo a su jefe –Señor, aquí se encuentra una mujer que desea verlo.

-¿Una mujer? ¿Quién es?- ante la pregunta Kagome volteo hacia la mujer y aunque ya sabía el posible nombre, prefirió preguntarlo y así evitar un error.

-Kikyo Fukushima- adoraba la expresión en los rostros de las personas que en cuanto sabían su nombre quedaban sin habla.

Desafortunadamente con Kagome no paso lo mismo, ella solo repitió el nombre por la bocina del teléfono y colgó cuando su jefe le indico que la dejara pasar.

Kikyo entro sin prestarle atención a la chica, se había ofendido por la acción que no tuvo al vera, por favor ¡ella era Kikyo Fukushima! La mejor modelo a nivel mundial y esa mujer ni siquiera pareció notarlo.

Una vez que esa mujer extravagante desapareció pudo respirar, toda su vida había odiado a esa modelo; siempre tan hermosa y engreída, pensó. Recordó la vez en que salió en un evento donde ella vocifero mil cosas de los fotógrafos, entre ellos que a veces cualquier persona inútil podía ejercer la profesión; como si ella pudiera tomar una cámara entre sus manos sin quebrarse la uña.

Soltó una risita al imaginar a Kikyo tomándole fotos a ella, eso sí que sería agradable; estiro los brazos y se relajo, sus músculos estaban empezando a acalambrarse.

…

Kikyo se acerco hasta a él y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, Inuyasha estaba sorprendido, nunca su esposa iba a verlo y esto era extraño.

-¿A qué debo tu visita?- pregunto, realmente tenía trabajo y no quería que ella aplazara sus labores; era increíble como días atrás la había estado extrañando y ahora le fastidiaba un poco.

-No deberías arruinar el momento con tus preguntas- se acerco a su cuello y lo beso, la noche que estuvo con él se dio cuenta de la marca que traía en ese lugar, señal de que su esposo tenía quizá una amante; aunque todavía era muy pronto para eso –Sólo venía a invitarte a cenar, hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntos- respiro cerca del oído de Inuyasha, provocando que este se estremeciera –ya es justo que nos tomemos un descanso- su voz era tan endemoniadamente sensual e Inuyasha no dejo pasar más tiempo, capturo aquellos labios de una forma desesperada; estaba dolido y ¿qué? Kagome también se besaba con otro, ¿Por qué él no haría lo mismo?

La sentó sobre su escritorio y resbalo el diminuto vestido rubí por sus muslos, hasta dejar notar el encaje negro de su ropa interior; bajo la cremallera de su pantalón y estaba a punto de exponer su miembro cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió.

Ella solo venía a que Inuyasha firmara las formas que se había pasado haciendo toda la mañana, no esperaba verlo con aquella mujer sobre el escritorio a punto de iniciar un acto sexual, ni tampoco deseaba interrumpirlos; pero quedo estática, sus piernas no respondieron a la orden de salir huyendo de ese lugar, sus manos temblaron y la carpeta llena de documentos cayó al suelo, provocando un eco que ni ella sabía que podía crear dicho objeto.

-Kagome…- fue lo único que salió de su boca, no quería hacerle esto, no esperaba a que ella entrara, se sentía un idiota.

-Yo… perdón, no… no sabía…- balbuceo y con torpeza se inclino para levantar los documentos del suelo; apenas y logro meter todos de nuevo en la carpeta.

Inuyasha acomodo su pantalón y se separo de Kikyo hasta llegar a Kagome, se agacho a su altura e intento ayudarla con los documentos; el rostro de la chica estaba rojo, señal que estaba avergonzada.

Se levantaron al mismo tiempo y ella aun mantenía el semblante bajo –No te preocupes Kagome, si deseas puedes tomarte un receso- no deseaba dejar el asunto sin más, pero estando su esposa ahí no había nada mejor que hacer, más que alejar a la dulce Kagome de esa atmosfera.

Ella asintió en silencio e hizo una reverencia en forma de disculpa, salió apresuradamente de la oficina de su jefe; su corazón latía de una forma tan absurda, solo estaba nerviosa y abochornada por ser testigo de una escena tan poco pudorosa.

Agito su cabeza de un lado a otro, dejo los documentos sobre su escritorio y corrió al baño; cerro los ojos ante el mareo que la ataco de pronto y choco contra el pecho fornido de alguien.

Miroku apenas y reacciono para tomar los hombros a Kagome, quien se había estrellado contra él; la joven se veía demasiado confundida y pestaño para ver a su "salvador"; él le brindo una adorable sonrisa y la observo cautelosamente.

-Tu cara esta roja, ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Estás bien?- su voz se escucho preocupada, por lo que Kagome levanto la mirada y devolvió la sonrisa que anteriormente había recibido.

-Si Miroku, me encuentro bien- era lo que más necesitaba en estos momentos, la agradable compañía de uno de sus mejores amigos.

…

El restaurante era elegante en todas las formas, el ambiente era adecuado para comer un delicioso platillo o para alguna celebración importante; pero ellos solo estaban ahí como de costumbre, para ellos era un lugar de rutina al cual ir a conversar de cosas triviales o solo llenar el estomago.

La mesa que siempre escogían se encontraba frente a una hermosa vista, daba la intimidad adecuada para una pareja y era relajante la música que se escuchaba de fondo; hacía mucho tiempo que no salían a lugares públicos juntos, la mayor parte del tiempo su esposa estaba de viaje y él ocupado en labores empresariales.

Volteo a ver a la mujer que lo acompañaba en esta ocasión, una joven modelo que era más artificial que real; parecía una muñeca creada para ser idolatrada y recordaba que ella no era así, pero todo en un periodo de tiempo cambia y ellos no eran la excepción.

Kikyo coloco su copa sobre la mesa y acomodo su vestido, poco después lo observo y habló quejumbrosamente.

-Esa mujer es muy entrometida- apoyo su brazo sobre la mesa y observo el hermoso paisaje que le brindaba aquél ventanal –además, se supone que debes tocar antes de entrar- regreso su mirada oscura a Inuyasha, quien se llevo la copa de whisky a los labios –y ella no lo hizo.

-Es nueva y no ha tenido la necesidad de pedir permiso para entrar- suspiro cansado de darle tantas explicaciones a Kikyo.

-Sí, pero tú y yo estábamos a punto de hacer el amor- frunció levemente el entrecejo y apretó los labios –cosa que ella no permitió y aparte tuvo la osadía de tirar los documentos para evitar nuestra unión- puso la mirada más suplicante que pudo –dime que la despedirás, por favor- pidió entrelazando sus delgados dedos con los de su esposo.

Inuyasha ya no soportaba aquello, volvió a suspirar otra vez y se deshizo del agarre de Kikyo, la miro seriamente y endureció sus facciones.

-Lo lamento querida, no puedo hacerlo- la mujer abrió sus ojos enormemente y su boca se tenso ante la exclamación de Inuyasha –es la única mujer que ha demostrado tener habilidades superiores en la empresa.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?- levanto el volumen de su voz lo suficiente como para armar una escena.

Kikyo en definitiva no estaba entendiendo nada, ¿Cuántas veces tendría que suspirar durante el día? Tomo entre sus manos los delicados dedos de ella y beso suavemente los nudillos de esta, la vio fijamente y se acerco para besarla.

El beso fue correspondido en poco tiempo y al separarse la miro con un amor tan grande, como cuando juró estar con ella toda la vida; tenía muy claro que hacer y eso era nada menos que permanecer a lado de Kikyo.

-Te amo- las palabras fueron tan melosas y creíbles que su esposa olvido la causa de su enfado, llevo su mano a la mejilla de él y acaricio aquella parte; ese hombre le pertenecía sin duda alguna.

-Y yo a ti- volvió a unir sus labios y se perdieron en ese cálido contacto.

…

Kagome se abrazo a sí misma y froto sus brazos, tal vez era su imaginación pero en ese lugar estaba helando; dirigió su mirada café a la taza de chocolate que le había comprado Miroku, ni siquiera eso podía calentarla.

El joven ojiazul se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a ella, ambos habían ido a la cafetería más cercana a la empresa y viendo que el ambiente en dicha compañía no era muy ameno, era preferible un lugar donde tal vez el dueño no se preocupara por encender la calefacción y eso viendo la posibilidad de que existiera semejante cosa.

Miroku dio un largo bostezo y después la miro seriamente, la piel de Kagome se estremeció ante lo que su amigo trataría de hablar.

-Bien, Kagome…- coloco ambos brazos sobre la mesita de madera y sonrió pícaramente -¿me dirás que sucedió entre Inuyasha y tú?

Ya sabía que ese sería el tema principal, lo venía sospechando desde que se subió a su coche esta mañana –Miroku, ya te lo repetí muchas veces; entre el presidente y yo no paso absolutamente nada- no tenía pensado abrir la boca y después ser clasificada como una ramera quita maridos, prefería mil veces ser criticada como monja o antipática.

El joven solo resoplo cansado, haciendo que su flequillo se elevará a unos cuantos centímetros de su ceja, había estado insistiendo toda la mañana con el tema y su amiga nada más no daba su brazo a torcer. Por hoy lo dejaría hasta ahí, cruzo sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y observo el blanquecino techo de la cafetería.

-Miroku…- su voz tembló ligeramente – ¿Quién es Kikyo Fukushima?

Miroku casi se ahoga por beber de su té al escuchar la pregunta de Kagome -¿Por qué… lo… dices?- la expresión de la chica no indicaba nada bueno.

-Vino hoy a la empresa para hablar con el Señor Taisho…- no pensaba contarle lo otro que vio, eso sería demasiado indiscreto e incomodo de contar, además no se sentía con el derecho de hacerlo.

-Pues, verás… ella es…- rasco la parte de su nuca intentando encontrar una respuesta correcta –la esposa de Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo, primero que nada les pido una enorme disculpa por la tardanza; a veces el tiempo no es suficiente para hacer tantas cosas, pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo.<p>

Me encanto recibir sus reviews, realmente atesoro cada uno de ellos como un regalo por lo que escribo y espero continúen leyendo, nos vemos.

Muchas Gracias.

_**Layla Ryu.**_


	5. Ella

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha solo le pertenecen a la honorable Rumiko Takashi, a quien agradezco por haber creado tan magnífico anime. La historia por el contrario me pertenece a mí._

**Consecuencias.**

**Capitulo 5:"Ella"**

_Entro a la elegante habitación y cerró la puerta tras él, dentro del cuarto había una enorme cama con dosel y cortinas hechas de finas telas transparentes, la estancia estaba iluminada tenuemente con algunas velas de aroma y una alfombra tan suave de color rojo se encontraba bajos sus pies descalzos, podía sentir una exquisita sensación al estar sobre ella._

_Alzo la mirada un poco confundido y enfoco por encima el ancho colchón una silueta, pero la poca visibilidad que tenía por las cortinas impedía que observara de quien se trataba._

_Camino silenciosamente hasta acercarse a la figura detrás de esas delgadas telas, por uno de los pliegues vio el largo cabello, de la que al parecer era una mujer; se aproximo cada vez más y al estar lo suficiente cerca, abrió las largas cortinas con sus manos._

_Esplendida belleza la que se mostraba ante sus ojos, un vestido blanco con bordes dorados se extendía sobre toda la forma de la cama, sus ojos vagaron por el final del vestido recorriendo como se pegaba a la frágil y grácil figura femenina._

_El vestido tenía un corte justo en la pierna derecha de la joven y un escote demasiado pronunciado; ella acariciaba con una mano la poca piel expuesta, recargada sobre un codo y acomodada de tal manera que parecía una diosa egipcia. Sus labios como siempre llevaban un matiz brilloso de color rojo y el sedoso cabello negro suelto, escurriendo por los hombros de la mujer._

_Le sonreía de una manera tan sensual y genuina, incitándolo con cada movimiento a recorrer la tersa piel con sus labios, sus ojos tenían aquél brillo divino que tanto la caracterizaba; podía ver a través de ellos el deseo y la necesidad de estar con él._

_Trago difícilmente saliva, recorriéndola hambriento con la mirada por largo tiempo; ella levantó una mano invitándolo a que la acompañara en lo que probablemente sería una larga noche._

_Tomo los delgados dedos entre los suyos, ayudándola a ponerse de pie; el largo vestido blanco escurrió por todo el esbelto cuerpo, haciendo que babeara con tan solo verlo. Ella lo miro y acerco la mano derecha hasta posarla sobre su caliente torso._

_Es ahí cuando se dio cuenta de su estado, solo llevaba el pantalón del pijama y el pecho totalmente expuesto a esa belleza; además de que escasamente usaba ropa interior debajo del pantalón cuando se iba a dormir y esta era una de esas ocasiones._

_Ella le sonrió mientras sus manos se deslizaban por su abdomen hasta posarse sobre el borde de su pantalón, sabía las condiciones en las que se encontraba y no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad._

_Vio su propio reflejo en aquellos preciosos ojos cafés y se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando sintió los delicados dedos sobre su virilidad, expulso un gemido y sus ojos se cerraron, todo comenzó a dar vueltas y el ambiente comenzó a calentarse; era demasiado increíble las descargas que recibía su cuerpo al ser tocado de esa manera._

_El movimiento no se detenía e Inuyasha no lograba regular su respiración, trato de tragar el aire suficiente y tomo las muñecas de la joven, impidiendo que siguiera con semejante martirio._

_Enfoco sus dorados ojos en los cafés de ella y se dejo hipnotizar; con la mano que tenía en su poder la atrajo hacia a él y la atrapo en un fuerte abrazo, aspirando el dulce aroma que emanaba el frágil y sensual cuerpo._

_Al separarse no resistió más y atrapo los labios femeninos en un ansioso beso; aquel pedazo de cielo creyó que nunca más lo volvería a probar, sin embargo ahí estaban, ofreciéndose sin pudor o miedo, toda ella en estos momentos le pertenecía y eso solo causaba que su ego aumentara._

_Era consciente de que no había hombre en esta tierra capaz de resistirse a magnifica mujer._

_Apego más la cintura de ella hacia él y sus manos vagaron hasta encontrar el cierre del vestido que llevaba; aceptaba que se veía increíble con esa tela y el color, pero en este momento cualquier cosa que impidiera probar esa fresca piel era terriblemente innecesaria._

_La bella mujer sonrió entre el beso, principalmente por la desesperación del hombre y manteniendo aquella mirada lujuriosa se separo de él, deslizo el cierre de su vestido que se encontraba a un costado de su figura; mostrando a Inuyasha la perfección de su cuerpo sin ninguna ropa interior._

_El elegante vestido cayó al piso danzando entre las curvas de su mujer y demostrando que era más afortunado que el mismo, ya que tocaba la blanca piel de la chica._

_Su boca se abrió enormemente, provocando otra sutil sonrisa en los labios femeninos; levanto su mano temblorosa y acarició el cuello de ella, deleitándose con la suavidad que tenía y resbalando sus dedos por sus hombros hasta posarlos sobre uno de los bien formados senos._

_Ella cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la infinidad de sensaciones que la asaltaban con el tacto de Inuyasha, se aproximo a su amante y deposito suaves besos en el cuello, pecho y abdomen de este._

_Indico con la mirada al joven que se quitara lo único que llevaba puesto y una vez que el obstáculo fue retirado se arrodillo frente a Inuyasha y tomo el caliente miembro entre sus manos, primero masajeándolo y luego brindándole pequeñas lambidas, que causaron un gemido de placer emitido de la boca del hombre._

_Esto definitivamente tenía que ser un sueño, puesto que el tener a una magnifica mujer arrodillada a sus pies era increíble, no merecía semejante placer y menos de ella._

_Se inclino a la misma altura que ella, con sus dedos levanto el mentón de la chica y beso aquellos labios rojos, la tomo entre brazos y se enderezo para depositarla con delicadeza sobre el inmenso y blando colchón._

_El cabello negro se extendió sobre la almohada, como si se trataran de finos hilos de seda, brillaban por la escasa luz de luna que se filtraba por los cristales y al tacto eran tan sedosos, sus dedos y nariz se sumergieron entre ellos, aspirando el dulce y delicioso aroma, tocando con las yemas de sus dedos lo suave que eran._

_Deslizo sutilmente sus dedos por el cuello y los subió hasta posarlos sobre la rosada mejilla; acomodo su cuerpo entre las esbeltas y deliciosas piernas, rozando su miembro contra la intimidad de ella._

_Unió de nueva cuenta sus labios con los de la joven, mordiéndolos levemente y adentrando su lengua para degustar aun más ese sabor exquisito._

_Con suavidad resbalo su rostro por la mejilla de ella y susurro a su oído infinidad de palabras dulces y eróticas al mismo tiempo._

_-Deseo tatuarte mi nombre en tu cuerpo…- los labios varoniles llegaron a su clavícula –que mis manos quemen tu piel de pasión…- mordió el hombro de ella –que mis besos jamás sean borrados de tus labios…- continuo descendiendo hasta tomar posesión de uno de sus senos –que nadie pueda darte este placer…- finalizo capturando el rosado y erguido pezón._

_La hermosa mujer se arqueo, jalando los negros cabellos entre sus dedos y haciendo presión sobre la cabeza de su amante, obligándolo a continuar con la acción._

_Él solo atino a sonreír orgulloso, ella era de él y nadie podía quitársela, no después de esta noche._

_-Sólo serás mía…- Su boca resbalo por el abdomen y vientre de la chica –mía…- llego hasta los muslos y adentro su cabeza entre estos._

_-¡Inuyasha!- ella se retorcía de placer a causa de lo que le estaba haciendo el joven –basta… por favor…- los labios de Inuyasha se encontraban succionando y lambiendo su intimidad._

_-¿Por favor qué?- escucho como su mujer expulso un fuerte gemido y apretó su cabeza entre sus piernas._

_-Detente…- pero los sonidos que emitía su boca decían otra cosa._

_-Tu cuerpo dice otra cosa- volvió a su anterior misión, deleitarse con aquella zona tan íntima y pura que solo era de su propiedad._

_Apretó la almohada entre sus manos y se retorcía sobre las sábanas, enredándose entre estas y causando que Inuyasha la tuviera bajo su control._

_El calor se acumulo en su abdomen y poco a poco se fue haciendo insoportable, sintió demasiado húmedo entre sus muslos, justo donde se encontraba Inuyasha devorándola y no soporto más._

_Inuyasha observo el orgasmo de la mujer y los temblores en su cuerpo que comenzaron después de haber llegado a probar el éxtasis, gateo hasta ella y la beso intensamente; esto aún no acababa._

_Se froto ligeramente sobre la lubricada entrada de ella, jadeando por el contacto, su miembro palpitaba y él se encontraba ya desesperado por poseerla; pero quería que esto durara._

_Lamentablemente fue atrapado cuando no se dio cuenta, por las agiles piernas de ella y eso causo que perdiera la poca cordura que aun tenía._

_Todo dio vueltas y sin el menor recato, se introdujo en ella._

_Casi grito de placer al sentirse rodeado por la carne interior de la mujer; dentro de la cavidad húmeda y caliente, su cuerpo tembló totalmente y sus músculos se entumieron._

_Quedo paralizado por unos minutos, muriéndose por el placer que sentía en ese momento, todo su ser palpitaba y su cuerpo comenzó a aumentar de temperatura, sintiéndose pesado y difícil de moverse dentro de ella._

_Recuperar el sentido le costo demasiado, pero logro causar un leve vaivén de caderas; provocando gemidos y roncos jadeos de su garganta._

_Ella era una hechicera maldita, rozaba con sus delgadas y finas manos su espalda, las deslizaba por sus glúteos y por su abdomen; haciendo que la sensación de la penetración fuera más placentera._

_Salió de ella y volvió a entrar, con movimientos lentos; podía sentir como era apretado por el interior de la mujer y como su ser era absorbido._

_Los sonidos inundaban la estancia, desde sus jadeos de ella hasta el ruido de la unión de sus cuerpos._

_Inuyasha continuó con su movimiento frenético, entrando y saliendo cada vez más rápido; su respiración acelero y su cuerpo ya no podía detenerse._

_Solo pensaba en una cosa, llegar al éxtasis con la bella mujer que estaba debajo de él._

_Ella cambio de posición y se coloco sobre sus rodillas, Inuyasha no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó con sus embestidas._

_La posición volvió a cambiar, esta vez ella sentada sobre él y moviéndose placenteramente._

_Giro sus caderas sobre su caliente miembro, estimulando cada parte sensible de su cuerpo y erizándole la piel. Induciéndolo a llegar a aquel ansiado lugar que deseaban, donde después del placer, la cercanía de sus cuerpos sería necesaria y sobre todo la muestra de amor._

_La volvió a tumbar sobre el inmenso colchón y entro en ella con toda la fuerza e ímpetu que tuvo; ella grito fuertemente, mientras sus dedos se marcaban en sus brazos, señal de que había logrado complacerla._

_Pocos instantes después, Inuyasha también alcanzo el orgasmo, deleitándose por las últimas pulsaciones del cuerpo de ella alrededor de su virilidad._

_Se tiro a un lado de ella con la respiración acelerada y los ojos cerrados; volteo el rostro observando las facciones de la chica, totalmente relajadas y con la respiración igual a la de él._

_La jalo en un reconfortante abrazo._

_-Eres la mujer más maravillosa que haya conocido y…- ella coloco un dedo sobre sus labios._

_-No digas nada, Inuyasha…- alcanzo a decir mientras reposaba sus labios sobre los de su amante –solo ámame esta noche…_

_Inuyasha suspiro enamorado y la abrazo más fuerte, evitando que se fuera de su agarre, jamás sería feliz si no la tenía._

Kikyo enredo los cabellos de su esposo entre sus dedos, mientras se acercaba a su oído.

-Te amo- menciono en este, causando que Inuyasha suspirara levemente y se relajara.

-Yo también Te amo… _Kagome…_- el cuerpo de Kikyo tembló y sus labios se apretaron hasta casi sangrar; dejo caer los delgados cabellos de sus dedos y volvió a recostarse en la cama.

Incluso Inuyasha ya no pensaba en ella, estaba durmiendo y a quien nombraba era a otra mujer; tapo sus ojos con su antebrazo y expulso un largo suspiro. ¿En qué momento había perdido su vida, su carácter… pero sobre todo a su marido?

Se levanto enojada directo hacia el baño y abrió la regadera, no importaba que mujer se le metiera en los ojos a su amado, él siempre volvería a ella, porque ella era la esposa, a quien realmente amaba, ¿verdad?

El consuelo que tenía era aquel anillo que reposaba en ambos dedos, el cual indicaba un "juntos hasta que la muerte los separe" y ella no permitiría que esa unión se rompiera.

…

Suspiro por enésima vez, aun no se creía que aquella mujer fuera la esposa de Inuyasha o mejor dicho, parecía razonable; ella era una modelo famosa y él un empresario multimillonario.

-Perfecta pareja- musito para ella misma.

Pero por alguna razón eso le incomodaba, quizá porque hubiera preferido que fuera alguna aventura más de su jefe o una amante en turno, ¿pero la esposa?, incluso sonaba sarcástico.

Es decir su jefe parecía el tipo de hombres que no se deja atar por ninguna mujer o al menos no como la tal Kikyo; ella se imagino a una chica sencilla y elegante, humilde y amable; imagino que sería alguien que mereciera brindarle respeto.

No es que Kikyo Fukushima no lo mereciera, pero la había visto en incontables tomos de revistas con otros hombres, "relaciones de paso", diría Sango.

Tal vez solo estaba frustrada porque nunca sería competencia contra Kikyo; por eso Inuyasha le dijo que olvidarán la pasada noche y eso aunque doliera, tenía sentido.

A él no le convenía perder a "semejante" mujer y a ella tampoco le era favorable relacionarse en ese tipo de problemas.

Kagome Higurashi solo había sido la aventura de una noche para el Señor Taisho, algo magnifico pero no llegaría a mas.

Volvió a exhalar aire y dio otro sorbo a su bebida, después hizo una mueca en desagrado; ni siquiera sabía porque estaba tomando Vodka.

El alcohol solo empeoraba su buen razonamiento mental y la mejor prueba de ello, había sido la fiesta en la cual ella y su jefe habían intimado.

Dejo el vaso de cristal sobre la mesa y se fue a su cama para dormir, mañana tendría que volver a enfrentarse a ese lugar llamado empresa.

…

Estaba obsesionado con esa mujer y tal vez si volviera a tenerla, desaparecería de su mente y podría volver a dedicar tiempo a su esposa; pero no haría semejante cosa, no le fallaría a Kikyo otra vez.

La puerta se abrió y él se sobresalto, la figura que entro lo dejo sin habla y es que no existía color alguno que no le quedara a esa belleza; llevaba una falda rosa pálido a juego con una blusa de escote color blanca.

Su cabello iba sujetado en media cola y su maquillaje era suave, fresco y dulce al mismo tiempo. Ella le sonrió y se acerco hasta estar frente a él.

-Aquí tiene los informes del presupuesto- le extendió la carpeta con documentos –si gusta podemos revisarlos para evitar errores.

-Gracias… Kagome.

La chica tomo asiento frente a él y comenzó a explicarle los informes, cosa a la que no puso ni la mínima atención, pues estaba más interesado en las facciones inocentes de Kagome.

Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, no era lujuria lo que le atraía de ella, había algo más en ese ser tan puro que él deseaba descubrir, algo que hacía que perdiera la cordura; podía jurar incluso que lo que estaba empezando a sentir no solo era cariño profesional.

Los ojos cafés de ella se reflejaron con los dorados de él y escucho claramente los latidos presurosos de su corazón, le brindo otra de esas deslumbrantes sonrisas que causo un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Inuyasha Taisho sonrojado por una mujer, una chica inexperta en el sexo, pero audaz en el arte de conquista; eso era fantástico, ella era increíble, estaba fascinado con Kagome y ahora ya no lo podía negar. Ella era una hermosa criatura hecha para que él la idolatrara.

-¿Qué le parece entonces?- sonrió un poco avergonzada por la extraña mirada que Inuyasha le brindaba, aquél místico color solo lo vio en esa noche y ahora se sentía levemente incomodada por que fuera más intensa que antes.

La suave voz de Kagome llego hasta el fondo de su ser, pero no capto ninguna palabra, solo el melodioso sonido de su boca al hablar.

-Señor…- volvió a repetir, intentando atraer al mundo a su jefe.

-Perdón- alcanzo a decir, reaccionando del trance al que se había hundido.

Kagome soltó una carcajada, no era su intensión burlarse de él, pero realmente era un hombre despistado. Seco las lagrimitas que estaban comenzando a asomarse por sus ojos y volvió a repetirle – ¿Que si le parecen bien los informes del presupuesto?- contesto, viendo como Inuyasha fruncía el entrecejo y colocaba una mano bajo su mentón; examinando la información obtenida.

-Sí, gracias Kagome, puedes retirarte- a ella le pareció que se enojo, pero acato la orden, lo que menos deseaba era que la despidieran, no cuando ganaba muy bien.

…

Escuchaba el sonido de la respiración de Miroku y decidió voltearse para mirar a la cara a su mejor amigo, sus dudas eran inmensas, ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando con él?

-Miroku- el aludido acerco más su asiento y se recargo sobre el escritorio de caoba.

-Dime- Inuyasha tenía problemas pues desde hacía ya mucho tiempo que se veía demasiado pensativo y distraído -¿Algo anda mal?

Inuyasha meneo su cabeza a los lados, negando la pregunta de su amigo, tal vez no era algo tan malo, pero sí que le costaba entender los sucesos recientes en su vida.

-No eh dormido bien últimamente- su mirada dorada se veía un poco opaca y su voz demasiado decaída –necesito tu consejo.

Miroku suspiro y miro a Inuyasha, un hombre que en estos días ya no atendía correctamente la empresa y que si no fuera por la ayuda de Kagome, quizás ya estarían en la quiebra.

-Entonces si hay algo que te preocupa- afirmo, observando cautelosamente las facciones de Inuyasha.

-Podría decirse que sí.

-¿Y qué es?- la última vez que vio a Inuyasha de esa manera, fue hace mucho tiempo antes de tomar la presidencia en la empresa y el hecho de que estuviera de nueva cuenta así, era un tema delicado.

-Miroku…- no sabía cómo entablar esta conversación, pero era necesario desahogar un poco de su incertidumbre –tú…- suspiro cansadamente y hablo con determinación -¿Alguna vez has engañado a Sango?

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Solo contesta- gruño enojado.

-No- su respuesta fue cortante pero segura e Inuyasha solo abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa.

-Imposible- Miroku el hombre más mujeriego de toda la tierra ¿fiel?

-No es imposible, querido Inuyasha- rasco detrás de su oreja y le dio un vistazo a su sorprendido amigo.

-¿Acaso le tienes miedo a Sango?- bufo con una enorme sonrisa de lado y sintiéndose poderoso frente a Miroku.

-No es eso- el tema ni venía al caso e Inuyasha estaba preguntando, "vaya bebé", pensó el ojiazul.

-¿Entonces?- inquirió curioso Inuyasha, eso no sonaba muy de Miroku.

-Es solo…- volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez enamorado –que tengo miedo a perderla.

Fue como un balde de agua fría para el ojidorado, bajo su cabeza en señal de deshonra y cerro sus parpados. Eso mismo debería pensar él, antes de involucrarse con otras mujeres.

-Entiendo- fue la única respuesta que dio Inuyasha.

-¿Me dirás el por qué de tu pregunta?- tomo el vaso de cristal con ginebra y lo acerco a sus labios para beber, mientras esperaba la respuesta de Inuyasha.

Lo medito un poco y levanto la mirada a su amigo, podía confiar en ese imbécil y lo sabía muy bien, el caso es que esta situación era delicada al tratarse de Kagome.

-Me acosté con Kagome.

Miroku escupió la bebida para no ahogarse -¡lo sabía! Por eso estaban tan raros cuando les preguntaba lo que sucedió- sus ojos brillaron como un par de estrellitas fugases –y cuenta ¿qué son ahora? ¿Te divorciarás de Kikyo? ¿Kagome y tú ya planearon algo de su vida?

Inuyasha estaba pasmado –Miroku ¿Qué rayos te pasa?- trato de calmarse –Solo fue un revolcón.

Esas palabras afectaron muy en el fondo de Miroku, quien no espero mucho y se levanto tomando de las solapas del traje a Inuyasha.

-¡Nunca, óyeme bien, hables así de Kagome!- estaba furioso, él apreciaba a la linda Kagome como a nadie y no permitiría que hablaran mal de ella, no en su presencia –Ella es muy diferente a la zorra que tienes como esposa.

Bien, esto no iba nada, pero nada bien, Inuyasha también se molesto ante las palabras de su amigo y apretó los dientes -¿Qué quieres decir?

Es ahí cuando Miroku logro estabilizarse un poco y soltó a Inuyasha, la razón llego como la luz a su subconsciente.

-Lo lamento, no quise decir eso, solo que…

-Entiendo, yo también lamento haber hablado así de Kagome.

Ambos hombres se observaron por un largo momento e Inuyasha decidió que era mejor aclarar las cosas con su amigo, contarle lo sucedido con Kagome y las extrañas sensaciones que comenzaban a surgir de su ser.

De lo contrario, perdería más de lo que ya había perdido… y todo por esa supuesta obsesión.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Aquí de nuevo después de mucho tiempo; espero y aun sigan leyendo; el pequeño fragmento que puse al principio o lo de la letra cursiva es el sueño de Inuyasha, no se vayan a confundir y crean que fue con Kikyo, estaría demente si hago muchos encuentros entre ellos.<p>

Lo aclaraba ya que en ningún párrafo nombro a la chica, es solo para darle más suspenso, bueno muchas gracias por sus reviews, saben que son muy importantes para mí cada uno que recibo.

Nos vemos…

_**Layla Ryu.**_


	6. Tuyo Es Lo Que No Tiene Dueño

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha solo le pertenecen a la honorable Rumiko Takashi, a quien agradezco por haber creado tan magnífico anime. La historia por el contrario me pertenece a mí._

**Consecuencias.**

**Capitulo 6: "Tuyo Es Lo Que No Tiene Dueño"**

El sonido del reloj llenaba la estancia, Miroku azotaba un lapicero contra el escritorio y a Inuyasha las manos le sudaban; esperaba la respuesta de su amigo, le había contado todo, desde aquella noche con Kagome y hasta los delirios que le atormentaban en sueños.

-¿Y bien?- sus ojos dorados se mostraban confundidos e interiormente el ojiazul rió, aunque mantenía una faceta totalmente seria.

-Pues, en tu caso…- cruzo sus piernas y acaricio su mentón con la mano –averiguaría que siento por la linda Kagome y si es algo serio…- sonrió enormemente y se inclino sobre el escritorio –me quedaría con ella.

Inuyasha escucho atento las palabras de su amigo, lo cual era una absoluta locura, mantener una relación con Kagome significaría ser infiel a su esposa.

-¿Pero y que hago con Kikyo? Ella sospecharía con el tiempo.

-No lo creo, ella viaja mucho y te deja solo; además es lo mejor que puedes hacer, si no sientes nada por Kagome regresas a lado de tu "bella" esposa y le dices que solo fue un "desliz".

Los consejos de su amigo no eran los más morales y éticos que pudieras escuchar, pero eran razonables, si él aclaraba sus sentimientos dejaría atrás esa terrible obsesión y recuperaría su vida marital, por otro lado podría desahogar su soledad con esa belleza de mujer que trabajaba en su empresa.

-Creo que lo pensaré, tal vez lo haga- giro su asiento hacia la vista del ventanal.

-Me parece perfecto, ahora si me disculpas…- se levanto del sillón de cuero –me retiro- concluyo la charla saliendo de la oficina, dejando a un Inuyasha sumido en sus pensamientos.

…

Llego a su casa un poco tarde, siendo recibido por el exquisito aroma de una cena preparada por su esposa; dejo las llaves del auto encima de la mesita de la entrada y colgó su abrigo, siendo atraído por el majestuoso olor hasta la cocina.

Sango movía las manos meneando la cuchara dentro de una cacerola, entonces Miroku aprovecho para acercarse y abrazarla por la espalda, su mujer olía mejor que cualquier comida.

-Te extrañe amor- dijo besando el cuello de la joven.

-Y yo a ti, ¿cómo te fue en la empresa?- giro sobre su propio eje y abrazo a su adorable esposo por el cuello, pegando su delgada figura a la de él.

-Pues, tuve una pelea con Inuyasha, cosas triviales- Sango arqueo una ceja, dando a entender que deseaba toda la explicación, así que Miroku soltando un largo suspiro comenzó a hablar.

…

-Entiendo, así que Inuyasha y Kagome- pasó un dedo sobre sus labios -¿Y qué siente Inuyasha por ella?

-No lo sabe.

-Vaya estúpido.

-Ni que lo digas- se llevo un bocado a su boca y cerró los ojos degustando el delicioso sabor.

-Querido, tengo una idea.

Miroku la miro asombrado –Dime, ¿cuál es tu idea?

-Ya lo veras, ya lo veras- tomo la copa de cristal entre sus dedos y bebió de esta, sonriendo de lado ante su plan.

…

-¿Una invitación?

-Sí, Sango planea hacer una fiesta en honor a nuestro aniversario- Miroku se sentó sobre el elegante sillón de piel, cruzando ambas piernas y observando a su amigo -¿Irás?

-Pues, no tengo idea, Kikyo salió de viaje nuevamente- jugueteo el sobre color marfil entre sus dedos -¿quién más irá?

-Solo… conocidos.

-Ya veo- susurro con un tenue suspiro –cuenta conmigo entonces.

Miroku esbozo una enorme sonrisa, la primera fase del plan estaba hecha. Ahora faltaba la segunda fase: Kagome.

Salió de la oficina de su jefe y se dirigió a la joven chica, quien se encontraba hablando por teléfono con algún cliente.

-Kagome- su voz debía sonar segura y calculadora, era necesario que ella fuera a la "famosa fiesta" – ¿Podemos hablar?- la chica asintió con la cabeza y después de colgar puso toda su atención en Miroku.

-Mañana en la noche haremos una fiesta y Sango estaría feliz de que pudieras acompañarnos.

-¿Una fiesta?- Kagome cruzo sus esbeltas piernas por debajo del escritorio y recibiendo el sobre que le extendía Miroku.

-Es para honrar nuestro aniversario- su voz salió rasposa y temblorosa, Kagome debía creer en su palabra, de lo contrario su amada Sango lo mataría.

En ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dejando ver la imponente figura de Sesshomaru, sus pasos retumbaron en la estancia que se había quedado en silencio por los presentes al verlo.

Kagome se sonrojo y sus manos temblaron con el sobre aun entre sus dedos, se acomodo mejor sobre su asiento; no esperaba ver a Sesshomaru dentro de mucho tiempo.

Agito su cabello con estilo y camino hasta posarse frente a la enorme mesa de caoba, sonrió triunfal al ver a la mujer sonrojada, inclino su figura y tomo de la mano de Kagome el papel marfil. Abrió la invitación y sus ojos bailaron leyendo las letras, guardo de nueva cuenta el contenido y lo coloco encima del escritorio.

-¿Asistirás?- su aliento embriagante choco contra el rostro de la joven, provocándole cosquilleo en el abdomen.

-No… no lo sé- titubeaba, ese hombre la ponía aun más nerviosa que su jefe.

Sesshomaru se enderezo y miro al ojiazul, metió las manos dentro de su bolsillo –Ella ira conmigo, no te molesta ¿verdad?

La quijada de Miroku cayó al suelo, eso no estaba planeado, Sesshomaru no podía decidir en ir e invitarse solo y además decir que Kagome sería su pareja, cuando Sango y él estaban planeando unir a Inuyasha con Kagome.

¿Pero que podía decir?

-Claro… que no- Sesshomaru arqueo una ceja y esbozo una sutil sonrisa.

La piel de Kagome se erizo, una cita, tenía una cita con ese atractivo hombre y la idea era tan fascinante de solo pensarlo.

Volteo la mirada azul al escuchar el suspiro de su amiga, mientras Sesshomaru por su parte desaparecía dentro de la oficina de Inuyasha; la ceja de Miroku tembló en un tic nervioso, Sango lo mataría esta noche.

…

-¿Acaso nunca te enseñaron a tocar "hermanito"?- retiro los lentes de su rostro y miro con furia a Sesshomaru.

-Déjate de idioteces Inuyasha, solo vine aquí por negocios- sin recibir alguna invitación se sentó frente a su fastidioso hermano menor.

Esas eran las palabras dignas del vocabulario de Sesshomaru para mostrar su cariño, así que no era raro. Cruzo sus brazos por encima del escritorio y puso atención a su hermano.

-Dentro de unos días vendrá Kouga, el presidente y dueño de una agencia de modelaje; quiere comprar algunas joyas para que luzcan sus modelos en las pasarelas- miro a Inuyasha con desdén –mi padre ordeno que le muestres las mejores adquisiciones que tenemos, ¿entendiste?

-Claro- contesto resentido el menor -¿Se te ofrece algo más?- una indirecta perfecta para que se fuera.

Sesshomaru se levanto del sillón, dispuesto a irse, pero el sobre color marfil en el escritorio de Inuyasha llamo su atención; lo tomo entre sus dedos, era el mismo que tenía aquella joven.

-¿También iras a esa fiesta?- la verdad solo había querido jugar con la secretaría "invitándola", pero sería demasiado divertido llamar un poco la atención, no solo la de la prensa, si no la de Inuyasha también.

-Oh eso, no lo creo; tengo mucho trabajo, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Iré con tu secretaria- la respuesta helo su sangre, sabía mejor que nadie que Miroku al decir "conocidos" se refería a ella, por eso no pensaba asistir, pero que Sesshomaru fuera en compañía de su Kagome cambiaba su decisión drásticamente.

-¿Kagome?- su hermano lo miraba con burla, como si supiera lo que había pasado entre ellos, o al menos teniendo una idea.

-Con que se llama Kagome, muy bonito nombre- coloco una mano bajo su mentón –Pues sí, seré su invitado, ya que Miroku no me dio un sobre como este.

-Ahora te invitas solo a las reuniones.

-Para nada, si te digo que soy invitado de Kagome, es porque ella si tiene un sobre y yo me ofrecí a acompañarla- su sonrisa era de triunfo, había conseguido la mirada de furia de Inuyasha, por lo que sabía la chica no le era indiferente –Es una mujer atractiva.

-No puedes- escupió apretando fuertemente sus labios, no permitiría aquello.

-¿Y quién eres tú para impedírmelo?

Tuvo muchas respuestas para ese cuestionamiento, pero no podía decir nada, lo que menos deseaba es que su hermano fuera con el chisme a Kikyo. Suspiro cansado y cerró los ojos, no haría nada, solo asistiría para procurar que Kagome no cayera en las redes de su hermano.

-Olvídalo… ahora vete, tengo mucho trabajo.

Sesshomaru dejo caer el sobre y salió de la oficina, ahora más que nada iría con esa chica llamada Kagome, todo para amargarle el rato a Inuyasha.

…

Se aplico un poco de rubor sobre sus mejillas para finalizar su atuendo, dio un último vistazo en el espejo, inspeccionando que todo marchará bien para la famosa fiesta.

-Perfecto- susurro para ella sola cuando el timbre de su departamento sonó, acomodo su cabello ondulado sobre su hombro y se dirigió para abrir, sabiendo de ante mano de quien se trataba.

Sesshomaru llevaba un elegante frac negro, una figura esplendida como para estar en ese pequeño edificio donde ella vivía; pero es que el tipo insistió tanto en pasar a traerla que ahora no podía quejarse y menos cuando se esmero en arreglarse tanto.

Los ojos dorados de él recorrieron toda la figura de Kagome, una mujer hermosa; tomo los finos dedos y deposito un beso sobre estos, aun no sabía cómo es que no tenía un esposo o prometido, viendo tan magnífica mujer, él ya la hubiera atado para siempre o al menos hasta que le dejara de interesar; aunque dudaba que ese día llegara.

Bajaron con elegancia hacia donde Sesshomaru aparco su auto, abrió la puerta del copiloto para que su bella acompañante entrara y se acomodara, corrió alrededor del auto y ocupo su lugar de conductor, se moría de ganas por presumir su "nueva adquisición".

El viaje hacia la enorme casa de Miroku duro pocos minutos y en silencio, además no había algún tema importante que tratar y Sesshomaru tampoco se veía como un hombre de muchas palabras, por lo que a ella le pareció adecuado fijar su vista en el camino.

Llegaron e inmediatamente miles de miradas se posaron sobre ella y su sexy compañero, después de todo él es un modelo famoso acompañado de una chica que solo trabaja en la compañía Taisho.

Sesshomaru la guio hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos, ambos los miraban perplejos, sabía que Sesshomaru atraía la atención, pero podían disimular la sorpresa.

-Kagome… te ves espectacular…- si no fuera casado y su esposa no fuera la bella Sango, estaba seguro que babearía por Kagome, el vestido que llevaba no dejaba nada a la imaginación e incluso Sango estaba asombrada por la belleza de su amiga.

-Pero que bien guardado te lo tenías- la chica le sonrió a Kagome con picardía y después poso su mirada sobre Sesshomaru, claro, ese tipo siempre rodeado de hermosas mujeres.

-Gracias- el sonrojo en sus mejillas era tan evidente que pensó que no debió ponerse más rubor para no llamar la atención.

Inuyasha por su parte estaba más que impresionado, nunca en su miserable vida espero llegar a ver a Kagome de esa manera, ¡por favor! Quería matarlo de un ataque al corazón tan joven, llevaba un vestido plateado pegado, muy pegado a su cuerpo, un escote que solo tapaba lo indispensable y cuando se refería a indispensable, era porque la desgraciada prenda tapaba el pezón de sus senos, mostrando o mejor dicho exhibiendo la redondez de su busto a cualquier idiota.

Y por si fuera poco, el vestido caía por todas sus curvas y tenía un pliegue abierto en la pierna derecha de la chica, su blanca y suave espalda estaba descubierta ya que la prenda mantenía un escote hasta el inicio de sus caderas, absolutamente nada de esa blanca piel que probo estaba cubierta, tal vez lo que debería no estar expuesto, pero de ahí en fuera Kagome era el centro de atención, mínimo hubiera dejado caer su cabello por la espalda para tapar un poco; pero no, la chica lo sujeto en una coleta de lado y lo ondulo, dejando que babeará por tocarla una vez más.

Los labios carmín y las sombras, incluso el rubor que adornaba sus mejillas la hacían ver deseable y apetecible, para el colmo, su maldito hermano era el acompañante y se deleitaba acariciando la piel de la chica en cada oportunidad que aparecía.

Apretó la copa de champagne que tenía en la mano, creando una grieta en el cristal; estaba furioso, hasta donde sabía Miroku planeo esto para que él se decidiera de una vez, si por Kikyo o Kagome, no para que Sesshomaru aprovechara la velada y sedujera a Kagome, ¡Su Kagome!

Bebió todo el contenido de su copa y la deposito sobre una de las mesas, camino directamente hasta donde se hallaban los anfitriones y la mujer que le atormentaba en sueños.

-Buenas noches- su mirada era fuego que consumía todo a su paso, pero solo una persona era capaz de sobre pasarlo sin dañarse y sin inmutarse, Kagome, la mirada y la sonrisa brindada por esos labios rojos apaciguaron su coraje.

-Buenas noches Señor Taisho- ¿Cómo podía sonreír de esa manera? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que dentro de él había todo un mar de sensaciones, pidiendo ser liberada por la causante de estas?

-Oh, así que decidiste venir _hermanito_- Sesshomaru capto los ojos ardientes de Inuyasha y después como se transformaron al hacer contacto con los de Kagome, demasiado obvio, el idiota se encapricho con esa mujer, lástima porque no pensaba dejarla, no cuando estaba interesado también en ella.

-¡Cállate, no es de tu incumbencia!- apretó los dientes, tratando de disimular su enojo.

Sesshomaru abrazo a Kagome por la esbelta cintura y le susurro al oído, ella se sonrojo instantáneamente y asintió un poco avergonzada.

Los dos se alejaron del grupo hasta la pista de baile, donde iniciaron un contacto de cuerpo suave al rito de la música.

-Tranquilo Inuyasha- Miroku también observo el coraje de su amigo, pero sinceramente él se lo busco, hubiera sido un poco más inteligente y ahorita estaría disfrutando de la suavidad de la piel de Kagome.

-¿Que me calme? No digas estupideces, primero me invitas a esta reunión con la excusa de tu aniversario, todo para que aclare mis sentimientos y lo único que provocas es que me muera de celos porque mi hermano baila con la mujer que debería estar entre mis brazos.

Una declaración demasiado explicita, contando que Sango también la escucho y que además sonrió de lado al saber la pena de su miserable amigo. Kagome había robado lo que Kikyo nunca consiguió en tanto tiempo, el corazón de Inuyasha, lo malo es que no se había percatado de eso y ahora bailaba con Sesshomaru, quien al parecer no se le hacía indiferente la chica.

Inuyasha repuso en las palabras dichas y con la poca cordura o dignidad que tenía, se alejo del par; casi grito que estaba desesperado por Kagome, cuando ella no reparaba en su existencia y lo peor de todo es que él aun estaba casado con Kikyo, pero no pensaba en ella como lo hacía con Kagome.

Observo como la pareja bailaba en el centro, su muy odioso hermano besaba parte del cuello de Kagome y resbalaba sus agiles manos por la espalda de ella, apegándola más a su cuerpo, ¿Cómo podía ella dejarse manosear por otro?

Maldijo mil veces y tomo cuanta bebida se le acerco, esa situación lo estaba cansando, dio otro trago a su bebida, sintiéndose ya mareado y salió de la casa de Miroku.

Si permanecía más tiempo en ese lugar, moriría de celos por la mujer que nunca imagino llegar a obsesionarse, porque para él solo era una obsesión que se calmaría cuando lo volviera a poseer.

Kagome sentía que su piel se electrificaba con cada caricia, los besos ardientes y el contacto tan cercano la estaban excitando, pero estaba consciente que debía aguantar a no caer e implorarle que la poseyera, no se permitiría cometer el mismo error y menos con otro Taisho.

Cuando la pieza finalizo, jalo a Sesshomaru del traje para ir por una bebida, la cual una vez estuvo en sus manos paso sin recato por su garganta y es que necesitaba bajar los nervios que sentía con la cercanía de Sesshomaru.

-No deberías tomar de esa manera- cada instante con ella se le hacía más interesante y es que la mujer era un misterio en cuanto a su actitud, se sonrojaba por cualquier insinuación o caricia y eso en vez de aburrirlo, hacia que su llama encendiera.

Kagome le brindo una sonrisa, al parecer la chica estaba acostumbrada a responder de esa forma y como no hacerlo, es la forma más sutil, elegante y fina de dirigirse a un caballero, al menos para él significaba mucho.

Su móvil sonó dentro del bolsillo y se apresuro a contestarlo, la voz delicada y juvenil del otro lado de la línea lo dejo pálido; hizo un ademán a Kagome de que le permitiera unos segundos y se perdió entre la multitud de gente para atender la llamada.

Kagome bebió otra copa que le ofrecieron, la sustancia quemo su garganta, produciéndole una mueca de asco en su rostro; ella misma se impuso no volver a tomar una copa de alcohol, no cuando cometía estupideces cada que lo hacía.

Vio a lo lejos la silueta de Sesshomaru, la cara de pocos amigos que traía no le decía nada bueno y aunque hace poco lo comenzó a tratar, no era excusa para saber que esa llamada lo había incomodado.

-Perdona Kagome, pero debo irme- intento disfrazar su molestia de dejarla con una tenue sonrisa –permíteme llevarte hasta tu casa como compensación.

Ella lo miro entre agradecida y extrañada, a decir verdad no esperaba esa reacción por parte de un hombre como él, aunque le dejo claro que era un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-Claro, no te preocupes, me despido de Miroku y Sango, para alcanzarte.

-Despídeme de ellos también, _dulzura_- Kagome le sonrió nerviosa y camino hasta sus amigos.

…

Una vez en el auto, todo siguió en silencio; ella sobaba sus manos y miraba a Sesshomaru por el reflejo.

-Lamento esto, en serio.

-No… importa- contesto moviendo sus manos frente a Sesshomaru.

Él le brindo una sonrisa sincera a Kagome, por lo que ella pensó que realmente fuera de ese escudo de superficialidad había un hombre que valía la pena conocer.

Llegaron al modesto edificio y le abrió la puerta para que saliera del auto, en verdad que le atraía esa mujer, pero en sus planes no estaba una relación seria con otra chica, tenía a Rin aunque la mantuviera en secreto de la prensa, era lo mejor para una joven que estaba estudiando.

La acompaño hasta la recepción del departamento y en un inesperado descuido de Kagome, aprovecho para unir sus labios con los de ella.

Suaves y dulces, movió intensamente su boca y adentro la lengua para acariciarla más profundo, sus manos juguetearon con la espalda desnuda de la chica, subiendo y bajando por toda su piel.

-Delicioso- sus dorados ojos brillaron por el sabor de Kagome, aun seguía preguntándose el porque nadie se había dado cuenta de semejante belleza.

Respiro profundamente, aguantando las ganas de cargarla hasta su departamento y desnudarla por completo, ya no sería un trabajo difícil con ese vestido plateado.

Las palabras no salieron de su boca, deseaba decirle que olvidara la llamada y que subieran hasta su habitación, hicieran muchas cosas en la inmensa cama y que no se fuera hasta quedar saciados el uno del otro; pero tenía dignidad y respeto para sí misma, así que solo se soltó del agarre posesivo de Sesshomaru y lo despidió.

Le dio otro fugaz beso y salió del edificio, afuera se llevo una extraña sorpresa.

Había un auto negro estacionado frente al suyo, lo vio cuando llego pero no le tomo importancia; lo que si era raro, es que el auto era idéntico al de Inuyasha e incluso las placas eran las mismas.

No era idiota, Inuyasha estaba arriba esperando a Kagome, sonrió de lado y subió a su coche; esa pelea estaba perdida para él, Inuyasha ya había marcado su territorio e indudablemente Kagome le pertenecía.

Encendió el motor y se dirigió para ir con Rin, el único lugar en el cual se sentía completo.

Kagome subió las escaleras hasta su departamento, el largo vestido se arrastro por todos los escalones, como si fuera una cascada, saco de su bolso las llaves y tanteo el barandal.

Se quedo sin habla cuando lo vio, tenía la camisa desaliñada y el cabello revuelto, la corbata colgaba de su cuello y la miraba con ¿rencor?

No estaba segura, pero podía sentir el fuego de esa mirada dorada, tan igual y diferente de Sesshomaru, Inuyasha estaba apoyado sobre su puerta con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, como si esperara una explicación lógica de su llegada.

-Inuyasha- ella susurro su nombre, pero eso no cambiaba las cosas, estaba molesto y se lo haría saber, ya tenía suficiente, nadie más volvería a tocar lo que le pertenecía; porque suyo era lo que no tiene dueño y Kagome no lo tenía… hasta esta noche ya que él sería ese dueño…

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Ahora si, después de tanta espera hare que Inuyasha se muera por Kagome, Muajajaja, acaba de comenzar el juego ya que Inuyasha no aguanto más la infinidad de sentimientos.

Ya veré después que hago con Kikyo para desaparecerla de su vida; por otro lado, acepto sus ideas, como la del encuentro sobre el escritorio, saben que eso sería genial y porque no hacerlo, gracias por sus reviews son muy especiales para mí.

¡Me despido, hasta pronto!

_**Layla Ryu.**_


	7. Liberando El Deseo

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha solo le pertenecen a la honorable Rumiko Takashi, a quien agradezco por haber creado tan magnífico anime. La historia por el contrario me pertenece a mí._

**Consecuencias.**

**Capitulo 7: "Liberando El Deseo"**

La miro frívolamente e inspeccionó su figura; se irguió de su posición y camino hasta Kagome, quien en acto de reflejo retrocedió unos cuantos pasos con una mano sobre su pecho, intentando ponerse a salvo de su alcance.

Inuyasha sonrió engreídamente, la joven mujer le temía; se sintió de pronto un hombre poderoso, capaz de devorar a su presa fácilmente como un animal salvaje, algo sin duda exquisito y placentero; estaba más que dispuesto a demostrar que sólo él tenía permitido tocarla.

-¿A qué le temes, _Kagome_?

Sus nervios se alteraron al escuchar su nombre con ese tono tan extravagante y sensual, su cuerpo tembló ligeramente y quiso huir de aquél lugar al que denominaba hogar.

El joven hombre se percato de todas las reacciones de Kagome y con la agilidad que tenía atrapo esa esbelta cintura entre sus brazos, acercando su boca al rostro de la chica.

El aliento embriagante combinado con el aroma fuerte del alcohol le lleno los pulmones y se sintió perdida. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiese abandonar la cordura solo con su presencia?

Sintió las palmas varoniles recorrer con ímpetu su espalda desnuda; sus labios descendieron por su mejilla hasta posarse sobre su cuello -¿Por qué me haces esto, preciosa?- aquel susurro había causado un cosquilleo en su piel e inmediatamente se estremeció.

-¿Hacerte… qué?- lo admitía estaba asustada por la reacciones que su cuerpo estaba experimentando en ese momento. Cada segundo que pasaba su ser adquiría más sensibilidad a esas caricias, pero sabía que estaba mal dejarse llevar, era como atarse a ese enredo de pasión y no poder regresar a la realidad, lo peor de todo es que ella no saldría inmune al error; ser arrastrada por el gallardo joven de ojos dorados solo traería dolor a su corazón.

No hubo respuesta alguna, Inuyasha no tenía pensado contestar a algo que consideraba innecesario, cuando bien podía demostrarle a que se refería.

Y Kagome no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, los labios masculinos habían atrapado los de ella, moviéndose apasionadamente sobre estos, incitándola a corresponder a tan osado beso; guiándola a la locura fatal con solo un contacto, perdiéndola en aquel abismo que instantes atrás se había negado a caer.

…

La delicada sábana blanca solo cubría hasta sus caderas y ella reposaba sobre la enorme cama con dosel, sus brazos sostenían su cabeza, dejando a la vista su espalda; unos dedos acariciaron su piel expuesta, mientras el aire se colaba por las puertas del balcón.

Ella sonrió con los ojos aun cerrados, deleitándose con aquel dulce tacto; la excitación que llenaba todo su ser era inmensa, nada podía comparársele.

Abrió los ojos perezosamente alucinando con la imagen varonil que tenía frente a sus ojos.

El joven le devolvió la sonrisa con una cálida, mostrando sus blancos dientes y luciendo unos hermosos ojos que destilaban fuego por ella.

Si, debería sentirse culpable; pero por algún motivo no sentía nada referente a la culpa, al contrario estaba demasiado complacida con lo que había sucedido esa noche como para quejarse o mortificarse.

Además, no era ninguna santa y mucho menos pretendía serlo.

Para ella si había la oportunidad de despejar sus problemas de la mente con un sexy y apuesto acompañante, era bienvenido.

-Eres hermosa- la voz ronca y aterciopelada de aquel individuo la transporto a otra realidad, lejos del sufrimiento y la tristeza al sentirse desplazada por su marido.

Kikyo se permitió el lujo de suspirar por el erotismo que emanaba del hombre.

Laurent Etienne D'antuan, un elegante joven francés que había conocido hace dos meses, cuando comenzó con la sesión fotográfica para una compañía de cosméticos.

Los habían presentado para ser compañeros y, promocionar con su imagen un perfume en presentación para dama y caballero, en donde ambos mostrarían su belleza combinada.

No negaba que desde el primer día en que sus ojos se posaron sobre aquellos topacios, se perdió en su singular color azul. Era cierto que el ámbar resplandeciente de su esposo era único, pero no podían competir con la pureza de la mirada azul; Inuyasha llevaba el fuego, la seducción y el deseo impreso en aquel dorado de sus orbes.

Pero el joven Laurent solo llevaba una marca única de inocencia; como el tesoro prohibido esperando ser profanado.

Y Kikyo sabía perfectamente que hacer cuando alguien le brindaba la libertad de corromper la castidad de un alma tan preciosa.

Ella lo había invitado al delicioso sabor del pecado, seduciendo con las más viles tácticas que tenía al joven que ignoraba el peligro que corría su espíritu.

Sabía que el hombre contraería nupcias con una hermosa europea, que no tenía nada que ver en su mundo; pero al instante que Kikyo entro en el camino de Laurent, todo perdió equilibrio.

Si bien, antes de que se enterara que Inuyasha le era infiel, ella ya había traspasado la barrera de candidez del chico ingenuo.

Lo llevó a la cima del éxtasis en la culminación de un acto sexual; le enseño que no había nada mejor que perderse en el suculento platillo de la lujuria. Laurent quedó atrapado bajo el mando de la hermosa máscara lasciva de Kikyo.

El chico quedo prendado de ella al probar la exquisitez de sus curvas y Kikyo permitió que se obsesionara con su persona, a pesar de estar casada.

Claro, toda mentira sale a la luz tarde o temprano y Laurent no fue una excepción al enterarse de su matrimonio; pero ella no dijo e hizo nada, poco le importaba si dañaba un corazón pulcro. A Kikyo solo le interesaba sentirse completa y complacida en una cama, cosa que cumplía a la perfección el ojiazul.

Laurent lloró a cantaros porque su amor no era correspondido de igual manera y además porque cometió el grave error de despreciar una vida plena a lado de una buena mujer, por el placer brindado entre los muslos de la belleza oriental.

Ya no había marcha atrás, el joven hombre rogó a su dama que le permitiera calentar su cama en tiempos difíciles.

Imploro que ella le dejara estar entre aquellas esbeltas piernas brindándole el amor que nadie más sería capaz de darle, juro que aunque ella amara a otro hombre, él siempre la amaría hasta el último día de su miserable vida, pero que nunca lo alejara de su lado.

Acepto ser el perro y sirviente fiel de una mujer que no lo merecía, pero esa pequeña parte no era de vital importancia para Etienne; para él, Kikyo era el ser más perfecto y valioso del mundo, que merecía ser idolatrada aun después de la muerte.

Claro, Kikyo no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de sentirse especial; a nadie le hacía daño ser consentida por un hombre que te juraba amor, al contrario, mientras más hombres se le arrodillaran más feliz sería.

Pues su ego era infinito y por esa razón había huido al saberse reemplazada por Inuyasha; tenía muy presente que al regresar investigaría el nombre de la estúpida que osaba meterse en la cabeza inútil de su marido.

Le arrancaría la piel con las uñas por robarle los suspiros que le pertenecían y le sacaría los ojos por haberse fijado en su Inuyasha.

Unos labios tibios hicieron que regresara a la realidad, observando al joven de mirada azul y cabellos rubios descender por su vientre hasta llegar a su centro.

Se retorció sobre el blando colchón, su actual amante era tan bueno complaciéndola, que no le importaba demorar en su regreso a Japón.

Laurent estaría para consolarla cada que alguien osara herirla, el joven siempre le haría el amor de forma dulce, salvaje, lenta y otras maneras posibles, solo para demostrarle que la amaba y que no estaba sola.

Y esa razón era suficiente para sentirse viva nuevamente.

…

La lengua áspera de Inuyasha invadió su boca, acariciando con esta su paladar; liberando algunos suspiros de su garganta.

Y ella no podía escapar, pues su cintura estaba aferrada por las manos posesivas del ojidorado; además su mente se encontraba en un estado total de demencia como para idear un plan y poder liberarse del agarre.

Sus manos se apretaron al borde del elegante saco negro que vestía Inuyasha, queriendo encontrar el apoyo para no caer y no por la altura de los tacones que llevaba, si no, por la electrizante conmoción que la asaltaba sin recato.

Los labios expertos del joven se hicieron demandantes a su respuesta, su cuerpo duro la apretó más y sintió claramente la excitación surgida desde su vientre, recorrer con violencia toda su anatomía.

El control se perdía en cada segundo que pasaba entre los brazos del hombre; su alma deseaba ser liberada de aquella prisión de tranquilidad en la que había permanecido, solo para dar paso al frenesí de la pasión.

Inuyasha la estrello ferozmente contra la pared, levantando a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo el cuerpo delgado y estilizado de Kagome.

Ella se estremeció de placer al sentir la fría pared en su espalda expuesta; la agitación del vértigo mezclado con la lujuria la golpeo directamente, al observar un Inuyasha poseído por el ardor que provocaron aquellos besos, colocarse entre sus piernas y acariciar con emoción retenida sus muslos que habían sido descubierto por cambiar a una posición tan acalorada.

En ese momento se sintió morir, el joven la embestía levemente aun con la ropa puesta y mordía de una manera desesperada su cuello, como si tratara de marcar ese lugar con sus dientes; incluso llego a pensar, con la escasa luz de cordura de su mente, que sentía el filo de unos colmillos, reemplazar la lisa perfección de aquella dentadura.

Quizás esto era demasiado para ella, a tal grado que la locura había alcanzado límites inimaginables dentro de su mente, provocando que alucinara cosas que carecían de lógica.

Pero fuera de la ficción, aquello era tan real y tan magnífico, que se dejo llevar por las caricias de Inuyasha; hasta que se dio cuenta del lugar en el que se encontraban.

Cualquier vecino curioso podría asomarse y verlos en una situación tan comprometedora, que si tenía suerte solo la correrían del departamento y no la demandarían por exhibirse sexualmente.

Haciendo amago de la poca fuerza que poseía, empujo a Inuyasha hasta separarlo de ella. El joven hombre se mostro sorprendido por la acción y más cuando se encontraba tan concentrado. Ella no llamaría la atención de nadie, no era una chica educada y mucho menos tenía modales de los cuales debiera presumir, pero respetaba ciertas normas e Inuyasha entraba en estas.

-No… deberíamos- quizás su voz no sonó segura y fría como esperaba, ya que Inuyasha esbozo una sonrisa sarcástica; entonces ¿qué se suponía que iba a hacer?

-Sí, tienes razón…- ella parpadeo sorprendida, pensó que su jefe le diría otra cosa o saldría con una majadería; sin embargo había algo oculto en esa sonrisa misteriosa y el brillo intenso de su mirada dorada.

-¿Cómo dice?- preguntó un poco asustada, creyendo que no escucho con claridad, quizás no lo conocía de siempre, pero aun así tenía muy en claro que no era un hombre que aceptaba un no por respuesta.

-Que tienes razón, no debemos hacerlo…- volvió a sonreír e introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón –aquí.

Sus ojos como llamaradas se posaron sobre su figura, aquella fina silueta de mujer enfundada en un vestido muy provocador y la recorrió de pies a cabeza; añorando estar en un lugar más privado para librarla de esa excitante prenda, hacerla gritar su nombre, verla retorcerse bajo su control, poseerla toda la noche si era preciso, solo para marcar ante todos y ante ella quien era su dueño.

Si, era un posesivo; pero Kagome era mujer que volvería loco a cualquier idiota que pasara frente a ella o que simplemente rozara aquellos carnosos labios. Él mejor que nadie sabía que una mujer como esa belleza no se encontraba a diario y dichoso era quien pudiera domar semejante hembra.

-¿Perdón?- trago difícilmente saliva, sus piernas le temblaban y no precisamente por los altos tacones que usaba, si no por la presencia de un hombre como Inuyasha Taisho.

Si no ahuyentaba a ese joven, terminarían en su habitación, peleando por ver quién era mejor seduciendo y haciendo gritar de placer al otro.

No quería ni imaginar esas cosas, pues su cuerpo se calentaba inmediatamente al saberse deseada por la mirada ardiente de Inuyasha.

Él no respondió, a cambio de esto, se acerco lentamente a Kagome, apresando de nueva cuenta aquel delgado cuerpo y besando parte de su hombro. La deseaba, como nunca más había deseado a alguien, el problema era convencerla, aunque por las reacciones de Kagome, ya no faltaba mucho para lograr su cometido.

-Denten… gase- intentaba luchar, cosa que parecía no estaba funcionando, pues su cuerpo la estaba traicionando al gemir por las caricias que recibía –alguien… pue…de… vernos…- otro gemido salió de su garganta al sentir la mano de Inuyasha rozar su intimidad.

Realmente estaba comenzando a pensar que algo andaba mal con ella al rendirse tan fácil y es que no importaba cuanta fuerza aplicara en el pecho del hombre para separarlo, simplemente no lo lograba, al contrario terminaba acercándolo a ella.

Los besos volvieron a subir de intensidad y ella al separarse lo único que logro hacer, fue sacar las llaves del departamento que estaban en su bolso.

Inuyasha beso desesperadamente la espalda de la chica, mientras ella intentaba introducir la llave en la ranura para entrar.

Se había rendido a sus atenciones y él se mostraba interesado en que ella no perdiera esa sumisión, pues deseaba fundirse dentro de Kagome.

Desde la espalda de la azabache tomo la mano de la chica que sostenía la llave y la ayudo a que introdujeran ésta en la ranura. Dio vueltas sin dejar de besar la piel suave de Kagome y entraron.

Al cerrarse la puerta, tanto como las llaves, el bolso, la corbata y el saco volaron por la estancia; Inuyasha comenzó a desabotonar la camisa con ayuda de Kagome, ambos caminaban besándose hacia la habitación, la chica de espaldas y el hombre guiándola para que no cayera; de lo contario no esperarían y se liberaría en ese lugar.

La prenda blanca cedió y se perdió en algún lugar de la sala, Kagome se deleito al sentir de nuevo aquel caliente torso tan escultural, firme y exquisito, bajo su tacto; se llevo las manos al elegante vestido y desató el nudo que se mantenía tras su nuca, descubriendo sus sabrosos senos.

Una vista perfecta para el joven ojidorado que deseaba poseer cuanto antes a Kagome.

Ella con facilidad deslizo el resto del vestido que reposaba sobre sus caderas hasta que este cayó al suelo; la suculenta lencería de encaje acompañada por los zapatos de tacón, fue observada minuciosamente por Inuyasha.

La combinación más placentera que desearía un hombre.

El largo cabello azabache de la chica fue desatado, cayendo de una manera tan preciada y delicada sobre la espalda, hombros y pecho de Kagome. Ella lo miro igual o más ansiosa que él por sentirse unidos y se acerco como una diosa hasta tocar el borde del pantalón negro de Inuyasha.

Desabotonó lentamente el pantalón y lo resbalo por el cuerpo del chico, disfrutando del tacto de las fuertes y varoniles piernas de su hombre.

No sabía cómo explicar la extrema excitación que se apoderaba de todo su ser, hace unos momentos Kagome parecía una chica sumisa y tímida, pero al estar dentro y a punto de hacer el amor; se convirtió en la mujer más sensual y magnifica seductora que jamás conoció.

Su bóxer fue retirado de igual manera que el pantalón e Inuyasha sólo atino a jadear por el contacto de Kagome con su miembro ansiado de ser devorado por la mujer.

Kagome acarició desde las imponentes piernas, muslos, caderas y torso, hasta llegar el deleitable pecho del joven, donde se detuvo a apreciar las formas de este, sus ojos chocaron con la apasionada mirada dorada de Inuyasha.

Sonrió de una manera soberbia y se alejo de él, para despojarse de la única prenda que aun llevaba; la cual cayó junto a las ropas ya retiradas del hombre.

Aquella parte de Kagome le nublo cualquier pensamiento coherente y su erección palpito distinguiendo el lugar donde debía alojarse esa noche.

Kagome reconoció aquella mirada opacada por el deseo y la lujuria, la excelente y estupenda cima del placer combinada con la pasión que desbordaba por los orbes dorados.

Ella saciaría esa pasión, clamaría el nombre de su amante, se cubrirían con sus cuerpos, disfrutarían de sus besos, liberarían el deseo.

Entre gemidos y jadeos se descubrirían ambos, encontrarían la verdadera satisfacción de cumplir con la ambición de una placentera noche.

Dio una última mirada al cuerpo de Inuyasha y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad salió corriendo a la habitación, siendo perseguida por un Inuyasha excitado; ambos cayeron sobre el blando colchón, y se besaron apasionadamente, sintiendo el íntimo contacto con sus seres desnudos.

Inuyasha acariciaba con una mano el muslo de Kagome, mientras apoyaba su peso sobre su codo.

Kagome ansiaba tenerlo cerca, tan próximo a ella, que no pudieran separarse nunca más, que sus cuerpos se hicieran uno solo y que ambos pudieran amarse siempre.

Pero eso no pasaría, el deseo solo sería notable esta noche, lejos de los sentimientos y de las emociones, lejos del amor y la ternura, solo deseo y lujuria, no habría nada más para ella; mucho menos al arrebatar el cuerpo de un hombre casado al calor de un hogar.

Y aun así se permitió ser tocada con ímpetu y sin inhibiciones, acepto ser querida al menos por esta noche, dejo que su mente formulara la idea de que ella e Inuyasha nunca se separarían y que lo que harían estaba permitido.

Llevo su mente a imaginar que en realidad era amada y que aquellas caricias solo le pertenecerían, que no había otra mujer en la vida de su hombre y que sus bellos ojos dorados solo delatarían amor hacia ella, hacia la bella Kagome.

Pero el frio tacto de la alianza que reposaba sobre el dedo anular de Inuyasha, destruía toda fantasía, aquél anillo le dejaba en claro que Kagome solo ocuparía el espacio vacío y frío que dejara la esposa y dueña verdadera del corazón de aquel hombre.

Como le gustaría arrancar el maldito anillo de oro y destruirlo, para evitar que se riera de ella así en su propia cara.

Algo que sabía era imposible, pues si este desaparecía, aun así quedaría la estúpida marca de que alguna vez estuvo ahí.

Grito de frustración y de placer al sentir los dedos de Inuyasha penetrar en su sexo; haciendo que un vórtice se tragará todo su coraje y tristeza, creando un espacio en blanco sobre el estado sentimental del joven que la estaba haciendo disfrutar.

Arqueo su cuerpo de una manera tan feroz que Inuyasha se excito más, coloco una delga pierna de ella a la altura de sus caderas y rozo con su virilidad la entrada de Kagome.

Estaba tan caliente y aquella cavidad lo invitaba a perderse dentro, disfrutar y satisfacerse de su estrechez. Metió levemente la punta de su miembro, sintiendo como ya estaba siendo apretado por la mujer, se limitó a gemir intensamente aunque deseaba gritar lo bien que se sentía estar tan cerca del verdadero placer.

Kagome no permitió que el siguiera jugando y enredo sus piernas alrededor de su cadera para atraerlo hacia ella y que de una vez entrara.

Sus dedos se enredaron en las sabanas y las manos de Inuyasha apretaron fuertemente las nalgas de Kagome, la presión dentro de ella era tan grata y deliciosa que estaba a punto de perderse.

Al hacer la primera embestida ambos gimieron roncamente, luego vino otra y otra consecutivamente, tranquilizando el ferviente deseo que por días los había estado consumiendo.

Fueron embestidas suaves, rudas, salvajes y rápidas; algunas demoraban y otras eran dolorosas. El cuerpo de Kagome se estaba llenando de satisfacción. Inuyasha acariciaba y lamía los senos redondos de la mujer, mientras penetraba ágilmente la cavidad caliente de ella.

Realmente había deseado tanto que esa noche llegara y sus fantasías se encontraban lejos de lo que sentía ahora; nada podía compararse con el exquisito sabor del cuerpo femenino que se retorcía de placer debajo de él.

Era ardiente, quemaba pero al mismo tiempo era placentero; rico, delicioso, suculento; el mejor sexo que pudiera tener. Con cada embestida se hundía más y más en la lujuria.

Supo entonces que después de esta noche, el alejarse de Kagome le sería imposible; no sería capaz de hacerla a un lado; ella era el manjar del pecado con la insuperable belleza de la pasión tatuada en su grácil cuerpo.

Penetro de nueva cuenta a Kagome, con frenesí, sus agiles movimientos se volvieron rudos y ambos gritaban incoherencias al estar sumidos a un imponderable grado de placer.

Estaba llegando a la cima, sus ojos se cerraron y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, sosteniendo entre sus manos los muslos perfectos de la chica; otras tres embestidas y culminó el acto derramándose en el interior de Kagome, haciendo que ella también gritara por el orgasmo que se estaba dispersando en todo su cuerpo.

Ambos cuerpos sudorosos cayeron sobre la cama, acariciándose en la oscuridad de la noche, quien ahora y para Inuyasha en un futuro sería su único testigo.

…

Despertó cerca de la madrugada, ¿Cuántas veces había hecho el amor con Kagome? Fácil, toda la noche y hace unos minutos habían tenido otro encuentro.

En el cual Kagome se hizo ganadora; la maldita lo montó y se movió como una experta sobre él, quien solo pudo gritar y enredar entre sus manos el cabello azabache de la joven; verdaderamente placentero y más cuando ella se entrego de una manera tan única, además de devorar su miembro con la boca.

Kagome era increíble en la cama y de pronto se sintió orgulloso de ser el primero en su vida.

Aun estaba oscuro afuera, todavía había tiempo si deseaba enredarse con las piernas delgadas de ella y penetrarla una vez más; pero lo pensó, Kagome estaba durmiendo placenteramente como para despertarla, por lo que optó en observar la espalda fina que le mostraba la chica.

Quizás era mejor que descansara, ya que cuando ella despertará la haría suya otra vez.

Salió de la cama cuidadosamente y se dirigió al baño, una puerta que se hallaba a unos cuantos metros de donde dormía su dama le daría la entrada a la pequeña estancia.

Abrió la puerta sigilosamente y se introdujo; se daría una buena ducha fría para calmar su apetito sexual.

No es que fuera un obsesivo, sólo que después de probar a Kagome, era difícil mantenerse cerca de ella y no desearla como un animal salvaje cayendo a sus bajos instintos.

El agua fría resbalaba por todo su cuerpo, causando que se estremeciera de pies a cabeza por el contacto en la piel caliente. Pensó con un poco de claridad las cosas, acababa de hacerle el amor a una mujer con inimaginable belleza y no solo una vez, tantas por esa noche que perdió la cuenta.

Por otro lado aun estaba con Kikyo, el problema aun no se resolvía, lo que creyó que era una obsesión, tal vez y si lo era, ya que pensar que podría alejarse de Kagome le resulto fácil en un principio, cuando ahora esa posibilidad quedaba lejos de su mente.

Cerró la regadera y camino hasta tomar una toalla y secar su cuerpo; salió del cuarto y busco en todo el lugar su ropa o lo que quedara de esta.

Cayó sentado sobre el sillón de la sala y cerro sus ojos, dejándose arrastrar por el sueño.

…

El sol ilumino su rostro y ella frunció su entrecejo un poco molesta por la interrupción a su sueño; abrió sus ojos perezosamente y miro la ventana en donde el astro rey se dejaba admirar.

Volteo su mirada al reloj que estaba en la mesita a lado de su cama y observo la hora, _8:00 am_, buena hora, pero aun así se sentía demasiado cansada.

Saco los pies de la cama y se dispuso a levantarse, fue en ese momento cuando se percato de sus situación; estaba desnuda.

Intento recordar algo y a su mente llegaron escenas candentes de Inuyasha y ella entregándose al placer en su cama, toda la noche haciendo mil posiciones para satisfacerse y ahora él ya no estaba con ella.

Se había ido, como la última vez que estuvo con ella; no la despertó, seguro porque no quería volver a molestarse con su sermón de "fue un error, perdóname".

Furiosa se dirigió al closet y saco un camisón blanco de seda; hoy no habría empresa, por lo que era adecuado permanecer en casa y alivianar la humillación de haber sido el juguete de Inuyasha Taisho.

Salió de la recamara y quedo anonada ante lo que vio.

Un Inuyasha con los ojos cerrados, sentado sobre el sofá de su sala, con los brazos extendidos a los lados y la cabeza echada levemente hacia atrás, además de que una toalla blanca reposaba sobre sus hombros y el pelo le goteaba.

Se había dado una ducha en su casa.

Sonrió débilmente, el joven se había vestido con los pantalones de la noche anterior, dejando al descubierto ese perfecto torso.

De pronto Inuyasha abrió los ojos y los poso sobre los de ella, le brindo una deslumbrante sonrisa e indico con una mano a que se acercara.

Ella obedeció tímidamente y al estar cerca de él, se vio atrapada entre sus brazos y sentada sobre el regazo del hombre.

Inuyasha tomó el mentón de la chica y lo giro para tener mejor acceso a su boca, la cual tomo desesperadamente; el beso subió de tono y Kagome gimió al sentir como el camisón era subido ágilmente por las manos de Inuyasha, hasta enredarlo en sus caderas.

El joven desabrocho su pantalón y saco su miembro palpitante de querer entrar en Kagome.

La sentó sobre él, dejando una pierna a cada lado de su cadera y la penetro, liberando un suspiro de satisfacción al verse de nuevo atrapado por el interior caliente de Kagome.

Ella continúo con el ritmo, llevando a Inuyasha al límite inimaginable del placer.

Su camisón se mojó por el cabello húmedo del chico y su cuerpo comenzó a sudar por la actividad que estaba realizando.

El orgasmo duro tanto como lo desearon y ella expulso un grito al finalizar, se recostó en el pecho de Inuyasha, intentando calmar su respiración agitada. El se limitó a acariciar los largos cabellos azabaches; manteniendo su miembro caliente dentro de la cavidad vaginal de Kagome.

Cosa que probablemente provocaría que se excitara y comenzaran de nuevo…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Layla Ryu.<strong>_


	8. A Cambio De Placer

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha solo le pertenecen a la honorable Rumiko Takashi, a quien agradezco por haber creado tan magnífico anime. La historia por el contrario me pertenece a mí._

**Consecuencias.**

**Capitulo 8: "A Cambio de Placer"**

Observaba concentrado el movimiento audaz de la joven en la cocina; se veía tan exquisita, pensó que si la hubiera conocido antes, quizás, solo quizá; podría ser feliz siendo su esposo.

Su brazo reposaba sobre la modesta mesa de madera que estaba en el centro del "comedor", por así decirlo y sobre la palma de su mano descansaba su mejilla. Los ojos dorados bailaban de un lado a otro, viendo como Kagome iba de la alacena al horno, buscaba ingredientes y revolvía otros.

El delgado camisón se subía cuando ella se paraba de puntas para alcanzar objetos de la despensa o simplemente cuando giraba, acción que le daba el honor de admirar las estilizadas piernas que horas antes había estado disfrutando alrededor de sus caderas.

Resoplo un poco aburrido, ¿No podrían pasársela retozando en la cama todo el día?; al parecer no, Kagome estaba más interesada en calmar el molesto ruido que hizo su estomago momentos antes, justo cuando se disponía a poseerla de nuevo.

Pero esa era la debilidad de ser humano, daría lo que fuera por ser un youkai y poseer fuerza sobrenatural.

Aunque eso no saldría bien si Kagome siguiera siendo humana.

Una taza humeante de café y un platillo delicioso para el desayuno, era la cereza del pastel que hacía falta para ese día.

Todo olía tan bien, inclusive Kagome que se había sentado frente a él y le sonreía como solo ella sabía hacerlo, daba el mejor aspecto a ese sencillo lugar.

Devoro todo ante la mirada expectante de Kagome y como no hacerlo, la chica se defendía igual o mejor en el arte culinario como en la cama.

No quedo nada en su plato, Kagome rio bajo por esto, era la primera vez que cocinaba para alguien y que quedaba satisfecho con su comida.

Tomó el plato de Inuyasha, dispuesta a servirle un poco más, pero su delgada muñeca quedo capturada por la mano del hombre; los hermosos ojos dorados se prendaron en su figura y sin darse cuenta fue jalada hasta chocar sus labios con los varoniles.

Ese hombre tenía hambre y no exactamente de comida, al parecer el alimento más suculento que se le apetecía llevaba nombre y tenía vida… Kagome.

-Espera…- lo empujo suavemente al sentir como acariciaba sus piernas –acabas de comer- no era una excusa inteligente, pero antes tenía que aclarar a donde iría todo esto.

-Es verdad- Inuyasha sonrió y la soltó delicadamente, llevo la taza de café a su boca y sorbió unos cuantos tragos.

Ella quedo de pie esperando alguna palabra del chico, pero no obtuvo nada; Inuyasha se levanto de su asiento y la jalo, conduciéndola a la sala; ambos se sentaron sobre el sofá y se miraron por largos minutos.

-Kagome…- y ahí venía el discurso, no supo porque pero un miedo la invadió, queriendo evitar las palabras que había esperado; no deseaba escuchar el "fue un error", prefería que se marchara o la despidiera, ni si quiera estaba segura de ser capaz de aguantar otra humillación.

-Por favor…- fue un ruego suave, unas palabras que imploraban delicadeza con lo que escucharía; algo que no la perjudicara.

A cambio recibió un beso tierno, una caricia y al final un abrazo.

-Escúchame.

-No lo diga- las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos y tapo sus oídos para no escuchar –por favor, no lo diga, solo váyase…

Inuyasha resoplo preocupado, esto sería más difícil de lo que pensó.

Tomo una sabia decisión y comenzó con algo más leve, que atrajera la atención de la azabache y que no lo terminara corriendo de su departamento.

-Cuando tenía 18 años, fui invitado a una reunión en casa de un socio de mi padre- Kagome lo miro confundida a lo que estaba escuchando y bajo las manos de su cabeza para poner atención al joven.

-En ese lugar conocí a Kikyo, una tímida y encantadora joven- continuo Inuyasha, cruzando sus brazos encima de sus rodillas –me enamore, pero mi padre y el padre de ella tenían diferencias, por lo que nuestra relación fue casi imposible, afortunadamente al cumplir 20 años, decidimos que dejaríamos de lado a nuestra familia y que nos casaríamos.

Dio un largo suspiro y miro de reojo a Kagome, quien se mostraba interesada con él.

-Mi padre se enojo mucho y la familia de ella me maldijo, pero llegamos a un acuerdo y nos dejaron en paz. A los pocos meses de casados, Sesshomaru le ofreció una sesión fotográfica, donde ella cumpliera su más grande sueño, ser modelo. Acepte por amor y claro, no pensé que eso la alejaría de mí…

Kagome comenzaba a entender el rumbo de las palabras de Inuyasha, había un sentimiento de tristeza que adornaba cada frase, nostalgia en esos bellos ojos y dolor en sus facciones; sin duda alguna estaba sufriendo.

-Poco a poco el trabajo le exigió más, hasta que llegamos a separarnos por días, semanas y meses. Estoy consciente que suele pasar, pero cada que Kikyo regresaba de un viaje ya no era la misma chica inocente y tímida que conocí; su mirada había cambiado e incluso llegué a creer que me dejo de amar… aun así estuve esperándola y amándola, hasta que apareciste…- los ojos dorados la miraron con más intensidad que la noche pasada –cuando Miroku te presentó en mi empresa, solo vi en ti a una empleada con un estado de ánimo tan emotivo que alegraste cada día en la compañía… pero aquella noche, en la fiesta; cuando tu y yo…

-Estuvimos juntos…- completó Kagome, a lo que el joven solo asintió con la cabeza.

-No deje de pensar en ti y hoy al tenerte frente a mí, no puedo imaginarme lejos de tu cuerpo y de tu calor.

Esas palabras dolieron, no era un confesión de amor y mucho menos una promesa de que estarían juntos toda la vida; pero ella entendía, Inuyasha estaba casado y ella sería la mujer que calentara sus noches cuando Kikyo no estuviera, el problema era si sería capaz de estar con él, sabiendo que amaba a otra.

No se sentía tan halagada por ser el deseo de un hombre, se sentía repugnante al hacer eso a una mujer que merecía fidelidad.

Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer?

Aquellos ojos dorados destilaban soledad y ella era tan débil…

-Por eso Kagome…- Inuyasha volvió a hablar con más tristeza; si, estaba engañándola, pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, no quería alejarse de ella, así que utilizaría sus artimañas para tenerla siempre que la necesitara –deseo que estés conmigo, que me permitas llenar tu lecho con mi calor, que me dejes poseerte cada noche, cada día, cada hora y cada vez que se pueda; porque… contigo me siento completo, aunque sea por un efímero momento.

Se quedó sin palabras, no estaba segura, ni siquiera sabía si era lo correcto; un hombre con ojos de santo pero con encanto de pecador, era una farsa, una mentira, una ilusión y aun así, ella ansiaba poder sentir esas vibraciones que solo él le causaba.

-Yo… no lo sé- y realmente no tenía la menor idea de lo que haría; la inseguridad y la inconformidad de saber que nunca le pertenecería, la traumaba; ella quería tener un hombre que solo la amara a ella y no uno casado.

-Por favor…- estaba jugando con fuego y lo seguiría haciendo hasta que ella aceptará ser su amante; porque ahora él era su dueño y lo sería hasta el día en que se aburriera; por esa razón llegaría de la manera más vil a ese puro corazón.

Kagome indago en sus ojos dorados, tratando de encontrar la broma o una luz de que todo estaría bien si aceptaba, deseaba sentir seguridad a lo que iba a decir, pero no encontró nada.

Libero sus delgadas manos que habían sido capturadas por Inuyasha y las coloco a lado de sus mejillas del joven, enmarcando su rostro con estas. Justo en ese instante algo llamo su atención, la soledad y tristeza que había en la mirada ámbar no era causada por el desplante de una esposa ocupada; había algo más, un dolor fuerte y profundo que pedía a gritos ser calmado, Inuyasha cargaba con un sentimiento más pesado que el supuesto abandono de Kikyo y Kagome deseaba saber que era.

Estaba segura que si lograba encontrar el origen de su dolor, podría sanar su alma.

Por esa razón, aceptaría.

Aunque Inuyasha creyera que esta relación se fundaba en la lujuria, Kagome haría todo lo posible por brindarle el calor del amor, claramente sabiendo que sus sentimientos nunca serían correspondidos.

No importaba si en un futuro él deseaba alejase de ella, Kagome quedaría conforme con saber que Inuyasha había sido feliz y que eso que opacaba la mirada deslumbrante del joven ya no estuviera presente.

Nada podía perder ahora, aun no sentía amor por el chico; aunque sus sentimientos podían cambiar si él seguía seduciéndola como en este instante y llegaría el momento en el que le fuera casi imposible separarse de él sin derramar alguna lágrima; sin embargo todo a ocurriría a su tiempo y con ello las consecuencias de sus actos.

Inuyasha quedó atónito al notar la hermosa sonrisa de la chica. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Estaba aceptando?

Kagome deslizó sus manos hasta posarlas sobre el pecho de Inuyasha, poco después se impulso para besar al joven.

Un beso cálido resonó en la frente de Inuyasha, posteriormente Kagome bajo hasta colocar sus labios en el ojo derecho del hombre, causando que él cerrara por inercia este. La chica siguió descendiendo llegando a la nariz, mejilla, labios, cuello y abdomen, donde finalizó su secuencia de mimos.

Inuyasha jadeó al sentir que Kagome se acomodaba encima de su regazo con las piernas abiertas.

Las imponentes manos del hombre acariciaron los muslos descubiertos de Kagome, teniendo permiso a llegar donde quisiera, pues los besos de la chica le daban a entender que esta había aceptado su propuesta poco galante.

Pero en realidad Kagome no estaba consciente de la excitación de Inuyasha, ella solo pretendía demostrarle que podía ser amorosa sin recibir nada a cambio.

Aunque sabía que el joven no pretendía sentir amor en este momento, se lo gritaba el miembro ansioso que se levantaba bajo su pelvis.

Suspiro derrotada, por hoy le dejaría tomarla de nuevo con locura; pero cuando ella dominara la situación le obligaría a ir lento y tierno en cuanto a hacer el amor.

Inuyasha sonrió satisfecho por la sumisión de la chica y desvistió totalmente el exquisito cuerpo de Kagome, tocando en el proceso las perfectas curvas de su amante.

Recostó suavemente el frágil y perfecto cuerpo sobre el sofá y se posicionó entre las esbeltas piernas de la fémina.

Desabrochó su pantalón y libero el erecto miembro justo en la entrada de ella.

Kagome gimió en el instante que él se introducía, sus paredes internas se contrajeron alrededor de Inuyasha; un extraño ardor se alojó en su intimidad, exigiéndole con fervor calmarlo con el sexo palpitante del hombre.

Sus dedos apretaron con fuerza los fuertes brazos del joven, su cuerpo se agitaba con vehemencia al sentir cada embate; las caderas masculinas chocaban con furia contra las suyas, provocando la intensidad impetuosa de la pasión en ambas esencias.

El delirio comenzó a consumirla entre los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha, el deseo y la pasión se unieron en una sola entidad, gobernando sin descaro su existencia; las manos calientes del hombre quemaban su tersa piel, marcando indecentemente cada rincón de esta.

El raciocinio en su mente se había extinguido, la libertad que la lujuria alcanzo sobre ella era implacable; estaba perdida en aquel estado de delirio y suponía que Inuyasha estaba igual o peor que ella; pues lo oía gruñir en cada arremetida que le brindaba a su intimidad.

Sintió como sus nalgas fueron levantadas a unos centímetros del suave tapizado que conformaba el sofá y eran sostenidas por las fuertes manos del individuo; su espalda se arqueo debido a la posición y cerró instantáneamente sus parpados al sentir cerca esa descomunal efusión de placer que se liberaría en cuestión de minutos.

Enrosco sus dedillos en la espesa y larga cabellera de su amante, jalando unos cuantos en el proceso que los llevaba al éxtasis.

Gritó dejando ronca su garganta, pues nunca se espero que Inuyasha hiciera semejante cosa.

Las gruesas uñas de los dedos masculinos apretaron sin cuidado la piel de sus muslos y aquella perfecta dentadura encajo como si le perteneciera a un animal fiero y salvaje sobre su clavícula. ¡La estaba mordiendo!

No hubo dolor, al contrario; semejante acción causo que una desbordante ola de placer embistiera su cuerpo; tembló y apretó más las piernas alrededor de las caderas varoniles; desatando más gemidos de los labios del caballero, aun a pesar de haber llegado al orgasmo momentos atrás.

Inuyasha recostó a Kagome nuevamente sobre el sofá con él encima; trataba incoherentemente de recobrar la cordura y acompasar su respiración, todo su ser estaba sudado y cansado; había exprimido en su totalidad la poca energía que aún le quedaba.

Levanto el rostro hacia Kagome, observando como ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada; el cabello se le pegaba a sus delicadas facciones debido a la acción tan placentera que compartieron.

Bajo su mirada dorada hacia aquella herida que había provocado sobre el grácil cuerpo femenino y se sintió culpable por lo horrible que estaba; la incisión adquirió un color morado y con bordes rojizos por la presión que empleo al marcar esa parte.

No había sido su intención hacerlo, pero el enloquecido movimiento que ella hizo sobre su sexo lo sumió en la oscuridad del ardiente sabor de la excitación, logrando que perdiera la última luz de conciencia que poseía.

Y lo único que pudo hacer fue incrustar sus dientes en la embriagante piel de la chica.

Era demasiado notable, quizás cuando abriera los ojos se lo echaría en cara, pero es que fue un impulso tan necesario que creyó inevitable llevarlo a cabo. Por ello, ahora la hermosa Kagome llevaría una marca de sus dientes en su tersa piel, como señal de que le pertenecía.

Sonrió engreídamente… al fin la tenía.

…

Estaba sintiéndose incomoda y entumida, abrió perezosamente sus ojos y se dio cuenta de la postura tan desagradable en la que se encontraba.

Una de sus piernas colgaba del sofá e Inuyasha reposaba todo su peso sobre su cuerpo, quitándole aire con cada respiro que el joven daba.

Giro sus ojos hacia la ventana que mostraba un hermoso atardecer y fue en ese momento que se percató de lo tarde que era; era lógico que hubieran dormido todo el medio día, pues la noche anterior escasamente lograron descansar.

Aun así, ya casi oscurecía e Inuyasha estaba dormido encima de ella; ¿Acaso no tenía miedo si su esposa llamaba o si no lo encontraba en casa?

Con dificultad movió el hombro del caballero en un intento poco factible para despertarlo; sin embargo este solo gruño entre sueños y murmuro una que otra maldición, apresando con más fuerza su esbelta cintura.

Ella bufó molesta por la actitud de Inuyasha y haciendo amago de su poca paciencia, jalo los cabellos negros del joven, provocando que este gruñera aun más alto pero sin abrir sus ojos.

Suspiro resignada y al mismo tiempo atrapada bajo el fuerte, perfecto y sensual cuerpo de Inuyasha.

Un gemido se coló por sus labios al sentir la excitación resurgir en su vientre; estaba loca, apenas unas horas antes había hecho el amor con ese engreído hombre y de nuevo estaba caliente, deseosa de sentir el tacto ardiente de los labios varoniles.

Sacudió su cabeza hacia los lados, con el rostro rojo de vergüenza, ella no era así y ahora se sentía tan… tan sensualmente atractiva.

Y es que la mirada dorada que el hombre le brindo toda la noche mató todo rastro de inocencia en su persona; sus ojos destellantes de candidez ahora brillaban de lujuria pura.

Llevo sus delgados dedos hasta tocar la espalda del joven y ascendió hasta llegar a la raíz de la elegante y larga cabellera. Recordaba con detalle como aquellas hembras habían acariciado su cuerpo la noche anterior mientras se entregaba al placer infinito que le brindaba Inuyasha.

Era tan sueva, pensó; no había duda de que Inuyasha era un hombre perfectamente hermoso.

¿Cómo es que Kikyo no se daba cuenta del gran tesoro que poseía?

A ella ningún hombre tan jodidamente atractivo la amaría; su cuerpo era bello y bien proporcionado, pero no competía contra el de una mujer como la esposa fina y recatada de Inuyasha.

Su mano llegó a la cabeza del hombre y acarició esa parte como si se tratara de un niño mimado por su madre.

Inuyasha comenzó a abrir los ojos, teniendo como primer plano, la figura esplendida de Kagome y las facciones exquisitas de su juvenil rostro.

Sus grandes manos se arrastraron por la piel de sus piernas, caderas, glúteos, abdomen y pecho de la chica, hasta descansar sobre el cuello esbelto y fino de la fémina.

Ella lo miró interrogante, memorizando mientras tanto, cada rasgo del semblante erótico de Inuyasha.

Cualquier mujer caería rendida ante esos encantos masculinos.

Inuyasha se irguió para alcanzar aquellos labios carnosos y rosados que lo invitaban a perderse; delineo con su lengua la comisura de la boca femenina y atrapo el labio inferior de la chica entre sus dientes para finalizar el beso.

Jadeó cuando se percato que aun estaba dentro de la caliente cavidad de Kagome; su cuerpo se endureció casi al instante y cerro sus parpados por la corriente de placer que corrió desde su espina dorsal hasta su cabeza.

Kagome gimió al sentir la notable excitación del hombre, sin embargo ya no estaba para otro encuentro.

Los músculos de sus piernas y espalda se encontraban tensos, cansados y desgastados. Por más que deseara entregarse al placer ya no podría disfrutar como horas antes.

Inuyasha debía darse cuenta que era humana y como tal existían ciertos límites en su naturaleza; respiro hondamente y presiono el pecho del chico para alejarlo de ella.

El hombre la miro confundido, ¿Es qué no se daba cuenta que su cuerpo deseaba un poco más?

-Ya ha sido suficiente- aclaro con voz grave y convincente.

-¿Suficiente?- cuestiono Inuyasha bajando la mirada hasta donde se veía notablemente su excitación.

Kagome enrojeció de vergüenza y giro su rostro a un lado, para evitar algún contacto visual con ese hombre y su perfecto cuerpo.

-Sí, pienso… que… será mejor… que te… te… vayas- el titubeo de la mujer causo que Inuyasha arqueara una ceja, ¿por qué estaba nerviosa? No era la primera vez que lo veía desnudo y con esa parte de su anatomía en todo su esplendor, ni tampoco sería la última.

Exhalo aire pesadamente y tomó el mentón de la chica para que lo mirara, una vez los preciosos orbes cafés se posaron en los ojos dorados de él, se acerco despacio sin perder el contacto hasta pegar sus labios con los de ella, de una manera tan diferente a como lo hizo minutos atrás.

Fue tierno y suave, algo dentro de él le pedía que le agradeciera por brindarle su calor; Kagome era una mujer hermosa y pura, un ser con endeble belleza que no debería ser profanado por un demonio tan ruin y sucio como lo era un Taisho.

Porque todo hombre de su familia había herido más de un corazón y corrompido la inocencia de una divina mujer.

Termino el beso y susurro el nombre de ella como si fuera un suculento postre del cual se debe disfrutar, tan dulce y con las palabras cargadas de cariño.

Un cariño que no existía, porque él no la amaba; apenas y se conocían, lo único que los uniría sería la cama y el implacable deseo que se desbordaba de ambas existencias.

Se enderezaron, ella con ayuda de él y alcanzo el camisón para cubrir su desnudez.

El silencio reino después de que ambos comenzaron a vestirse. Kagome aferraba entre sus manos la tela sedosa de la prenda que vestía, sentada sobre el sofá donde se entregaron a las caricias de ambos.

Inuyasha permanecía de pie, abotonando con calma su camisa blanca que uso la noche anterior. La vista perfecta para cualquier dama y Kagome no lo dejo de observar, teniendo en cuenta que se veía de maravilla en el centro de la modesta sala.

Inuyasha introdujo su camisa debajo del caro pantalón de marca y con suma galantería, que lo distinguía, tomo el saco y la paso por sus hombros, dejando a una Kagome con la boca abierta y con un suspiro ahogado entre sus labios.

Giro medio cuerpo y le sonrió a Kagome, extendió su mano, ofreciéndosela a la bella mujer y ayudándola a levantarse de su asiento.

Pasó sus nudillos sobre la mejilla de ella y le agradeció silenciosamente por la inolvidable noche que pasaron juntos.

-Debo irme- anunció con lástima que no demostró, realmente no deseaba retirarse pero Kaede estaría preocupada.

-Lo sé- contesto ella sin perder el contacto visual. Probablemente Kikyo estuviera esperándolo en casa y ella no quería que Inuyasha tuviera problemas.

Suspiro cansado y se dirigió a la puerta, seguido por una hermosa joven a su espalda. Al llegara al umbral de la entrada, volteo y beso por última vez en el día a Kagome, alzándola a unos centímetros del suelo por el agarre poderoso que ejerció sobre su delgada cintura, los brazos de ella se enredaron en su cuello, degustando el sabor de la boca masculina.

-Nos vemos en la empresa… Kagome.

Ella se limito a asentir con la cabeza y libero al hombre para verlo partir hasta perderse en el fondo de las escaleras. Aspiro aire vigorosamente y entro a su departamento, teniendo remordimiento al pacto que acepto con ese joven.

Un trato que se basaba en la lujuria, llevándose su alma… a cambio de placer.

…

Llego a su enorme casa e introdujo la llave en la ranura de su puerta, era tarde y lo sabía; pero había pasado la mejor noche de su vida y parte del día, por lo que se sintió complacido.

Al cerrar, no pasaron ni dos segundos para que una ajetreada y preocupada Kaede apareciera frente a él, con una expresión de alivio le sonrió al verlo intacto y seguro en su casa.

-Inuyasha, me has asustado, creí que algo malo te había sucedido- pronunció la anciana, frotando sus arrugadas manos contra su delantal.

-Tranquila anciana, estuve en la fiesta de Miroku.

-Pero yo eh llamado a su casa y me informo que saliste antes de que culminara la reunión.

Vaya, no creyó que esa mujer pudiera atreverse a llamar a su amigo para preguntarle de él; una idea astuta debía de ocurrírsele, de lo contrario quedaría expuesto y con él, la preciosa de Kagome.

-Oh, lo que pasa es que decidí ir a tomar aire y despejar la mente; deja de preocuparte Kaede- intento esbozar una sonrisa tranquila y segura para la anciana, quien lo miró como si no creyera en ninguna de sus palabras.

-Entiendo- atino a contestar ella, eso de que salió a tomar aire no lo creía, Inuyasha no era así. Algo ocultaba ese muchacho y ella lo descubriría, tarde pero lo haría; lo juraba por su niña Kikyo.

…

Jugueteaba entre sus dedos el estuche de color beige hecho de plástico, cuyo contenido debía librarla de algún imprevisto que pudiera causarle inconvenientes a Inuyasha; en su otra mano reposaba aquella barrita blanca que debía utilizar para salir de dudas.

Mordió su labio inferior dudosa de arriesgarse a hacer la prueba o tomar las pastillas con la incertidumbre dentro de ella.

No perdía nada si la hacía y resultaba negativa, pero y si esta arrojaba un positivo.

¿Inuyasha desconocería su responsabilidad? Y ¿Con qué cara le diría a su madre la noticia?

La probabilidad de un positivo aun era temprana, pero aquella vez que tuvieron relaciones por primera ocasión, ninguno de los dos se protegió y aunque había pasado mucho tiempo, no podía afirmar que no lo estaba. Ya había tenido un retraso, cosa a la que no tomo importancia, sin embargo, todo podría suceder ahora.

Respiro hondamente y se decidió, después leyó las instrucciones; esperar cinco minutos para saber el resultado.

Nunca en su vida cinco minutos fueron tan eternos, miro de nueva cuenta el reloj de pulsera y golpeteo con su pie descalzo el azulejo del baño. Estaba nerviosa por una simple respuesta.

El tiempo esperado paso y Kagome rezo internamente para que fuera un negativo, abrió sus ojos que se cerraron instantes atrás por el miedo y fijo su vista en la prueba, una sensación de emoción y tristeza la embargo al ver aquella prueba de embarazo…

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hola, aquí de nuevo después de mucho tiempo; espero les agrade este capítulo.

Por cierto a las personas que les guste el lemon tanto como a mí y que también se combine con un poco de "drama", los invito a que lean "Nuestro Cruel Destino", sé que es una historia que al principio no atrae la atención, pero con el paso de los capítulos eh intentado combinarla con todo lo que se me ocurre y agregarle un poco de la cultura japonesa.

En sí, la historia trata de que Kagome es la guardiana de la perla y que por una terrible desgracia de su pasado, en la cual pierde a su amado, llega al poder de Naraku, quien la utiliza solo para poder liberar dicha joya que se encuentra en el interior de la joven. Sin embargo ella decide darle la espalda a este sujeto y se resguarda bajo la protección de los padres de Inuyasha, donde termina enamorándose del engreído Hanyou, quien ha sido repudiado por los youkais y sobre todo por Sesshomaru; pero aun a pesar de ello corresponde tímidamente al amor de Kagome, jurando protegerla de ese despreciable de Naraku.

Hay lemon, como en el fic que se encuentran leyendo y pues sé que se ve mal hacerle propaganda, pero como amo mucho ese fic, me gustaría que lo leyeran, es una historia que se desarrolla en la antigüedad y el primer fic que escribo, por ello quizás no esté tan bien elaborado al principio.

Bueno espero actualizar pronto, gracias por sus reviews.

¡Hasta luego!

_**Layla Ryu.**_


	9. Tu Piel Y Mi Piel

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha solo le pertenecen a la honorable Rumiko Takahashi, a quien agradezco por haber creado tan magnífico anime. La historia por el contrario me pertenece a mí._

**Consecuencias.**

**Capitulo 9: "Tú Piel y Mi Piel"**

Su mano tembló y una débil sonrisa se formo en aquellos rosados labios, el test de embarazo cayó al suelo y ella avanzo hasta ver su reflejo en el espejo de aquella habitación.

Abrió el grifo del agua y pasos sus palmas para recoger una ligera cantidad del líquido, el cual utilizo para refrescar su rostro. Dio un largo suspiro, ¿Emoción? No aquello no era emoción, más bien era… alivio, sí, eso era.

Tomo asiento sobre el borde del excusado y alcanzo la barrita blanca que señalaba claramente una solitaria raya, no estaba embarazada.

Después de todo estaba bien, si hubiera sido positivo no sería capaz de ver a la cara a su madre e informarle semejante noticia.

Arrojo la prueba al cesto de basura y posteriormente alcanzo el estuche color beige donde se encontraban las pastillas anticonceptivas. Debería comenzar a tomarlas pues de ahora en adelante era por así decirlo "formalmente" la amante del señor Taisho.

Se levanto agotada de su asiento y salió del baño para dirigirse a la cocina, preparo un vaso de agua fría y abrió el estuche de las pastillas, tomo una y la observo entre sus dedos, elevándola a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

La acerco a sus labios y después ingirió el agua con lentitud, disfrutando como recorría su garganta y se alojaba en su estomago.

El día de hoy no tenía ganas de hacer nada, estaba tan agotada que prefería dormir todo el día o simplemente permanecer acostada en su amplia y suave cama. El desgaste de la noche anterior la dejo sin ninguna gota de energía en su ser y todo gracias a Inuyasha.

Recargo su pecho sobre el desayunador y desde ese lugar paseo su mirada café por toda la sala, hasta que algo llamó su atención.

Con pasos pausados llego hasta el enorme sofá que adornaba la estancia y se agachó a la altura de este, colocando su peso sobre sus rodillas, introdujo una mano por debajo del mueble y alcanzo un pedazo de tela color zafiro.

Era la corbata de Inuyasha.

Dejo caer su peso sobre el suelo con la corbata en sus manos y sonrió por el descuido del hombre, llevo la prenda hasta su nariz y aspiro el perfume masculino que se encontraba impregnado en esta, el cual ahora también reposaba sobre su cuerpo.

-Inuyasha…- susurro al silencio de su departamento. ¿Sería capaz de seguir con esto?

Abrazo sus rodillas y escondió su rostro entre estas, por alguna razón temía imaginar el final y las consecuencias de esta relación.

…

La sonrisa deslumbrante que adornaba su rostro dejaba ciego a todo el mundo. Entro a la empresa y la recepcionista de avanzada edad se quedo muda cuando él saludo amistosamente y mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

Si, hoy estaba feliz.

Entró al ascensor y al cerrarse las puertas de este, observo sigilosamente su reflejo; un hombre que él nunca había visto ni cuando era más joven; frente a él se mostraba un individuo de carácter irrompible y lleno de vida, una esencia que irradiaba belleza pura, pudo percatarse del atractivo que rodeaba su aura y aquel erotismo que hacía perdido desde hace muchos años.

Sonrió de medio lado e incluso logro ofuscarse por ese diminuto gesto, parecía un modelo de revista y todo por el placentero fin de semana que compartió con Kagome.

Se acerco hasta su propio reflejo y examino cada facción de su varonil rostro, toco su mejilla suavemente en el lugar preciso donde nacía la barba y delineo con su dedo índice hasta tocar sus labios, aquellos que fueron besados, succionados y mordidos por una belleza. Cerró los ojos y se dejo transportar al recuerdo ardiente, apasionado y delirante que dejó marca sobre su piel.

Sin duda alguna, algo estaba pasándole, estaba casi seguro de que si Miroku lo viera haciendo eso, pensaría que es gay.

Se irguió en su posición, introduciendo ambas manos en sus bolsillos; las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y la sorpresa de ver a Kagome detrás de ese enorme escritorio le pego de golpe.

Lucía radiante con aquella diminuta minifalda azul marino y combinada con unos tacones rojos.

Con toda la elegancia que poseía se acerco hasta ella, posicionándose frente al escritorio.

La chica al verlo dio un pequeño salto sobre su lugar, aferrando una mano en su pecho, como si evitara de alguna forma que su corazón escapara de su cuerpo. Sus ojos fueron capturados inmediatamente por aquella ardiente mirada ambarina; tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y el rostro rojo por la vergüenza y es que aun no se acostumbraba a que él le ofreciera una mirada cargada de deseo.

Aquellos ojos dorados parecían devorarla, indagando profundamente hasta su alma y poseyendo su mente con los más depravados pensamientos que una persona normal pudiera formular.

Recargo todo su peso sobre la enorme mesa y aspiro sin restricción el peculiar aroma que bañaba esa piel marfilada; tomo entre sus dedos el mentón de la chica y beso los labios pintados de carmín, su lengua invadió la boca de ella y degustó con placer el sabor afrodisíaco de Kagome.

Escucho como oponía resistencia, empujando con sus delicadas manos su pecho, pero no lograría separarlo de ese manjar tan exquisito.

Algunos gemidos fueron emitidos por la fina garganta de ella y cuando la chica se proponía a corresponderle con mayor ímpetu, la soltó deliberadamente, esbozando una sonrisa altanera.

Pero la mirada asustada de Kagome no era la que él hubiera preferido, por lo que frunció el entrecejo a cambio del gesto de la azabache.

Sin embargo comprendió el porqué de su expresión al escuchar un carraspeo a su espalda y maldijo internamente por no ser un poco más prudente.

Inuyasha giro su rostro nervioso por lo que le esperaba y su quijada se desplomó al suelo al ver a Miroku tras él, cubriendo su boca con un puño, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y un semblante tranquilo adornando su rostro.

El joven ojiazul tosió una vez más y mostro el hermoso color de sus ojos a ambos jóvenes; primero echó un leve vistazo a la jovencita abochornada y con la mirada perdida en algún punto indefinido del suelo.

En aquel perfecto rostro varonil se formo una sonrisa burlona; jamás en el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Kagome había podido percibir un sonrojo tan intenso en aquellas mejillas.

Levanto la mirada azulada y observo de soslayo a Inuyasha, quien mantenía su boca abierta y ambas manos temblando.

-Inuyasha- pronunció el nombre de su amigo con un énfasis socarrón –te estaba esperando amigo, necesito arreglar un asunto contigo.

Inuyasha se repuso de aquella inesperada sorpresa y trato de enderezar su porte, aclarándose la garganta y jalando sutilmente el cuello de su camisa, sintiéndose asfixiado de pronto por la prenda que engalanaba su cuello.

Miroku ofreció otra mirada picarona a Kagome y entro detrás de Inuyasha a la oficina de este.

Ella exhalo el aire que retuvo cuando Miroku apareció, estaba nerviosa. ¿Qué pasaría si los vio cuando se besaron? ¿Sería capaz de decirle algo a la esposa de Inuyasha? Maldijo al aire y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

Si Kikyo se enteraba, ella huiría lo más lejos que se le permitiera llegar o cambiaría su nombre en los registros.

…

Quizás era la mirada penetrante de Miroku o la poca ventilación en su oficina, pero estaba realmente acalorado; jamás creyó que Miroku pudiera verlos, aunque era de esperarse, debió suponerlo cuando vio a Kagome tan temprano en la empresa; su amigo siempre pasaba por ella debido a que la joven no tenía auto.

Susurro unos cuantos impropios y apoyo su brazo sobre el escritorio, esperando a que su amigo iniciara con la inmensa suma de preguntas para saciar la curiosidad que de seguro estaba intentando retener.

-Inuyasha- se aclaro la garganta y aunque quería reírse en su cara por la expresión del joven, no lo haría; para empezar no deseaba incomodar a su jefe y que terminara corriéndolo a patadas. No, primero trataría con algo más sutil y fuera del tema inicial que deseaba tocar –Tu padre me ha llamado.

El joven ambarino abrió sus ojos como platos e intento que su boca no hiciera la misma acción, nunca espero que Miroku realmente tuviera algún asunto que arreglar.

-¿Mi padre?- cuestionó un poco vacilante.

-Asi es- relajo su cuerpo sobre el asiento que lo sostenía –Ordenó que organizara una cita con un hombre llamado Takayama Kouga.

-¡Oh! Es solo eso- Inuyasha se permitió relajarse y ordenar sus ideas; Sesshomaru también había comentado algo sobre ese tipo, pero no le hizo el menor caso; no es como si realmente le interesara hacer tratos con ese sujeto, lo odiaba desde hace mucho tiempo y solo lo haría si estaba siendo obligado.

-¿Solo eso?- Inuyasha no tenía el menor síntoma de preocupación, tenía que hacer esa cita de lo contrario el Señor Taisho lo mandaría muy lejos –La orden de tu padre fue demasiado clara, créeme, dijo que ya habías dejado pasar mucho tiempo y que podríamos perder la oferta que el Señor Takayama nos ofreció.

-Por favor, no dramatices- resoplo un poco de aire, haciendo que su flequillo se elevara unos cuantos centímetros de su ceja –No me interesa aceptar esa oferta que dices.

Miroku exhalo aire cansadamente, su amigo era un cabezota.

-Pues tienes que hacerlo, no quiero ser despedido y si tú no haces la cita, le indicaré a Kagome que la solicite.

-No lo harás- sentenció el ojidorado –Eh dicho que no me interesa ningún trato con ese sujeto, no puedo verlo ni en pintura.

-Vamos Inuyasha, estuve revisando algunos reportes y el contrato que nos proporcionaron; el Señor Takayama al principio deseaba comprar algunas joyas, pero nos ha ofrecido que nos aliemos con él y otra empresa de prendas femeninas para crear más propaganda- insistió Miroku.

Inuyasha lo miro con desdén, el solo escuchar el nombre de Kouga le revolvía el estomago.

-Propaganda- susurró para sí mismo; no le vendría mal hacer "escándalo" con sus joyas, pero ¿A su padre no se le ocurrió otra empresa de modelaje que la de Kouga?

-Inuyasha ¿Programo la cita?- esperaba que aceptara, eso los beneficiaba en todos los sentidos; realmente creía que la empresa necesitaba un poco de atención y hacía mucho que ya no salían en revistas como antes.

El caballero de mirada ámbar acarició su mentón, concentrado en sus ideas –Esta bien, indícale a Kagome que lo haga- respondió rendido, esperaba que Miroku tuviera razón.

-Sin duda alguna eres un hombre inteligente amigo- esbozo su mejor sonrisa.

-Cállate Miroku.

-Por cierto- comenzó el otro –veo que has mejorado tu relación con la bella Kagome.

El comentario tomo por sorpresa a Inuyasha y trago saliva dificultosamente por su garganta.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto calmado, como si no tuviera idea alguna sobre la pregunta de su amigo, cuando al contrario estaba más que nervioso porque nadie y mucho menos Miroku supiera lo de Kagome.

-No te hagas tonto, te vi con ella hace unos momentos y no se te veía incomodo como días anteriores- el joven ojiazul entrecerró los ojos e inspección cautelosamente cada movimiento de Inuyasha.

-Ocurrencias… tuyas, Miroku- su voz fue emitida con inseguridad, dejándolo expuesto ante el caballero de mirada azul.

Miroku solo murmuro algo inaudible para Inuyasha y se levanto del cómodo sillón donde estaba para salir de esa oficina; dejando dentro a un confundido Inuyasha.

Al cerrar la puerta espero unos cuantos minutos afuera de la oficina, meditando las acciones de su mejor amigo, giro el rostro levemente y vio que la azabache lo inspeccionaba tímidamente.

-Kagome- el énfasis en la voz del joven causo que a la chica se le erizara la piel por escucharlo, un extraño miedo recorrió su cuerpo, creando una sensación de nerviosismo y adrenalina mezclada, los latidos de su corazón podían escucharse a distancia.

-¿Qué… su… sucede?- estaba consciente de que sus manos temblaban, mordió ligeramente sus labios para oprimir algunos quejidos de pena por lo que su amigo fuera a decirle, estaba sudando y a pesar de presionar sus puños sobre su falda, no dejaba de sentir aquello.

Una gota de sudor resbalo por su sien y sonrió apenado por colocar a Kagome en una situación bochornosa, después de todo ¿quién era él para preguntar sobre su aventura con Inuyasha?

Exhalo aire y decidió no molestarlos más, algún día si ellos lo deseaban hablarían del asunto, no debería presionarlos o todo lo que había querido planear para que su amigo al fin dejara a Kikyo se iría al fracaso.

-Solo quería saber si me prestabas el teléfono- contesto indicando con la mirada el objeto que reposaba sobre aquella mesa enorme de madera.

-Claro- aquellas sensaciones que invadieron su ser se esfumaron al instante después de oír las palabras de Miroku e intento liberar el aire que había estado reteniendo, aunque algo dentro de ella le decía que no se confiara.

Mantuvo fija su vista en la figura imponente del marido de su amiga, pero sin poder escuchar absolutamente nada, había sido consciente de cómo tecleaba los números en el aparato y como comenzaba a hablar, pero a sus oídos no llegaba ninguna palabra emitida por el joven.

El ojiazul finalizó la llamada y Kagome aprovechó la oportunidad de que estaban solos para hablar con él.

-Miroku… lo que viste…- bajo la mirada hacia su falda y se sonrojo furiosamente mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas –hace un rato… cuando estaba con el Señor Taisho…

Enarcó una ceja, sonriendo de lado se acerco hasta ella y acarició su cabeza como si de una pequeña niña se tratara.

-No tengo la menor idea de lo que hablas.

Ella le brindo una expresión ofuscada, temblando ligeramente pero esta vez por la mínima esperanza de que Miroku no los hubiera visto besarse.

-Ah, bueno… yo…. olvídalo…- Kagome intentó sonreír aunque los nervios amenazaban su cuerpo con delatarla.

Él entendía a Kagome por lo que estaba haciendo, ella era tan inocente como para permitir que todo el mundo se aprovechara de su pureza solo para ser feliz, aunque ella no pudiera serlo.

Dio un suspiro al aire; al menos la protegería y estaría cuando la pequeña Kagome necesitara apoyo.

Con una última sonrisa dio gracias a Kagome, giró y se perdió dentro de su oficina; solo en ese entonces la chica pudo relajarse por completo.

…

Paseo de nueva cuenta sus ojos por la pantalla del computador, estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para ir y tirarse sobre el sofá que adornaba parte de su oficina, pero era tan necesario terminar el nuevo proyecto de la empresa.

Giro su reloj y se sorprendió al ver la hora, probablemente ya todos se hubieran ido, incluyendo Kagome y Miroku. Aunque no tenía el derecho de ordenarles que se quedaran, no era parte de su contrato, hubiera deseado que al menos ella se despidiera.

Suspiró de nueva cuenta y alzó la mirada dorada, aquél sillón de piel se le hacía invitador y cómodo; el sueño le perseguía desde la noche que estuvo con Kagome y es que no había podido dormir lo suficiente por imaginar el tentador cuerpo de la chica.

Se rindió ante el cansancio y creyó que podría al menos cerrar por unos minutos sus ojos, arrastrarse a otra realidad y crear fantasías dentro de esta.

Tomó asiento y poco después alzo las piernas para poder recostarse, apenas alcanzo a cerrar sus parpados la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar parte de la luz del pasillo y una sombra se dibujo dentro de la estancia.

Instantáneamente cubrió su vista con el antebrazo y giro un poco su cabeza, tratando inútilmente de evitar la poca iluminación que le fastidiaba.

-Inuyasha…- podría fácilmente haber confundido la presencia de esa persona por la de Miroku, pero esa voz nunca, Kagome mantenía un elegante y suave tono que te hacía perder la cabeza con escucharla.

Rápidamente se irguió de su posición para ver a la causante de su desvelo, era extremadamente raro que ella aun permaneciera en la empresa, entendía porqué él tenía que quedarse, pero ella no poseía la necesidad de estar ahí.

El problema era de él, había olvidado que debía tener los nuevos estándares de joyería para enviarle un informe a su padre y posteriormente avisarle a Sesshomaru sobre que modelos debía contratar para que lucieran el exquisito producto de su compañía.

-Aun estas por aquí, eh- anunció con la voz arrastrada y con un bostezo reprimido.

Kagome avanzo lentamente hasta plantarse cerca de Inuyasha, muy a pesar de la oscuridad podía apreciar el desvelo en el ámbar de su mirada y el grado de agotamiento en su voz.

-Miroku dijo que necesitarías ayuda- colocó frente al joven una taza humeante de café para que al menos pudiera evadir el sueño por unas horas más.

-Me gusta que ya no me trates tan formal- envió una sonrisa cansina a la chica y agarro la taza de entre las manos delicadas; el primer sorbo relajo su sistema por completo –delicioso- afirmó cerrando los ojos y degustando el dulce y contrariado sabor amargo de la bebida.

Kagome se sonrojo ligeramente, suerte que este no pudiera apreciarse en la oscuridad.

A un lado del sofá se encontraba una mesita en donde Inuyasha colocó la taza semivacía y volteó para tomar el mentón de la azabache, depositando un beso tierno en los labios femeninos.

Definitivamente esa era la mejor forma de reanimar el cuerpo…

Reanudando sus deberes, caminó hasta posicionarse detrás de la pantalla y seguir escribiendo; estaba realmente cansado y sin embargo tener a Kagome en la habitación le hacía crear diferentes maneras en su cabeza de renovar sus energías o gastar las pocas que aun mantenía.

-¿Ya se ha ido Miroku?- preguntó perdido en su trabajo.

-Asi es, solo me informó del extenso trabajo y decidí quedarme para ver si podía ayudarte.

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja, ¿Ayudarle? Oh si, tenía tantas ganas de ser ayudado, primero que nada desnudarla y tenderse debajo de ella, mientras era cabalgado vigorosamente por la sensual joven.

-¿Y cómo pretendes irte después?

-Pienso tomar un taxi, no es tan peligroso como muchos creen- Kagome se sentó frente a su jefe y ahora amante, tratando de que él pudiera tomar en cuenta su apoyo, no era tan inútil como muchos pensaban.

Bostezó y escribió lo último que le faltaba, dio punto final y cruzo ambos codos sobre el escritorio.

-Tengo mucha curiosidad de saber cómo pretendes ayudarme, Kagome- su voz sonó sensual y con doble sentido, pero los ojos brillantes de Kagome le dieron a entender que ella no presto atención por completo.

-Pues, en lo que usted desee…- malas palabras, pensó el ojidorado –puedo ayudarle con el informe o con la selección de joyas y tal vez…

El beso imprudente de Inuyasha evitó cualquier otra palabra, su lengua voraz estudió cada rincón de su boca y las fuertes manos varoniles la rodearon poderosamente, poniéndola de pie y exigiéndole que cumpliera con lo que había ofrecido.

¿Cansado? Claro que estaba cansado, pero Kagome era el deseo prohibido que te obligaba a probar la nívea piel que conformaba esa exuberante anatomía.

La sostuvo de ambas piernas, haciendo que ella lo rodeara con estas mismas y la levanto del suelo, inevitablemente golpeó bruscamente la espalda de Kagome contra la puerta de madera, creando un sonido estridente en aquella habitación y cerrándola con el impulso dado; no había necesidad de hacerlo, después de todo ya no había nadie en ese lugar.

Sin embargo la intimidad era necesaria, al menos hasta terminar el acto que la dama le incitó ajenamente a seguir.

Apretó más su pelvis contra la de ella y levantó la tela que le estorbaba.

La falda color azul marino estaba enrollada hasta la cintura femenina, la elegante e impecable blusa de color blanco que presentó Kagome en la mañana, ahora estaba arrugada y desabotonada, dándole la total libertad al joven hombre de mordisquear su marfilada piel.

Llegó hasta el sostén y liberó los senos de Kagome, su boca se dirigió a aquella parte rosada que coronaba cada pecho y succionó como un demente, mientras sus audaces dedos se incrustaban en el sexo de la chica, provocando que se humedeciera, lubricando la entrada vaginal de ella para poder deslizarse sin dificultad.

Ese cuerpo sensual, era capaz de engatusarlo con solo un movimiento; invitándolo a probar cada rincón latente de la blanca piel, impidiéndole olvidar su exclusivo sabor; retándolo a aguantar sin el por un segundo.

La locura hacía mucho tiempo que dominaba su ser y la pasión llenaba sus venas en lugar de la sangre; el deseo que se acumulaba en su existencia era implacable, un delirio que solo ansiaba probar con Kagome.

La seductora fragancia femenina se coló por sus fosas nasales y causó el revuelo necesario para liberar su deseo.

-Abre… más las… piernas- jadeó con dificultad Inuyasha e instantáneamente ella obedeció con un movimiento de cabeza, disfrutando placenteramente la entrada lenta de la virilidad del joven; por inercia apretó más los muslos y cerró los ojos, ocasionando que Inuyasha liberara un ronco gemido de satisfacción.

-Inuyasha…- susurró lentamente, ansiando que él pudiera besarla para ahogar los gritos que exigía su ser liberar.

-Vas a matarme mujer- no había palabras exactas para expresar la creciente carga de excitación que comenzaba a alterar su cordura.

Las paredes de ella lo apresaron de una manera tan estrecha que parecía que lo absorbería por completo, el extraño poder que ella poseía sobre él, estaba fuera de cualquier norma.

El delicioso liquido caliente recorría su masculinidad y en cada embate podía sentir una profundidad exquisita, el sexo con ella salía de lo común, podía pasar horas y horas drenando su miembro; perdiéndose en el abismo donde solo Kagome era capaz de hacerlo llegar.

Había descubierto que ella poseía un sabor inigualable y que le calentaba más allá de las arterias, el placer de entrar y salir de su cuerpo unía cada resquicio de su alma y lo transformaba en un demonio capaz de destazar a cualquiera con sus garras, garras que solo alcanzaba a poseer en un momento tan intimo como este.

Enterró sus dedos en la carne blanda de sus nalgas y escuchó un grito delicado, voraz y satisfecho por parte de ella; alcanzó a observar como el líquido blanco escurría por los muslos de ella y llegaban a sus manos, había alcanzado un orgasmo fenomenal y de una manera única, bestial por así decirlo y aun tenía ganas suficiente para sentir muchos toda la noche; supo que no se cansaría de sentir el contacto caliente de la piel de ella con la de él… _"Tu piel y mi piel"_… susurro contra los labios de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Si, ya sé que me tarde mucho; pero verán, esta no es una excusa, pues no sabía cómo llevar la trama y me quede estancada por varios días y con mucha influencia musical logre sacar a flote el capitulo. Bueno ya lo acabe y agradezco que aun sigan leyendo.

Para aquellos que esperaban un bebé, lo lamento; era solo para causar un poco de revuelo, aun es muy pronto para algo así, primero se necesita que Inu se enamore por completo de Kagome y tal vez exista un primogénito, aunque sinceramente lo estoy pensando. La historia tiene mucho que decir y no era adecuado que le cargaremos esa responsabilidad a Inuyasha, sabiendo que él podría huir del asunto y no, por ello sigan leyendo, nos vemos, espero y pronto.

¡Besos!

_**Layla Ryu.**_


	10. Sin Lucidez

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha solo le pertenecen a la honorable Rumiko Takahashi, a quien agradezco por haber creado tan magnífico anime. La historia por el contrario me pertenece a mí._

**Consecuencias.**

**Capitulo 10: "Sin Lucidez"**

El aroma tan peculiar de Kagome lo mantenía sedado, anclado en un letargo de tranquilidad pura, donde era casi imposible liberarse.

La joven chica lo había atado, no sabía con certeza que parte de él quedo cautiva y tampoco importaba averiguarlo, solo tenía consciencia de que le sería trágico separarse en algún futuro de esa mujer y sin embargo se estaba arriesgando a correr semejante peligro.

No, no eran sentimientos; Inuyasha era demasiado hábil como para no confundir lo que estaba pasando, al menos eso era lo que él creía.

Movió con ligereza una rodilla y Kagome se quejó al ser golpeada levemente, pero se quedó quieta y se relajó entre sus piernas nuevamente.

Ambos semidesnudos, ella con la camisa de él puesta sobre su frágil cuerpo e Inuyasha con los pantalones de vestir y el torso desnudo.

Un momento sin lugar a dudas demasiado íntimo.

¿Cómo habían llegado a un momento así?

Ni él tenía la ínfima idea, después de haber sucumbido al placer se hallaban concentrados en cada detalle de la otra persona; la mayoría de las noches que culminaban se dedicaban a dormir, sin embargo podría ser la incomodidad de la oficina o el hecho de que solo querían apreciarse en silencio lo que los había llevado a esa posición.

El suelo alfombrado de la habitación era suficiente para ellos, un Inuyasha recargando su espalda contra el sofá y sentado en el elegante tapiz, con una hermosa Kagome entre sus piernas y la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

Sus dedos descendieron hasta el vientre plano de la azabache y crearon formas indefinidas sobre este, acariciando sobre la tela su piel; suspiró fuertemente y poco después llevo su nariz hasta el cuello de la fémina.

Aspiró otra vez ese aroma tan propio de ella e inundo su ser de la deliciosa fragancia, paseando por toda la piel expuesta de Kagome, tomando cada resquicio e impregnándolo en su ser, había una extraña necesidad de sentir el olor de la chica sobre su cuerpo y respectivamente deseaba que Kagome hiciera la esencia de él parte de ella.

Ella soltó una risita fugaz a causa del cosquilleo que le creó Inuyasha, sintió los labios de él besar parte de sus hombros y luego sentir mordidas ligeras, tiernas y suaves; como si el joven quisiera solo consentirla en este momento, saboreando su piel con delicadeza.

No había atisbo de pasión en su sangre, pretendía únicamente sentir parte del alma gentil de Kagome, demostrarle que a pesar de ser un miserable chantajista, podía ser sincero en algunas ocasiones.

Kagome subió una mano por la mejilla masculina e introdujo sus dedos en la espesa y larga cabellera, cerró sus ojos y disfruto del tacto, los mimos y el momento que le permitía estar con ese hombre.

Recargó su cabeza por completo en el hombro masculino y suspiró efímeramente mientras su piel era acariciada con fineza.

Inuyasha finalizó la caricia y giró el rostro pasivo de la chica para tomar posesión de sus labios.

Kagome volteó todo su cuerpo y colocó ambas manos a lado del rostro varonil, presionando profundamente sus labios; introduciendo su lengua con pereza y lamiendo el borde de la boca masculina, sus dedillos pasearon desde la mandíbula de Inuyasha y contornearon el lugar preciso donde nace la barba.

Las fuertes manos de Inuyasha se posaron demandantes sobre la cintura de ella, mientras se dejaba hacer.

Al finalizar el dulce tacto, Inuyasha sorprendió a la mujer paseando su lengua desde su mentón hasta su nariz y rió cuando ella frunció las cejas.

Deseó reírse con ganas por la forma en que ella se molesto y luego pasó el dorso de su blanca mano para limpiar el rastro de saliva que dejó marcado.

De nada de le sirvió.

Esta vez procuró lamer desde la mejilla hasta la ceja de Kagome, recibiendo como regalo una mirada más que furiosa y unos labios apretados, conteniéndose de gritarle.

No pudo detenerse, las carcajadas inundaron el lugar e instintivamente llevó sus manos hacia su estomago para detener el dolor de la risa que estalló.

Los ojos caoba de Kagome lo miraron enojada, poco después sus cejas comenzaron a relajarse y su semblante cambio, cediendo también a la risa y mostrándole a Inuyasha la elegante voz de su buen humor.

Ambos rieron complacidos y de pronto Kagome se puso seria, como si estuviera dispuesta a castigar a ese impertinente hombre e Inuyasha tuvo miedo por esa perversa mirada, acallando por completo sus carcajadas y causando un tic nervioso en su rostro.

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa y tomó entre sus palmas el rostro del joven, saco su lengua húmeda y la paseó por el mentón de Inuyasha, boca, nariz, cejas, frente y ojos, para finalizar con un suave beso en los labios varoniles y riéndose por la expresión infantil de su amante.

Y él también la acompaño en la risa.

Empujó con fuerza a Kagome hasta que quedó sobre ella, rodaron un rato en el suelo, como si pelearan por algún juguete, siendo adultos y simulando ser niños.

Si, Kagome liberó algo en él que hacía perdido; un algo que amaba que despertara, sintió libertad y pureza; por primera vez en su vida se olvido del dolor del pasado y de tantas cosas que había sufrido, permitió liberar su ser como nunca y adoro dejar de temer.

Sus labios acudieron a envolver los de la azabache y se perdió en el contacto.

No dejaría ir a Kagome, nunca, ni aunque eso atrajera consecuencias irreversibles…

…

Kagome mantuvo el rostro sereno, mientras observaba por la ventanilla del auto el panorama de las calles vacías.

La melodía que Inuyasha había encontrado en la radio era relajante, amenizaba el ambiente entre ambos, causando que ninguno de los dos se sintiera incomodo con el silencio.

Era la segunda vez que se subía al elegante auto de Inuyasha, aunque siendo sincera no recordaba la primera ocasión. Observándolo ahora detalladamente, se daba cuenta de lo caro que era y de lo cómodos asientos de piel.

No encontró alguna mancha o rayón sobre el acabado de tan precioso carro, Inuyasha debía amarlo demasiado.

-No- se sobre salto al escucharlo y solo atino a mirarlo un poco sonrojada por la sensualidad de su voz.

-¿Disculpa?- tembló en su asiento cuando Inuyasha sonrió y enfoco sus dorados ojos sobre ella.

-No amo este coche, es solo un objeto material… aunque te sorprenda.

Inuyasha esbozó una última sonrisa seductora y giró la cabeza para prestar atención al camino; convirtiendo a Kagome en una chica embobada y confundida.

-¿Cómo… lo has sabido?- cuestionó la azabache cuando logró encontrar su voz.

-¿El qué? ¿Cómo supe lo que estabas pensando?- Kagome asintió esperando su respuesta –No tengo la menor idea.

Lo poco que duró el trayecto, Inuyasha no volvió a mirarla y ella quedó anonada con esa "respuesta". ¿No tenía idea? Ese tipo de palabras causaban escalofríos en su persona.

Inuyasha se percató de lo incomoda que se encontraba después de decirle aquello, sin embargo fue sincero, la verdad es que solo vio en sus ojos las palabras exactas de sus pensamientos y por inercia contestó.

Entre ellos se formó un lazo invisible que creaba una conexión peligrosa, nunca nadie había causado tantos estragos en él y mucho menos una mujer. Tenía en cuenta que también a ella le estaba pasando y eso resultaba tenebroso.

Llegaron al modesto edificio en el que ella rentaba y se sintió mal, era complicado ver a un joven atractivo en un auto lujoso, aparcando frente a esa pocilga; donde por mala fortuna no existía un estacionamiento.

Kagome esperó a que Inuyasha abriera la puerta del vehículo y en cuanto puso un pie fuera, deseo escapar. Sus vecinos se darían cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y varios comenzarían a formar rumores de lo que estaba haciendo.

El tan solo pensarlo le aterraba.

Pero no había manera de evitarlo, cuando se había dispuesto a tomar un taxi para llegar, Inuyasha la había jalado de su brazo y sin poder negarse, ya se encontraba dentro del auto.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de vergüenza, mordió su labio inferior de desesperación, esto era bochornoso.

-¡Oh! No hagas eso- los ojos ambarinos de Inuyasha se entrecerraron y un brillo lujurioso se asomo de ellos –Estoy cansado, ¿Sabes? Y aun así puedo cargarte entre mis brazos y subir a tu departamento para hacerte gemir todo lo que resta de la noche.

Ella enrojeció por completo.

-¿Pero… qué… qué cosas dices?- llevo ambas manos a sus mejillas y meneó su cabeza.

-La verdad… _Kagome…_

Inuyasha inclinó medio cuerpo y besó aquellos deliciosos labios, la acerco hasta presionarla contra su torso y jadeó de puro placer al sentir como era correspondido.

-Inuyasha…- ella abrió sus ojos y no dudó en apresarlo más, se estaba haciendo adicta de ese hombre, de su aroma, su piel, su calor y sus besos… aquellos deliciosos labios varoniles.

-Subamos… anda, aquí está empezando a hacer frío, ah…- soltó un gemido al sentir la boca de ella en su cuello, era mentira, en ese lugar hacía todo menos frío; él se estaba consumiendo de calor y conocía la forma de calmarse.

Comenzó a absorber aire con grandes bocanadas; ¡estaban en un lugar público! Pero deseaba, anhelaba, nuevamente introducirse en sus piernas y jadear por el hervir de la pasión.

-Vamos- la instó a caminar y ambos entraron al edificio, se le complicaba mantenerla a su lado sin desear un contacto más íntimo, pero por mucho que la quisiera debía mantener la compostura.

La vergüenza de Kagome aumento cuando subían las escaleras, era un caso terriblemente ofensivo para aquél caballero gallardo, quien de seguro estaba acostumbrado a los refinados elevadores y en ese miserable lugar ni a escaleras eléctricas llegaban.

Exhalo aire con frustración.

-¿Quieres pasar?- preguntó dudosa la chica, jugueteando con sus dedos después de abrir la puerta.

-Esa es una mala idea, si entro no saldré hasta quedar satisfecho- fijó su mirada en la puerta abierta detrás de Kagome, tratando de no caer bajo el hechizo involuntario que la mujer brindaba.

-¿Eh?- emitió ella, más en un dulce gemido; ya que Inuyasha poseía la forma adecuada para hacerla sonrojar cada que quisiera con sus palabras –Entonces, hasta… hasta mañana.

Se levantó de puntitas y depositó un beso casto en sus labios.

-¡Maldición, Kagome!- Inuyasha la apresó de la esbelta cintura y unió su boca con la de ella, introdujo su lengua y acarició con lentitud el níveo cuello.

La camisa del hombre fue tironeada con todo su cuerpo hacia dentro del departamento. Sintió como golpeaba su espalda contra la madera de la puerta cerrada por un portazo y posteriormente la frialdad en su pecho, su camisa estaba abierta hasta la mitad y Kagome se esforzaba en desabrocharla por completo.

-Vaya que eres el pecado en vida- gimió el contra su hombro, tratando de recuperarse de aquél intenso beso. Aunque Kagome no tenía planeado parar, sus ojos mantenían la unión con los suyos, pero sus manos se paseaban por el borde de su pantalón, incitándolo a quitárselo.

-Eres el único que libera el deseo en mi- Kagome ronroneó cerca de sus labios y luego los mordió ligeramente, obligando a Inuyasha a sobrepasar el límite.

-Basta… aunque quisiera, debo… necesito ir… irme- su mente se debatía entre la cordura y la locura que experimentaba con esa mujer.

-Entiendo- la joven azabache lo soltó de su agarre y retrocedió algunos pasos, le sonrió inocentemente –Hasta mañana, _Inuyasha_…- si, ella también podía jugar a seducir y siendo la ganadora.

Su orgullo de mujer se alzaba cuando veía a un Inuyasha sucumbiendo ante sus encantos, cuando él era el que siempre iniciaba con el juego; lamentaba usar sus armas contra él, pero adoraba verlo a sus pies, tratando inútilmente de negarse al deseo, como ahora.

Inuyasha aspiró todo el aire que pudo y se acomodó la camisa, giró hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta, siendo acompañado a sus espaldas por Kagome.

En el marco de la puerta el caballero se inclinó a la altura de la chica para despedirse, sin embargo no recibió un beso ardiente como esperaba.

Kagome le dio un beso sonoro en su mejilla izquierda para posteriormente darse la vuelta y cerrar la puerta en la cara del joven anonado.

No quiso volver a tocar la puerta, sabía que era lo mejor, aquél beso casto era lo que necesitaba para bajar la excitación. Sonrió feliz por esta noche y se dirigió a su casa, no preocuparía a la anciana más de lo debido.

Kagome se recargó sobre la madera fría de su puerta y suspiró, cerró los ojos rememorando en su cabeza los hermosos ojos dorados de Inuyasha y la forma en que la miraban.

Sonrió infantilmente, mientras caminaba hacia su recamara; le hacía falta un baño después de la apasionada noche.

…

Laurent recorrió con la mirada la terraza, desde donde se podían apreciar a la perfección las hermosas edificaciones de París; pero no había nada más divino para él que la bella dama que estaba sentada sobre una silla de metal con una revista entre sus manos.

-Kikyo- acaricio el nombre de la mujer con delicadeza y ternura.

Ella giró inmediatamente su cabeza y enfocó sus hermosos ojos en los de él, brindándole una elegante sonrisa.

-Tardaste demasiado- indicó ella, centrándose de nuevo en su revista.

Una joven de cabellos rizados salió donde ellos se encontraban y sirvió un poco de té en una taza de porcelana para Kikyo.

Él no le tomó la menor importancia, su mirada azul se encontraba agudizada en la joven que amaba.

-Perdóname, no deseaba dejarte sola- se acercó hasta posicionarse tras su espalda y con una mano indicó a la muchacha de servicio que se retirara, una vez solos, enredo sus brazos en el delgado cuerpo de la modelo y acarició con sus húmedos labios, la piel de su cuello.

-Planeó regresar mañana a Japón- informó ella en francés, para que Laurent pudiera entenderla.

Su postura se endureció al instante y sus brazos abandonaron el calor femenino, para volverse fríos e inanimados a su costado. Su adorada Kikyo se iba… otra vez de su lado…

-¿Pero… por qué tan pronto?- no quería que se fuera, no aguantaría saber que ella regresaría a los brazos de su marido, que se entregaría con él en cuerpo y alma porque lo amaba, eso no lo toleraría… sería incapaz de vivir sin ella.

-¿Pronto?- ella arqueó una ceja y cerró su revista, apretó los labios por capricho –No cariño, ya tarde mucho; Inuyasha no puede sospechar que estoy contigo, es un hombre inteligente y puesto que tiene una mujerzuela que le lava la cabeza, pueden arrebatármelo- se levantó de su lugar sin probar la bebida preparada por la sirvienta y se dispuso a salir de ahí para comenzar a empacar sus cosas.

-Que importa Kikyo, me tienes a mí, no necesitas un hombre que te es infiel- sus voz de repente sonó desesperada –por favor… no te vayas…

Ella suspiró cansada de la conversación.

-Ya hemos tratado este tema y siempre llegamos a lo mismo- dio ligeros golpes al piso con su pies un tanto exasperada –Tú solo eres mi amante e Inuyasha mi marido, no puedo dejarlo tan simple, yo lo amo… ¿Entiendes?

Laurent no permitió que ella se moviera, alcanzó a enroscar sus fuertes brazos en su esbelta cintura y la alzó, llevándola a su habitación.

Ante las palabras hirientes que ella le gritoneaba mientras llegaban, la recostó en la enorme cama de dosel y se posicionó entre sus piernas.

-Tengo en claro mi situación y sabes que te amo a pesar de que ames a tu marido, pero…- comenzó a besar el cuello de la joven y descendió hasta el nacimiento de sus senos –no puedo dejarte ir aún, eres mía Kikyo, más mía que de cualquiera y me importa un bledo si tú amado Inuyasha se revuelca con la mujer más vulgar… sólo… dejame amarte cuanto pueda, por favor… mi amada Kikyo…

Kikyo ya no luchó más, era imposible resistirse a los besos de Etienne, ella adoraba ser tocada y besada por ese caballero.

Las manos febriles del hombre se colaron por debajo de su vestido veraniego, recorriendo sus muslos y parte de la lencería que traía.

La boca de Laurent se impactó sobre la de ella y su audaz lengua entro en su cavidad húmeda, extasiándola de su dulce sabor. Fue liberada de la tortura en la que estaba envuelta con la tela, su cuerpo quedó desnudo ante él, suave y perfecto para el apuesto hombre.

Él lamió cada seno como si fuera un manjar, acarició su entrepierna e incrustó sus dedos dentro de su intimidad, creando en la hermosa mujer una sensación de placer indescriptible.

Ella jadeó cuando sintió no solo los dedos del joven, sino su boca; la lengua de él, trataba de penetrarla con excitación. Su mente fue nublada por la humedad que recorría su sexo, casi convulsiona cuando Laurent succionó sus labios vaginales y paseó sin descaro aquella intrépida boca por su abdomen, para regresar al punto de inicio.

La giró de espaldas a él, posicionando el torso de la chica sobre la suave cama con las caderas servidas ante él y su miembro erecto.

Kikyo gimió al ver erguido la virilidad del joven, dispuesto a tomarla en este momento.

Sus suaves y redondas nalgas fueron alzadas y de una estocada suave, directa y caliente, entró en ella.

La mejilla de ella descansaba en la almohada, mientras la parte inferior de su cuerpo era arrastrado en un vaivén sin descanso. Gimió y gimió, una y otra vez; estaba tan caliente y excitada por la forma inesperada en la que estaba siendo poseída.

Obligó a la modelo a apoyarse sobre sus rodillas y las palmas de sus manos, dejándola en cuatro.

Paseó una de sus manos hasta llegar a tomar posesión de su seno y apretarlo entre sus dedos, jugando con el pezón rosado que coronaba semejante manjar. Mordió y lamió parte del hombro femenino, su arrebato de pasión estaba rebasando los límites.

Pero es que la amaba y deseaba tanto, que esa era la única forma que conocía para evitar que se marchara.

-¡Oh mi dulce, dulce Kikyo!

Cambió de posición con ella sobre él, incitándola con las caderas a que correspondiera con el mismo ímpetu que la caracterizaba.

Sus manos se aferraron a las caderas perfectas de ella, mientras se movía en incesantes cabalgadas encima de su palpitante miembro.

No lograba entender como una mujer tan preciosa como Kikyo fuera rechazada por un hombre, era simplemente perfecta, una diosa para ser idolatrada hasta por el hombre más apuesto del mundo.

Ella merecía todo en este mundo.

Kikyo era simplemente su dueña, de su alma, su corazón, su vida y su miserable cuerpo; sin ella, Laurent estaba seguro que no sobreviviría.

Con Kikyo ahora debajo, colocó las delicadas piernas de ella sobre sus anchos hombros y la penetró con pasión, dejando que lo arrastrará al placer insaciable de la carne, más allá del amor y los sentimientos, lejos de todo y cualquier ente existente… solo ellos dos como único destino.

Kikyo gritó ante el orgasmo descomunal que experimentó y se cuestionó a sí misma, si Inuyasha estaría sintiendo algo así con aquella mujer; ella respondió a su pregunta, obvio que no, nadie le daría un placer tan completo y único como el que ella recibía por parte de Laurent.

Posesivamente aferro sus brazos al cuello del joven y lo jaló para que correspondiera a su beso ansioso.

Devorando su boca con la suya, pensando que realmente debería quedarse un poco más de tiempo con su adorado y fogoso amante.

Pues sabía que nunca le fallaría, ya que desde el primer momento en que le prometió ser suyo, nunca rompió su promesa. El joven francés la amaba y estaría ahí para cuidarla de todos.

Y porque no, hasta del mismo Inuyasha.

…

Kagome aferró su bolso en su pecho y mordió su labio inferior, intentando tomar una decisión.

No tenía claro que hacer, ante ella aun permanecía la palma abierta de la mano de Inuyasha, invitándola a seguirlo; pero ella no podía, esperaba a Miroku y aunque le agradó encontrar unos ojos dorados en lugar de unos azules esa mañana, no se sentía tranquila.

Si aceptaba la oferta de irse en el auto de Inuyasha, todos se sorprenderían del motivo por el cual ahora viajaba con el presidente de la empresa y por obvias razones dirían que es la amante del Señor Taisho.

Ella no quería eso, ya bastante daño le causaba su conciencia por atreverse a aceptar semejante oferta.

-Vamos Kagome, se hace tarde- insistió Inuyasha, llevaba cerca de quince minutos tratando vagamente de que aceptará ser llevada por él; pero la muy necia repetía que no era adecuado y que lo mejor sería esperar a Miroku.

Si, ella ya sabía que era muy tarde y se preguntaba el porqué aun no aparecía el desgraciado de Miroku.

-Lamento declinar la invitación, pero esperaré a Miroku- volvió a informar ella, rezando a todos los dioses para que pudieran escucharla.

Inuyasha soltó un suspiro resignado.

-Miroku no vendrá, le informé que yo pasaría por ti; anda vamos, prometo no comerte… aun- susurró con sensualidad el hombre.

Kagome entonces aceptó sonrojada, si desde un principio le hubiera dicho que Miroku no vendría, ya estaría en un taxi rumbo a la empresa, pero no, ese hombre tenía que manipularla siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Vuelvo a decir como en mi otro fic que ya no me disculpare, es inútil, lo hago y sigo fallándoles, por eso mejor solo disfruten la lectura, gracias por sus reviews.

Por cierto muy bonito soneto de Garcilaso de la Vega que publicaste Ranka Hime, me gusto mucho y es algo parecido en cierta forma al fic, aunque falta mucho por contar; gracias por su apoyo.

¡Saben que las quiero!

¡Sayonara!

_**Layla Ryu.**_


	11. Dilema

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha solo le pertenecen a la honorable Rumiko Takahashi, a quien agradezco por haber creado tan magnífico anime. La historia por el contrario me pertenece a mí._

**Consecuencias.**

**Capitulo 11: "Dilema"**

Con el tenedor en su mano y una blanca servilleta en la otra, se reprendía mentalmente por haber creído en Inuyasha, cuando era más que obvio que el generoso caballero no tenía planeado llevarla a la empresa, no hasta que se acabara su exquisito desayuno que le habían obligado a pedir, para comer en ese lujoso restaurant.

Pero ella tenía toda la culpa por caer en sus hábiles tácticas, debió esperar a Miroku o esforzarse en rechazar esa oferta de ir con él rumbo al trabajo; fue tan ilusa, como siempre resultaba cuando estaba junto a Inuyasha.

¿Cómo creyó que Miroku la dejaría sin avisarle?

Además se sentía fuera de lugar, en ese hermoso y para nada discreto establecimiento, había personas con la más fina y recatada vestimenta, joyas exquisitas y peinados exuberantes; ella al contrario solo llevaba aquella falda beige que mantuvo guardada por años en conjunto con una blusa de satén azul rey, unos tacones del color de la falda, una mascada en su cuello donde intentaba cubrir la herida de los dientes de Inuyasha y de su cabello ni que se diga, no tuvo tiempo ni de cepillarlo correctamente, dejando algunos mechones alborotados; demasiado informal como para comer junto a la alta sociedad.

Muy diferente al hombre sentado frente a ella, pero como objetar, él con unos pantalones refinados y una camisa de marca se veía sexy, incluso aunque no se peinara esa larga cabellera seguiría siendo elegante.

¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas a ella?

Suspiro sonoramente y soltó su tenedor, con el que inútilmente, había estado tratando de picar un guisante en su plato.

Inuyasha la observó tranquilamente, sabía de antemano que inventarle la pequeña mentira de que Miroku no pasaría por ella, había sido un poco molesto; pero ayer en la noche o madrugada, cuando llegó a su casa, se dio cuenta de que pasaban mucho tiempo debajo de las sábanas y que por una vez en la relación "clandestina" que sostenían, era bueno distraerse del sexo.

Claro que tener intimidad con Kagome todas las noches no era mala idea, sin embargo, una mujer también necesita sentirse especial y no solamente usada, eso era lo que escuchó de la anciana Kaede.

Aunque esa vieja se refería a su matrimonio y no a lo que tenía con Kagome, pero para él era lo mismo. Lastimosamente no deseaba que esa dulce chica se sintiera ofendida solo por meterse entre sus piernas y profanar su cuerpo.

En cierto modo debía regresarle "el favor", por así decirlo, de las noches en las que se entregaba con una soltura y habilidad increíble.

No obstante, parecía que Kagome estaba incómoda por la idea que se le ocurrió; constantemente se meneaba en su silla o picoteaba aquel pobre vegetal en su plato, jugueteaba con la copa de vino, miraba a su alrededor y también lo inspeccionaba a él.

Llegó a pensar que el problema era su compañía, pero después de que recibió una sonrisa forzada, se dio cuenta que ella estaba disgustada con el ambiente, por lo que creyó conveniente salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Dejó su exquisito pescado bañado en salsa dulce a medio comer y se limpió con la servilleta para ponerse de pie y brindarle su mano a la bella joven.

Ella se ruborizó a cambio, debido a que en ese momento mucha gente los estaba viendo y cualquiera podría malinterpretar las cosa o mejor dicho, adivinar que eran amantes.

-Vamos- indicó Inuyasha, habiendo puesto algunos billetes en la mesa -¿Acaso deseas quedarte?

Kagome meneó su cabeza en forma negativa, era más que obvio que no deseaba permanecer más tiempo en ese lugar.

-Es que… nos… están viendo- murmuró enredando sus dedos entre la servilleta.

-¿Y qué con eso?- cuestionó un tanto enojado el hombre.

-Pues… ellos, podrían…

Fue cuando Inuyasha entendió el miedo de la chica y sonrió con esplendor.

-¿Tienes miedo de qué piensen que somos amantes?- susurró muy cerca de su oído, a lo que la azabache se asustó por las miradas que pudiera obtener por el comportamiento tan atrevido de Inuyasha.

-¿Pero qué haces? Alguien podría informarle a Kikyo y tú…

No pudo terminar su dialogo, debido a que su adorado jefe la beso con el mayor ímpetu que existía y la dejo sin pensamientos coherentes.

-No tienen por qué pensarlo- mencionó el ojidorado, cerca de los labios de Kagome, acariciando la delicada boca con la suya propia –Ya que es verdad.

Casi soltó una enorme y sonora carcajada por la mirada expectante y sorpresiva de su invitada; parecía un lindo animalito asustado por su cazador.

-¡Inuyasha!

¿Cómo se atrevió a tanto? ¿Y si había algún periodista chismoso que los viera?

Definitivamente Inuyasha era muy impulsivo y temerario.

-¿Qué sucede lindura?

Le emocionaba el exquisito sonrojo en las mejillas y el nerviosismo que expresaba por sus acciones; totalmente extasiado la insto a salir de ese lugar, donde según ella corrían riesgo de ser vistos.

Kagome aceptó para evitar problemas y sin recibir el brazo que le ofrecía Inuyasha, se dirigió a la salida.

-¡No tenías porque hacer eso allá dentro!- estaba enojada por el comportamiento tan inmaduro de él.

Inuyasha se sorprendió por la forma en la que le hablo, nunca nadie se le había puesto a la par y mucho menos lo desafiaba, le temían demasiado como para atreverse a enfrentarlo; era un sentimiento nuevo y lleno de orgullo, el que esa mujer tuviera el valor suficiente como para ponerlo en su lugar; le resultaba excitante.

Sus ojos brillaron inusualmente y se acerco peligrosamente a ella, cuando ésta aun hablaba del peligro en el que se estaban metiendo, pero acalló esa dulce boca de una manera tan posesiva y desesperada.

La pegó contra el coche que esperaba afuera del recatado lugar, ansiando acabar con la ropa que la cubría.

Admiración, fascinación, respeto, orgullo, posesión, deseo, pasión; toda una enorme mezcla de sensaciones le asaltaron por la desafiante actitud de la chica, estaba tan ansioso de devorarla a besos, que importaba si era en un lugar público.

Su sangre calentó de una manera inusual sus venas, el latido de su loco corazón desgarro sus tímpanos y la piel de ella le ardió al contacto con la de él.

Se separaron con dificultad y aspirando una gran bocanada de aire ante el masivo contacto que tuvieron.

-Me encantas- mencionó él entre el trance al que había sido sometido por Kagome, mirándola fijamente a sus ojos y siendo sincero.

Pero Kagome no tomó el valor correcto de las palabras o solo quiso ignorarlas, porque aunque ella deseara que fueran de la manera en la que las esperaba, estaba casi segura que se confundiría; Inuyasha no podía amarla de esa manera, es más ni siquiera la amaba, solo era un simple gusto por lo que le provoca cuando estaban juntos.

El ambarino comprendió el silencio de Kagome y decidió no hostigarla con tonterías, pero no mintió cuando le dijo que le encantaba, una mujer como ella no se encontraba a diario y aunque no pretendía demostrarle sentimientos de amor o fanfarronerías cursis; fue consciente de que esas palabras tomaron ese sentido cuando fueron emitidas, lamentablemente no existían cierto sentimiento y él solo mencionaba lo anterior por el carácter impredecible de la joven.

Inuyasha abrió la puerta del copiloto para que Kagome entrara y posteriormente subió en el asiento del conductor, encendiendo el coche partieron de ese lugar, olvidando el momento anterior tan incomodo que pasaron.

…

Miroku subió apresurado las escaleras del edificio, se le había hecho tarde, pero eso no desacreditaba la maravillosa noche que tuvo con la bella Sango. Aun recordaba los besos ardientes de su joven esposa y las caricias tan libidinosas que le brindo, muchas de las cuales él le había enseñado.

Aunque no era el momento adecuado para recordar esas cosas, debía disculparse con Kagome por hacerla esperar por más de una hora, solo rogaba a los dioses porque ella no se molestara por su tardanza o que no lo golpeara como lo hacía Sango cuando se enojaba.

Llegó a la puerta y con sus nudillos dio suaves golpes, espero ansioso a que le recibieran pero no obtuvo nada.

Siendo bastante persistente volvió a tocar con más fuerza y recibió de nueva cuenta solo el silencio; al parecer su amiga no estaba, lo que le aseguraba que se había ido probablemente a la empresa en algún taxi.

Resignado, giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a irse, antes de que Inuyasha decidiera llamarle e informarle de su despido.

En eso estaba cuando escuchó que la puerta se abrió, pero para su mala suerte no fue la de Kagome, si no la de a un lado, una anciana vecina de la azabache.

Miroku le sonrió cortésmente y apenas hubo dado algunos pasos cuando la voz chillona de la señora le interrumpió.

-¿Buscaba a la jovencita Higurashi?- preguntó con la voz cansina y el entrecejo fruncido.

El joven ojiazul trató de no ser grosero por la prisa que tenía para irse y decidió brindarle la mejor sonrisa, luego contestó con su singular amabilidad.

-Así es mi buena dama- hizo un leve asentamiento de cabeza para confirmar sus palabras.

La anciana de cabeza calva y manos arrugadas meneo su cabeza disconforme, regresó su mirada grisácea a su interlocutor y se aclaro la garganta.

-Yo que usted me olvidaba de esa… pérfida- soltó con un leve tono de ardor en su voz –Ella no es una mujer para un buen hombre como usted.

El joven caballero se quedó estático, había escuchado infinidad de palabras contra la linda Kagome, pero nunca unas tan elevadamente ofensivas; si bien no vivía con la chica, no era razón suficiente para tacharla como una vulgar, hasta ese momento Kagome le había demostrado lo honorable y buena mujer que era, demasiado moralista para su gusto; pero no por ello menos dulce y carismática, sin lugar a dudas una mujer que merecía respeto por sus iguales y por otros como esa vieja frente a él.

-¿Perdone?- trató de persuadir a la mujer para que aclarara su discurso, por si acaso, no escuchó correctamente.

-Lo que ha escuchado, eh visto como esa… zorra, trae a cualquier hombre a estos edificios- el horrible sonido de sus palabras borraron cualquier indicio de respeto en el hombre –Hoy mismo se ha ido con uno en la mañana, si yo fuera la señora Shoga, hace mucho que la hubiera echado a la calle por ninfómana.

Miroku se mantuvo al margen de esa conversación, si la anciana era tan corriente con sus palabras, era su problema, él no cometería el error de rebajar su ego ante una mujer mayor.

-No entiendo cómo pueden soportar ser parte de su juego- agregó la mujer –Hace mucho un alto joven de cabellera negra llegó como su compañía y salió de aquí muy entrada la mañana, poco después un caballero de ojos dorados y de porte elegante la sacó de aquí con una ropa que ni siquiera tapaba su cuerpo, fue tan horrendo que me encerré ante semejante cosa; esa misma noche aquél joven de cabellos negros regresó ebrio y la espero hasta que ella se digno a aparecer, vi cuando ella entro con el joven ojidorado en el vestíbulo, donde tuvieron su arranque de pasión y el otro sujeto como torpe esperándola aquí arriba.

Su ceja tuvo un tic nervioso, ya no sabía si catalogar a esa anciana como grosera, vulgar o chismosa.

-¿Los vio?- preguntó, tratando de no sonar muy curioso.

-Claro, si aquí en el pasillo casi se desnudan para comerse y no se diga cuando entraron a su departamento, los gritos de ambos se escucharon hasta mi recamara y gracias a los dioses que mis nietos no estaban conmigo ese fin de semana, de lo contrario las cosas que habrían escuchado- gritó ella horrorizada, para luego continuar –Perdóneme si le ofendo humilde caballero, pero usted ha sido el único que no eh visto entrar a ese departamento y salir en la madrugada; por ello me preguntaba el porqué la busca si esa tipa no lo merece.

Con la voz seca y el nerviosismo a sobresalir, habló calmadamente y amable, aunque no lo mereciera la mujer.

-Ella solo es mi amiga- finalizó, ya dispuesto a irse.

-¡Válgame! Ahora entiendo; aun así le recomiendo que mantenga su distancia, una mujer como esas no sabe más que romper matrimonios- afirmo la vieja mujer, girando con lentitud y sosteniéndose apenas con su bastón, decidió entrar a su departamento.

Con la cara estupefacta y los labios apretados, debido a la enorme carcajada que deseaba liberar, salió de ahí rumbo al trabajo.

Era más que obvio que Inuyasha tenía algo con Kagome, además no había razón para esconderlo, él estaba enterado de que su amigo y la chica ya habían tenido sexo, sin embargo no molestaría a nadie con su curiosidad, más adelante si era necesario lo haría.

…

Existen muchas formas de amar, infinidad de palabras para demostrarlo, maneras inimaginables para decirlas y demasiadas personas ansiadas por sentirlo.

Dentro de cada ser aunque se niegue a aceptarlo, hay esa necesidad de sentirse queridas, idolatradas o amadas; pero solo la mitad de estas es capaz de manifestar dicho sentimiento. Algunas por el miedo a ser dañadas o no correspondidas, y otras que como ella, no deben hacerlo porque está prohibido.

Aquellas palabras que son emitidas con un deje de amor, tienden a descolocar a cualquiera y más cuando se resignan a ser solo una parte poco importante en la vida de esa persona, una de las tantas razones por las cuales se debe evitar pensar en un "futuro juntos".

No debe haber una razón para sufrir por amor, sin embargo las personas afirman que para amar se debe sufrir, ella no lograba entenderlo; era tan fácil enamorarse y que esa persona pudiera voltear a mirarte, enamorarse y salir juntos; desafortunadamente y aunque no deseara aceptarlo resultaba más complejo.

Kagome era la prueba latente de ello, una relación como la que sostenía con su jefe a escondidas de la esposa y de las amistades, era además de difícil, frustrante y peligrosa.

Ella arriesgaba el corazón, mientras que él, ni si quiera sabía que perdería cuando esto llegara a su fin.

Kagome deducía que nada, cuando se cansara podría regresar con su adorada esposa y decirle que la amaba; en cuanto a ella, muy probablemente terminaría desecha y sin corazón.

No lo culpaba, Inuyasha era un hombre tan atractivo y sensual, que cualquier mujer en su condición no tendría nada que envidiar; pero ella sí, aquél papel de esposa… ella lo añoraba.

Y no tenía la menor idea del porqué, podría disfrutar hasta el cansancio y después irse, desaparecer de su vida e intentar ser feliz con otro hombre.

La cuestión era… ¿Lograría serlo después de esta experiencia?

Lo dudaba; su familia le enseño ser moral y responsable con sus actos, enmendar sus daños y ayudar a otros a ser felices, para su desgracia, nadie le informó que la felicidad de otros podría ser a costa de la suya.

Sonaba pesimista y deprimente; por una vez en su vida deseaba ser egoísta y evitar remordimientos después de sus actos; le gustaría robar a Inuyasha del lecho matrimonial y adueñarse de su alma, para que este evitara irse y lastimarla en el proceso.

Sin querer desvió su mirada caoba de la ventana y la poso sobre el hombre que conducía concentradamente el elegante auto.

Si se lo proponía tal vez fuera capaz de que ese caballero quedara prendado de ella, pero…

¿Qué sería de Kikyo?

Ellos eran un matrimonio, con problemas pero lo eran.

¿Se amarían? ¿Estarían dispuestos el uno por el otro a cualquier cosa? ¿Sobrevivirían sin la cercanía de sus cuerpos? ¿O es qué era tan grande el amor cómo para poder enfrentar todo esto?

Todas esas preguntas la llevaron a una sola respuesta… no había amor.

De lo contrario ella no estaría llenando el espacio vacío que Kikyo dejaba al irse y mucho menos sería tomada en cuenta por esos hermosos ojos dorados.

Si existiera el amor entre ambos, tal vez Inuyasha ni si quiera se esforzarían en llevarla a un distinguido restaurant, no tendría la oportunidad de subirse a ese auto y no le haría el amor tan dulce, salvaje y único como lo hacían.

¿Amor? Casi deseo reírse de sí misma, no, ellos no hacían el amor; más bien se concentraban en satisfacer sus necesidades carnales, en incendiar con el fuego de su deseo todo a su paso, en definitiva eso no era hacer el amor, no para ella.

No había palabras o juramentos de amor, caricias tiernas y delicadas, y mucho menos besos pausados que prometieran una eternidad juntos.

Hasta este punto debería resultar doloroso el darse cuenta de que ella solo ocupaba el puesto de amante y que para su desgracia lo aceptaba sin objetar. Estaba satisfecha con ese trato.

¿Acaso era tan conformista como para no anhelar algo más que besos y caricias desesperadas en una noche de pasión desenfrenada?

La respuesta era más que obvia.

Liberó uno suspiro agotador y enfocó de nueva cuenta su vista en la ventanilla del auto, desde que subió a este, no había tratado de intercambiar palabras con Inuyasha. No porque estuviera enojada, al contrario, le pareció cortes y amable de su parte el invitarla a desayunar en un refinado lugar.

No obstante, si estaba confundida; claro que había escuchado de amantes que tenían una cuenta bancaria por parte del hombre y que incluso poseían infinidad de autos para su propio uso, un closet lleno de la más sofisticada ropa y accesorios que a una persona como ella, le costaría una vida por pagar.

Pero ella no esperaba eso de Inuyasha, a decir verdad no quería nada de su parte; era una estupidez puesto que ella le estaba entregando todo sin medida, debería al menos ponerse algo exigente, al menos un coche para evitar que Miroku se preocupara en pasar por ella.

Aunque si lo tuviera, tardaría años en aprender a conducirlo.

Todo lo que su mente cuestionaba la llevaba a un grado de desorden.

Además ella aceptó semejante propuesta, porque deseaba ver el motivo de la mirada nostálgica y dolida del joven, más no pretendía dejar su cartera vacía.

Analizando todo se dio cuenta de que debía agradecerle por la invitación, después de todo se había comportado como un caballero y aunque en cierto modo su temperamento impulsivo, el beso y lo osado de sus caricias en público lo desacreditaba, reconocía el esfuerzo por complacerla.

Dispuesta a hacerlo, giró su cabeza hacia el lado donde se suponía debería estar Inuyasha y se llevo la enorme sorpresa de que el asiento estaba vacío, el auto se había detenido y la puerta de su lado estaba abierta.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día?- Preguntó Inuyasha, mirándola un poco angustiado; Kagome llevaba varios minutos sin emitir algún sonido y eso le preocupaba; no entablaron conversación alguna y creyó que estaba enojada con él, pero ahora la notaba distante y desubicada. ¿Se encontraría bien?

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que alcanzó a formular.

¿En qué momento habían llegado? Y ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta?

Había permanecido tanto tiempo sumergida en sus pensamientos que apenas alcanzaba a percatarse de lo tonta que se veía sin reaccionar frente a Inuyasha.

Un sonrojo excesivo adorno, no solo sus mejillas, si no todo su rostro. De pronto el clima se le hizo extremadamente caliente y sofocante.

-¡Cielos, estas toda roja!- mencionó alarmado por el cambio en la chica -¿Te sientes mal?- se inclinó a la altura de ella, quien aún permanecía dentro del coche y trató de no sonar muy inquieto por la falta de palabras.

Ella reaccionó lentamente y se dispuso a disculparse, pero una mano en su frente le evitó realizar el siguiente movimiento.

-Que bueno, no es fiebre, por un momento me espante- el aire que hasta ese momento había estado reteniendo fue liberado con un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Estabas preocupado?- si, era una pregunta tonta, pero era importante; dentro de ella sintió un halo de felicidad al escucharlo tan nervioso por su salud.

-Claro, parezco un mal nacido, pero no lo soy- se quejó él un poco ofendido.

Kagome a cambio le devolvió una sonrisa y posteriormente lo atrapó del cuello de la camisa, para acercarlo y depositar un beso tierno en sus labios.

Inuyasha le correspondió, era adicto a esa deliciosa y dulce boca.

Pero ella no se dio cuenta en qué momento el beso pasó de ser suave a ser posesivo, ni tampoco cuando su espalda era lentamente recostada sobre los asientos de piel.

El ojidorado aprovechó para subirse al auto, ahora encima de ella y con el pie jaló la puerta cerrándola por completo.

Las ansias que tenía por saborear esa piel eran inminentes, llevaba toda la mañana evitando algún contacto más allá de lo amistoso para no desnudarla en algún lugar público, pero ella le permitió rebasar el límite y sinceramente estaba agradecido.

Se regocijo al escucharla gemir cuando introdujo una mano bajo la blusa azul, sus manos se vieron guiadas como unas expertas por el abdomen plano de ella hasta alcanzar la redondez del busto.

-Inuyasha- jadeó la chica contra su piel, el cuerpo le ardía y su respiración se volvía cada vez más agitada.

Con una agilidad que desconocía, deshizo la corbata que colgaba del cuello masculino y desbotonó por completo la camisa, sacándola por los duros brazos del hombre, exponiendo el perfecto y vigoroso pecho a sus voraces ojos. Inuyasha respiro forzadamente y apretó los dientes al sentir las manos de Kagome sobre su piel; podía jurar que se estaba quemando.

La mente de Kagome se rindió a las maravillosas sensaciones que el deseo de su hombre le causaba, no había pasado mucho desde que estuvieron así y… ¡rayos! Como le necesitaba.

Más desesperada por sentirlo dentro de ella, tomó el rostro del joven y presionó sus labios contra los de él, permitiéndole que introdujera su ávida lengua dentro y se exploraran mutuamente.

Él se dejó hacer, dispuesto a complacerla y ser complacido; con el cuerpo y el alma cargados de pasión, ardiente deseo y desesperación. Enredó la lengua con la de ella, iniciando una danza de puro placer, mientras sus manos se ocupaban por desvestir ese escultural cuerpo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Layla Ryu.<strong>_


	12. Rencuentros

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha solo le pertenecen a la honorable Rumiko Takahashi, a quien agradezco por haber creado tan magnífico anime/manga. La historia por el contrario me pertenece a mí._

**Consecuencias.**

**Capitulo 12: "Rencuentros"**

Los botones de la blusa de Kagome cedieron con facilidad ante los ágiles dedos del hombre, sin que ella fuera consciente de esos actos.

Ambas piernas fueron descubiertas y posteriormente acariciadas con total frenesí. La nívea piel de su cuello resplandecía por la saliva que Inuyasha había dejado al besarla y aquellos delgados tirantes del sostén fueron retirados de sus hombros, facilitándole al joven el deleitarse con sus senos.

Pero Kagome no se quedó atrás, demostró su participación en el acto, al pasear sus uñas por el sensible hueso de la pelvis de su acompañante y dejar escapar un ronco gemido de su garganta como gratificación a sus acciones. Ella sonrió contra los labios varoniles por el poder que se le había otorgado y continuó con su placentera tortura, mordisqueando hábilmente el mentón firme de Inuyasha, haciendo que este cerrara los párpados como señal de deleite y descendiendo aun más por el sendero que marcaban las líneas del vigoroso cuerpo masculino.

El ambiente ardía tal cual fuego en una hoguera y su esencia clamaba liberar la exuberante pasión que de pronto se cernía sobre su cuerpo.

Mentiría si dijera que aun permanecía en su estado consciente, hacía ya mucho que se había dejado arrastrar por la excesiva fuerza del placer que le provocaba el joven.

Inuyasha se arrimó más hacia la joven en un vano intento por sentir su calor, por dejar de aplazar aquella alianza que sus cuerpos exigían y librarse pronto del estado de delirio en el que ambos sucumbían.

El acercamiento erótico de Inuyasha, causó que Kagome no lograra acomodarse correctamente en un espacio tan reducido y que golpeara accidentalmente con su codo la bocina del auto. La razón regresó de golpe a su mente y su cuerpo se exalto por el ruido, atrayéndola directamente a la realidad. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que a pesar de ser un lugar poco transitado, cualquier curioso o incluso las cámaras de seguridad delatarían lo que ahí se acontecía.

Su poca fuerza de voluntad le fue suficiente para empujar al hombre y alejarlo lo suficiente de ella. El aire le fue vital en ese momento, entrando dolorosamente en sus pulmones debido a la excesiva forma en que lo inhalaba.

Inuyasha la miró disconforme y confundido, como si por su mente no pasara la posibilidad de ser atrapados en una situación tan vergonzosa.

—Debemos… parar— ordenó Kagome casi en un susurro con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos dilatados.

El ojidorado observó embelesado el rostro jovial de la fémina y las finas facciones que lo caracterizaban.

—Yo no deseo parar…— ronroneó Inuyasha, acorralando de nueva cuenta a la muchacha contra la otra puerta, dispuesto a continuar con su juego de seducción.

—Pero… tenemos que hacerlo…— un dulce gemido escapó de su boca —Inuyasha, por… por favor…— imploró al borde de la sensatez —detente…

Inuyasha atrapó los labios femeninos y no le dio tiempo para alguna replica más, sin embargo parecía que todo estaba en su contra, pues sin si quiera saber cómo, la alarma del vehículo se encendió y comenzó a crear un escándalo en todo el aparcamiento.

El joven lanzó una maldición y procedió a acomodar su ropa, abrir la puerta y ayudar a la chica para salir del auto. Luego de abrochar su cinturón se dispuso a buscar las llaves de su coche donde sea que estuvieran y apagar la dichosa alarma que arruinó sus planes.

Kagome mantuvo su mirada baja, mientras que con sus temblorosas manos alisaba las arrugas de la falda e introducía los bordes de su blusa dentro de esta; esperando al hombre que desesperadamente tanteaba con sus dedos por debajo de los asientos de piel.

Paseó su mirada por el lugar para refrescarse un poco de la atmosfera pasional que habían compartido y pausó cuando algo llamó su atención.

Un auto color azul paso delante de ella, directo hacia el rincón del estacionamiento; inconscientemente se le hizo familiar, pero no fue hasta que Miroku salió de este cuando sus nervios se crisparon y no supo donde correr a esconderse.

Asustada regresó su vista hacia Inuyasha, quien seguía sin encontrar las llaves y lo jaló de la camisa desabotonada con una extraña fuerza, abrochó cada botón exasperadamente y sin tener la menor idea de cómo, logró colocarle el saco y la corbata en pocos segundos.

Inuyasha la observó preocupado y cuando se disponía a decir algo, una mano se posó sobre su hombro, giró la cabeza y se sorprendió de encontrar a Miroku tras él.

El ojiazul le brindo una espléndida sonrisa y escudriñó a ambos, incomodando más a Kagome. Trató de disimular la burla en su rostro y los saludo con un afable "buenos días", pero no funciono, ya que la mujer se tenso por completo ante la muestra de amabilidad por su parte.

Un poco desilusionado, borro su sonrisa y permaneció en silencio, esperando que alguno de ellos se atreviera a contestarle como mínimo el saludo, más esa respuesta nunca llegó, así que tosiendo sonoramente en un intento por aclararse la garganta, volvió a sonreír y se acercó hasta la joven.

—Lamento no haber pasado esta mañana por ti Kagome– se disculpó, manteniendo su mirada fija en la de la chica –Te prometo que no volverá a suceder.

Tímidamente la azabache asintió, cuando en realidad lo que menos le importaba eran las excusas de su amigo; ella solo deseaba desaparecer de ese lugar, que la tierra se abriera y la tragara cuanto antes.

Miroku pareció entender a Kagome y decidió concentrarse en su amigo, disculpándose por su retraso, pero sin percatarse de que tanto Inuyasha como la joven habían llegado igual de tarde.

…

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y él caminó con la impecable seguridad que lo caracterizaba rumbo al escritorio que ocupaba solo una pequeña parte de la estancia, pero no le tomó la menor importancia a la persona que estaba tras este, su mirada paso de estar enfocada en la sala a su reloj de pulso, solo para verificar la hora.

Además su carácter no estaba del todo bien, la irritación y humillación con la que cargaba había sido el impulso necesario para llegar a ese lugar; eso y que su padre casi lo forzó a reunirse con Inuyasha Taisho, de lo contrario estaría a estas horas desayunando cerca de la agencia y no buscando a un malnacido que programó una cita con él días atrás para dejarlo plantado.

Apretó fuertemente sus puños, su coraje iba más allá de lo racional, después de esto su padre estaba equivocado si pensaba que crearían una gran alianza; que se jodiera el niño consentido de Taisho, un Takayama no permitiría que su orgullo fuera pisoteado por un hereje.

Sus pasos fueron raudos al llegar frente a la mesa de caoba y sin quitar la mirada de su mano informó a la mujer de lo que deseaba.

—Necesito ver a tu jefe— ordenó y solo en ese momento prestó atención a la joven, quien tampoco había hecho amago de querer mirarlo.

—Un momento— pidió Kagome, mientras introducía unos documentos dentro del cajón de su escritorio.

La chica tomó el auricular poco después y alzó la mirada hacia el hombre que estaba frente a ella, para preguntar su nombre e informarle a Inuyasha de su visitante; sin embargo todas las acciones quedaron cortas ahí.

La sorpresa en los ojos azules era palpable, pues en su vida llego a creer que volvería a verla.

Había cambiado tanto.

El cabello azabache era demasiado largo a como lo recordaba, en el pasado escasamente había alcanzado los hombros de la joven y ahora era una hermosa y brillante melena hasta las caderas femeninas, los rasgos del rostro infantil que conoció estaban mejor definidos y eran por supuesto finos y maduros; aunque no podía apreciarla por culpa del mueble que obstruía su vista, deducía que ese cuerpo cambio totalmente a uno escultural del escuálido y débil que una jovencita de quince años poseía.

Bastaba con ver lo grande que había aumentado su busto para darse cuenta de los cambios, una mujer increíblemente hermosa.

En Kagome, el desconcierto era también evidente y su mente solo repetía el nombre del que alguna vez fue alguien importante en su vida: Kouga.

Un joven alto y musculoso había sustituido por completo a aquél jovencito de la preparatoria, ya no poseía el largo cabello que según Kouga era una muestra de rebeldía, mucho menos las camisetas pegadas y los jeans gastados. No, ahora era un hombre con la madurez tatuada en su mirada y con el cabello corto, enfundado en un elegante y costoso traje de marca.

Sin duda alguna, un gran hombre de negocios.

Por un momento, todo a su alrededor desapareció y los enfrascó en una extraña atmosfera, donde los años de antaño regresaron a sus mentes, recordándoles lo buenos que eran.

Él no emitió ningún sonido y ella, ella seguía con el teléfono en una mano, escuchando claramente aquel desagradable pitido en espera de marcar un número, un miserable número que no lograba recordar.

Y como reaccionar cuando dos hermosos circones azules observaban cualquier movimiento que deseara hacer, hipnotizándola lentamente.

Kouga deseó hablar, más las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta, presas de aquel extraño nudo que de pronto se había formado y que inútilmente trataba de deshacer.

Miroku salió de su oficina en ese momento, listo para ir a desayunar e invitar a su joven amiga para que le acompañase; sin embargo, fue sorprendido por la cara estupefacta de Kagome y un extraño sujeto de pie frente a ella.

Kagome ya no fue capaz de mantener aquel contacto visual con Kouga y bajo la mirada, una mirada nostálgica y triste, llena de remordimientos y una inusitada tristeza. El teléfono fue liberado del agarre feroz al que había sido sometido y cayó sobre el elegante escritorio, causando un sonoro ruido al golpear contra la madera.

Esto llamó la atención de ambos hombres, uno que había permanecido en un imperturbable trance y el otro que apenas se percataba de que ese "extraño" era nada menos que Takayama Kouga; su futuro socio si Inuyasha accedía a ser amable.

— ¡Oh! Pero si es usted— exclamó Miroku, avanzando los pocos pasos que lo dividían del joven de tez morena; hizo una reverencia a forma de saludo y después extendió amistosamente su mano.

– ¿Perdón?— preguntó Kouga, más en un suave murmullo; tratando de enlazar sus ideas y comprender las palabras que emitía el individuo. ¿Es qué acaso lo conocía?

Miroku pareció comprender el dilema que sufría el joven empresario y se apresuró a aclarar esas dudas.

—Es verdad, no me eh presentado, soy Yoshida Miroku; un placer señor Takayama.

La confusión se hizo evidente en la cara de Kouga, buscando de dónde exactamente se le hacía familiar el apellido Yoshida; pero correspondiendo al amable saludo con un cordial apretón de manos.

—Disculpe la torpeza, pero ¿nos conocemos?— inquirió, recuperando su firme y egocéntrica postura.

—No personalmente, hace poco programé una cita con usted en nombre del presidente de esta empresa— respondió alegremente Miroku.

—Ya veo— dijo con desdén, recordando el porque se encontraba ahí. Carraspeo un poco y se atrevió a preguntar — ¿Y podría ver a su presidente ahora?— arrugó su nariz en un clara señal de que le disgustaba la idea, pero que estaba técnicamente obligado a ver la estúpida cara de Inuyasha.

—Claro, si me acompaña.

Kouga lo siguió sin decir palabra alguna y echo un vistazo al lugar donde anteriormente se encontraba Kagome, ahora un asiento vacío. Quizás y solo había sido parte de su imaginación, aunque sinceramente deseaba que no fuera así.

…

Kagome agradeció interiormente la intervención de su amigo, ya que le dio el tiempo necesario para huir del campo visual de Kouga y esconderse en algún lugar donde no pudiera encontrarla.

Su respiración era acelerada y descontrolada, después de tanto tiempo, tantos años sin comunicarse, sin verse o hablar; él, Kouga, su antiguo y gran amor estaba en esa empresa, en la compañía donde precisamente ella trabajaba. ¿Es qué acaso el mundo estaba loco o el destino deseaba que ellos se rencontraran?

Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, Kagome sabía que debía alejarse de aquél hombre de ojos azules o perdería de nueva cuenta el corazón.

Un corazón que ya no era tan fuerte, un corazón que estaba siendo utilizado por Inuyasha Taisho y que la aparición de Kouga solo complicaría ciertas cosas.

Aunque muy en el fondo sabía que había esperado a que este día llegara, por ello había viajado a Tokio, por eso dejó a su familia y decidió conseguir una beca en la mejor universidad de la capital de Japón; porque algún día se volvería a encontrar con aquél joven que la cautivó y que esta vez podrían ser felices.

Sin embargo ya no lo pensaba así.

Ahora existían más obstáculos que antes y estos resultaban aun más difíciles que los anteriores. Esta vez aunque no deseara aceptarlo, dudaba volver a los brazos cálidos del ojiazul cuando estaba atada a los de Inuyasha.

Se recargó sobre el muro que estaba tras ella y se resignó a lo que viniera, porque esperaba ya no salir herida.

…

Inuyasha paseó su mirada ambarina de Miroku al desagradable hombre que lo acompañaba y en su estómago se formo un malestar terrible, un retortijón que le orillaba a salir de ese lugar y vomitar por el repulsivo olor de la colonia que seguramente usaba Kouga, o tal vez ese era su hedor natural.

Lo importante era que no soportaba estar cerca de ese malnacido; no sólo su aroma, Inuyasha aborrecía el porte egocéntrico y orgulloso del bastardo de Kouga, creando una rivalidad que sobrepasaba lo inimaginable.

Tal vez esta se debía a que siempre deseaban demostrarse el uno al otro, lo mejor que eran como jóvenes herederos de la fortuna de sus padres; por ello el ojidorado prefería ser mutilado que trabajar mano a mano con un "sarnoso" como Takayama.

—Y yo que creí que jamás volvería a verte— masculló malhumorado el hombre sentado tras el escritorio.

—Creo que nuestros padres desean jodernos la existencia Taisho— contestó Kouga a cambio, observando minuciosamente todo en la oficina excepto a Inuyasha —Aunque el más disgustado de todo esto soy yo, mi padre piensa que puedes ser mi amigo — rio —Como si alguien como tú pudiera llegar a tener semejante privilegio. ¡Por favor!— enfatizó alzando ambas cejas y manteniendo su socarrona sonrisa — ¡Inuyasha Taisho mi amigo! Ni en las mejores historias de ficción se verá algo así.

—Será mejor que mantengas cerrado tu hocico podrido, si deseas salir vivo de aquí… Takayama— amenazó mordazmente el joven presidente.

—Oh vamos, no tienes por qué empezar a ladrar perro pulgoso— volvió a reír y mantuvo esta vez la mirada contra la de Inuyasha.

— ¡Suficiente!— rugió, irguiéndose rápidamente y con una velocidad desconocida para ambos hombres que acababan de entrar, Inuyasha tomó a Kouga de las solapas de su elegante traje y preparó su puño para estrellarlo contra el arrogante rostro del intruso.

— ¡Detente Inuyasha!—Miroku intervino, consciente de que sería demasiado difícil calmar a su amigo y que este además liberara de su agarre al pobre muchacho.

—No hagas caso Inuyasha, vamos, da rienda suelta a ese enojo; después de todo es lo que quieres— tentó Kouga; sabiendo claramente que si lo seguía haciendo terminaría con la nariz rota, pero con una prueba real para embaucar al imbécil de Taisho.

La adrenalina corría por todo su cuerpo, impulsándolo a callar ese detestable individuo; podía sentir ya el hormigueo en los nudillos y la satisfacción de al menos por una vez, poder descargar su odio. Sin embargo, era una persona inteligente y sabía que si lo hacía, Kouga aprovecharía el suceso para causarle un escándalo y podía exponerse en revelar su relación con Kagome.

—Vamos amigo, suéltalo; no cometas una locura— Miroku habló quedamente y con amabilidad, a estas alturas cualquier muestra de ataque pondría en guardia a Inuyasha y era por eso que debía actuar con cautela.

Muy a su pesar tuvo que liberarlo, no solo por las palabras de su amigo, eso no era suficiente; sino por su Kagome, no era capaz de enredarla en semejante revuelo. A él que le importaba que Kikyo se enterase, con unos besos podría bajarle el enojo; pero Kagome era otro caso, si alguien se enteraba arruinarían su vida, tanto profesional como emocional y él no permitiría que algo como eso sucediera, no a ella.

—Cobarde— murmuró Kouga.

—No me provoques sarnoso.

— ¿O si no qué?— cualquiera en su lugar diría que estaba cavando su propia tumba, pero amaba sacar de sus casillas a Inuyasha, tanto que no importaba cuanto arriesgara el pellejo con tal de divertirse con el sujeto.

—Señor Takayama, considero que lo mejor sería que habláramos sobre negocios— interrumpió Miroku a tiempo —No creo que haya venido aquí con la intención de agredir a su futuro socio.

Kouga hizo un mohín desagradable con la boca y poco después asintió cansadamente, tomando asiento en el sillón del jefe de esa empresa. Acción que aumento el fulgor de la ira del ojidorado.

—Bien, como ya has de saber; mi padre y el tuyo quieren que firmemos un contrato de por lo menos un año, donde se estipule que yo te "prestaré" algunas modelos y tú esas preciosas joyas que por desgracia solo esta compañía posee— giró sobre la silla con las piernas cruzadas y acariciando su barbilla —Aunque no estoy de acuerdo en ello, servirá para llamar la atención de más empresas.

—Aun sigo sin entender porque necesitas llamar la atención, una agencia de modelaje es muy popular hoy en día— anunció Inuyasha.

—Como eres inepto Taisho— musitó Kouga —Necesito que vean las caras de mis chicas, que sepan que tengo las mejores adquisiciones y que sus rostros venden; por ello tus joyas.

— ¿Está diciendo que esto solo será un fachada?— cuestionó el otro interlocutor —Inuyasha simulará que desea mostrar los nuevos catálogos de joyería y usted expondrá a las mujeres más bellas para que posen, así otras empresas se sentirán tentadas por hacer tratos con su agencia e incrementara los negocios. ¿Me equivoco?— concluyó Miroku, una vez que analizó todo.

—Así es— Kouga se puso de pie y camino hasta la salida —No me importa que pase con tu empresa, pero es claro que debo convencerte para que aceptes, lamentablemente poseo poca paciencia y tomaré tu silencio como un "no", por lo tanto me retiro.

—Espera Takayama, tampoco estoy interesado; pero mi padre me esta obligando y el tuyo también, por lo que firmaré el contrato; desgraciadamente sólo será por tres meses, no me interesa nada más— finalizó sonriendo el menor de los Taisho.

—Lo lamento bestia, pero o es un año o no hay trato.

Inuyasha apretó los dientes hasta que crujieron y como última opción aceptó.

—Supongo que no hay de otra— murmuró para sí mismo.

—Bien, la siguiente semana mandaré el contrato con mi abogado— hizo una reverencia —Hasta luego.

Una vez que Kouga desapareció por la puerta, Inuyasha aventó una figurilla dorada que estaba en su escritorio contra la puerta ya cerrada.

— ¡Maldito Bastardo!— gritó con frustración.

—Tranquilo Inuyasha, lo peor ya paso.

Inuyasha respiró profundamente y se calmó, al menos por ahora estaría bien; hasta que volviera a ver ese detestable rostro.

…

Había decidido bajar a la cafetería de la empresa con la excusa de desayunar algo y gastar el tiempo necesario para cuando ella subiera, Kouga ya no se encontrara merodeando por ahí. Sin embargo se dijo a sí misma que si él llegó a la compañía es porque tenía negocios con Inuyasha y que aunque ella no deseara encontrárselo jamás, algún día se verían; pues era quien tenía contacto directo con el presidente. Por ello decidió que era mejor afrontar de una buena vez las cosas y tomando valor se decidió a subir, hacerle frente y charlar un poco. Para su mala fortuna, el valor había desaparecido dos pisos antes de llegar a su destino y paranoicamente apretó el botón del elevador, deteniéndolo de su marcha.

Sin pedir permiso a nadie de los que viajaban con ella en la caja de metal, corrió como una desquiciada en una planta llena de cubículos y el desagradable repiqueo de la línea telefónica; estrellándose con diferentes y desconocidos rostros, pero esquivando ágilmente a algunos.

Ahora se encontraba frente a las escaleras, que parecían eternas en la soledad en la que se encontraba.

Tomó el aire suficiente, pero no la decisión congruente de ascender; creyó que si hacía un poco más de tiempo se disculparía por no despedirse de Kouga.

Revisó la hora en su reloj y echo un ultimo vistazo detrás de ella, como asegurándose de que no era espiada y que nadie daría queja a su jefe por su tardanza. Como si le pesaran los pies fue subiendo uno a uno cada escalón, pero estos pararon en seco antes de llegar a la mitad del camino, al encontrarse con la figura de la persona que esforzadamente había estado evitando.

Kouga se encontraba recargado sobre el muro y con un pie sobre el barandal, sus rasgos varoniles y atractivos, en aquella posición lo hacia parecer una ilusión.

Su mirada azul giró para encontrarse con la café de Kagome, idolatrando cada perfecto rasgo de la fémina y admirando la espectacular belleza que la rodeaba. Claro que había cambiado, se convirtió en una preciosa mujer. Se preguntó ¿qué diría su padre si supiera que aquella chica "sin valor" ahora era mucho más hermosa que una modelo de su agencia?

—Kagome— susurró suavemente, como temiendo a que ella desapareciera con solo nombrarla.

La joven mujer se sintió asustada, abrazándose a si misma deseó desvanecerse o al menos poder ser invisible. Sus labios temblaron y el color se fue de su rostro, casi dejándola como un fantasma.

—Kouga…— balbució aturdida; se suponía que por ello no había tomado el elevador, por miedo a topárselo y no saber como reaccionar ante su presencia —Tú… esto… ¿cómo?— tartamudeó Kagome.

—Supongo que te conozco lo suficiente como para saber lo que harías…— contestó el hombre, sonriendo por el evidente nerviosismo de la mujer —O quizás sea que no has cambiado nada durante este tiempo.

Kouga se irguió correctamente y descendió los últimos escalones que lo separaban de Kagome; "su Kagome" en el pasado –pensó- Aunque si se lo proponía tal vez pudiera volver a serlo, después de todo nunca dieron un final apropiado a lo suyo.

—No pensé… que… que volvería… a verte— dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas por la cercanía del muchacho.

—Yo si lo esperaba— una mano acarició un mechón del cabello de Kagome —Varias veces tuve la grandiosa idea de empacar mis maletas y tomar un tren que me llevara a Niigata; pero sabía de antemano que mi padre jamás me permitiría semejante locura— un suspiró cansino escapó de entre sus labios.

—Cierto… tu padre…—Kagome bajó la cabeza, recordando el motivo por el cual se habían separado años atrás.

El sujeto al que Kouga llamaba padre era un verdadero tirano, una persona capaz de cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que deseaba y ella en ese entonces había sido un gran obstáculo, la relación con su hijo le traía ciertos problemas debido a que el señor Takayama anhelaba que este se desarrollara "correctamente" como el próximo dueño de su fortuna, pero aquél jovencito rebelde estaba encaprichado con una muchachita sin futuro y creyó oportuno chantajearlos para que se separaran. De esa manera provocó que Kouga saliera huyendo de Niigata, dejándola con el corazón hecho pedazos pero prometiendo que si la vida quería, se volverían a ver y esta vez nadie los separaría.

Ella se había aferrado inconscientemente a esa falsa promesa y luchó por conseguir las mejores notas, realizar un examen en alguna universidad de Tokio y convertirse en una afamada fotógrafa; cosa que no sucedió. Mantuvo la esperanza de que algún día el destino los uniría y que recuperarían aquellos momentos; pero conforme el tiempo fue pasando se dio cuenta de que eso nunca pasaría y que lo mejor era olvidar al joven que había robado su corazón, seguir adelante con su vida y enterrar aquellas ilusiones de amor que pertenecían a una chica adolescente.

Ahora por gracia o capricho de algún dios, estaban frente a frente, respirando el mismo aire, compartiendo el mismo espacio y mirando las mismas cosas olvidadas en el pasado. Ella sabía muy bien que aunque Kouga hubiera querido regresar por ella, su padre y la enfermiza obsesión de destacar entre los demás nunca se lo permitirían.

—Lo lamento mucho Kagome— expresó con pesar al percatarse de la mirada dolida que recibía.

—Tú no tienes la culpa en todo caso— era cierto que le dolió la forma en la que se fue, pero ya lo había olvidado o al menos eso es lo que pensaba —Éramos aun muy jóvenes, no hay nada que perdonar.

—Claro que sí, tú eras mi futuro y yo… yo acabe con esas ilusiones— La mirada azul mostró todo el dolor que llevaba.

—No Kouga, teníamos solo quince años, cualquiera podría haber confundido lo que sentíamos; no teníamos la idea clara de un futuro feliz.

— ¡No digas esa cosas! Habremos sido unos adolescentes inmaduros, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que compartiría mi vida contigo, que eras la única mujer que deseaba amar y que a pesar de los años nunca te pude olvidar— su voz pasó de ser un grito eufórico a un susurró dócil, casi inaudible.

—Pero lo hiciste para convertirte en lo que eres, un gran hombre profesional… ¿Acaso no era eso lo que deseabas?— las lágrimas comenzaron a mostrarse y poco a poco se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

Kouga ya no dijo nada más, no quería aceptarlo pero era cierto; no podía culpar a su padre de convertirlo en un hombre poderoso, aunque si de haberle arrebatado a la mujer que más amo; sería muy difícil recuperarla ahora, aquella brecha que se abrió no cerraría por si sola; pero se dijo a sí mismo que no permitiría que ella le fuera arrebatada.

—Kagome…— la miró directamente sin vacilar, quizás si se esforzaba…

—Basta... deja de disculparte, ya es pasado… ¿No crees?— aunque sus palabras temblaron inseguras al ser emitidas, fue firme en su sonrisa, una sonrisa noble y amable, que daba a entender que habrían mejores cosas en el futuro que llorar por lo que fue.

—Entiendo— suspiró —si es así… permíteme— las mejillas varoniles se sonrojaron —permíteme invitarte a cenar, tú sabes… para conversar de… antiguas anécdotas. ¿Está bien?

—Claro… me encantaría— contestó Kagome, pensando que al menos por ahora podrían salir como dos viejos amigos.

—Gracias— contoneó con sus pulgares los hermosos ojos cafés, secando cualquier rastro de las lágrimas que neciamente habían escapado — ¿Paso por ti cuando salgas?

Kagome meneó la cabeza negativamente —Podrías darme la dirección del lugar— después de todo no estaba segura si saldría en su horario normal o tendría que hacer más pendientes atrasados.

Kouga rio y poco después saco una pequeña tarjeta de su bolsillo, con un pequeño lapicero escribió la dirección de un restaurante no tan ostentoso pues sabía que Kagome odiaba esos lugares.

—Toma, trata de no llegar tarde— finalizó sonriendo una vez que entregó la tarjeta —Debo irme, hasta al rato Kagome.

Sin saber como, Kagome se vio envuelta entre los brazos del chico y correspondió minutos después a tal muestra de afecto; quizás podían recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Ambos se despidieron y ella observó perderse en la puerta del siguiente piso al joven hombre.

…

Kikyo agarró de la mano a Laurent, sin importarle que algún fotógrafo curioso pudiera exponerlos en televisión internacional o en alguna revista.

Ambos caminaban por los largos y anchos pasillos del centro comercial, tomándose un poco de tiempo libre después de haber concluido su trabajo. Su amado la estaba consintiendo por abandonarla los últimos días; pero Kikyo no estaba enojada por ello, al contrario, se sentía dichosa de ser mimada.

Se detuvieron frente a un escaparate de zapatos franceses y Laurent adivinando su deseo le ofreció entrar, abrazándola por la cintura la condujo suavemente hacia dentro.

Kikyo observó embelesada cada modelo, detallándolos con ojos brillantes. Estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de que otra mujer estaba tras ella y chocó contra la dama; lo primero que deseo fue disculparse pero no logró emitir palabra alguna. Junto a la fémina se encontraba un hombre alto y fornido, llevaba el cabello largo casi igual al de Inuyasha pero este era rizado y una mirada rojiza que hacía más varonil su rostro; una mirada que ella jamás olvidaría.

—Naraku— su voz tembló, pero fue lo suficientemente audible para que el sujeto volteara a verla; los ojos color rubí se posaron en ella de una forma despectiva, para después sonreírle engreídamente.

—Pero si eres tú, vaya que sorpresa Kikyo— enunció con burla el hombre.

La joven modelo deseo abofetearlo para eliminar la ironía de su cara o como mínimo rebajarle el ego, pero se contuvo, ella si tenía clase.

— ¿Quién es ella querido?— preguntó con voz dulce y perfecto japonés la mujer con la que momentos antes había chocado, enroscando sus brazos en el cuello de Naraku.

—Es Kikyo de Taisho… amor— contestó sin borrar la sonrisa burlona de sus labios.

Kikyo se percató de lo falso que se escuchaba ese apelativo, después de todo ella sabía mejor que nadie que Naraku no era una persona dada a los sentimientos; ese hombre estaba lleno de avaricia y el tiempo parecía no haberlo cambiado en nada.

—Kikyo Fukushima, por favor— pidió, sabiendo que eso quizás atrajera malos rumores de su vida marital.

— ¿Fukushima? ¿No se supone que eres casada?— Naraku estaba al tanto de la vida de Kikyo, sabía que se engatusó con un joven hombre y que se desposó con él; tiempo después una agencia le ofreció ser la nueva imagen de una empresa y ella aceptó. Fue en ese tiempo donde se conocieron.

Naraku era socio del presidente de la empresa, por lo que ver modelos a diario no era sorprendente; pero ese día, al verla todo lo que conocía de la belleza femenina había sido olvidado.

Kikyo era la magnifica joya y pulcra imagen de la perfección, la blanca tez de la chica en combinación con aquellos ojos oscuros, enigmáticos y profundos; superaba a cualquier dama en el mundo e incluso llego a pensar que a las mismas diosas. Desde el día en que sus ojos se prendieron de ella no pudo ver a ninguna otra mujer tan hermosa, por ello se esforzó en tenerla.

Pero el infortunio de la vida le abofeteó tan duramente, cuando se entero de que esta ya estaba casada con un chaval, un niñato que apenas iniciaba en el mundo de los negocios; un escuálido y débil joven que no la merecía o eso era lo que él había pensado.

Lamentablemente, Naraku Bagashama era una persona reconocida por obtener siempre lo que deseaba y en su lista lo que más deseaba era a Kikyo Fukushima, la esposa de un tal Inuyasha Taisho y muy futuramente amante suya.

Aunque al principio acercarse a la joven le había costado mucho trabajo, después de persuadirla tanto, ella cayó en sus redes y la tuvo de todas las maneras existentes. Kikyo abandonó la rectitud y la timidez para entregarse en las más sucias mañas del deseo carnal; todo se lo enseño él, a seducir, a ser atrevida, a desear lo inalcanzable, a obtener lo que deseaba, a complacer sus más oscuros deseos y a ser aquella muñeca de porcelana que después le hastió.

Fue cuando cayó en la cuenta de que lo que amaba o había amado en realidad de la mujer, eran esas características que el mismo eliminó; la atracción y el deseo se apagaron al darse cuenta, que Kikyo paso a ser parte de todas las chicas artificiales que existían en la industria del modelaje; por esa razón la botó por otra; una espectacular rubia de ojos verdes que le sacio aun más en el sexo y que le sacó lo poco que había adorado de la niñata Fukushima.

Claro que la ilusa lloró, sufrió cuando se dio cuenta de que solo era un juguete y con el corazón partido regresó llorando débilmente con su marido, de quien después Naraku se entero, era uno de los hombres más poderosos de Japón y que no sabía que Kikyo ahora era una cascara vacía de la jovial e inocente chica que fue.

Lo sentía por Taisho, no había sabido aprovechar aquel suculento manjar y él no podía desperdiciarlo; algo de lo que nunca se arrepentiría es de haber arrastrado a Kikyo a un mundo sucio y vil, porque por eso ahora ella era lo que era.

—Si, pero preferiría que me llamaran así— sus orbes oscuras llamearon al darse cuenta de que Naraku estaba recordando los momentos pasados y su odio aumento más.

—Entiendo— mencionó la mujer; una mujer que hasta ahora Kikyo prestaba atención.

La joven tenía el mismo color de ojos que Naraku y el cabello castaño, una piel blanquecina y fina, nariz recta y labios carnosos; por lo que dedujo, una tonta más en la lista de ese bastardo.

—Kikyo— en ese momento se acercó Laurent, mostrándole un par exquisito de zapatos de tacón, sin percatarse de la presencia de la pareja frente a su amada —Creo que estos te quedaran perfectos ¿No crees cariño?

Naraku giró su mirada al instante, detallando al sujeto que le sonreía tiernamente a Kikyo y supo que la maldita nuevamente había encontrado un perro que le siguiera las faldas.

—Asi que has cambiado de hombre— dijo mordazmente —Me pregunto ¿qué haría Inuyasha si se enterara que no estas aquí por trabajo precisamente?— su mirada demostró lo mal que se sentía al verla acompañada por otro.

—No digas tonterías Naraku o creeré que estas molesto— esas mismas palabras se las había enseñado Naraku, su primer amante, el sujeto que le dijo que no pasaría nada por tener una relación a espaldas de su matrimonio, el ser que la manipuló a su antojo y del que ella se enamoró perdidamente, pero que ahora odiaba más que a nada en este mundo.

Laurent también brindo una mirada feroz al individuo, indicándole que no se detendría a pensar en golpearlo, si se atrevía a molestar más a Kikyo.

—Vámonos amor, aquí no hay nada que me interese— la joven modelo se colgó del brazo de Laurent y lo guio a la salida, dejando en el proceso los zapatos que el caballero de mirada azul deseó comprarle a su amada.

Naraku endureció su quijada y enojado deshizo el agarre que Kagura mantuvo durante largo rato sobre su garganta.

— ¿Te has enojado "querido"?— preguntó mofándose de Naraku —Creí que te gustaría que Kikyo viera tu nueva adquisición.

— ¡Cállate maldita!— rugió —No pensé que estaría en París— sus puños se apretaron y las uñas se encajaron en sus palmas.

—No se ve que la detestes, al contrario, parece que te agrado el verla de nuevo— Kagura soltó una carcajada ante las miradas extrañadas que recibía —Debiste ver tus ojos, se iluminaron al observar su figura. La información que recibí fue errónea, ella no es para nada una niñata.

El hombre aun más enojado, jaló a Kagura de su brazo y la saco de la tienda, arrastrándola hasta el estacionamiento, donde la obligó a subir al auto e irse de ese lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Yo realmente lamento haberme tardado mucho, pero es que no quería un capitulo de relleno de más, desee sorprenderlos y espero que así fuera. Estoy pensando seriamente que necesito un beta reader, en fin, no se hasta cuando actualice, ojala y pronto, las vacaciones resultan buena a veces para eso. Gracias por sus reviews, hasta luego.

_**Layla Ryu.**_


	13. Celos Y Debilidad

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha solo le pertenecen a la honorable Rumiko Takahashi, a quien agradezco por haber creado tan magnífico anime. La historia por el contrario me pertenece a mí._

**Consecuencias.**

**Capitulo 13: "Celos y Debilidad"**

Ahí, frente al pequeño restaurante se encontraba parada la joven mujer de cabellos oscuros y mirada café, sopesando la idea de entrar o regresar a la acera y parar un taxi. La infinidad de emociones que Kouga le había dejado esa tarde aun latían vivamente en su pecho y su garganta formaba un nudo de dolor, como si quisiera gritar la frustración que sentía. ¿Acaso aún estaba enamorada de él?

No quiso responderse y prefirió apretar las manos sobre el lazo de su bolso. Debía armarse de valor y entrar, después de todo le costó crear toda una maniobra para deshacerse de Inuyasha y llegar ahí. No podía simplemente darse la vuelta y olvidarlo.

Suspirando fuertemente, ajustó el delgado abrigo que llevaba y miró con determinación la puerta del local; pero quizás mirar era algo muy diferente a actuar, porque aunque sus ojos destilaban seguridad sus piernas temblaban con cada paso que daba.

Afortunadamente llegó y una vez dentro busco con la mirada al causante de sus nervios; a lo lejos apreció una figura acercándose tranquilamente y sonriéndole con dulzura, acelerando el latido de su corazón.

—Pensé que habías decidido plantarme— su cálida voz inundo los sentidos de Kagome y la desarmó, recordando cuantas veces esos labios le habían susurrado palabras de amor.

—Te dije que vendría, no tiendo a ser descortés y mucho menos faltar a mi palabra.

—Lo sé— el joven de tez morena tomó suavemente los dedos de la chica y la guio a la mesa donde anteriormente estaba sentado —Nunca dudaría de ti, _Kagome_.

Kagome se sonrojo inmediatamente por la cordial voz y cercanía de Kouga, sus dedos cosquillearon por el delicado contacto masculino, haciendo que todo su cuerpo tiritara y deseara sentir algo más que un roce.

— ¿Te sientes bien?— preguntó Kouga y la observó minuciosamente, percatándose no solo de esa increíble belleza, si no también del nerviosismo que aun causaba en ella y sintiéndose orgulloso por ello; las esperanzas de poder recuperarla se renovaron y no impidió ocultar esa sonrisa triunfante.

—No… no es nada— murmuró, paseando su mirada por las mesas.

Después de tomar asiento fue inevitable estar de frente y quedar atrapados por la mirada del otro, el mundo fue absorbido por la creciente atmosfera entre ambos en una mirada que ofrecía un sentimiento antaño pero vivo, demasiado latente para ambos.

El carraspeo del mesero los atrajo a la realidad e incomodo a ambos, pues la conexión visual se vio interrumpida; Kagome prestó atención a las personas que pasaban amenamente frente a la ventana mientras su acompañante ordenaba. Se preguntó si estaba bien lo que hacía, había mentido a Inuyasha y cancelado una oferta a cenar por ir con Kouga; luego ella misma se respondió de manera obvia, claro que estaba bien, Inuyasha después de todo era un hombre casado y por consecuente cuando deseaba salir con su esposa lo haría sin rendirle cuentas a nadie, por lo que ella también poseía esa libertad.

Con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro, decidió disfrutar esta velada cerca de alguien cuya presencia había extrañado secretamente durante años y que era tiempo de superar o recuperar el pasado si era posible.

Kouga la observo embelesado, su mirada azul ardió por la degustación visual que se le brindaba y su corazón latió de la misma forma en la que se aceleraba cuando aun era un adolescente.

— ¿Qué has hecho durante este tiempo Kagome?— preguntó cautelosamente sin aguantar más la curiosidad.

Ella tartamudeó un poco insegura de su respuesta e hizo algunos gestos como si analizara que decir.

—Pues… termine la preparatoria en Niigata e hice un examen a la universidad de Tōdai en Tokio con el objetivo de estudiar diseño y fotografía— sus dedos juguetearon con la servilleta blanca y los ojos cafés se desviaron a su acompañante —afortunadamente alcance los créditos y una beca para estudiar, me gradué hace poco y busqué empleo, sin embargo no me fue bien y termine trabajando en la empresa de Inuyasha Taisho— con las últimas palabras hablo en un susurró suave pero audible; ella lamentaba no poder ejercer su profesión como tal y contarle a Kouga su mala suerte.

Antes de escuchar la opinión de Kouga, le vio llevar a sus labios la copa de vino que momentos antes el camarero había traído, sintiéndose hipnotizada por la lengua varonil que limpiaba los carnosos labios de los restos de la bebida.

—Vaya, te entiendo, nadie desearía ser fotógrafo de esa empresa, debe ser desgastante con los catálogos de tantas joyas— mencionó compresivamente Kouga, causando en la joven una expresión de confusión y atrayéndola a la realidad.

Fue entonces, cuando Kagome advirtió que no mencionó en qué área laboral se encontraba trabajando y a pesar de sentirse culpable no se sentía capaz de desmentirlo. No soportaría una mirada de compasión y pena, mucho menos una disculpa por parte de Kouga; prefería mil veces ser una mentirosa y continuar alimentando ese resplandor orgulloso en los ojos azules.

— ¿Y… tú que… hiciste durante este tiempo? Claro, después de que te marcharas de Niigata— la pregunta fue realizada con un inminente miedo a la respuesta, el cual se debía mas que nada al no querer enterarse si aquél apuesto hombre se había enamorado después de prometerle un amor eterno a ella o peor aun, que ya compartiera una vida a lado de una bella mujer.

Kouga se aclaró la garganta y posó ambos codos sobre la mesa, enlazándolos para aparentar tranquilidad.

—Mi padre consiguió que entrara a un colegio prestigioso de Tokio, pero nunca me conto que este solo sería para varones— la boca del joven formó una mueca y Kagome sonrió por ello —es horrible convivir con tantos machos y tener un permiso para cada mes visitar a tu familia; algunos compañeros preferían usar su permiso para ir a divertirse en algún bar, pero siendo yo el hijo prodigioso de lo Takayama; mis salidas solo eran para ver a mi padre o comprar lo que pudiera necesitar.

—Suena horrible— opinó Kagome, imaginándose a Kouga encerrado y sabiendo de ante mano cuanto odiaba las limitaciones.

—Porque lo era; a veces mis amigos me hacían compañía, pero otras tenía que soportar a Taisho y eso no era lo más degradante de todo. Ese idiota tenía la libertad de salir y entrar cada que quisiera al colegio; podía faltar un mes entero y eso a pesar de parecer trágico, nunca le perjudico; no tengo idea como lo hacía pero siempre obtenía las mejores notas, los mejores profesores, el mejor título y cuando salía, las mujeres le seguían como abejas a la miel— el rostro de Kouga se encontraba desfigurado por el coraje y la envidia —Creo que por eso ambos éramos enemigos, nunca soporte que por ser un hijo de algún rico pudiera ser más privilegiado, al grado de enfermarme.

Kagome estaba sorprendida por lo que había escuchado, ella creía que Inuyasha y Kouga se conocían por los negocios y no por haber sido compañeros en la misma escuela. Entonces si ambos ya se odiaban, ella sería otra causa sumada a ese coraje y terminarían matándose si se enteraran de la relación que los enlaza.

—Cuéntame más— pidió Kagome, deseando saber más de él y claro de su amante.

Kouga soltó un largo suspiro.

—Lo peor fue al terminar la preparatoria— continuó —él pudo irse de ese infierno y como niño mimado entró a una universidad mixta— Kouga se sobó la nariz distraído, quizás por la molestia que le causaba hablar de Taisho —donde el muy idiota termino atado a la hija de los Fukushima, aun no puedo creer que el gran casanova se casara tan joven, ni siquiera habían terminado la universidad cuando ya vivían juntos— la sonrisa del hombre fácilmente podría ganarle a un modelo de portada de revista —Los rumores estallaron, asegurando que la chica estaba embarazada, pero poco después fueron desmentidos y comprobados cuando a ella nunca le creció el vientre— él miro a Kagome, quien parecía demasiado asombrada por la historia de su jefe y se culpo por desviarse del tema principal —lo siento Kagome, se suponía que hablaría de mi y termine contándote la historia de mi enemigo.

Fue cuando Kagome logró recuperarse del todo, esbozando una tímida sonrisa —No te preocupes Kouga, aunque de ahora en adelante no podré mirar de la misma forma a mi jefe— Kouga rio ante esto.

—Te comprendo, yo todavía no me lo creo; pero en fin— dio otro sorbo a su bebida —ahora hablemos de mi— sus sonrisa coqueta hizo suspirar a Kagome —Me gradué y como un hombre responsable me fui de viaje a China, adquirí algo de experiencia, me enamoré de una bonita mujer, pero lo nuestro no funcionó así que simplemente continué con mi vida; viaje a Niigata solo una vez, pero estuve tan ocupado resolviendo problemas de mi padre que nunca pude desviarme para buscarte y digamos que no tengo una historia interesante que contarte— carraspeó levemente —Tomé la mitad de las acciones de la empresa de mi padre y hace poco el poder completo de esta, se ha hecho muy famosa y por lo tanto las modelos llueven. Sesshomaru el otro hijo de Taisho es uno de mis socios, una persona bastante diferente a Inuyasha y muy inteligente a la hora de negociar.

— ¿Sesshomaru y tú son socios?— la mirada incrédula de Kagome causó ternura en Kouga.

—Así es, aunque él tiene su propia empresa, maneja las acciones de su madre; de hecho fue él quien recomendó a Kikyo para que trabajara en mi empresa, aunque cuando consiguió fama, varias empresas le ofrecieron un contrato con muchos beneficios, por lo que solo estuvo en mi compañía un año. No eh conseguido a otra con la misma fama y de saber que eres tan preciosa, hace mucho que te hubiera convertido en mi modelo estrella.

Kagome se sonrojó furiosamente —No digas tonterías Kouga.

— ¿Tonterías?— cuestionó, enlazando sus dedos con los de ella —Pero si es la verdad, Kagome… mi adorada y dulce Kagome.

La lejanía cada vez era menos y ella ya podía sentir los labios masculinos sobre los de ella; su aliento tan dulce y adictivo la atraía de una manera tan profunda. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, teniendo como ultima visión los hermosos circones azules que tanto había amado.

El toque fue suave, mágico y único, una descarga de emociones circuló por ambos y se planto en sus corazones; latiendo al ritmo del otro y adorando el leve contacto que hacía tanto tiempo no probaban. Los dedos masculinos se acomodaron sobre la mejilla de Kagome y el hombre inhalo esa fragancia femenina que siempre le volvió loco. Amaba a Kagome y no estaba dispuesto a perderla de nuevo, si Dios la había colocado en su camino, era porque ellos debían estar juntos… siempre juntos.

…

La oscuridad y el silencio eran su único acompañante, junto aquella soledad aislante en la oficina; el extraño pero embriagante olor de su bebida lo adormecía frente a la magnifica vista panorámica que le brindaban los inmensos ventanales como el único espectador que era. Un suspiro se escapo de entre sus labios y aunque la paz quiso penetrar su cuerpo a través de la piel, le fue imposible.

Pero no entendía el porqué de ese sentimiento de vacío, no era la primera noche que pasaba solo en la empresa y en su vida, aunque cuando contrajo nupcias con Kikyo creyó que estas se acabarían; sin embargo no fue así y esto le permitió crear una defensa contra la amarga soledad.

Ahora simplemente a esta fortaleza se le había ocurrido derrumbarse y dejar que la miseria de su vida lo invadiera; estaba solo, ¡tan solo! Que ya no sabía en que tratar de distraerse y como una mala jugada en su mente apareció la imagen de una persona, de una mujer, de alguien que en su vida hubiera esperado ver, de Kagome.

Tan poco tiempo y ya había generado una mediocre dependencia por la chica, eso resultaba tan enfermizo para el gran Inuyasha Taisho; era una burla querer ir a buscarla para poder por unos segundos inhalar el aroma de sus cabellos y sentir la calidez de su mirada. Comprendió que era un problema sin solución, algo con lo que no podía tratar; su mente giraba entorno a ella y las noches que habían compartido, nunca en su vida alguien había robado su alma de este modo y se aventuraba a pensar que ni su esposa.

Con lastima hacia si mismo golpeó su frente y maldijo en un intento vano por dejar de recordarla.

¡Por Dios, solo era por una noche!

Una noche en la que ella no estaba ahí, que no la acariciaría, que no la besaría y no se fundiría en su ser. Kagome prometió verle al amanecer, pero no estaba conforme con ello.

¿Por qué?

Porque no tenía sentido ir a su casa, en esta solo Kaede lo recibiría y una recamara aun más fría que esta oficina, no iría en un bar con los pensamientos en otro lado y tampoco se le apetecía quedarse más tiempo en la empresa, donde obviamente no lograría sacar la imagen de Kagome.

Ante su frustración aventó el vaso lleno de licor y este murió estrellándose contra el vidrio de la ventana, rompiéndose al instante, fragmentando también el cristal del ventanal y cubriéndolo con gran parte de la bebida que momentos atrás había estado bebiendo. Cubrió su rostro con las palmas de sus manos y trató de controlar estos sentimientos que amenazaban con desestabilizar su vida.

Se repitió constantemente que Kagome solo era una aventura, solo un momento para sentirse libre; pero no lo logró.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió en ese instante y por inercia se levantó de su lugar, topándose con la persona que no deseaba ver, si no con su "agradable" amigo.

—Creí que ya te habías retirado— murmuró levemente Miroku, paseando su mirada por toda la habitación y esperando ver la figura de Kagome escondida en algún lado; pero al no ver nada fuera de lugar más que a un hombre cansado frente a él soltó un suspiro de resignación.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— masculló Inuyasha con la paciencia al borde de la desesperación.

—Pues… eh estado buscando a Kagome— carraspeo un poco para despejar su garganta —pero me temo que me ha sido imposible encontrarla y creí que tu podrías saber— su mente había formulado la idea de ellos dos encerrados en la oficina de Inuyasha; aunque como veía, su joven amiga tampoco estaba ahí.

—Kagome se fue temprano— contestó secamente el ojidorado, sentándose de mala gana en su sillón como momentos antes.

—Ya veo, ahora entiendo— suspiro nuevamente pero esta vez de alivio.

—Al parecer tenía una cena con su familia— las palabras salieron pesadas de los labios de Inuyasha, como si le molestara en demasía la idea.

— ¿Con su familia? ¿Acaso han venido a verla?— preguntó curioso el ojiazul, consciente de la lejanía en la vivían los familiares de Kagome —Eso es demasiado raro, su departamento es muy pequeño para albergar a todos.

—No seas tonto Miroku, Kagome fue a la casa de ellos; menciono que su abuelo la había invitado por ser una velada importante o algo así— dijo con fastidio, posando una mano sobre su cabeza en un intento vano por calmar el repentino dolor de cabeza que le aquejaba.

Miroku abrió desmesuradamente ambos ojos y dejó escapar una exclamación de asombro.

— ¿Kagome fue hasta Niigata?

—No, fue a la casa de su familia— exhaló aire cansinamente —Eres demasiado lento amigo— una sonrisa orgullosa se dejo ver en el rostro altivo de Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha— llamó el ojiazul — ¿Acaso no sabes donde residía Kagome antes de Tokio?— su mirada se colocó de manera analítica sobre su jefe.

Inuyasha lo miró sin entender negando con la cabeza.

Después de otro suspiro por parte del pelinegro murmuró —En Niigata, por lo que su familia vive allá y si ella fue a una cena…

—No llegará hoy— terminó en un susurro confundido Inuyasha —pero ella me dijo…

—Te mintió— sentenció Miroku —quizás y si tenía una cita, pero no precisamente son su familia.

Inuyasha se levantó decidido de su asiento y no emitió palabra alguna a su amigo, dando por terminada la conversación con el ruido estridente de la puerta al ser cerrada con brusquedad.

Miroku meneó la cabeza a los lados con una sonrisa adornando su galante rostro ante la evidencia tan clara que su amigo le había dado.

—Estás perdido amigo— susurró en la soledad de la oficina.

…

Si alguien le dijera a Kagome que existían un día mejor a este, ella no lo creería jamás, nadie podría opacar esta linda velada; simplemente tan perfecta.

Después de haberse besado, ella había comprobado que aun estaba enamorada de Kouga y que ese amor ya no sería un obstáculo para su adorado hombre, ambos podrían amarse y seguir con una vida llena de sueños; el padre de Kouga ya no podría intervenir pues ahora ya eran mayores y dueños de su destino.

Sus delicados dedos delinearon los labios de su amado, quien haciendo caso a la muda petición colocó un beso cargado de amor sobre estos y degustó lo dulce que eran. Kagome aun era tan suave y deliciosa, aquella joven que siempre mantendría su corazón cautivo y a quien amaría probablemente hasta el último día de su vida.

Sus manos se enlazaron y siguieron caminando por ese parque, el cual se encontraba lleno de parejas enamoradas, jurándose amor eterno y mostrándose cuanto se amaban.

—No podré olvidar esta noche Kouga— murmuró ella, apegándose más al hombre y refugiándose entre sus brazos.

—Ni yo, mi linda Kagome— Él se detuvo y colocó el rostro de la joven entre sus palmas—Siempre te amaré— juró presionando sus labios con los propios —siempre… y nadie te alejará de mi.

Kagome se dejó amar, se dejó mimar y adorar como hace mucho no lo hacía, se convirtió en una mujer débil entre los brazos de su amado.

—Crees que podamos vernos mañana— susurró Kouga, manteniéndola presa entre sus brazos.

Kagome estuvo a punto de asentir, a punto de aceptar si él deseaba llevarla al fin del mundo; pero la realidad la golpeó de una forma tan cruel y dolorosa, la verdad cayó sobre ella como un balde de agua fría y no hizo más que temblar al recordar a Inuyasha. Ella no podría estar con Kouga hasta que no terminara con esa relación, una relación que la dañaría y que ahora le estorbaba para correr a los brazos de su amado.

Ella lo miró con los ojos cristalinos y haciendo amago de su poca fuerza de voluntad negó con la cabeza, alejándose de aquél lugar tan cálido.

— ¿Qué sucede Kagome?— un extraño sentimiento de temor se infiltró dentro de su pecho ante el rechazo de la joven.

—Yo… yo… no puedo… no podemos estar juntos— las palabras fueron emitidas lentamente y temblorosas, impregnadas del dolor que la invadía.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no me amas?— deseó poder acercarse de nueva cuenta, pero ella retrocedió al hacerlo, por lo que tuvo que permanecer quieto; aunque por dentro estuviera a punto de desmoronarse.

—No es eso— ella mantuvo su mirada unida a la de él —por ahora esto es imposible.

— ¡Nada es imposible si lo deseas!— su temperamento estaba rompiendo los límites — ¡Dime que es lo que te impide estar junto a mi!

Kagome no respondió, a cambio giró bruscamente y emprendió carrera, huyendo de la persona que amaba y quien dejaba una llaga en su corazón.

Kouga no lo permitiría, una vez la alejaron de su lado por una estupidez y ahora nadie lo haría, jamás permitiría que se le fuera arrebatada. Corrió detrás de ella como un enfermo y cuando la alcanzó, la jaló de su mano y la apretó contra su pecho; su amor le impedía liberarla de la cárcel en la que planeaba encerrarla para siempre.

—Cuéntame Kagome, ¿por qué te alejas así de mi? Yo que soy la persona que más te ama— sintió el temblor del cuerpo femenino y se sorprendió cuando algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos hasta perderse en los cabellos azabaches.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él, igual de cristalina y rojiza por las lágrimas que exigían brotar; lentamente unió sus labios como si una despedida fuera y ambos se fundieron en aquella agonía.

¿Cómo es que algo tan bello estuviera acabando así?

—No podemos…— murmuró lastimosamente después de separarse.

— ¿Por qué?— los ojos azules temblaron, memorizando ese bello y angelical rostro.

—Porque yo… porque yo…— más lágrimas cayeron —estoy con alguien más…

El frío entonces caló sus huesos y los fuertes brazos dejaron de rodar a Kagome, el dolor se instaló en su pecho ante esto.

— ¿Y… lo amas?

Deseaba con toda el alma que la respuesta fuera negativa, que el dolor en su alma fuera irreal y que pudieran entregarle a su linda Kagome como antes.

Kagome no deseaba mentirle, pero sería la única manera de librarse de todo esto y si el tiempo lo volvía a permitir cuando ella ya no formara parte de la vida de Inuyasha, correría a los brazos de Kouga.

Él la vio asentir lentamente y su corazón eligió ese preciso momento para resquebrajarse.

— ¿Entonces por qué me has besado? ¿Por qué has aceptado estos sentimientos que me queman?— la rabia de Kouga se dijo sentir ante sus palabras.

—Lo siento— fue lo único que Kagome pudo decir antes de darse la vuelta y perderse, dejando a un hombre con el corazón roto.

Ya no pudo correr tras ella, ya no pudo gritar o pensar, el dolor era lo único palpable; así como hace siete años.

¿Habrá ella sentido lo mismo?

¿Le lloró todas las noches después de esa despedida?

¿Lo recordaba mientras besaba a ese otro que la tenía?

¿Aquél hombre la amaría?

¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota y no haber luchado contra su padre?

—Kagome…

Y se desmoronó en el suelo, maldiciendo al destino y a su padre.

…

Sus dedos tamborilearon sobre el barandal metálico de las escaleras, su brazo estaba encargado de sostener su cabeza y el cuerpo levemente encorvado; mantenía la mirada puesta en la entrada principal del complejo de departamentos, esperando impacientemente una figura conocida.

Ya llevaba más de una hora en ese lugar; había llegado tan rápido como pudo y tan pronto estuvo frente a la puerta de Kagome llamó varias veces insistentemente sin obtener respuesta, había tratado de relajarse acomodando su espalda sobre esta y mirando el techo, donde una lámpara empolvada parpadeaba dándole una mediocre iluminación al pasillo, su cabeza retumbó por la frustración y la desesperación, por lo que después se vio obligado a moverse de un lado a otro para evitar entumecer los músculos; pero no funcionó y entonces su ansiedad incremento de una manera incontrolable. El frío que se colaba le helo hasta la médula y creyó que frotando las manos se iría, desafortunadamente el clima no estaba de su lado, así que para apaciguar el temblor en su cuerpo, bajó las escaleras y se aventuró a la avenida en busca de una cafetería u otro local abierto.

No encontró nada.

Enojado hasta más no poder, regresó aprisionando entre sus manos el saco que llevaba sobre los hombros, subió de nueva cuenta aquellos escalones y por un efímero momento el malestar se fue siendo sustituido por una pizca de calor en su ser. Decidido creo una rutina inesperada de ejercicio, subiendo y bajando constantemente la escalera para mantener aquella calidez necesitada. Su cuerpo se vio interrumpido ante el cansancio y no pudo seguir con esa estupidez.

Por su cabeza paso la idea de tomar el camino a su mansión, pedir una taza de chocolate caliente y una estupenda cena preparada por Kaede; al terminar se dirigiría hacia su habitación y cubriéndose con tres cobertores alcanzaría el sueño deseado.

Sin embargo el pensamiento paso tan fugazmente que fácilmente pudo haber sido seducido por esa loca idea, todo sería perfecto, claro, hasta que deseara que alguien lo abrazara y acariciara mientras se sumía en el limbo más grande de placer, hasta que el sueño más pacifico y delicioso le alcanzara, susurrando en su oído palabras dulces; para después azotarlo en la dura realidad y mostrarle que estaba más solo que un perro abandonado.

Observó con la cabeza gacha sus lustrosos zapatos, moviéndolos inquietamente; no estaba ahí para ejercitarse, congelarse o morir de hambre; sólo quería que ella le abriera los brazos y besara sus labios, lo amara esta noche y atrapara dentro de su calidez. Estaba en ese lugar aguantando todas esas barbaridades con el único fin o la insulsa esperanza de estar cerca de Kagome; en estos momentos no era el poderoso Inuyasha como siempre se sentía, era solo un simple mortal deseoso de aquella melodiosa voz, hambriento de sus deliciosos labios, ansioso de su presencia femenina, mendigo de su cariño, anhelante del contacto de su piel, pero sobre todo necesitado, necesitado de… su amor.

Sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente, enfocándose en el suelo de baldosa ante lo que su mente producía en un lapso tan mínimo de miseria como este. ¿Amor? ¿El amor de Kagome? Contuvo el aliento por su nuevo descubrimiento, por la inusitada sorpresa que le generaba desear algo tan peligroso.

Un escalofrío le recorrió desde los pies, pasando por su columna y finalizando entre la raíz de sus cabellos.

Realmente quería ese amor, lo sabía, lo supo desde que la conoció; en aquél momento en que su amigo la presentó ante él, añoró degustar las sensaciones que Kagome sería capaz de provocarle, descifrar hasta que punto podría perderse junto a ella, comprobar si era como lo esperaba o mejor a eso.

Ahora, parado inmóvil frente aquél departamento, soportando la congelada noche, la desesperación y la soledad; se percató de que valía la pena y que esperaría toda la noche de ser necesario con el único fin de estar con su añorada Kagome.

Y como si algún todopoderoso se hubiera apiadado de él, una delicada figura se dejó ver al final del pasillo. El corazón le latió dolorosamente por la felicidad que sentía y una débil sonrisa se formo en sus labios en señal de agradecimiento; sin embargo no fue duradero, todo eso despareció cuando ella le brindo una mirada asustada, como una pequeña niña que acaba de romper el mayor tesoro de su padre y esperara ser reprendida, una simple mirada que aunque quisiera evitarlo, causó que su ira se desatara y que sus ojos dorados llamearan de coraje al saberse engañado.

Ella estaba ahí, frente a él, con las manos y el cuerpo temblando, quizás por miedo o por frio, cualquiera de los casos a él no le importaba; en su pecho se alojó el desazón de la mentira, las facciones de su rostro se endurecieron al imaginarse a Kagome en brazos de otro hombre, riéndose ante su ingenuidad por creerle.

La vio abrir su boca y cerrarla rápidamente, tratando inútilmente de decir algo, unas palabras que pudieran calmarlo; pero esta vez se equivocaba, no podría simplemente olvidar esto, no cuando se sentía tan ridículo extrañándola momentos antes.

—Inuyasha… yo…— su suave susurró se escucho tan dulce y cariñoso, lleno de inocencia que Inuyasha no pudo seguir alimentando su furia.

Relajó sus hombros, rindiéndose ante ella y su mirada se apaciguó hasta convertirse en dos esferas brillosas, un suspiro se escapó de sus labios muriendo en la intemperie y él sin poder seguir aguantando se precipitó hacia la joven mujer que lo observaba detalladamente; ella dio unos cuantos pasos retrocediendo, muestra de su miedo a lo que le esperaba, pero inmediatamente el temor fue sustituido por la impresión.

Inuyasha tomó entre sus palmas el rostro azorado de Kagome y presionó sus labios sobre los rosados de la chica, sus pulmones se llenaron de esa deliciosa fragancia que la rodeaba y un ronroneó surgió de su garganta por el placer que su cuerpo experimentaba ante el contacto de ella.

La respuesta no se dejo esperar más y Kagome rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del hombre, creando una unión más intima e intensa, la lengua varonil penetró entre sus labios semi abiertos y saboreó el contorno de su paladar. Ella sintió las piernas temblar por toda esa suma de emociones que la azotaron.

Sus fríos labios se contagiaron de la calidez que solo Kagome era capaz de brindarle, llenándolo de una especie de adictivo y sumergiéndolo en la perdición.

Se separaron lentamente, inhalando el aliento del otro; Inuyasha recargó su frente contra la de Kagome, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, queriendo atesorar este momento para siempre. Entonces su voz se escuchó como un gemido adolorido — ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?— abrió sus parpados, dejando ver el oro fundido en su mirada y demostrando lo vulnerable que se encontraba frente a la joven, ella le miró compresivamente y volvió a unir sus labios con los de él.

—Perdóname— murmuró, tomando de la mano a Inuyasha y arrastrándolo hacia su departamento.

Él se dejó guiar como un niño por su madre, seguro de encontrar la paz que deseaba a lado de Kagome.

Una vez dentro, Inuyasha jaló de la mano que Kagome lo apresaba, haciéndola chocar con su cuerpo y en un movimiento rápido capturó sus labios de una manera más erótica y demandante; la melancolía abandonó su alma para brindarle el suculento calor de la pasión, sus manos febriles tantearon la pálida piel de Kagome, introduciéndose cuidadosamente bajo la tela de su vestimenta.

Aquella bonita y elegante falda cayó al suelo después de haber recibido unos cuantos jalones por parte de Inuyasha, la blusa hacía mucho que dejó de cubrir el perfecto torso de Kagome y la ropa interior estaba pronta a acompañarla. El saco de Inuyasha se encontraba en el suelo mientras la camisa yacía semi-abierta sobre los brazos del hombre, quien devoraba con ansiedad el cuello de la fémina.

Todo iba perfecto, cada cuerpo reclamaba el de su compañero para calmar esa angustiosa agonía, una necesidad que hervía la sangre de ambos hasta amenazar con reventar las venas; sin embargo el estómago de Inuyasha no pensaba poner de su parte, no hasta estar satisfecho, pues en el momento menos indicado había rugido a causa del hambre y Kagome no pudo soportar la risa, estallando en carcajadas ante la mirada reprobatoria de su amante.

Inuyasha deseando hacer caso omiso a su hambriento estómago, enredó sus brazos en la cintura de la mujer, alzándola y pegándola contra la puerta, tratando de calentar de nueva cuenta el ambiente, lo cual resulto inútil. Kagome empujo con sus puños al hombre y negó aun riendo.

—Te prepararé algo— dijo una vez que fue liberada del agarre feroz de Inuyasha, quien en ese momento había formado un puchero con su boca.

—Puedo aguantar— murmuró intentando nuevamente atrapar los labios femeninos, los cuales esquivaban con audacia los suyos.

—No querido— dijo bajito, acercándose al oído masculino —necesito que tengas las energías suficientes para lo que tengo planeado toda la noche— el suave susurro de Kagome cosquilleo desde su oreja, pasando por toda su espina dorsal y finalizando en un punto medio al límite de estallar.

Inuyasha jadeó y dejó que Kagome se dispusiera a hacer su trabajo, para después mostrarle las consecuencias de dejarlo solo.

Minutos más tarde, Kagome se encontraba cocinando con solo la camisa de Inuyasha puesta sobre su cuerpo y enseñando el delicado encaje blanco de su ropa interior, donde afortunadamente aquella prenda no alcanzaba a cubrir.

Inuyasha la observaba embelesado desde su posición en la mesa, sintiéndose orgulloso de semejante regalo que le habían otorgado. Podría pasar meses sin Kikyo, pero la idea de mantenerse alejado de Kagome por una noche le parecía una agonía lenta y dolorosa, incapaz de resistir a semejante tortura.

Este pensamiento, en lugar de asustarlo como anteriormente le pasaba, le hizo recordar el suceso antes de que Kagome apareciera, el infeliz que se atrevió a arrebatársela hoy lo pagaría caro; estaba de acuerdo a que fuera con su familia, pero el saber que ella realmente no viajaría hasta Niigata y que en lugar de complacerlo, había cambiado una noche con él por otro individuo; lo tenía aun furioso.

Nadie osaría quitarle el lugar que le correspondía, en estos momentos y egoístamente Kagome le pertenecía, lo lamentaba por su pretendiente, pero se encargaría de eliminar a todo aquél que deseara profanar su puesto.

Con aquél sentimiento de posesividad, caminó silenciosamente hasta donde ella se encontraba meneando una cuchara dentro de una cacerola y se colocó detrás de ella.

—No pienso compartirte con nadie— susurró en el oído femenino, posando una mano sobre el vientre de Kagome y posteriormente depositando un beso en el cuello de ella, tomó un pedazo de zanahoria y la mordió, para después tomar de nueva cuenta su lugar en la mesa.

Kagome se estremeció de miedo ante la clara amenaza de Inuyasha, consciente de que el hombre sospechaba de su reciente encuentro con Kouga. Ella sabía que Inuyasha era un hombre con instinto posesivo, recordaba el beso de Sesshomaru y después el mal trato que recibió; la fiesta en casa de su amiga Sango cuyo final se dio en su recamara con un Inuyasha dispuesto a marcar su piel con ávidas caricias.

Por lo que haber evitado una relación con Kouga parecía lógico, aun a pesar de que su corazón estuviera dolido por esa separación.

Kagome dejó de mover la cuchara y se dedicó a observar en silencio como flotaban lo ingredientes dentro de la olla, su mirada perdida dejaba claro el dolor que con anterioridad estaba dispuesta a olvidar. Recordaba el llorar todo el tramo del parque a su casa, el taxista la había mirado consoladoramente, pero nadie podría sanar esa herida.

Al llegar a su casa lo único que deseo fue meterse bajo sus colchas y despertar ya un poco calmada, sin embargo aquél auto negro estacionado frente a los departamentos, le dio a entender que hoy probablemente tendría que fingir ser fuerte u olvidar en brazos de su candente amante a Kouga.

La garganta se le secaba con cada paso que daba y aunque las lágrimas hacía mucho que dejaron de caer, su alma estaba destrozada y necesitaría más que besos ardiente para volver a armarla. Había querido no sorprenderse por verlo, sin embargo aquella mirada dorada la desarmó y pudo infiltrarse hasta su piel, fue capaz de sentir la soledad de Inuyasha menguar en el ambiente y ella no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

Kagome podría jurara que quien en realidad jugaba en esa relación era ella; entregándose sin frenesí a Inuyasha y posteriormente pensar solo en un hombre, una única persona que ra capaz de hacer girar su mundo, quien precisamente no era Inuyasha Taisho.

Se suponía que ella aceptaba esta aventura para querer sanar el dolor de ese hombre, pero parecía que le causaría uno más grande, se sentía la mal del cuento; utilizándolo para sentirse mejor y creando en el pobre individuo una dependencia hacia ella.

Inuyasha la había abrigado entre sus brazos y por un efímero momento consoló su pobre corazón, se sintió completa y capaz de continuar con esto, aunque las consecuencias fueran catastróficas; se dejó arrastrar por la pasión de Taisho y ahora solo deseaba poder librar ese mar de sensaciones en una entrega carnal.

Era tan mediocre.

Unas manos cálidas la regresaron de golpe a la realidad y observó un poco perdida a Inuyasha.

—Apresúrate o comenzare a degustar mi postre antes del platillo principal, o mejor aun, te devoraré entera deliciosa mujer— Kagome cerró los ojos ante el súbito placer que la inundo al sentirse rodeada por la pasión del joven; las manos de Inuyasha estaban introducidas en las diminutas bragas que cubrían la intimidad femenina, acariciando con suavidad aquella parte tan sensible y liberando gemidos roncos de Kagome.

—Para… por… por favor— las manos de ella trataban inútilmente de sacar aquellas intrusas para recuperar la cordura.

— ¿O si no qué preciosa?— ronroneó roncamente en el oído femenino — ¿Piensas castigarme?

Kagome soltó un gritito cuando las bragas fueron bajadas a la altura de sus rodillas e Inuyasha se posicionó con la punta de su caliente miembro tras su entrada vaginal.

—No aguantaré más, te has atrevido a seducirme con tu ropa de encaje y tu piel tan descubierta, así que tendrás que soportar a un salvaje hombre a punto de estallar dentro de ti.

Ella soltó un gemido que a Inuyasha le pareció el manjar más rico jamás probado y no haciendo caso a los movimientos bruscos de Kagome, esperando liberarse; la sostuvo fuertemente de las caderas y entro en ella, gritando de placer al encontrarse rodeado al fin por ella.

—Maldición… siempre eres tan exquisita…— sus dientes apretados le ayudaban un poco a no perder la cordura.

Ella volvió a gemir y se restregó contra él, haciendo que toda la extensión de su miembro fuera absorbida por la vagina de Kagome. Inuyasha rodeó la cintura de la mujer con sus brazos, clavándose más profundo y presionando las nalgas femeninas con sus caderas masculinas. Estaba sufriendo el delirio total.

Despegó solo un poco su cintura y la volvió a unir, golpeando el vientre de Kagome contra la loza que los separaba unos centímetros de la parrilla; ella estaba jadeando y apretaba los dedos desnudos de sus pies sobre el suelo de madera; sus piernas se tensaban y apretaba de una forma cruel a Inuyasha.

El la jaló y la guio para que se apoyara sobre el lavaplatos, donde ambos corrían menos riesgo que estando parados frente a la olla de guisado a punto de cocerse; Las manos de Kagome agarraron los bordes de la camisa que llevaba y la sujeto a la altura de su pecho, dejando descubiertos su torso, nalgas y piernas, donde las pequeñas bragas reposaban mojándose con los fluidos que salían en cada embate por parte de su amante.

— ¡Inuyasha… vas a romperme!— gritó cuando él golpeó brutalmente sus nalgas.

—Te aseguro…— jadeó — que haré todo menos romperte querida.

Sus uñas se marcaron sobre la blanca piel de aquellos carnosos glúteos y su miembro palpito dentro de ella al sentirse estrujado. Definitivamente la que lo mataría sería ella y de una manera magnífica.

Una mano masculina ascendió hasta colocarse sobre un seno, donde el bonito y puntiagudo pezón se endureció entre sus dedos, quería devorarla entera y dejarle claro quien era su dueño. Sus dientes se encargaron de morder el lóbulo de su oreja y lamer alrededor de esta; la otra mano siguió a su compañera pero con el otro pezón, mientras él aprisionó por completo a Kagome contra el fregadero y su cuerpo, ella se puso de puntillas ante la intromisión tan profunda y su espalda se arqueó contra el pecho de Inuyasha.

Una imagen digna de ser pintada y nombrada bajo el título de "amantes perfectos".

La camisa blanca despareció y fue cuando ante su desesperación por obtener más, la giró y tomó una pierna a la altura de su cintura y penetró casi bestialmente la rojiza entrada de Kagome, ella, se encontraba en una posición un tanto incómoda pero no por ello deliciosa; sus nalgas golpeaban contra el frío material del lavatrastos y su espalda arqueada, pues Inuyasha se encontraba degustando ambos senos.

Aun se encontraba inconforme, deseaba más de ella, quería y necesitaba más.

Haciendo caso a su de repente deseo animal, cargó a Kagome, quien enroscó sus piernas sobre sus caderas. Él la penetró más duro y se impresionó de los rugidos casi bestiales que su garganta emitía.

Kagome gritó aun más fuerte y pidió más de él, una necesidad que parecía no ser física como esperaban que fuera; había algo que faltaba y ambos lo sabían, pero no encontraba tal cosa.

—Esto… es demasiado— dijo apenas, con la frente perlada de sudor; Inuyasha le sonrió pero esa sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca desfigurada por el placer.

—Lo sé… pero te deseo tanto que no puedo parar— su voz enronquecida por la pasión, los constantes bombeos que daba y el suculento apretuje de su miembro dentro de ella lo tenía al borde.

Introdujo todo hasta donde podía y juraba que su pudiera introducir más que su miembro lo haría, sin embargo no sabría si Kagome lograría albergar semejante inmensidad; la movió de arriba hacia abajo, danzando una melodía inexistente donde ambos encajaban perfectamente. Ella se movió y de nueva cuenta la tuvo con una pierna en el suelo y otra en su posesión; aceleró el ritmo al borde de la locura, cada vez más rápido, más rápido y más rápido; sus carnes golpeaban sin clemencia o tregua; la urgencia de fundirse los dejaba débiles y sumisos al desesperante sabor del placer.

Ella presionó sus músculos y giró un poco las caderas, haciéndolo gemir aun más fuerte si se podía.

—No hagas eso… preciosa o terminaré antes.

Kagome no hizo caso y lo repitió, no una vez, sino tantas como pudo hasta que el entumecimiento de sus articulaciones la dejó un tanto frágil.

— ¿Te gusta esto Inuyasha?— preguntó enterrando sus uñas en los hombros mientras se alzaba de puntillas y restregaba su vagina contra la pubis de él, donde ambos se mantenían unidos.

—Basta pequeña bruja— masculló intentando detenerla.

Pero el ritmo se aceleró y él no pudo evitarlo, puso de su parte para llevar una velocidad implacable, los gemidos inundaron la estancia y el choque contra sus partes intimas se unieron al eco que causaba su deseo ferviente.

La olla del guisado hirvió y derramó algo de agua, apagando la flama que alimento su preparación al mismo tiempo que Inuyasha liberaba todo su simiente dentro de Kagome y se perdían en un orgasmo lleno de infinitas sensaciones.

Él apoyó su frente sobre el pecho de Kagome, sosteniendo aun la esbelta pierna femenina y tratando de recuperar el aliento. Kagome aspiraba enormes bocanadas de aire, su corazón continuaba latiendo vigorosamente, renuente a detenerse y su sexo le ardía tan deliciosamente; la sustancia blanquecina escurría por ese lugar pasando por sus muslos y goteando sobre el suelo; más tarde se encargaría de limpiarlo, lo prometió.

Inuyasha liberó su pierna y ella se arrastró hasta caer sentada sobre el frío piso, aun no se encontraba capaz de sostener su propio peso y la debilidad de ciertas partes se lo dejaba en claro; tardaría varios minutos en levantarse.

Alzó la mirada a su amante, percatándose que se ella se encontraba a la altura de aquella excelente arma que usó el caballero para satisfacerla; los ojos dorados brillaron intensamente al descubrir lo que ella tenía en mente y lo habría permitido si no se encontrara tan agotado y hambriento, ahora si era capaz de comerse a un elefante el solo.

Se dejó caer frente a ella y saboreó sus labios, la presionó contra la pequeña alacena que estaba detrás de ella y succionó su labio inferior obteniendo otro gemido como premio.

—Ya esta lista la cena princesa— sonrió por el sonrojo sobre sus mejillas y depositando un suave beso sobre sus labios la ayudo a ponerse en pie.

Kagome se vistió de nuevo, aunque su ropa ya no fuera digna de usar por este día, después de alimentar a Inuyasha tomaría un baño y se cambiaría; para disfrutar una larga noche con su amante.

…

Un enorme plato de ramen fue colocado frente a Inuyasha, quien se sorprendió por recibir una comida que normalmente servían en la calle, pero que no acostumbraba a comer. Tomó los palillos y revolvió un poco, como asegurándose que era comestible; alzó la mirada a Kagome quien en estos momentos se encontraba abriendo un estuche blanco.

— ¿Qué es eso?— señaló con los palillos el estuche con pastillas, olvidándose por un momento de su espléndida cena.

Kagome le regresó la mirada pero no contesto hasta que depositó la pastilla en su boca y la pasó con agua; poco después se aclaró la garganta y sonriendo se dirigió a su lugar en la mesa.

—Pastillas.

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja.

—Acabo de ver que son pastillas, pregunto ¿para qué son?

—Para evitar problemas— contestó un poco nerviosa.

— ¿Problemas?— Kagome lo estaba confundiendo.

Ella suspiró.

—Tú no te proteges a la hora de tener relaciones sexuales y yo constantemente soy muy irregular; por lo que para evitar que suceda algún inconveniente debo tomar pastillas anticonceptivas.

Inuyasha soltó un deliberado "oh, comprendo" y cambió su semblante a uno pensativo; si no fuera por que Kagome era una chica inteligente, en estos momentos ambos estarían lidiando con un embarazo; no es como si le molestara dejar embarazada a esa mujer, la idea simplemente resultaba fascinante, pero para la prensa sería un festín y Kikyo lo abandonaría.

Quizás eso no fuera lo más trágico, ¿cómo lidiará Kagome con un niño sin su padre? Él la ayudaría económicamente, pero deseaba a Kagome y después de ello acercarse sería tan difícil.

—Inuyasha— la voz de Kagome lo trajo de regreso — ¿Comerás?

Él miró su plato no estando seguro de probar la comida, pero la mirada anhelante de Kagome lo convenció. Tomó el palillo entre sus dedos y jaló una buena porción del alimento, si moría acababa de hacerle el amor a Kagome de la mejor manera existente, así que se iría feliz.

Al contacto con su lengua, un gemido de satisfacción se escapo de sus labios y decidió que esto era lo más delicioso que había probado; hambriento y olvidando sus modales arrastró el plato hasta su boca y casi se atragantó con el delicioso guisado.

Definitivamente amaba a Kagome.

Sus ojos dorados se abrieron expectantes y tembló ante lo que su mente lanzo, NO, se negaba completamente, nunca amaría a otra que no fuera Kikyo.

Kagome se puso de pie, mientras el seguía aturdido y fue a servirle más, otro enorme plato lleno apareció frente a él, pero su mirada estaba puesta en Kagome; ella percatándose de ello lo encerró entre sus brazos, sentándose en su regazo y besándolo con profundidad.

Inuyasha respondió inmediatamente ante el estímulo, pues Kagome llevaba solo la lencería puesta y besarlo de esa manera contribuía a su perdida de razón.

—Vamos, abre— ella tomó el palillo con ramen y lo llevo a los labios masculinos, Inuyasha saboreó esa extraña sensación al ser alimentado por Kagome.

—Delicioso…— susurró.

Kagome le sonrió y ahora colocando un poco del alimento entre sus senos, lo ofreció a Inuyasha, quien atrapado en esa sensual actividad lamió desesperado la piel de la chica. Tomó entre sus dedos un vegetal y lo ofreció a Kagome, quien después de devorarlo chupó y succionó los dedos de Inuyasha, haciendo que su erección se notara y sintiera sobre el pantalón.

— ¿Cómo… cómo rayos haces esto?

Ella sonrió de nueva cuenta y esta vez ella coloco un poco del ramen sobre el varonil pecho, lamiendo y apretujando con sus dientes los pezones de Inuyasha.

—Eres tan exquisito amor mío.

No fue solo el tono o la forma en que lo dijo, aquella palabra "amor", lo dejó deseando más, mucho más de ella. Desesperado quiso devorarla de nuevo, pero ella lo detuvo.

—Esta vez será a mi manera, mi amada y salvaje bestia.

-Maldición- susurró su mente –te tiene atrapado idiota- pero con todo eso obedeció calmadamente, esperando otro movimiento de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Haciendo caso a la petición de ustedes, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, tarde pero esta. Lamento mucho la demora, pero quedaban detallitos por componer y a los cuales realmente deseaba darles un mejor tinte. Creo que me he pasado en la escena del lemon, un poco más hentai a mi parecer, espero y sea aceptable para ustedes.

Por cierto, a las que les dije si deseaban el link para descargar El esclavo del amor aquí esta: historias hechas en el polvo . blogspot . mx / 2011 / 06 / descarga - del - placer - de - gena - showalter . html

Eliminen todos los espacios y si no pueden, como ya señale en el aviso de la supuesta adaptación, envienme su cuenta de correo elctrónico y yo les enviare el archivo, ya se que la escriban por un review o mensaje privado.

Lamento como ya dije, dejar de subirla en ff pero no quiero problemas y la chica que al parecer no comprendió lo que dije, asimilando que soy ridícula o amargada; igual siento que creas eso de mi cuando lo único que hice fue justificarme y no hacerme la victima como mencionas; pero viendo que no lo entiendes mejor olvídalo, ya he tomado una decisión y no pienso retractarme.

Siendo todo por el momento, me despido de ustedes hermosas lectoras y escritoras.

Besos:

_**Layla Ryu.**_


	14. Apoderandome de tí

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha solo le pertenecen a la honorable Rumiko Takahashi, a quien agradezco por haber creado tan magnífico manga/anime. La historia por el contrario me pertenece a mí._

**Consecuencias.**

**Capítulo 14: "Apoderándome de ti"**

La noche se sentía eterna, tan interminable que no podía cerrar los ojos ante los bizarros pensamientos que atacaban su frágil tranquilidad, desearía poder dormir al menos un poco o quizás que la alarma del despertador antes programado por Kagome se atreviera a sonar ya. Sin embargo nada bueno le estaba sucediendo, no al menos estando junto a Kagome o pensando en ella. Su mente divagaba en el recuerdo de la cena, cuando inesperadamente había surgido aquél extraño sentimiento de idolatría y necesidad, un sentimiento de amor que no esperaba tener hacia la mujer.

Se negaba a admitir que se estaba enamorando de su secretaría, pero las pistas eran demasiado claras; añoraba su cercanía, el deseo que despertaba en ella, la fragancia de su ser, la inocencia de su mirada, la pureza de sus actos y todo lo que conllevara el poder tenerla. Inuyasha estaba llegando al límite de su cordura, amaba a Kikyo y al mismo tiempo, aunque pareciera extraño, sentía un frágil amor por Kagome.

Sus ojos dorados se perdieron sobre el techo un poco maltratado que los protegía, sopesando la dura revelación que se le presentaba. ¿En qué momento Kagome había pasado de ser una aventura a ser un anhelo de felicidad? Él no tenía la respuesta. Pero el miedo de ser absorbido por ese amor estaba latente, advirtiéndole que perdería grandes cosas si se atrevía a ignorarlo.

Por otro lado estaba la duda que llevaba carcomiendo su conciencia, esta noche Kagome salió temprano de la empresa con la insulsa excusa de visitar a su familia, cosa que no hizo; muy al contrario fue a verse con otro hombre y él lo sabía porque ninguna mujer mentiría de esa manera, mucho menos ocultaría la identidad de la persona bajo el disfraz de una velada familiar. Si ella hubiera ido con una amiga tampoco tendría la necesidad de engañarlo, por lo que era fácil deducir que un hombre estaba detrás de su Kagome.

Bien, su odio no era dirigido a su adorado ángel, sino a aquél que tenía el suficiente valor como para retarlo y tratar de arrebatarle a su doncella. Lo peor del caso es que no se sentía en el lugar adecuado como para reclamarle a Kagome por esa mentira, después de todo, ella era tan libre para dar final a esta relación clandestina e iniciar otra con alguien que pudiera ofrecerle un futuro seguro; Inuyasha no podría prometerle una vida juntos, pues cuando Kikyo decidiera aparecer y permanecer a su lado, dejando el modelaje, estaría obligado a terminar con Kagome. Entonces ella continuaría su vida y muy probablemente obtendría una bella familia, hijos y un espléndido esposo que la amara más que a nadie, borrando quizás el ferviente recuerdo de su antiguo amante; en unos años él solo sería un mísero fragmento del pasado de Kagome, un idiota cuya esposa se la pasa abandónalo y tirándole migajas de amor.

Suspiró.

La frialdad de Kikyo no era la causante de esa extraña necesidad de amor, su soledad provenía de años atrás, mucho antes de conocer a su esposa. Cuando apenas era un niño, un crío a quien la gente despreciaba por ser el pequeño bastardo de una relación fuera del matrimonio; lo más absurdo era que la única persona desinteresada en el tema fue la legítima esposa de su padre; o dicho en otras palabras la madre de Sesshomaru, aún hoy resultaba sorprendente que toda la familia pudiera convivir como si Izayoi nunca hubiera existido en sus vidas y como si el linaje de Inuyasha fuera "auténtico".

Irasue podía sonreírle a su hijastro como cualquier mujer amorosa, podría incluso mostrar preocupación e interés en él; pero para su propia desgracia nunca ocuparía el lugar de madre, ese cariño ni siquiera había sido transmitido a su medio hermano.

Giró su cuerpo hacia un lado de la cama, observando a la mujer que en ese momento permanecía durmiendo cálidamente a su lado, alzó su brazo y alcanzó a rodear la delgada cintura, acoplando todo su cuerpo al de ella y aspirando la dulce fragancia de sus cabellos; permaneció un largo rato así, ideando algo que le ayudara a no desprenderse de ese calor. Tembló un poco cuando una suave brisa se coló por la ventana y penetró su espalda; sus ojos se cerraron suavemente y el sueño trató de seducirlo para que al fin pudiera descansar.

Parecía que después de todo, la historia se estaba repitiendo, sólo con la excepción de que él si amaba a su esposa y que no pensaba en abandonarla por querer estar con Kagome; él se conformaba con formar una pequeña parte de su vida, aunque para ello tendría que alejar al impertinente que la deseaba. Mientras Kagome estuviera con él, no permitiría a un segundo hombre en su camino y menos alguien que lograra quitarle el amor de ella.

Horas después la débil melodía conocida de su móvil lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, levantándose de golpe y desprendiéndose a regañadientes de la esencia de Kagome fue en busca del teléfono. Masculló una maldición y se alejó de su cómoda posición para salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la pequeña sala, donde presentía podía encontrarse el ruidoso aparato.

Cuando lo encontró se tumbó sobre el sofá, recargando su cabeza en el respaldo de este y abriendo la cubierta que protegía la pantalla para atender la llamada — ¿Diga?— su voz se escuchó tan débil y sofocada, posiblemente por las pocas horas de sueño.

Del otro lado solo se oyó un suspiro de alivio y posteriormente la cansada voz de Kaede — ¿En dónde estás? No sabes lo preocupada que he estado por ti— regañó la anciana, aunque el tono preocupado opacó todo el coraje que deseaba transmitir.

Inuyasha se colocó la palma de su mano sobre la cabeza —Tranquila anciana, decidí salir a beber un trago— mintió calmadamente.

— ¡¿Un trago?! ¡¿Y por qué aún no has regresado a casa?!— acusó al borde de la desesperación.

—No me ha sido posible conducir, así que mejor me he quedado en un hotel; lamento no haber avisado Kaede, pero no tenía cabeza para pensar correctamente— unos delgados brazos se colaron por sus hombros tomándolo por sorpresa y envolviendo en su totalidad su cuello.

—Si sólo fue por un trago la razón por la que no llegaste a dormir, no quiero pensar que tenía la bebida que ingeriste; ahora por favor ten compasión de mi edad y vuelve a casa Inuyasha— la ronca risa de Inuyasha vibró constantemente, acompañada de una delicada voz; Kaede guardó silencio por un rato — ¿Inuyasha? ¿Inuyasha, aún estás ahí?, cielos, ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan irresponsable? ¿Estás escuchando?— un sonido extraño la confundió, aquello se había escuchado claramente como un ruidoso beso. Kaede expulsó un cansado bufido —Sabes que eres mi dolor de cabeza, regresa pronto… ¿Si?— colgó y observó el teléfono; si Kikyo no estuviera tan lejos quizás Inuyasha no se sentiría tan desolado y antipático; aunque, ahora que lo pensaba bien, últimamente aquél huraño muchacho había cambiado. Después de todo, la jovencita de nombre Kagome estaba curando el corazón Inuyasha, no por nada repetía su nombre firmemente entre sueños. ¿Verdad?

—Solo espero que sepas lo que haces— susurró Kaede.

Kagome aferró más su abrazo e indagó con su ágil lengua dentro de la boca masculina; un ronroneo de placer escapó de la garganta de Inuyasha, provocándole mayor satisfacción a ella.

—Buenos días— saludó después del prolongado contacto.

—Buenos días— contestó con los ojos cerrados y en un débil jadeo —No era mi intención despertarte— murmuró muy pegado a los labios femeninos.

—No te preocupes, después de todo debemos prepararnos para el trabajo y tú aún tienes que llegar a tu casa— apoyó su mejilla sobre el hombro de Inuyasha y con su dedo índice acariciaba el pecho de su amante — ¿Quién te ha llamado?— preguntó observando el aparato que yacía entre los dedos varoniles.

—Kaede, la pobre estaba preocupada— contestó como si se tratara de lo más obvio, observando la pantalla donde se observaba claramente el fin de la llamada.

— ¿Kaede?— el rostro confundido de Kagome le demostró que no sabía quién rayos era aquella persona; él le sonrió con ternura.

—La mujer que trabaja en mi casa, es algo así como una segunda madre; hace mucho que esta con la familia Taisho y se ha encariñado con todos nosotros, por lo que decidí llevármela a mi casa después de que mi padre le dijo que podía retirarse; tiene un carácter demasiado voluble y persistente, así que un descanso es como poner en duda sus habilidades— los ojos dorados se opacaron por un instante —creí que si mi padre ya no la necesitaba podría ser de mucha ayuda para la crianza de mis futuros hijos, aunque…— su mirada se perdió en el suelo, recordando que nunca podría disfrutar de un hijo, no por ahora al menos. La suave mano de Kagome sobre su pecho, acariciándole lentamente y reconfortándolo, fue suficiente para continuar hablando y dejar de lamentarse —Kikyo no desea tener un hijo— continuó —temé dañar su figura y carrera como modelo.

Kagome no dijo nada por un buen rato, sólo se mantuvo abrazando a Inuyasha y demostrándole que ella podía sanar esa melancolía; poco a poco el hombre comenzaba a abrirse a ella y si continuaba de esta forma ella tendría la libertad de terminar la relación e ir con Kouga, aunque pareciera un acto egoísta.

—Kaede debe ser una mujer espectacular— murmuró suavemente contra su piel.

—Lo es— dijo Inuyasha, apretando aquella mano que comenzaba a provocarlo —No creo que sea buena idea que continúes con tus caricias— mencionó con una sonrisa ladina y olvidando por completo el tema anterior.

— ¿Tú crees? Aún es temprano, todavía contamos con tiempo— soltó en un suspiro cerca del oído de Inuyasha —quizás y debamos tomar un baño— su pequeña lengua saboreó la piel del cuello masculino —juntos— finalizó desprendiéndose de su contacto y dirigiéndose hacia la habitación.

Inuyasha la observó embelesado mientras movía las caderas desnudas frente a él, tentándolo a seguirla.

—Será todo un placer— masculló en un ronco gemido antes de alcanzarla.

…

Miroku mantuvo la mirada furiosa de su amada esposa, considerando que realmente había sido un grave error el haberle contado sobre sus sospechas de la relación que aparentemente existía entre Inuyasha y Kagome.

— ¡Debiste evitarlo!— masculló delante de él.

—Lo sé, pero las cosas se salieron de control; cuando le sugerí a Inuyasha que podía aventurarse a investigar sus sentimientos por Kagome, nunca creí que sería capaz de otorgarle el puesto de amante y mucho menos que ella aceptaría, ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza de que me haría caso, se suponía que el amor que siente por Kikyo es un enorme obstáculo para fijarse en otra mujer.

— ¡Pues claro que lo es; Inuyasha no ha dejado y no dejará a Kikyo, al contrario, se está aprovechando de nuestra Kagome y tú lo permitiste!

—No es mi culpa, estaba emocionado por como reaccionaba Inuyasha cuando Kagome estaba frente a él, deseaba que por una vez en su vida pudiera experimentar la verdadera felicidad y comprendiera que realmente existen ángeles en este mundo; nunca pretendí que se aprovechara de ella, además Kagome ha permitido que pase— se defendió Miroku.

—No lo comprendes Miroku— Sango colocó su mano sobre su frente, tratando de calmar la furia que deseaba estallar —sé que ambos deseamos que Inuyasha se libre de aquél matrimonio que poco a poco lo está acabando; pero no es la manera. No guardo rencor por Kikyo por lo que hizo, después de todo tiene sus razones, pero sigo temiendo que lo vuelva a hacer; su frágil alma se ha llenado de odio y ese dolor podría destruir no solo a Kikyo, sino a Inuyasha también; por ello te pedí actuar con calma y no empujar a Inuyasha a encontrar una salida fácil a su soledad; se suponía que la fiesta que hicimos era para que él analizara sus sentimientos y mira lo que has hecho.

Ambos mantuvieron una guerra de miradas, hasta que Miroku relajó su semblante y alcanzó a Sango para rodearla con ambos brazos.

—Lamento lo que está pasando, pero creo que sabemos muy bien, lo conscientes que son de sus actos; Kagome aceptó mantener una relación prohibida por alguna razón y a menos que ella decida contarnos o requiera de nuestra ayuda intervendremos, mientras tanto y aunque no quisiera, debemos mantenernos al margen tanto en los asuntos de Inuyasha como de Kagome— Sango soltó un enorme suspiro de inconformidad, pero trato de relajarse; Miroku continuó hablando —y en cuanto a Kikyo, no la odio, pero no logro comprender el por qué trato de acabar con Inuyasha. Tal vez después de todo, su destino no sea permanecer juntos.

Sango asintió y correspondió al abrazo de su marido.

—Lamento haberte gritado— susurró Sango —es solo que, Kagome ya ha sufrido por culpa de un desamor, el dolor que experimentó en ese entonces fue tan grande que aún no se ha recuperado.

Miroku aspiró la fragancia pura de su amada —Tienes razón al enojarte y yo mismo me he enojado cuando Inuyasha se refirió a Kagome de una manera vulgar, pero considero que realmente está interesado en ella.

— ¿Lo crees?— preguntó Sango —Dudo que Inuyasha pueda sentir interés fuera del carácter sexual— su mirada se tornó rojiza por el enojo que ese pensamiento le brindaba.

Miroku rio.

—Tienes razón, pero realmente lo veo; soy consciente del cambio que experimenta cuando ella no está— sonrió con el recuerdo de la noche pasada, cuando Inuyasha casi se perdía en la ansiedad de no estar junto a Kagome —Justo ayer me di cuenta de ello, Kagome pidió permiso para salir temprano y se excusó diciendo que iría a una cena familiar.

Sango parpadeó confundida —Pero la casa de los Higurashi está en Niigata.

—Así es y fue exactamente lo que le dije a Inuyasha cuando me lo mencionó— una enorme sonrisa adornaba el galante rostro de Miroku —y sin poder terminar él salió corriendo de la empresa, probablemente en busca de una explicación o de Kagome.

—Vaya, ¿quién habrá sido capaz de hacer que Kagome mintiera de esa forma?— la misma sonrisa fue contagiada a Sango —No creo que se trate de cualquier persona.

—Pronto lo sabremos— dijo a cambio el ojiazul y apretó cariñosamente el cuerpo de su joven esposa riendo suavemente —Desafortunadamente para mí, aún debo lidiar con el carácter de Inuyasha, no solo con el nuevo pretendiente de Kagome, sino también por nuestro nuevo socio.

— ¿Y quién es el desafortunado que trabajará con el terrible presidente Taisho?— cuestionó curiosa.

—Se trata de un tal Takayama Kouga; al parecer él e Inuyasha se conocen desde la preparatoria, una extraña rivalidad les rodea a ambos, casi al borde de odiarse. Aunque no sería raro que Inuyasha tuviera enemigos, todo este tiempo no ha sido muy agradable con las personas— Miroku prestó atención a su esposa después de responder su pregunta, percatándose como ella, en ese momento se tornaba perturbada por sus palabras — ¿Te sucede algo Sango?

Sango se estremeció de miedo al escuchar el nombre de Kouga; hacía ya mucho tiempo que nadie lo nombraba frente a ella, se preguntaba si Kagome reaccionaría aun peor al saber que era el nuevo socio de la empresa donde trabajaba.

Sus ojos color café se abrieron sorpresivamente al comprender el nuevo problema al que se enfrentaba su amiga; probablemente él y Kagome ya hubieran tenido un encuentro.

— ¿Sango?— llamó preocupado su marido — ¿Dime que te pasa? ¿Sango?

Ella lo jaló del cuello de su camisa y pegó su rostro al de Miroku —Dime que Kagome no ha visto a ese hombre, ¡dímelo!— pidió con ansiedad la joven mujer.

—Espera Sango, tranquilízate— el agarre feroz de su mujer disminuyó y entonces pudo relajarse un poco; suspiró y enfocó sus ojos azules en los ojos de Sango —Es imposible que no lo viera, ella fue quien lo ha recibido cuando llegó exigiendo la reunión que desde hace tiempo se había programado y a la cual Inuyasha no asistió.

—Imposible— murmuró débilmente —Debo ver a Kagome entonces, ella debe estar alterada— Sango salió de la sala y tomó su bolso con audacia, estaba por llegar a la puerta cuando los brazos de Miroku le evitaron la huida.

—Debes mantener la calma, no entiendo la razón por la que te alteras, ¿qué tiene de malo que Kagome y Takayama se encuentren?

— ¡Porque Takayama Kouga y Kagome mantuvieron un romance hace años!

Un silencio incómodo entre ambos se hizo presente; el tic tac del reloj sobre la blanca pared del vestíbulo era el único sonido que se escuchaba y sumado al rostro de Miroku desencajado por la sorpresa, daba el perfecto toque de una novela dramática a su pobre historia.

—No puedo creerlo— mencionó mientras liberaba a Sango de la prisión que había creado —Yo creía saber todo de su vida— expresó con pesar el hombre.

—Fue mucho antes de conocerte— explicó a cambio Sango —cuando apenas cursábamos el último año de secundaria; Kouga era el hijo de uno de los hombres con mayores riquezas del país, pero debido a un escándalo tuvo que dejar la capital y esconderse en Niigata; la fama que había probado le hizo desear más y quien mejor que su hijo para regresarlo a ese mundo de fantasía— Sango se perdió en sus recuerdos, sus delicados dedos jugueteaban con la correa de su bolso y la postura de su cuerpo se volvió frágil —por lo que estaba decidido a que este saliera adelante, aunque nunca contó con la presencia de Kagome y mucho menos que Kouga se enamorara de mi amiga. En ese tiempo mi hermano y padre aun vivían, por lo que Kagome era invitada a nuestra casa cada fin de semana, a veces para disfrutar de una noche de chicas o para molestar a mi hermano. Kouga era mi vecino, nunca habíamos conversado y él casi no socializaba con alguien del barrio; pero en una ocasión, a Kagome se le ocurrió jugar soccer con Kohaku y Souta, el balón se estrelló contra el carísimo vidrio de los Takayama.

Miroku rio por el entusiasmo del relato.

—Kagome casi no media su fuerza, así que por ser la culpable tuvo que ir por el balón y a cambio pedir disculpas; nosotros la seguimos para brindarle apoyo moral y en el preciso momento en que tocó el timbre, Kouga apareció con el ceño fruncido y mil palabras que se le atoraron cuando su mirada cayó en Kagome. No sé si fue amor a primera vista, pero gracias a eso nos ahorramos una buena suma de dinero— Sango soltó una débil risita —Después de eso, aquél impertinente joven la siguió hasta que consiguió obtener una cita con Kagome y posteriormente se volvieron novios, todo iba tan bien, hasta que Kouga se fue de Niigata y nunca supimos más de él; meses después, al entrar en la preparatoria te conocimos, pero sabía que el tema aún era delicado para Kagome, por lo que nunca te conté nada y al pasar el tiempo solo decidí que lo mejor era olvidarlo; después de todo Kagome prometió que nunca pensaría más en un hombre que te traicionaba y solo jugaba con tu amor. Ahora me temó que si lo ha visto se encuentre trastornada y peor al mantener una relación con Inuyasha de esa índole.

—Tranquila Sango, ahora entiendo la reacción de Kagome al ver a Kouga; lucía asustada y cohibida, nunca pensé que fuera por el pasado, supongo que a pesar de todo no pudo olvidarlo— soltó un ligero suspiro —me hubiera encantado que compartieras conmigo esto antes de que ella lo viera, de esa manera hubiera podido evitarlo.

—Me fue imposible, tú y yo no nos conocimos en la mejor situación como para confiarte mi vida entera— Sango fulminó con la mirada a su esposo —mi padre adoraba a Kagome y por eso trato de protegerla en su lugar, ahora que no está ni él ni mi hermano; Kagome, su familia y tú son lo único que tengo en esta vida. Así que no tendré piedad de Inuyasha, ¿has entendido?

Miroku tragó saliva lentamente y murmuró un audible "sí, querida". Temía que Sango liberara su odio contra él.

…

Kouga aferró fuertemente a Kagome dentro de sus brazos, impidiendo que ella se alejara de su contacto y al mismo tiempo aspirando la dulce fragancia femenina de la cual era un esclavo. La mirada azul se prendó de aquella lámpara que iluminaba el pequeño lugar en donde se estaban refugiando y aunque el ambiente era frío, ninguno de los dos se sentía incómodo; siempre y cuando nada los separara ahora.

Ella correspondió a su abrazo después de largos minutos de luchar inútilmente contra aquella calidez que se desprendía deliberadamente de su esencia, era imposible ignorar el sentimiento de amor que surgía en ella cada vez que el impulsivo joven se le acercaba. Tiempo atrás, hasta hace unos meses, Kagome ansiaba poder volver a sentir todas aquellas cosas que despertaban con la simple presencia de su amado; hoy aunque al fin pudiera tenerlas, parecía algo tan lejano e increíble, como si en algún momento se hubiera liberado de la realidad y estuviera perdida en alguna clase de limbo surrealista.

— ¿Piensas seguir ignorando este sentimiento?— murmuró suavemente sobre el oído femenino.

Kagome liberó un suspiro de resignación.

Lo había intentado, incluso logró no tomar en cuenta la tristeza que sintió al dejarlo solo en aquél parque, justo cuando al fin lograba tener los sentimientos a flor de piel. Sin embargo nunca se esperó que Kouga fuera tan perseverante y necio; no creyó que aun a pesar del desplante que hizo él tendría la valentía de presentarse ante ella otra vez más. De todas las cosas, la persistencia que mostraba era digna de admirar.

Sus delgados dedos apretaron la tela del traje a causa de la vorágine de emociones que en ese momento la atacaban. No debía ser tan frágil, ¿pero cómo no serlo cuando la persona que amas está dispuesta a todo por ti?

Difícil decisión.

—Supongo que tengo tendencias masoquistas— contestó Kagome a cambio.

Aún era increíble el cómo habían llegado a estar como ahora, todo se repetía numerosas veces en su mente sin ninguna lógica o coherencia, como si el destino fuese tan cruel como para desear enfrentarlos o mejor dicho, el ser todopoderoso creyera que tenían que continuar su relación estancada de hace siete años; definitivamente cualquier caso, no podría ser tomado en cuenta como una excusa probable a esto.

Ella sólo pretendía continuar con sus labores como secretaria de la empresa, sin que le afectara nada fuera de lo común, incluyendo las candentes noches con Inuyasha. Pero Kouga aparecía para poner de cabeza su mundo.

Esa mañana que prometía ser hermosa, sin lugar a dudas había cambiado cuando el adorado y "preferido" socio de la compañía se presentó a primera hora para que, según él, Inuyasha firmara el contrato de su nuevo negocio. Claro que Kouga la ignoró por completo al llegar y siguió de paso hasta perderse dentro de la oficina, poco después los gritos y el mal genio de ambos líderes se dejó escuchar por las puertas entreabiertas –intencionalmente por Kouga- mientras un nervioso Miroku trataba de calmar la situación.

Kouga no estaba interesado en el contrato, solo había usado una forma útil de llegar hasta ella; pues cuando Inuyasha le pidió de favor que guiara a la salida al joven Takayama, una espléndida sonrisa quedó plasmada en el rostro varonil a causa de la dicha que esa simple orden le causó.

Kagome había obedecido inmediatamente y al momento de abandonar la oficina del presidente Taisho, Kouga no dejó pasar la oportunidad y la arrastró hacia un lugar aislado, sin pedir permiso aquellos labios masculinos se posaron demandantes sobre los de ella despertando la ansiedad en su ser.

No pretendía corresponder al osado contacto, pero una vez que su cuerpo se vio apresado entre los fuertes brazos de su exnovio, entendió que sería imposible luchar contra él y por ello ahora no era capaz de librarse, aunque ya no se tratara de la fuerza física sino de la emocional.

–Kagome…— suspiró Kouga con todo el amor que podía exhalar, separando a la joven solo unos cuantos centímetros de su cuerpo —aunque me lo has pedido, no encuentro la fuerza para separarme de ti— sus palabras fueron dichas con pesar y sufrimiento.

—Kouga, yo…

—Silencio, no necesito que me lo digas de nuevo; sé que hay alguien ahora en tu vida y también sé que aunque intentes demostrarlo no lo amas, no aun al menos— los ojos azules del joven se volvieron de un color intenso y al mismo tiempo un brillo peculiar apareció demostrando toda la sinceridad de su frágil alma —por lo que no puedo rendirme, no después de encontrarte de nuevo y mucho menos por otro sujeto que cree poder hacerte feliz, cuando eso, solo yo lo puedo lograr.

Kagome se quedó sin palabras, no pudo dejar de mirar aquellos ojos que antes le prometieron volver por ella y que ahora parecía ser ese momento; Kouga estaba cumpliendo su palabra, pero ella tenía mucho miedo, temía a todo y a todos.

Hace siete años fueron manipulados por el padre de Kouga, el gran y prestigioso señor Takayama deseaba lo mejor para su heredero, después de haber sido avergonzado públicamente; lo único que quería es que Kouga lo llevara de nuevo al éxito, el joven parecía ser todo un prodigio en los negocios y aunque Kagome nunca prestó atención a esos asuntos, valoraba la actitud de su novio ante cualquier problema.

Pero no creyó que después ese galante y amable hombre la abandonaría.

Su relación había tenido un comienzo bastante particular, él como un niño rico y ella como la sacerdotisa del templo de la región; un accidente en el que cierto balón había ido directamente contra los enormes cristales, una disculpa que a pesar de ser dada no fue escuchada y un niño engreído de tan solo quince años enamorado a primera vista de una jovencita con carácter voluble.

Cada que lo recordaba una nostálgica sonrisa aparecía en su rostro; Kouga había insistido por días, semanas y meses, en los cuales ella tuvo la intención de ignorarlo pues en ese entonces nada era más importante que sus estudios. Pero aquél adolescente nunca se dio por vencido y Kagome llegó a su límite el día en que anunció a toda la preparatoria que ella era propiedad de Takayama, el rumor creció hasta el grado de convertirla en su prometida aun a pesar de que no había aceptado ser su novia.

Sin embargo terminó por aceptarlo cuando bajo la lluvia permaneció frente a la puerta de su casa, rogando que le diera una oportunidad de amarla; su madre había sonreído por la actitud de ambos jóvenes e insistió en que lo intentara con Kouga; así fue como ambos empezaron con ese romance. Bastó solo poco tiempo para que se diera cuenta de que no existía nadie como su amado Kouga, ella lo amaba y estaba dispuesta a ofrecerle todo de su ser, incluyendo su alma. El joven por su parte siempre la consintió y se preocupaba porque ella estuviera cómoda con la relación. Ambos se dieron cuenta que su amor prometía durar años y que si seguían así terminarían unidos de por vida.

Pero el gran señor Takayama no pensaba lo mismo, siempre miró a Kagome como una chiquilla que solo formaba parte mínima de la vida de su hijo, todo hasta que le comentó a Kouga que estaba listo para que viajara a la capital a estudiar en un colegio prestigioso. Su adorado primogénito se opuso con indignación, pues creía que nadie tenía el derecho de mandar en su vida y menos cuando él ya había decidido quedarse junto a su amada Kagome. Takayama lo entendió como un capricho y se propuso separarlos costara lo que costara.

Y así fue como Kagome cayó en la trampa preparada por un hombre a quien ella creía era un ser amable y de confianza; una hermosa chica pelirroja estaba destinada a ser la futura señora Takayama, esposa de su amado Kouga; la mujer ideal, rica y bella para el joven apuesto y pronto afamado. Kagome se negó a creerlo, aun a pesar de ver como ambos cenaban en el restaurante favorito de ella, un lugar donde Kagome y su novio se reunían por las tardes. Quizás no fue aquella pálida mano sobre el rostro de Kouga acariciándolo deliberadamente o la sonrisa embobada de él, tal vez no fue aquél diminuto beso que compartieron o el asombro de Kouga al verla mirando a través del cristal con dolor, como su novio se divertía con otra mujer; no, sino posiblemente el saber que el padre de Kouga tenía razón, ella nunca sería la indicada y nunca tendría la clase como aquella mujer de piel cremosa; Kagome quedaría como la novia de paso.

Ahora el tan solo recordar ese momento doloroso, hacía que la sensatez gobernara su mente. Se había negado a escuchar a su novio y esté al no tener ninguna oportunidad de recuperarla, pensó que lo mejor era irse de Niigata tal como su padre, falsamente preocupado por su estado, sugería. Cual fue la sorpresa al enterarse que su padre había planeado separarlos; aquella jovencita pelirroja era una muchacha a la que según debía tratar bien para abrirse más puertas en los negocios, aguantó esa tarde sin ver a su novia con la esperanza de que si cumplía con las expectativas requeridas podría dejar de manipular su vida.

Sin embargo todo fue muy lejos y el desenlace le costó la relación con Kagome; ella no le creyó y entonces decidió irse a Tokio, no sin antes escribir una carta y dejarla bajo la puerta de la pequeña casa que habitaba la bella Higurashi; Kouga ya había dado su palabra y lo único que pudo prometer es algún día volver por la persona que más amaba en su vida.

Después de todo ese dolor que vivió por años, Kagome se olvidó por completo de que ese algún día llegara y con el tiempo se dio cuenta que lo mejor era dejar el pasado donde correspondía, ya que así podría convertirse en una persona exitosa. Hoy en ese lugar, entre los brazos de Kouga, mirando aquellos mismos ojos amorosos y pensando mejor todo, se daba cuenta de algo. Tanto esperó porque él al fin pudiera ir por ella, noches enteras sin dejar esa esperanza morir, luchando por destacar para convertirse en la esposa perfecta de un Takayama y simplemente lo estaba dejando marchar; estaba obligando a Kouga a que la dejara a merced de un hombre cuyo único interés en ella era sexual.

¿A caso era tan poco el amor por ella misma como para prohibirse la felicidad? ¿Quién dijo que ella tenía que sacrificarse por alguien? ¿Por qué no aceptar de nuevo ese amor que nunca pudo olvidar?

Kagome cerró ambos ojos, dejando atrás el dolor y el remordimiento, ofreció sus labios a aquél hombre que estaba frente a ella, con todos esos sentimientos en bandeja de plata, queriéndolo amar otra vez y dispuesta a todo por él.

El ojiazul actuó tan pronto vio aceptación en las acciones de Kagome y se sumergió en un apasionado beso que profesaba el más puro y real amor que ningún hombre ofrecería a una mujer; sus brazos estrecharon a la bella mujer temiendo que si la soltaba tan solo un poco pudiera desvanecerse. No estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, no ahora; todos podrían entrometerse pero nadie se la arrebataría, ni ahora ni nunca.

…

Las manos se cerraron en fuertes puños y el coraje se mezcló en un solo ente dentro de su cuerpo, manteniéndolo como un preso de la ira; los artefactos de su elegante escritorio cayeron de un solo golpe al suelo, algunos estrellándose y volviéndose añicos sobre la alfombra, otros más perdiéndose en la inmensidad de su oficina como víctimas de su inmensa furia.

¿Cómo había pasado esto?

De todas las personas existentes en este mundo, de todos los idiotas que puede haber en el país, precisamente era Kouga quien se atrevía a meterse en su camino. Lo supuso antes, por algo no le parecía mantener negocios con su empresa, el muy desgraciado solo lo utilizó como un medio para llegar a Kagome.

Algo dentro de su ser bullía con tanta adrenalina y al mismo tiempo, aunque resultara demasiado extraño, el miedo se hacía paso para gobernar su alma. Sus ojos dorados habían sido testigos de aquél beso, un beso aún más especial que los que él recibía de Kagome, un simple contacto que estaba carcomiendo su ser poco a poco y que amenazaba con descontrolarlo en cualquier momento. Pero sobre todo, esa muestra de amor tan puro le daba envidia; el resentimiento ganaba a cualquier otro sentimiento, porque él había robado tantos besos de los labios femeninos y ninguno se mostró tan cálido y sincero como el que Kouga obtuvo.

Su mirada ambarina se tornó melancólica y dolida; no quería perder a Kagome, no aún, necesitaba prepararse para ello o pensar en alguna táctica para evitarlo. Pero Kagome no parecía ser del tipo de mujeres que se dejaran seducir por el dinero y eso lo dejaba totalmente desarmado.

Entonces, ¿qué podía hacer?

Actualmente, aunque contara con un gran poder de convencimiento, sabía que estaba perdido contra Takayama. No importa que sucio plan se le ocurriera, Kagome al parecer había decidido pensar en ella misma y por más que deseara mentirse a sí mismo, entre esos dos existía algo mucho más fuerte que la relación clandestina que apenas empezaron.

Sus manos viajaron hacia su espesa melena, como una forma de expulsar su frustración; sus puños estuvieron cerca de estrellarse contra el ventanal de su oficina, justo cuando Miroku entro sin avisar y expresó su desacuerdo meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Pensé que ya se te había pasado el coraje de ver a Takayama, pero al parecer sigues tan huraño— Miroku se arrodilló y tomó entre sus largos dedos una figurilla de cristal, cuya belleza había sido espléndida antes de convertirse en un puñado de basura — ¿Esto no fue un regalo por parte de tu padre?

— ¡A quién le importa eso! ¡Ese maldito sólo vino para molestarme!— su furia se concentró hacia su mejor amigo, considerándolo un blanco fácil para desquitarse —Te dije que por algo no quería relacionarme con su empresa de ninguna manera.

Miroku esbozó una sutil sonrisa, muchas veces vio a Inuyasha en sus peores estados de humor, por lo que ahora ya no podía dejarse intimidar.

— ¿Y qué querías que hiciéramos? Tu padre y tu hermano prácticamente lo ordenaron, no teníamos opción— el aura dentro de la oficina adquirió un tono más oscuro y siniestro, casi al punto de sentirse devorado por algo macabro. Inuyasha estaba llegando a su límite.

— ¡Mataré a ese estúpido sarnoso!— la voz del presidente Taisho resonó como un grave y voraz eco dentro de las cuatro paredes.

Miroku trató de calmar un poco la atmosfera cambiando de tema de una manera radical, pero fue una mala idea.

—He… He estado… bus… buscando a Kagome— jaló el cuello de su camisa, de tal forma que el oxígeno pudiera llegar a sus pulmones — ¿Sabes dónde podría estar? No la he visto desde hace un buen rato.

Inuyasha no se detuvo esta vez, su puño impactó contra el elegante cristal formando enormes grietas; afortunadamente no se rompió por completo, pero las líneas que se crearon fueron manchadas con la sangre del hombre, dueño de tan feroz temperamento. El escozor que su piel sentía no se comparaba con la supuesta traición que Kagome le plantó; se había largado con Kouga, se olvidó de él y lo peor es que por más que intentara ser fuerte, le estaba doliendo; su pecho le punzaba aún más que la herida en un mano, quería gritar de ira pero al mismo tiempo deseaba llorar.

¿Por qué una mujer se había vuelto tan importante en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?

¿Qué tenía Kagome para atraparlo de esa manera?

¿Por qué la amaba más que a su propia esposa?

Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y su vista se alejó de la realidad, enfocándose en el nubloso cielo; incluso el clima estaba tan de mal humor como él. —Vaya coincidencia— murmuró suavemente. Debería de dejar a un lado los berrinches, pero en este instante no se sentía capaz de olvidar aquél beso entre Kagome y Kouga.

—Miroku— llamó como un lamento.

— ¿Dime?— Miroku observó con calma la reacción de su amigo, imposibilitado de poder hacer algo para ayudarlo.

— ¿Por qué Kagome no puede amarme?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al sujeto de ojos azules y sólo atinó a inclinar la cabeza, sumido en su propia ignorancia.

—No lo sé Inuyasha…

…

La joven chica de cabellos azabaches recargó su mejilla sobre el pecho de Kouga, sus dedos se enredaron con los masculinos en una unión silenciosa y se dejó acariciar con delicadeza, permitiendo que las heridas viejas sanaran. Aun podía luchar por su amor, aun podía recuperarlo y aun podía evitar una tragedia.

Ambos estaban listos para arriesgarse de nuevo, tal vez el señor Takayama estuviese en contra, pero esta vez ella lucharía; se encargaría de no perder a Kouga.

—Tienes que dejar esta empresa— ordenó Kouga sin titubear, sorprendiendo a Kagome con su tono autoritario.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo que siga trabajando para Taisho?— contraatacó Kagome, un poco temerosa porque descubrieran su relación con el presidente de tan famosa empresa.

—Porque eres una simple secretaría aquí y no puedo permitir que te humillen de esa forma— Kouga la separó suavemente de su cuerpo y con la mano entrelazada a la de Kagome, la obligó a seguirlo lejos de ese ambiente que repentinamente se había vuelto pesado.

—Te equivocas, no he sido humillada; al contrario, el presidente fue amable al contratarme cuando no contaba con referencias de otro lugar y mucho menos como una fotógrafa especializada— la cálida sonrisa de Kagome hizo vacilar un poco al hombre —mi sueldo ha sido bueno y debido a ello no tengo que preocuparme por deudas, incluso pude enviar un poco de dinero a mi madre. Así que no veo el motivo por el cual irme.

Kouga exhaló un largo suspiro y se detuvo solo por instante.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero aun así; eres una mujer que se esforzó por obtener su título y no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados; no lo tomaría en cuenta si trabajaras en el área de diseño para Taisho como me lo hiciste creer— los ojos azules de Kouga la miraron de una manera reprochable —desafortunadamente ese sujeto no te ascenderá a un puesto tan fácilmente; así que necesito que renuncies— su voz disminuyó a tal grado de parecer un pequeño cachorro herido.

—No puedo y en ningún momento te mentí, tu solo asumiste que yo era parte del equipo de diseño— un inocente puchero se formó en los delicados labios femeninos, siendo consciente del poder que ejercía sobre el hombre y arrastrándolo sutilmente a besarla.

—Te daré empleo en mi empresa como fotógrafa, así que renuncia a Taisho; te lo ruego, esta empresa y ese sujeto nunca me han gustado— murmuró Kouga después de entregarle un fugaz beso.

Kagome se rindió ante esos ojos azules y solo movió su cabeza en una respuesta afirmativa, admitiendo para ella misma la fragilidad que Kouga le causaba. Siguió los pasos de su amado, reiniciando la huida de ese lugar sin soltar aquella cálida mano y ambos salieron de la empresa como una pareja, siendo vigilados por algunos curiosos.

…

La sangre goteaba por su labio inferior y su vista comenzaba a desestabilizarse por el golpe que antes había recibido en su ojo izquierdo. Estaba jadeante y cansado; además la lluvia no ayudaba en mucho, el suelo estaba totalmente lodoso y los zapatos de suela cara solo se hundían con facilidad sobre el barro, provocando que fueran más pesados, por lo que las patadas que trataba de dar no alcanzaban a su objetivo. Lo peor es que su oponente se veía en mejores condiciones que él, aquél rostro solo llevaba una pequeña línea sobre la mejilla masculina, provocada por sus llaves en un intento de defensa antes de que iniciara la pelea.

Al principio no había entendido la causa de semejante acción por parte de ese individuo; no veía el caso de llegar a estos extremos por un inconveniente en su oficina, sin embargo, Inuyasha Taisho le estaba demostrando que con ningún idiota no se debe jugar y mucho menos cuando no sabes que tan herido este su orgullo. Pero no era miedo lo que tenía, tampoco estaba intimidado por la furia que desprendía uno de sus rivales y sin lugar a dudas, nunca se sentiría inferior a alguien como él; por lo que aun a pesar de sus heridas, tenía unas enormes ganas de seguir peleando contra Inuyasha.

No importaban los motivos, el caso es que al fin sentiría el placer de desquitarse; disfrutaría el dejar ese bello rostro totalmente destruido, de tal forma que ninguna mujer deseara su presencia ni a un metro de distancia.

— ¡Taisho! ¡He de admitir que estoy sorprendido, nunca espere que fueras tú el que viniera a buscarme para saldar cuentas!

— ¡Guarda silencio!

El rugido que lanzó Inuyasha hizo temblar a Kouga.

—No estoy aquí por la estúpida competencia que hemos tenido durante años, tampoco me interesa si te sientes satisfecho por obtener una oportunidad para darme una paliza; lo único que he venido a arreglar contigo es respecto a Kagome.

Kouga lanzó una mirada despectiva y llena de irritación — ¿Qué tiene que ver mi novia en esto?

El menor de los Taisho apretó ambos puños.

—Kagome no puede ser novia de alguien tan imbécil como tú; ella merece algo mejor.

— ¿Algo mejor? ¿Cómo quién?— Kouga enderezó su postura a modo de no verse como un debilucho — ¿Acaso piensas que no soy el indicado para ella? Independientemente de eso, ¿quién demonios te crees para decidir qué o quién es mejor para Kagome? ¿No piensas que ella deba decidir entre lo que la hará feliz o no?— Takayama empezaba a tomar en cuenta de que iba toda esa cháchara de la pelea.

—Has engañado a Kagome con tu falsa serenidad y perfección; no puedo permitir que te aproveches de alguien tan inocente como ella— Inuyasha se acercó para plantar otro golpe al rostro de Kouga, pero sorprendentemente fue esquivado y a cambio recibió un puñetazo directo a su mejilla, haciéndolo caer sobre el fango.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué derecho crees tener para entrometerte entre Kagome y yo?

—Más del que te imaginas— sin perder el tiempo se lanzó de nueva cuenta contra su rival y de igual forma fue derribado con una patada en su abdomen.

— ¿Acaso tú?— el carácter de Kouga se volvió insoportable para Inuyasha —Ya veo, así que estás interesado en mi Kagome; es una lástima pues ya hemos pensado en casarnos pronto, por lo que no importa que hagas, ella nunca se fijaría en ti, además tú ya tienes una esposa. ¿No lo has olvidado verdad?

— ¡Cállate! Eso no importa— Inuyasha logró ponerse de pie, se estaba debilitando cuando antes había llevado las de ganar; esto era posiblemente a causa de las palabras de Kouga.

—Claro que importa, Kagome nunca aceptaría ser la amante de un idiota como tú y mucho menos sabiendo que nunca dejarías a tu esposa por ella. Mi amada Kagome es muy inteligente para meterse en un lío como ese, así que olvídate de ella.

—Que equivocado estás— esbozó una sonrisa burlona y sus ojos dorados se clavaron sobre los azules de Kouga —Kagome me pertenece más a mí que a ti.

El ardor sobre su boca fue inevitable al ser derribado por tercera vez gracias a Takayama, aquél golpe no lo vio venir y debido a ello estaba en una gran desventaja.

—No permitiré que te expreses así de Kagome, has entendido— parecía que los ojos de Kouga brillaban de furia.

Inuyasha rio a carcajadas —Duele lo que te digo, pero no hay nadie mejor que yo en conocer el cuerpo entero de aquella preciosa pelinegra; ¿sabías que tiene un hermoso lunar sobre su muslo derecho? Varias veces he puesto mis labios sobre él y no se diga de sus preciosos senos, puedes tomar uno entre tus dedos y nunca terminarías de cubrirlo en su totalidad, son tan deliciosos cuando mi lengua se encarga de consentirlos; aquella parte prohibida entre sus piernas es…

La quijada de Inuyasha fue impactada contra el puño de Kouga y aprovechando su situación, fue golpeado varias veces hasta casi dejarlo inconsciente.

—Nunca volverás a hacerlo, de ahora en adelante Kagome será mía y no permitiré que sea usada de esa manera por ti— Kouga se estaba quedando sin energías.

—Te equivocas, el único que perderá serás tú— Inuyasha logró ponerse de pie una vez más y con la poca fuerza que guardaba pateó directamente a la cara de Kouga, dejándolo inconsciente — ¡Yo realmente estoy enamorado de Kagome, así que deja de intervenir!

…

La lluvia no cesaba y Kagome se preguntaba si podría ser una coincidencia; ella también se sentía afligida y frágil, llevaba ya un buen rato pegada al cristal de su pequeña ventana analizando su decisión. No se iba a arrepentir, estaba preparada para darle frente a Inuyasha y decirle que no podían continuar aunque él así lo quisiera. Kouga le dio fuerzas con su amor y con tal de estar con su él de nuevo, estaba dispuesta a ser una persona cruel por esta ocasión.

Pero para su desgracia, Inuyasha había olvidado el móvil en su pequeño sofá, por lo que aunque ella hubiera deseado llamarle era imposible. Poco después de llegar se armó de valor e hizo una llamada a la empresa, pero nadie contestó. Era algo extraño pues Inuyasha normalmente era el último en irse y aún era demasiado temprano como para que el presidente Taisho hubiera salido.

Kagome bostezó a causa del aburrimiento, encogió sus hombros de manera despreocupada y se fue directo a su habitación, tenía tantas ganas de relajarse por un rato antes de armarse y hacer frente a su jefe. Después de todo sería una gran batalla contra ese carácter tan impulsivo.

El toque en la puerta interrumpió su trayecto a la cama, fijó su mirada en el reloj que se encontraba colgado sobre la maltratada pared y se impresionó que alguien pudiera venir a verla a una hora tan inapropiada. Sospechando de quién podría tratarse guardó silencio y espero a que tocaran otra vez, de lo contrario estaba dispuesta a ignorar el llamado.

—Kagome… soy yo… abre por favor.

La voz masculina del otro lado dejó indefensa a Kagome, no debía hacerlo y menos con la ropa que vestía, necesitaba cambiarse de atuendo para poder hablar seriamente con él; lamentablemente Kagome no gozaba de muy buena suerte y la duela de madera bajo sus pies rechinó cuando trató de escapar. Suspiró intranquila, creyendo que no la habían escuchado, pero eso no fue posible.

—Necesito hablar contigo, así que abre; es importante.

Kagome se rindió y solo alcanzó a colocarse una sudadera para cubrir el escote y parte de sus piernas. Respiro y exhaló aire, sus manos estaban temblando y la garganta de pronto la sintió seca, pero con todo eso pudo abrir la puerta y toparse cara a cara con un Inuyasha magullado.

— ¿Pero qué te ha pasado?— preguntó después de dar un gritito de sorpresa.

Inuyasha no le respondió, antes la abrazo pegándola a su cuerpo y se dispuso a devorar los labios femeninos; la ansiedad consumió la débil voluntad de Kagome y sin darse cuenta se vio con Inuyasha sobre su cama, encerrados en la habitación y sin la sudadera que antes se puso para cubrirse.

Sus delicadas manos hicieron presión sobre el pecho varonil, forcejeando para soltarse, ahora más que nunca debía ser fuerte y soportar la pasión que Inuyasha destilaba.

—Para… por favor, yo… yo… no podemos seguir con esto.

Los preciosos ojos dorados la miraron para después nublarse con una extraña sombra, aquél hombre tan imponente, fuerte y masculino escondió su rostro en el pecho de Kagome; la humedad se dejó sentir pocos segundos después sobre su pálida piel, haciendo sentir mal a Kagome.

Inuyasha estaba llorando… por ella.

—No quiero… no deseo… que te alejes de mí— balbució en extraños sollozos, un hombre cuya fuerza había sido drenada justo unas horas antes —Sé que soy un maldito egoísta, que no merezco tu atención… pero yo… ¡YO NO DESEO QUE ME ODIES! ¡QUIERO ESTAR JUNTO A TI, KAGOME!

Kagome no supo que decir o hacer, su pecho se apretó tan dolorosamente, lastimaba y mucho, pero no podía. Ella no tenía las fuerzas para hacerle eso a alguien cuya alma ha sido maltratada por muchos, pues ella mejor que nadie había sentido ese dolor años atrás.

—Tranquilo, no pienso alejarme de ti… Inuyasha.

Unas cuantas lágrimas se deslizaron sobre sus mejillas y sus brazos rodearon el cuello de aquél hombre vulnerable que buscaba refugio en su pecho.

—No me odies… por favor…

El susurro adormilado de Inuyasha quedó grabado en su mente.

—No te odio— contestó a modo de consuelo; quizás y ella podría ser consolada de esa manera también.

…

El constante pitido no lo dejaba dormir, dio unas cuantas vueltas sobre su cama y al no tener una mejor solución se refugió entre los brazos de su amada Sango; aquél molesto sonido se detuvo por unos minutos simulando dar tregua, pero segundos después comenzó de nuevo.

—Miroku, contesta. El teléfono está de tu lado— murmuró Sango, totalmente fastidiada de interrumpir su sueño constantemente.

—Ya voy, ya voy— después de revolver un poco su cabello y aclarar su voz, tomó el auricular para atender — ¿Diga? ¿Inuyasha? ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de la hora?

—Cállate, quieres— rezongó del otro lado de la línea.

—Espero y sea importante para interrumpir mis horas de sueño, te recuerdo que debo levantarme temprano mañana.

—Es importante, quiero que escuches muy bien lo que voy a decirte— la voz de Inuyasha contenía un severo tono de seriedad —mañana en la mañana, encárgate de suspender todas mis actividades en la empresa y las que no puedas mándalas a mi correo electrónico.

— ¿Pero qué rayos dices?— cuestionó algo preocupado.

—Tú solo encárgate de hacerlo, pienso tomarme unas vacaciones; te daré la dirección del hotel en el que me hospedaré y el número de teléfono pero no me pases ninguna llamada a menos que sea una emergencia, quiero que también prepares una nueva oficina en el área de diseño para Kagome y que sea lo suficientemente grande para todas sus comodidades; además quiero que busques a una empresa de bienes raíces y consigas el mejor departamento que esté disponible, no importa el precio y has el trámite para que Kagome sea la dueña de este. Por último, ve a la mansión Taisho e informa a Kaede que estaré fuera por unos días, del garaje elige uno de los autos, el que consideres adecuado para una mujer como Kagome y de igual forma ponlo a su nombre; llévalo al departamento que conseguirás para ella y creo que por ahora eso será todo ¿Entendido?

Miroku se quedó con la boca abierta y sin respiración por un instante.

—Espera, no puedes tomarte un descanso así como sea; debes avisar a tu padre, de lo contrario toda la responsabilidad recaerá en mí.

—El viejo no tiene por qué meter sus narices en lo que ya es mío, después de todo ya se ha retirado y sus decisiones me han causado problemas, así que ignora sus quejas— Inuyasha jugueteó con el estuche de pastillas que Kagome usaba después de haber intimado.

—Me será imposible— Miroku suspiro con infinita pena — ¿Y qué hay de Kagome?– preguntó angustiado.

—Irá conmigo, pero trata de evitar que alguien lo sepa; para cualquier persona Kagome ha regresado a Niigata, ¿queda claro?

Miroku se quedó en silencio, ahora entendía la razón de todo ese plan —Piensas alejar a Kagome de Takayama, ¿no es así?— del otro lado de la línea solo se escuchó la tranquila respiración de Inuyasha —Ya veo, pero ten cuidado; Kagome podría realmente odiarte si se entera de tu plan.

—No lo hará; Kagome me pertenece y sobre todo no estoy dispuesto a perderla.

La llamada se cortó con eso último y Miroku meneó la cabeza en señal de disconformidad —Realmente espero que estés haciendo lo correcto amigo.

Inuyasha lanzó el móvil sobre el sofá, donde momentos antes lo había encontrado. Quizás fuera una forma egoísta de adueñarse de alguien, pero descubriendo que amaba a Kagome, no podía dejarla ir tan fácil; haría que ella se olvidara de Kouga para siempre.

—Me apoderaré de ti, Kagome Higurashi— prometió en la silenciosa oscuridad.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hola después de un muy largo tiempo, me disculpo por ello, creo que ahora si me excedí; espero y me puedan disculpar. Bueno, después de aquí ya solo faltan siete capítulos aproximadamente para el final y espero ahora si poder publicar al menos más seguido.

Gracias por sus reviews, realmente me animan a continuar con este fic.

Hasta pronto:

_**Layla Ryu.**_


	15. Nuevos Sentimientos

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha solo le pertenecen a la honorable Rumiko Takahashi, a quien agradezco por haber creado tan magnífico anime. La historia por el contrario me pertenece a mí._

**Consecuencias.**

**Capítulo 15: "Nuevos Sentimientos"**

Inuyasha observó desde el marco de la puerta de su habitación la grácil figura de Kagome, quien se mantenía de espaldas a él, recargada sobre el barandal de la terraza y con la vista perdida en el horizonte. Una sutil sonrisa se formó en sus labios, se sentía orgulloso de tenerla ahí para él; sus pies cobraron vida propia y lo llevaron hipnotizado hacia aquella pequeña mujer que había capturado su alma, sus brazos se enredaron alrededor de la esbelta cintura y su boca arrastrada como el acero por un imán se posó sobre la delicada piel del cuello femenino.

Una risita fresca fue expulsada por la fina garganta de Kagome, quien se giró para corresponder a la muestra de cariño; sus preciosos ojos cafés irradiaban luz aun a pesar de estar sometidos a una infame tristeza. Quiso ignorarlo, pero algo dentro de su pecho dolió por aquella faceta tan deprimente que le mostraba la joven; era inevitable, se sentía como el villano de un drama romántico.

—Perdóname, debí tomar en cuenta tu opinión antes de traerte aquí— murmuro como un débil gemido de agonía y agachando la cabeza a modo de disculpa —pero tenía tantas ganas de estar contigo, a solas y sin que nada ni nadie nos perturbara.

Kagome lo miro con pesar, después de todo no lo culpaba de nada; al contrario, la única cobarde que estaba huyendo de algo o mejor dicho de alguien era ella. Pero después de no haber sido capaz de terminar la relación con Inuyasha, ¿con qué cara se presentaría frente a Kouga? No tenía el suficiente valor para verlo otra vez y anunciarle que por más que lo desearan, nunca podrían estar juntos de nuevo.

Una mano masculina acarició con extrema ternura su mejilla izquierda, borrando el rastro de una traicionera lágrima, los ojos dorados la interrogaron con un poco de culpa y dolor. Kagome comprendió entonces que se estaba portando como una tonta, no había razón por la cual culpar a Inuyasha, al contrario; la culpa recaía en ella y como la mujer que era debía mantenerse firme ante las consecuencias de sus actos.

—Deja de llorar, por favor— ambas manos enmarcaron el suave rostro —no soporto ver a una mujer llorar y menos si esa mujer es una hermosa princesa que debería estar sonriendo.

Kagome pasó con un poco de violencia su dorso por sus ojos, eliminando la humedad de estos y le ofreció una agradecida sonrisa al hombre frente a ella.

—Si no quieres estar aquí podemos empacar de nuevo y regresar a Tokio— Inuyasha hizo amago de separarse de ella, pero los brazos femeninos no permitieron su escape.

—No es eso— acarició la ancha espalda del joven mientras susurraba débilmente —Me gusta Atami, a decir verdad nunca había estado en un lugar tan bonito y significativo, es solo que…

—No te sientes cómoda, ¿verdad?

—No, al contrario; pero no entiendo por qué precisamente Atami— su mirada café se posó sobre la ambarina.

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa mientras sus dedos se enredaban entre los suaves cabellos negros.

—Porque Atami es perfecto para una pareja de amantes, de dos personas que desean descubrirse, adorarse y sobre todo… amarse.

Kagome debió quedar impactada por las palabras de su jefe, pero sabiendo cuál era su posición en ese momento, pretendió entender que Inuyasha se refería a las largas sesiones íntimas por las noches.

—Además— continuó el ojidorado —este lugar me recuerda a mi madre; ella vino varias veces con mi padre para refugiarse del estresante Tokio y disfrutar de las aguas termales; aunque para la gente no era bien visto una relación como aquella.

Kagome guardo silencio, escuchando atentamente las palabras de Inuyasha, quien parecía haberse perdido en sus recuerdos.

— ¿Tus padres pasaron su luna de miel en este lugar?

Inuyasha negó con un movimiento de cabeza —Mis padres nunca se casaron Kagome.

La duda en el rostro de Kagome se hizo evidente, si los padres de Inuyasha no se casaron, ¿cómo era posible que el hombre frente a ella hubiera nacido? Los ojos cafés se abrieron en una muestra de asombro y aunque Inuyasha evitó su mirada, pudo darse cuenta del dolor que aquella verdad causaba en él.

Inuyasha Taisho era el hijo de una amante, la consecuencia de una relación prohibida.

El silencio entre ambos se hizo presente, por lo que para romperlo, Inuyasha sorprendió a Kagome cargándola entre sus brazos y dirigiéndose hacia las aguas termales.

Ella se aferró a él un poco temerosa, si ese fuera el caso, si en verdad Inuyasha es un hijo fuera del matrimonio. ¿Por qué repetía la historia? Kagome negó para sí misma, claro que eso no podría ser posible. Sin embargo, ahora más que nunca estaba convencida de que Inuyasha no tomaría en cuenta los sentimientos que ella generara hacia él; por ello, aunque le costara, debía evitar enamorarse de Inuyasha Taisho; de esa manera podría mantener su corazón a salvo.

…

—Sango comienza a sospechar, me ha preguntado si sé dónde puede estar Kagome y debido a que me atreví a seguir tu órdenes, ella cree que está en Niigata, pero para mí mala suerte se dará cuenta pronto y el único perjudicado seré yo— Miroku torció la boca en un gesto molesto por lo que decía — ¿No te importa perder a un excelente camarada?— preguntó con tal de sentirse un poco apreciado por Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sonrió de lado.

Miroku llegó justo esa mañana, lo había sorprendido mientras estaba entretenido en besar a Kagome en medio de la playa que aparentaba estar vacía en esos momentos. Kagome de inmediato enrojeció cuando reconoció a su mejor amigo observándola interrogante y se sintió peor cuando solo la saludo para concentrarse en hablar con su jefe.

Inuyasha tenía en cuenta que después de esa larga charla era su deber explicarle a Kagome que Miroku no diría nada a nadie. Sin embargo supo que no sería fácil, sobre todo cuando salió huyendo de la presencia de su fiel amigo, como si tratara de evitar lo que era evidente.

—Si te soy sincero no me importa, sé que eres muy fuerte como para aguantar una paliza por parte de tu esposa; así que deja de quejarte— contestó Inuyasha con simpleza y se llevó a la boca la refrescante bebida que minutos antes les había traído un camarero.

—Sí, pero esto me costara más que una paliza, Sango probablemente me abandone— un suspiro de pesar, muy bien actuado, escapó de entre sus labios.

—Lo dudo, pero me supongo que has venido por un asunto importante, así vayamos al grano. ¿Cuál es la razón por la que has viajado hasta aquí?

El ojidorado clavo su mirada en la lejanía, donde se encontraba un inmenso panorama azul.

—Kouga ha ido varias veces a la empresa— informó meneando el líquido dentro de su vaso —está buscando a Kagome y a ti; sabe que te la has llevado— la sonrisa pícara de Miroku desapareció de su galante rostro para dar paso a una faceta seria —no tengo idea de qué estás planeando, pero tienes que dejar esta absurda idea de permanecer en Atami. Algún día tienes que regresar a Tokio y enfrentar la realidad, ya no eres un crío; asume tus responsabilidades.

—No— contestó sin vacilar el ojidorado —ya te he dicho que dejes de sermonearme, no pienso dejar que Kagome vaya y se enrede con Kouga.

—No puedes evitarlo si ellos así lo quieren, después de todo ellos tienen una historia detrás que no quieren dejar ir— contrataco el pelinegro manteniendo su tranquilidad.

—Guarda silencio, no me importa el pasado de Kagome; en estos momento no existe nada más que yo, su presente, su ahora y me haré cargo de convertirme en su futuro— los puños de Inuyasha se cerraron sobre sus piernas. Lo que menos deseaba era dejarle el camino libre al sarnoso.

— ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? Déjame recordarte que aun sigues casado con Kikyo y por lo que tengo entendido no piensas divorciarte de ella, ¿me equivoco?— Miroku lanzó una mirada perspicaz hacia su amigo, consciente de la estupidez que habitaba en la cabeza de Inuyasha.

—Kikyo es mi esposa, me costó estar con ella y le hice la promesa de permanecer a su lado hasta la muerte, me es imposible faltar a mi palabra— justificó de manera fácil el ojidorado, determinado a no dejarse convencer por el sujeto frente a él.

Miroku liberó un suspiro muestra de cansancio; a estas alturas ya era el tiempo suficiente como para que el menor de los Taisho madurara, pero viendo las recientes acciones, ese hombre estaba muy lejos de madurar.

Sus ojos azules recorrieron la playa a su alrededor, junto con la gente de aquél restaurante donde ambos estaban; a decir verdad, fue una gran idea por parte de Inuyasha ocultarse en un lugar, que a pesar de ser turístico, es perfecto para esconderse de las cámaras. No creía que alguien sospechara de que el gran dueño de la empresa Taisho se tomara un descanso justo en el lugar al cual van todos los recién casados para disfrutar su luna de miel.

—Me supongo que has dado un nombre falso, ¿no es así?— mencionó si despegar la vista de la figura de algunas mujeres en traje de baño.

—A decir verdad no; simplemente di una cantidad extra de dinero para que guardaran el secreto— Inuyasha casi soltó una carcajada por la reacción de su amigo —no te preocupes, no soy tan estúpido; además no muchos me conocen aquí, así que no habrá problema con eso.

—Inuyasha, no creo que seas un estúpido— expresó Miroku con una mezcla de sarcasmo —sin embargo, Kagome te está acompañando y no precisamente como una empleada de la empresa o amiga tuya, creo que para estos momentos todos en el hotel deben estar pensando que es tu esposa o tu amante, pero si tienes suerte, tal vez y solo crean que es una amiga muy cercana. ¿Acaso no temes que Kikyo llegue a enterarse de esto? Si por alguna razón alguien lograra reconocerte, el rumor llegaría hasta ella y entonces estarías acabado.

Inuyasha sacudió su larga melena, el sudor en su frente aumentaba y no sabía si era por el inmenso calor o por las palabras de su amigo.

— ¿Y entonces que piensas hacer con Kagome?— continuó el pelinegro después del largo silencio de Inuyasha.

—Me quedare con ella— los ojos de Inuyasha adquirieron un color intenso al pronunciar estas palabras.

—No se trata de una mascota, estamos hablando de un ser humano que querrá formar una familia y tú no podrás dársela— la voz de Miroku aumento a un tono grave.

— ¿Quién dice que no? Puedo arreglármelas para estar con ambas.

— ¿Es que acaso estás loco? Deja de comportarte tan impulsivamente y decide entre una de las dos, deja de jugar con Kagome y vuelve con Kikyo o deja a Kikyo y cásate con Kagome, pero hazlo y no hieras sus sentimientos.

—No puedo— sujeto su cabeza con ambas manos, tratando de calmar la lucha interna que se estaba llevando a cabo en su mente —Estoy totalmente enamorado de Kagome, pero la promesa con Kikyo me tiene atado, no quiero dejar a mi amada princesa pero si dejo a Kikyo, Fukushima padre acabara con mi empresa. Simplemente tengo las manos atadas y no sé qué hacer.

— ¿No te has puesto a pensar en los sentimientos de Kagome? Ella en algún momento deseará dejar de ser una amante, mejor dicho, quizás y Kagome no sienta lo mismo que tú, tal vez y ella realmente esté interesada en volver con Kouga. Tampoco te has percatado de lo que quiere Kikyo, como tu esposa habrá momentos en los que no desee compartirte y cuando se atreva a dejar el modelaje, ¿no crees que quiera tener hijos?— Miroku apoyó sus brazos sobre la pequeña mesa de estilo occidental —Si realmente amaras a Kagome, no te importaría tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos y dejarla ir.

Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo y se irguió de la silla conteniendo su furia.

— ¿Solo has venido a decirme eso?

Miroku correspondió con un gesto igual, esa actitud deplorable de su amigo ya comenzaba a cansarle, sin embargo en estos momentos no podía hacer nada para detener sus acciones impulsivas; quisiera o no debía mantenerse al margen y dejar el tema en paz. Si él se veía involucrado, dentro de unos meses tendría que actuar para salvar a uno de sus dos amigos y entonces debía elegir su prioridad.

Pretendió estirar sus brazos para liberar la tensión que en el ambiente comenzaba a formarse y una vez que se sintió mejor comenzó a hablar.

—Vine para informarte que todo lo que me pediste ya está disponible, la oficina estará lista en una semana más para ser ocupada. Tu personal en la empresa comienza a preguntarse de quien será el nuevo integrante en la empresa Taisho— se rascó la cabeza en busca de otra cosa que se le olvidara — oh es cierto, tu padre está muy enojado, probablemente tengas en unos días a Sesshomaru por acá.

— ¿Acaso sabe que estoy en Atami?

—Así es, pero no por parte mía, ese sujeto parece tener un ojo en todo. También sabe que Kagome está contigo, pero no creo que le diga algo a tu esposa pues nunca le ha interesado con quien te relaciones, aun así ten cuidado cuando lo veas. Recuerda que es parte de la farándula y cualquier periodista desearía poder cazar una buena nota involucrándolo, ¿entiendes?

Inuyasha asintió y poco después se puso de pie.

—Supongo que es todo— sus ojos dorados se posaron en los de su amigo, quien solo resopló y afirmó con la cabeza —entonces me retiro, aun necesito explicarle algunas cosas a Kagome.

Miroku se quedó sentando observando a Inuyasha en la lejanía, sorbió lo último de su bebida y dejó unas monedas en la mesa; el asunto que por ahora debía tratar se encontraba en Tokio, desesperada por saber algo sobre su amiga. Lo mejor que debía hacer es decirle toda la verdad y de esa manera tomar una buena decisión en el futuro.

…

Se sentía tan plena y satisfecha, el oxígeno tardaba en llegar a sus pulmones debido a la sensación de éxtasis que la recorría y el suave olor del mar entremezclado con la esencia artificial de algunas personas hacía más provocativo el ambiente. Aquél delicado vestido que cubría su pálida piel, lucía su silueta combinada con su débil belleza en agraciados movimientos. Movimientos que inconscientemente despertaban la pasión de su acompañante.

La música comenzaba a aumentar de tono, evitando que pudiera ser capaz de escuchar algún otro sonido que no fueran las maravillosas notas que emitía el violín y las teclas del enorme piano cuyo sonido parecía seducirla lentamente.

Las fuertes manos de Inuyasha se posaron sobre sus caderas y pronto se vio envuelta en un baile erótico, exótico e íntimo con aquella persona a la que se prometió no entregar el corazón. Sus labios se acercaron a los de Inuyasha sin tocarse, el aliento de cada uno era inhalado por el otro y el delicioso aroma de sake permanecía flotando entre la mínima distancia que mantenían, creando una atmosfera de tentación.

Kagome se percató de la exquisita sensación que la embargaba cada vez que aquellas poderosas manos acariciaban sin recato su cuerpo sobre el vestido de seda, sus ojos se cerraban por el deleite y pequeños gemidos de placer eran expulsados por entre sus labios.

—No hagas eso o perderé la razón— susurró Inuyasha al oído femenino, refiriéndose a los sonidos que Kagome hacía.

Ella trató de enfocar a la persona que tenía en frente, a pesar de que su vista comenzaba a hacerse borrosa; gran parte de lo que había bebido horas antes comenzaba a afectarle fuertemente y sin embargo no se sentía tan débil como otras veces. La imponente figura de Inuyasha y aquellos labios que se encontraba ahora disfrutando de la suavidad de su cuello, solo la hacían desear desesperadamente más de él.

Sus hábiles manos escalaron cautelosamente hasta posarse sobre las mejillas de Inuyasha, con el único fin de atraerlo hacia sus labios. El beso fue lento y tierno, casi como si deseara transmitirle un sentimiento místico de amor; la necesidad de absorber el alma de la otra persona incrementó en cuestión de segundos, haciéndolos experimentar una nueva vibración de goce. Ambos se mantenían balanceándose con soltura, un escenario donde no existía nadie a pesar de estar rodeados por miles de individuos.

—Deja de decir tonterías— contestó con voz rasposa una vez que se separaron —acaso planeas que me desnude ante ti mientras me halagas.

Los largos y finos dedos de Kagome se pasearon por el pecho de Inuyasha, tentándolo a perderse en una larga noche de pasión desbordada.

Inuyasha soltó una ligera risa provocativa.

—De hecho, solo deseaba tomarte, no había pensado en hacerte halagos para ello— su mano atrapó un largo mechón de cabello negro y lo llevó hacia su nariz para aspirar la dulce fragancia —pero si debo hacerlo, por mí no habrá problema— su boca no dejó de formar una espléndida sonrisa —siempre y cuando duermas conmigo.

—Vaya, pero si el señor Taisho no pierde el tiempo— bromeó agitando las pestañas —pero es una lástima, ya que soy una presa difícil de cazar.

Dicho esto, se alejó de él meneando las caderas con seducción; en aquellos momentos se sentía tan atrevida y sensual. Su mente estaba divagando entre lo que vendría después de que Inuyasha consiguiera llevarla al hotel, quizás y había adoptado una manera psicópata para tratar el dolor o solo es que se acostumbró a esa relación. Muy en el fondo seguía pensando que estaba mal, pero en ese momento solo ansiaba que su jefe la atrapara entre sus brazos y la besara toda la noche mientras le hacía cosas asombrosas con su cuerpo unido al de ella.

Inuyasha la observó ir hacia el mar, sus ojos no perdieron de vista la figura de la mujer que lo cautivo; su alma y su ser, inconscientemente se convirtieron en esclavos de una chica cuya experiencia en la vida era tan poca y cuya bondad podía ser aprovechada por cualquiera.

El largo cabello negro de Kagome se agitaba con la brisa marina, haciéndola ver realmente bella; sus ojos se iluminaban con la poca luz que entregaba la luna a la playa reflejando una dulce alma y el vestido que llevaba puesto se sacudía con la brisa, la cual parecía encantada de poder acariciar la tersa piel de la chica.

—Kagome— llamó una vez que logro alcanzarla y enredo sus brazos alrededor de ella —eres tan hermosa— murmuro sin soltarla.

La joven chica correspondió al gesto de cariño pero no dijo nada, su mirada estaba perdida en la inmensidad del mar. No tenía idea del porque su estado de ánimo había cambiado tan repentinamente o porque su mente no dejaba de recordarle que estaba herida; llevaba una llaga tan latente sobre su corazón que era imposible no sentirse infeliz e Inuyasha se percató de ello.

—Realmente lo amas ¿verdad?— preguntó al mismo tiempo que rompía el contacto para posarse frente a ella.

A Kagome le tomó por sorpresa la pregunta y se quedó muda por un instante, no obstante, logró recuperar la postura.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— inquirió nerviosa.

Inuyasha se mordió la lengua con frustración y alzo la mirada al cielo nocturno —A Kouga, por supuesto— aclaró —Kagome, sé que tuvieron una relación y perdona mi atrevimiento, pero no puedo soportarlo más; yo… necesito saber con claridad qué es lo que sientes por él y por mí.

Kagome contuvo el aliento y las manos le temblaron de pavor; de todas las personas existentes en el mundo, jamás se esperó que el mismo Inuyasha le preguntara sobre ese tema en particular. Sus dedos no dejaban de retorcerse y la voz no volvía a ella, pero sabía que había llegado el momento de aclararlo todo.

—Lamento no habértelo dicho antes— contestó con voz frágil —pero no sabía cómo, es cierto que cuando éramos jóvenes estuvimos saliendo por un largo periodo— exhaló pesadamente —sin embargo rompimos y cada quien decidió hacer su vida de nuevo.

—Eso ya lo sé— mencionó a punto de gritar —tu pasado con él me tiene sin cuidado, solo deseo saber si aún lo amas.

Kagome sintió un enorme miedo crecer rápidamente en su interior, los llameantes ojos de Inuyasha comenzaban a intimidarla y el ambiente se estaba volviendo pesado.

Pero con todo eso, suspiró para calmarse y decidió afrontar la verdad.

—Sí, aún lo amo— contesto sin perder contacto visual con Inuyasha.

La respuesta desarmó a Inuyasha, toda aquella fortaleza que siempre lo caracterizó y su gran carácter, se deshicieron en un parpadeo, convirtiéndolo en un cobarde. Deseaba huir para evitar el dolor que fácilmente se estaba apoderando de él, pero sabía que no podía; era el precio por jugar con la inocencia de Kagome.

Soltó una risa amarga.

—Ya veo— miró sus pies descalzos sobre la arena —lamento ponerte en una situación tan incómoda.

—No debes disculparte— consoló —no es tu culpa que yo lo ame o que nos separáramos; al contrario— alcanzó las manos de Inuyasha y las sostuvo entre las propias —gracias a ti, puedo afrontarlo sin más lágrimas y aliviar un poco mi pena.

—No seas tonta— dijo con los ojos vidriosos —he hecho todo para alejarte de él y tú me agradeces.

Ella lo miró de forma interrogante.

—Olvídalo— la jaló hasta estamparla contra su cuerpo y la abrazó tan fuerte que Kagome creyó escuchar algunos de sus huesos crujir.

— ¿Inuyasha?— llamó con suavidad, separándose unos centímetros de él.

— ¿Ahora qué?— gruño incómodo.

—Yo me enamore de Kouga por muchas razones que si tuviera que expresarlas, probablemente no acabaría hoy— una risita se dejó escuchar —amo de Kouga todo; su forma de ser, de actuar frente a los problemas, de solucionar las situaciones difíciles y de aceptar los nuevos retos; amo de él su carácter imponente y al mismo tiempo amable, las sonrisas sinceras y sus pensamientos nobles— Kagome esbozó una sonrisa sincera —amo la forma en la que me hace sentir, su cabello y esos ojos que siempre parecen el reflejo de un alma pura.

—Para por favor— imploró Inuyasha. Pero Kagome no entendía el porqué; después de todo ella pensaba que ahora podía sincerarse con Inuyasha como si se tratase de buenos amigos.

—Sin embargo— Inuyasha quiso cubrir sus oídos —son las mismas características por las cuales me gustas tú.

Él se sorprendió por semejante confesión, pero no pudo expresar sus sentimientos, se quedó ahí mirando la profundidad de aquella mirada café y la fina sonrisa que adornaban los labios femeninos.

—Ahora, ¿podríamos continuar con lo que habíamos comenzado en el concierto?— insinuó pegando todo su cuerpo al de Inuyasha —tengo algunas ideas para poder pasar una noche entera sin dormir.

Inuyasha tardó en procesar las palabras de Kagome hasta que sintió las manos de ella jugando con el borde de sus pantalones.

—Te has vuelto una mujer demasiado atrevida.

—Me ofende señor Taisho— bromeó —pero he de admitir que solo con usted pierdo el control.

Inuyasha sonrió mientras la levantaba en sus brazos, solo aquellas palabras podían alterarlo de esa manera; Kagome para él era tan especial e importante, que no importaba que por ahora fuera un "me gustas" tan simple, más adelante esperaba poder escuchar las palabras de amor que nadie le había dado nunca.

—Entonces mi bella dama— susurró cerca de los labios de Kagome —perdamos el control la noche entera.

Kagome rio con gracia y poco después estampó su boca contra la de Inuyasha, esta noche ambos sanarían sus heridas fundiéndose con el placer.

…

A la mañana siguiente ella no tenía consciencia de sí, ni en qué o cómo llegó al hotel con Inuyasha; su mente aún seguía pérdida en la hermosa velada y el deseo de continuar escuchando la preciosa melodía de un instrumento tan armonioso como el del concierto. Estaba totalmente descolocada, la noche se había tornado eterna entre sensaciones de éxtasis que la atacaron sin descanso; los cálidos besos de Inuyasha y el tacto que tuvo, estaba segura que todo fue diferente a como normalmente lo hacían.

Inuyasha se portó como si ella fuera algún tipo de muñeca que fácilmente podía romperse. Su mirada se enfocó en el causante del cosquilleo que ahora la embargaba, admiró la amplia espalda del hombre que se mostraba sin censura, sus fuertes brazos y las facciones varoniles del rostro masculino. Inuyasha era tan atractivo y sensual que le hacía imposible el poder ignorarlo.

Paseó sin recato sus dedos sobre la piel bronceada, delineando los lugares donde se apreciaban los fuertes músculos y la dureza de estos. Presionó sus labios a la altura de las caderas de Inuyasha y poco después arrastró su lengua por toda la longitud de la espalda, pasando por la columna vertebral hasta la base del cuello; un gemido de placer fue emitido por parte de él y ella sonrió complacida. La sábana solo estaba cubriendo de la cintura de Inuyasha hasta los pies y ella sabía que a parte de ese gran pedazo de tela, no había nada más cubriendo el viril cuerpo que tenía deseos de probar.

Inuyasha despertó al instante que sintió el peso de alguien sobre él, trató de girar la cabeza pero le fue imposible debido a que se encontraba boca abajo sobre la cama, sin embargo era imposible no conocer a la perfección los labios que mordisqueaban su cuello.

— ¿No es aún muy temprano como para comenzar otra ronda?— jadeó con placer cuando una esbelta pierna se presionó entre las de él, rosando a propósito su masculinidad —Kagome… debes parar— pidió con la respiración ahogada.

Kagome se estiró a lo largo del cuerpo varonil, acoplando su figura con la de Inuyasha; un mordiscó fue otorgado sobre el omóplato derecho mientras se amoldaba en una posición diferente a la anterior. La joven se sentó sobre los glúteos masculinos, sus manos se encargaron de hacer presión contra el cuerpo de Inuyasha para someterlo a ella y sus labios simplemente saboreaban sin recato toda la piel expuesta.

—No deseo detenerme— murmuro y pasó su lengua por el borde de la oreja de Inuyasha.

Él podía sentir cada mordida y movimiento de ella, podía incluso percibir la humedad de su intimidad sobre la piel de sus nalgas; algo que lo estaba llevando al borde.

Un grito de puro placer salió cuando fue mordido cerca de su trasero, el sudor comenzó a recorrerlo y la ansiedad de rebelarse contra la fémina para tomarla sin reparos; pero estaba disfrutando de todo ello que no hallaba las fuerzas para girarse. Miles de nervios que nunca creyó existentes cobraron vida al instante, descargas eléctricas lo azotaban de placer y juraba que no lograría callarse todos esos gemidos que se estaban atorando en su garganta.

Los ojos le brillaron cuando una mano de Kagome se infiltro por su abdomen hasta alcanzar la dureza de su virilidad; la caricia se hizo petulante y veloz, haciéndolo jadear sin descanso.

—Para— pidió en un susurro.

—Me niego— contestó ella, apretando sus dedos sobre aquella arma tan valiosa.

Él no pudo evitarlo más y en un descuido de Kagome logró ponerla bajo su control, tomó ambas piernas y se hizo espacio entre sus muslos, los ojos dilatados de la mujer alteraron su raciocinio y sin recato la penetró de una sola estocada.

—Te dije que pararas— escuchó el dulce gemido cerca de su oído —ahora ninguno de los dos saldrá de aquí hasta que esté satisfecho.

Ella alzó las caderas como si aprobara la orden y enterró las uñas en las caderas de Inuyasha, obligándolo a llegar hasta el fondo.

—Tus deseos son órdenes, mi amo.

Inuyasha aceleró el ritmo a causa de eso, ver a Kagome como una chica obediente le hacía desear desesperadamente más de ella. Si tan solo pudiera tenerla para siempre.

Un recuerdo acudió a él, Kagome sería de él; después de todo llevaban teniendo relaciones desde que llegaron y las pastillas desaparecieron "misteriosamente" antes de llegar a Atami. Miró a la chica debajo de él, gimiendo de placer y pidiendo más; ya no tenía por qué preocuparse, tan solo tenía que mantener el ritmo y quizás en un mes o dos habría una inesperada noticia.

Estaba dispuesto a todo por quedársela, no importaba Kikyo, Kouga o su propio padre; si Kagome quedaba embarazada su obligación era responderle y hacerse cargo del futuro heredero Taisho.

Kagome lo trajo a la realidad tomándolo del rostro y acercándolo al de ella —Estoy aquí y deseo que antes de divagar complazcas a tu amante hasta que no pueda ponerse en pie— unió sus labios en un beso desesperado —Inuyasha, haz que la realidad desaparezca; ámame como nunca has amado a nadie y roba mi alma para mantenerla cautiva— sus piernas apretaron a Inuyasha —Por favor, elimina el dolor que siento y el gran amor por Kouga.

Él la miro sin parar de balancear las caderas y la besó poco después, sellando aquél pacto.

—Te amo Kagome.

Ella sonrió y grito cuando el éxtasis la poseyó por completo; tal vez no era un te amo sincero, pero sin lugar a dudas la hizo sentir completa.

…

Cuando Kaede abrió la puerta esa mañana, con quien menos espero encontrarse fue con Kikyo; la joven modelo traía una simple maleta en su mano y una enorme sonrisa adornando sus labios, su ropa no era tan ostentosa como de costumbre y en el centro de sus ojos se lograba apreciar un brillo de tristeza, el cual trataba inútilmente de pasar desapercibido bajo el disfraz de un rostro feliz.

Pero aquella sonrisa que lucía distaba mucho de ser sincera, sus labios se habían curvado en una hábil táctica para esconder su real apariencia, porque ciertamente, dentro de ella la ira bullía como lava hirviente, dominando su conciencia con frenesí.

— ¡Hola Kaede!— aclamó mientras apretaba a la anciana entre sus brazos —No sabes cuánto te he extrañado, estaba tan ansiosa por volver— mintió sin despegar sus oscuros ojos de los de Kaede.

La mirada cansada de Kaede borró la sorpresa que mostraban y a cambio dio paso a un recibimiento cálido; sus brazos rodearon la delgada silueta de Kikyo en un consuelo mudo y cargado de comprensión.

—También te he echado de menos, creí que demorarías más en regresar— murmuró mientras sus arrugadas manos acariciaban la mejilla tersa y suave de la modelo.

Kikyo guardó silencio por largo rato hasta que uno de los sirvientes apareció para llevarse su equipaje; el enojo se negaba a abandonar su ser pero aunque deseara gritar, se decía mentalmente que guardar la compostura por ahora era lo más adecuado para enfrentar a su esposo.

—Escuché que Inuyasha no se encuentra en Tokio— comentó con suma tranquilidad, alejándose unos cuantos pasos de la anciana — ¿Es eso cierto?— preguntó con la misma calma y analizando las facciones de aquella mujer.

Kaede se apresuró a afirmar con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Es un viaje de negocios— informó Kaede dudando de sí misma —Aún no sé cuándo regresara.

La joven esposa deseo soltar una carcajada, pero soporto mantenerse serena y fría; ella mejor que nadie sabía que Inuyasha estaba con su amante en Atami y no en un famoso viaje de negocios como Kaede quería hacerle creer. La manera tan cruel en que le mentían en su cara, aquella mujer que prometió protegerla y el estúpido de su marido que juró fidelidad; se prometió a si misma que cobraría cada una de las palabras falsas que escuchaba y destruiría a la principal causante de ese dolor que estaba pasando.

La anciana mujer observó como una mueca indescifrable se formaba en el perfecto semblante de Kikyo, lo cual alteró sus nervios. Lo único que podía apreciar era una dulce joven convirtiéndose en un demonio capaz de acabar con todo a su paso.

—Ordenaré que te preparen un baño, debes estar exhausta— dijo tratando de aligerar el ambiente y evitando que el carácter de la señorita Fukushima estallara.

—No te preocupes Kaede— intervino a cambio, girando su cuerpo en dirección a su recámara —por hoy solo deseo estar sola y dormir, mañana en la mañana trataré de comunicarme con mi marido.

Sin esperar respuesta se marchó completamente en silencio, dejando a Kaede preocupada por su estado.

Una vez que Kikyo entró en su pieza se desplomó en el suelo, sus ojos ya no aguantaron más y las lágrimas cayeron hasta perderse en la alfombra de la habitación. La rabia que deseaba explotar no la dejaba en paz y la impotencia de poder desahogar ese dolor, permanecía como una dolorosa herida quemada a hierro en su corazón.

Su cuerpo cedió a esa cólera, se levantó de su posición y arrojó todo lo que estaba en el elegante tocador. Los perfumes costosos y las joyas volaron por el aire; algunos objetos tuvieron suerte y fueron amortiguados por el enorme colchón de la cama, otros al contrario se volvieron fragmentos tan sólo golpear con la dura pared.

— ¿Cómo te atreves?— murmuró entre sollozos — ¿Cómo puedes siquiera reemplazarme con alguien tan poco agraciada como esa?— sus manos se enredaron entre sus largos y sedosos cabellos tirando fuertemente de ellos al borde de la desesperación.

Si nunca hubiera visto aquella revista, si tan solo Laurent la hubiera llevado con él, si tan solo… si tan solo… ella nunca se hubiera alejado de Inuyasha — ¡Esa maldita mujer!— vociferó irritada; su consternada mirada se prendó del nuevo tomo de una revista que dos días atrás había comprado en el extranjero a causa de la maravillosa imagen que se mostraba. Ahora, sus manos lo tomaron con violencia apreciando con dureza su fotografía en la portada; aun recordaba la alegría que sintió el verse a sí misma vistiendo un elegante vestido escarlata como el retrato principal de la revista, la estupidez la había llevado a ojear las gruesas hojas hasta toparse con la degradante fotografía de su esposo.

Inuyasha sostenía entre sus brazos a una delgada y pequeña mujer, quien para su desgracia estaba de espaldas; su esposo la besaba con devoción y entre las líneas del artículo podía leer claramente "Un nuevo amor para Taisho".

—Fanfarronerías— Kikyo arrugó las páginas y posterior a eso las arrancó. Ella sabía que cualquier mujer desearía a Inuyasha pero ninguna sería capaz de arrebatárselo a la gran Kikyo; siempre fue segura de su belleza y del gran amor que el hombre de mirada ambarina le profesaba. Sin embargo ahora todo parecía desmoronarse; el menor de los Taisho nunca se había prestado a una relación clandestina y de haber pasado, no permitiría que fuera publicado por la farándula; no después de ser el hijo de una amante. Su Inuyasha no era el tipo de personas que causara un escándalo demasiado ligado a su origen.

Se secó las lágrimas con pesar, si su flamante esposo la cambiaba por otra mujer, si tan solo se atrevía a olvidarla por semejante relación; ella se vería obligada a destruir el gran imperio Taisho.

—No importa— musitó —nunca lograras arrebatarme a Inuyasha, su vida y su corazón solo me pertenecen a mí.

La oscuridad de sus ojos se volvió más penetrante que antes; por ahora solo tenía que buscar una manera para retenerlo y después para que decidiera romper con aquella jovencita impertinente.

…

Kagome observó una vez más la mujer que le mostraba el enorme espejo frente a ella, incapaz de creer que se había convertido en una espectacular belleza. Sus negros y ondulados cabellos caían por toda su espalda y algunos mechones bañando sus hombros con elegancia; los labios que adoraba pintar de rojo hoy adquirieron un matiz sensual y exótico, las pestañas que decoraban sus ojos ahora eran más largas y curveadas. Con sus delgados dedos acarició su ruborizada mejilla y deslizó toda la pálida mano, acariciando la piel de su cara y finalizando en su fino cuello, el cual estaba adornado por un elegante collar de diamante.

El vestido color rojo apenas y cubría las partes necesarias; un modelo que llegaba escasamente a mitad del muslo y de strapless; el escote era pronunciado en la parte de su espalda, llegando solo a la altura de sus caderas.

La posesiva mano de Inuyasha se colocó sobre su abdomen, mientras pegaba la delicada silueta femenina contra su espalda. El aliento embriagador del hombre logró ponerla nerviosa, susurrándole lo hermosa que se veía esa noche. Kagome suspiró por la repentina cercanía sin despegar su mirada del cristal, donde se presumía a un atractivo y varonil caballero junto a la dama perfecta. Viéndolo de esa manera, ella se sintió a la misma altura y merecedora de toda la atención de Inuyasha.

— ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que debo vestir así?— preguntó con curiosidad, girando sobre los altos zapatos de tacón color plata y enfocando sus ojos en los de su acompañante.

—Por nada en especial— contestó encogiéndose de hombros —solo pretendo hacer de esta noche otra velada para que nunca me olvides— sus labios se curvaron en una arrogante sonrisa mientras enroscaba sus brazos en la cintura de Kagome y se inclinaba a robarle un beso.

Minutos después la joven mujer era guiada por Inuyasha hacia un pequeño puerto; la inseguridad había logrado dominarla debido a las personas que murmuraban alrededor de ellos. Las piernas le fallaron en el momento exacto en que trataba de subir al elegante yate que permanecía atado junto al muelle, pero afortunadamente el ojidorado alcanzó a sostenerla y aprovechó la oportunidad para cubrir con sus labios los de Kagome.

El asombró cubrió el rostro de ella después de aquél incidente, dentro de la nave se encontraba una pequeña mesa redonda con asientos para dos personas, un adorno de rosas y tulipanes cumplía su misión como centro de esta y las copas, cubiertos y platos puestos en sus respectivos lugares. Kagome observó a Inuyasha sacar una botella de vino, el cual sirvió y ofreció en una copa con una sonrisa amable en su cara; ella lo bebió gustosa y fijó su visión hacia el espléndido mar, segundos después se percató de que habían avanzado un buen tramo y que ahora se encontraban en una parte demasiado alejada del océano como para ser vistos por alguien.

— ¿Te gusta?— inquirió Inuyasha distraídamente.

Kagome asintió. Sus nervios en este momento no eran el mejor aliado, el ambiente lo sentía demasiado tenso y cargado de incomodidad; ella nunca se esperó esto por parte de su amante, conocía su lugar y no había pedido nada a cambio, sin embargo y aunque quisiera negarlo, todo lucía realmente hermoso y conmovedor.

El hombre de mirada ambarina la arrastró hasta la mesa, donde ambos se dispusieron a degustar la suculenta cena que se encontraba servida. Durante los treinta minutos que duró la comida ninguno de los dos entabló conversación o menciono algo más referente a nada. Poco después el caballero frente a ella estalló en risas y al calmarse sólo lo vio tomar la servilleta para limpiar sus labios.

Ella le brindó una mirada extrañada y completamente interrogante, pero se sorprendió cuando la misma servilleta que uso él ahora estaba sobre su boca.

— ¡Inuyasha, eres un asqueroso!— se quejó tomando el pedazo de tela y arrojándoselo a la cara — ¿No se supone que eres un hombre de clase? ¿Qué tipo de comportamiento es ese?

Inuyasha no respondió, tan solo permaneció admirándola en silencio y sin borrar la expresión de placer en sus facciones.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Indagó molesta — ¡¿Acaso tengo algo en el rostro?! ¡Deja ya de mirarme así, que no ves que me pones nervio…!— sus delgadas manos instantáneamente cubrieron sus labios, dirigiendo la mirada para distintas partes que no fueran la brillante y socarrona sonrisa de Inuyasha.

— ¿Cómo es posible que te ponga nerviosa con tan solo mirarte?— preguntó con voz ronca —He visto tantas veces tu cuerpo desnudo, incluso lo he tocado y besado; no puedo creer que solo porque mis ojos no desean desprenderse de tu figura te pongas así.

Kagome enrojeció de súbito e Inuyasha estalló de nueva cuenta en risas.

—Basta ya, no entiendo a qué se debe esto y tu comportamiento— susurró delicadamente refiriéndose al detalle de la cena y el barco —este no es el Inuyasha que usualmente va a mi departamento en las noches o con el que estuve ayer en el hotel.

—Vaya, pero que sorpresa— se burló con insolencia Inuyasha al notar el pequeño puchero de Kagome —no sabía que preferías mi lado lascivo y pervertido… _Kagome_.

La manera en la que pronunció su nombre le advirtió a Kagome que en ese instante Inuyasha estaba planeando actos totalmente salidos de lugar.

Pero hacerlo en un lugar tan público no era lo que deseaba, no es que pudieran fácilmente verlos pero era innegable que la poca luz dentro del yate alcanzaba a notarse desde la playa y si cedían a sus bajos instintos serían descubiertos.

—Vamos— ordenó el ojidorado, ofreciendo su mano con educación a Kagome.

—No podemos aquí Inuyasha, ¿qué pasaría si nos pillan?— ella hizo amago de ignorar la mano que Inuyasha le tendía, pero él no se lo permitió.

—Muy mal mi querida y dulce Kagome— dijo negando con la cabeza —No puedo creer que estés pensando en hacer el amor conmigo en medio del mar, yo solo pretendía que me acompañaras para poder observar el precioso cielo sobre nosotros.

La mujer trató de esconder su sonrojado rostro pero el joven de mirada dorada capturó los rojos labios e hizo presión contra el cuerpo de ella, obligándola a ponerse de pie —Aunque me agrada más la idea de tomarte y hacerte gritar— murmuró con un tono cargado de deseo y acariciando con sus dedos el mentón de ella —Tan solo pensar que alguien puede pillarnos en el momento en que ambos llegamos al éxtasis, crea un matiz de excitación pura— sus labios se deslizaron por el cuello de la chica y sus hábiles manos comenzaron a colarse dentro del vestido con el único propósito de llevar a cabo su cometido.

—Detente— pidió entre suspiros.

—No lo creo— respondió a cambio con voz ahogada —cierta persona ignoró mi petición hace dos días y a cambio de ello no salimos de la habitación por todo ese tiempo— suavemente la empujó contra el barandal del yate y sus desesperados labios descendieron hasta la clavícula de Kagome, sus dientes se incrustaron sobre el hueso del hombro femenino y los dedos masculinos se ocuparon de llegar hasta la delgada ropa íntima; las uñas de Inuyasha juguetearon un rato con el encaje de sus bragas mientras la otra mano acariciaba uno de sus senos sobre el vestido.

Ella imploró con un fuerte gemido para poder detenerlo, pero a pesar de que deseaba negarse su cuerpo se encontraba respondiendo con gran ímpetu a las caricias de él; sus piernas se enredaron en la cadera de Inuyasha cuando este sostuvo su trasero entre las palmas de sus manos, se guio por su instinto y comenzó a jadear de placer. Asegurándose de sostenerse al cuello masculino inclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás, ofreciendo sus senos ya descubiertos, al caballero que quemaba su piel con su pasión.

Inuyasha lamió la cremosa y pálida piel por un largo rato, casi al borde de perder la razón; su cuerpo rogaba por la unión con Kagome, pero su corazón anhelaba expresar ese estúpido sentimiento que lo consumía por dentro. Su boca se afirmó de un rosado pezón y sus ojos dorados no abandonaron las reacciones de su amante, la forma en que ella exhalaba e inhalaba aire y como su garganta se contraía por el deseo que ansiaba gritar. Las piernas que se movían de manera oscilante para obligarlo a penetrarla y su mirada que lo amenazaban con castigarlo si se atrevía a continuar ignorando su petición. El latido de su corazón incremento por la acumulación de sangre y en el momento menos esperado, bajó la cremallera de su pantalón, exponiendo su viril miembro y como última visión antes de cerrar sus ojos, la espléndida caída del negro y largo cabello de Kagome al arquearse mientras él la penetraba de un solo impulso quedó graba en su mente; mil vibraciones de placer recorrieron su cuerpo desde donde ambos cuerpos permanecían unidos hasta donde la locura se disipaba para alojarse en su alma.

— ¡Inuyasha!— gritó ella antes de ser acallada por un intenso beso, su lengua saboreó el paladar de su jefe para después deslizarse por la dentadura y finalizar en una pelea contra la lengua de Taisho

Sus hábiles manos buscaron el torso de Inuyasha, desbotonando la camisa con urgencia y deshaciéndose de ella al instante; sus dedos pellizcaron los pezones masculinos y poco después su lengua saboreaba el cuello de aquél que la sostenía con dominio. El único sostén de Kagome eran los poderosos brazos de Inuyasha, el meneo de su cuerpo se debía a los constates empales de él; poco a poco el sudor comenzaba a impregnarse sobre ambos, la esencia de sus seres se fundía cada vez más y ella se sentía orgullosa de poder tener justo a ese hombre de una manera tan íntima. Por primera vez Kagome comenzó a creer que nunca dejaría ir al impulsivo y cautivador Taisho; se dijo a sí misma que aunque no quisiera entregarle su amor, este era de él desde la primera vez que estuvieron juntos y a pesar de estar triste estaba dispuesta a nunca dejarlo marchar de su lado.

Kagome había tomado una decisión, sería una mujer egoísta y no permitiría que el hombre entre sus brazos regresara a lado de su esposa, ella se metería debajo de su piel y haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que el corazón de Inuyasha fuera solo y únicamente de su posesión.

—Tus ojos… han cambiado… de color— suspiró Inuyasha con lentitud, sin dejar en ningún momento de empujarse dentro de Kagome —Me ha parecido… ver algo… dentro de ellos, ¿Qué es lo que planeas Kagome?

Ella gimió al sentirlo tan erguido y posesivo —Quedarme contigo— susurró en una voz tan débil que Inuyasha no logró escucharla. Sus uñas entonces se incrustaron en los hombros de él, ambas piernas hicieron más presión sobre las caderas masculinas y el beso que Kagome impacto contra la boca de Inuyasha firmó el pacto que en su mente se formaba.

— ¡Maldición! Aún es muy pronto Kagome— vociferó al saber que el clímax se aproximaba rápidamente.

La joven acarició todos aquellos músculos de su espalda que se tensaban, fue consciente de la manera en que Inuyasha aceleraba más los embates y enterraba sus dedos en la suavidad de sus muslos; el frío del metal tras su espalda perforó la calidez de su piel, el fuego marcado por los besos del hombre se hicieron notables en cada poro de su pálida tez. Ella también comenzaba a sentir el impacto del orgasmo sacudir todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, los dedos de sus pies se estiraron volviendo sus piernas tan rígidas como su intimidad, la cual se estremeció y apresó con más fuerza la virilidad de Inuyasha. El fuerte rugido que lanzó su amante junto al grito de liberación de ella, llenó el lugar con una extraña aura de ardiente pasión y delicia.

—Te amo— murmuró Inuyasha, perdido aun en aquél acto de culminación —No tengo idea del porque siento que en este momento me perteneces más que a nadie, mi cuerpo parece haberte marcado y no desea dejarte ir nunca.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Kagome, ella se sentía de la misma manera; su cuerpo tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir y sus piernas parecían desistir de rodear la cintura de Inuyasha. Ella lo abrazó y lo mantuvo unido a su cuerpo, quizás también debería decirle como se sentía o esperar a que su mente lograra aclararse; podría ser que solo se sintieran así por haber logrado una entrega tan poderosa.

— ¿Qué pasará con Kikyo?— preguntó curiosa, tratando de no dejar ver sus emociones.

Inuyasha exhaló aire, su respiración se mantenía inestable y pesada; algunos de sus músculos aun temblaban y se preguntó si no había sido un idiota por haberse confesado.

—Te amo y es lo único que debes saber— cortó de manera rápida para después clavar su mirada ambarina en la café de ella —también, que no permitiré que Kouga te tenga de nuevo, eres mía Kagome y no importa quién o quienes traten de negarlo— él apresó más el cuerpo femenino —nunca, escúchame bien, nunca dejaré que te separes de mi lado. Estoy decidido a hacer todo lo que este en mis manos para quedarme contigo para siempre.

Kagome se sintió intimidada, estaba atrapada entre los brazos de su jefe y para su mayor desgracia, nada le había hecho tan feliz como escuchar esas palabras de alguien que ya estaba casado. Ella tampoco deseaba separarse de Inuyasha.

Sus labios se unieron de nueva cuenta, buscando esa seguridad en el otro y deseando internamente que su deseo se hiciera realidad.

…

Aquella mañana, mientras ambos caminaban unidos de las manos por las calles de Atami, ella pensó que ahora en realidad parecían una joven pareja de recién casados y que el amor entre ellos era interminable; -aunque ella no se había confesado aun- se dijo a sí misma, colocando un dedo bajó su mentón.

Inuyasha en ese momento la jaló de su mano y presionó sus labios contra los de ella para atraer su atención —Quiero llevarme otro buen recuerdo de aquí— mencionó después de separarse y jugando con un mechón de su cabello — ¿Te parece bien?

Kagome asintió totalmente muda, sus mejillas sonrosadas por la cercanía de Inuyasha y el osado comportamiento al que comenzaba a acostumbrarse e incluso desear por parte de ese hombre.

—Bien— suspiró —déjame ver que sería adecuado— sus ojos dorados inspeccionaron a su alrededor con cautela, hasta detenerse en un local bastante peculiar entre todos esos edificios.

Ella siguió con su vista hasta donde Inuyasha veía y se impresionó que estuviera pensando precisamente el entrar en un local para hacerse un tatuaje.

—No estarás pensándolo en serio ¿verdad?— Kagome se aferró a la manga de su camisa — ¿Inuyasha?

—Kagome— dijo con aire de victoria —pondremos a prueba tu valentía, te reto a entrar en ese lugar y hacerte un tatuaje— su mirada altanera le dejó en claro cuál era la respuesta que esperaba.

Ella tembló al imaginarse adentro. Suspiró nerviosa —Bien, lo haré— dijo determinada —solo si tú también te atreves a hacerte uno.

Inuyasha mostró la más grande de sus sonrisas —Hecho.

Sin embargo, poco después de pasar el umbral de la puerta, Kagome quiso retractarse de sus palabras; toda el valor se fue esfumando poco a poco hasta dejarla totalmente indefensa.

Un joven pelinegro salió a su encuentro detrás de un pequeño cuarto, el cual se encontraba al fondo del local, llevaba unos guantes de látex y varios tatuajes en su brazo; Kagome prestó atención a una serpiente que se enrollaba en toda la extensión de su brazo, desde su hombro descubierto hasta finalizar sobre su mano izquierda.

La mano de Inuyasha instándola a continuar, interrumpió su escrutinio en el muchacho que les sonreía con amabilidad; ella avanzó unos cuantos pasos solo para saludar al joven y poco después sonrojarse. Su acompañante notó aquello y decidió ser el primero en tomar la iniciativa; Kagome observó como ambos hombres desaparecían detrás de la puerta por donde momentos antes el joven había salido, ignorando por completo su presencia.

Dejo escapar un suspiro y tomó asiento en una banca que se encontraba contra la pared, sobre esta se lograba apreciar distintos tipos de tatuajes impresos en papel y junto a su asiento una mesa con algunas revistas juveniles, las cuales se dispuso a ojear mientras esperaba.

Minutos después Inuyasha salió con una mueca en su rostro y detrás de él, aquél muchacho que atendía el lugar.

—Es tu turno— anunció el ojidorado con satisfacción aunque en su rostro se apreciara el dolor que sintió.

Kagome siguió al dueño hasta la habitación y una vez adentro, se concentró en inspeccionar todo a su alrededor, notando que había más dibujos en ese diminuto cuarto.

— ¿Qué tipo de tatuaje desea?— preguntó distraído el joven hombre, limpiando sus herramientas de trabajo.

Su mirada café continúo indagando en cada imagen que ocupaba un espacio en el muro, hasta que sus ojos se prendaron de uno en particular. Ella admiró la belleza y el porte de aquella elegante bestia que la miraba con superioridad; un perro orgulloso se erguía posando de perfil en cuyo cuello resaltaba un Kotodama no Nenjuo collar de cuencas negras con unas pocas magatama, también conocidas como piedras antiguas con forma de coma, imbuidas con grandes poderes espirituales y místicos. El grande hocico del animal se encontraba levemente altivo y su mirada de color dorado, parecía observar de manera despectiva a los demás; Kagome notó que bajo su pata derecha se hallaba una extraña esfera color rosado que simula ser una perla bajo su poder.

El animal era de cuerpo completo y los únicos colores predominantes eran el dorado y rosado, que resaltan en todo el dibujo negro sobre la textura del papel. Para ella no existía algo tan perfecto y acorde como ese ser para llevar en su piel.

Cuando el hombre volvió a preguntarle, Kagome se limitó a señalar el perfecto espécimen que se encontraba seduciéndola desde su posición, tal y como Inuyasha siempre lo hacía.

—Es la primera vez que una mujer pide ese perro— notificó con sorpresa —muchas personas e incluso algunos hombres lo odian, dicen que es un animal horrible y desagradable.

—Yo creo que es hermoso— anunció en contra y disgustada por la opinión de personas que no conocía.

—Entiendo— murmuró colocándose los guantes con calma —Me halaga saber que piense eso de una de mis creaciones, muchas gracias señorita— la dulce sonrisa del joven logró ruborizar a Kagome —Bien— continuó con voz gentil — ¿En dónde colocaremos al gran Inukami?

— ¿Su nombre es Inukami?— preguntó ansiosa.

—Es un poco extraño, pero me agrada— sonrió de nueva cuenta —su significado es perro divino, aunque la bondad no se vea reflejada en su mirada.

Kagome sonrió, después de todo, estaría marcando su cuerpo bajo el significado cercano al nombre de Inuyasha. Quizás fuera una mala idea, pero por otro lado, quería que esa experiencia nunca fuera borrada de su ser.

Deslizó los tirantes de la blusa que vestía ante la mirada expectante del hombre y con su dedo índice señalo su omóplato izquierdo, lugar donde deseaba tener para siempre al exótico perro de ojos dorados.

…

Inuyasha jadeó sobre la piel de ella y su boca presionó contra la curva de su cuello; su mano derecha se colocó encima del vientre femenino y movió de una manera más rápida su cuerpo. Desde ese ángulo podía observar con claridad toda la espalda femenina, mientras penetraba con urgencia la intimidad de Kagome.

Estaba celoso; tan pronto salieron de aquél local de tatuajes, había deseado ver cuál era el dibujo que Kagome eligió y ella se lo mostro girando su cuerpo. Aquella bestia engreída batallaba contra él, como si le quisiera dejar en claro a quien pertenecía esa mujer e Inuyasha no iba a permitir que eso pasara, no por nada se había esforzado en alejarla de Kouga.

Una vez más embistió con fuerza, logrando que el cuerpo femenino se arqueara de placer; estaba ansioso de terminar dentro de ella y marcarla de una forma más profunda que aquél estúpido tatuaje en su espalda.

— ¿Puedo… preguntar… a qué se debe esta descarga… tan repentina de pasión?— preguntó entre jadeos, apretando con sus dedos la sabana.

—Solo para que recuerdes que me perteneces— anunció con fuerza, obligándola a ponerse en cuatro; sus dientes fueron directamente sobre la rojiza piel del tatuaje y mordió como si librase una batalla con un youkai poderoso.

Kagome gritó.

Los embates continuaron en aumento, cada vez más rápidos y con mayor intensidad. La culminación los azotó al mismo tiempo y estremeció ambos cuerpos unidos de una manera feroz; Inuyasha se dejó caer sobre ella sin dejar de aspirar la fragancia de Kagome, su respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo le hacía imposible el poder hablar y sus músculos adoloridos por poseer a su mujer con tan poco cuidado, lo dejaron totalmente indefenso ante cualquier situación. Pero se sintió victorioso, Kagome estaba marcada por él y no por la fiera que hace poco se proclamaba su dueño.

—Solo eres un tatuaje— exhaló totalmente exhausto y dirigiéndose al grabado.

— ¿Te has puesto así solo por Inukami?— preguntó la mujer debajo de él —No puedo creer que tengas celos— Kagome trató de erguirse pero el peso de Inuyasha tras de ella se lo impedía —Yo no he dicho nada por el tuyo y tu parece que mantienes una guerra contra el mío.

—Incluso le has puesto un nombre, tengo el derecho de enojarme— Inuyasha hizo giró su cabeza molesto.

—El nombre ya lo llevaba— aclaró con una mueca.

Inuyasha no continuó con la discusión, a cambio la abrazó y se mantuvo largo rato en silencio. Él solo había pedido una estrella sobre su brazo derecho, cerca de su hombro y cuyo significado hacía referencia al nombre de Kagome, pues creyó que era lo indicado al ser también el nombre de una constelación. Dentro de la estrella se podía leer claramente _Kagome _y aunque sabía que su esposa lo vería, no le tomó importancia.

Pero no se imaginó que Kagome escogería algo tan enigmático y poco elegante. Aunque sabía de antemano que no era una mujer predecible.

—Probablemente regresemos mañana a Tokio— anunció sobresaltando a Kagome y olvidando el tema anterior —Ya me he alejado mucho tiempo de mis obligaciones.

La joven se giró para encararlo, su cuerpo difícilmente logró acoplarse de nueva cuenta al de Inuyasha pero era algo sin importancia por ahora.

—Supongo que tienes razón— su voz poco decidida la delató.

—Aun te tengo un par de sorpresas— trató de consolarla —así que no hay razón para poner esa cara de tristeza— finalizó Inuyasha capturando los labios femeninos.

Ella lo empujó poco después de finalizar el beso, se puso de pie y buscó entre sus cosas el estuche de pastillas. Una vez que lo encontró se dirigió a la cocina sin importarle su desnudez. Sin embargo, antes de cruzar la puerta fue detenida por Inuyasha; quien inspeccionó con desesperación el objeto entre sus manos.

— ¿Sucede algo?— inquirió preocupada.

Él no respondió, dentro de su mente se preguntaba una y otra vez como era posible que hayan regresado si él se ocupó personalmente de mandarlas por el retrete.

— ¿Cómo es que…?— sus palabras se apagaron al percatarse que estuvo a punto de delatarse frente a Kagome.

—El anterior desapareció— dijo tranquilamente —pero aquella vez decidí tener una caja extra por precaución y cuando me anunciaste que saldríamos de Tokio, tuve que tomar el paquete nuevo ya que no tengo idea donde pude haber dejado el otro— su mirada escudriñó a Inuyasha.

Liberó su mano con pesar, al menos había podido declararse a Kagome y dejarle muy claro que pensaba quedarse con ella por cualquier medio.

Jaló a Kagome y la aprisionó entre sus brazos, la suavidad de los cabellos de ella acariciaron su mejilla y el calor de su cuerpo desnudo calmo su desesperado espíritu.

—Te amo Kagome— murmuró antes de sellar una promesa inquebrantable.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Otro capítulo con una gran tardanza, pero esta vez trate de esforzarme, aquí son treinta páginas de Word; quizás alguien ha escrito más. En fin, espero y sea de su agrado; perdónenme si me he pasado con el lemon.

Hay algo que se me pasó en los capítulos anteriores; por ejemplo Tōdai es la universidad más prestigiosa de Japón y por ello quise ponerla como la universidad a la que asistió Kagome. En este capítulo me refiero a un concierto, bueno eso fue espontáneo; estaba escuchando a Ikuko Kawai (una violinista famosa de origen japonés) y decidí que podía hacer una escena, realmente no hay una canción en particular que haya usado, pero mis favoritas son "Cobalt moon" y "The way we were". Si desean escucharlas son muy buenas.

Atami es un lugar muy famoso para que los recién casados pasen su luna de miel en Japón por ello fue escogido para este pequeño viaje de nuestra pareja. Elegí Niigata como lugar de origen de Kagome, debido a que nuestra querida Rumiko Takahashi nació en la isla de Honshu en Niigata.

Creo que es todo, espero no haber cometido algún error o este dejando cabos sueltos, si tienen dudas trataré de aclarárselas.

Nos vemos, besos:

_**Layla Ryu.**_


	16. Reclamos Y Confesiones

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha solo le pertenecen a la honorable Rumiko Takahashi, a quien agradezco por haber creado tan magnífico anime. La historia por el contrario me pertenece a mí._

**Consecuencias.**

**Capítulo 16: "Reclamos y Confesiones"**

Kagome apiló con calma los sobres en los cuales se encontraban los nuevos modelos de joyas para el siguiente catálogo, ella resopló con disgusto a causa de algunos mechones de cabello que se pegaban a su frente a pesar de llevarlo trenzado. Había creído ingenuamente que después de ocupar un puesto más alto en la compañía su trabajo disminuiría un poco, pero cuan equivocada estaba, al contrario; descubrió que este se multiplicó al triple después de ocupar la nueva oficina.

Aunque debía aceptar que estaba muy contenta con el nuevo rumbo que tomaba su vida; hace apenas dos semanas que habían regresado Inuyasha y ella de Atami, solo para llevarse la sorpresa de que ahora vivía a tan solo treinta minutos de su trabajo; su adorado jefe la llevó a un complejo de lujosos departamentos después de llegar y Kagome no lograba recuperarse del asombro al descubrir que uno de esos, precisamente el que se encontraba en la parte más alta, ahora era de su propiedad.

Claro que se propuso no aceptarlo, ya que no estaba interesada en la fortuna y mucho menos en las ventajas que le traía el mantener una relación con un Taisho; así que después de negarse muchas veces, terminó accediendo con los exagerados mimos por parte de su amante y al final ya no pudo hacer nada, ambos se dispusieron a "estrenar" de la mejor manera que conocían su nuevo hogar. Sin embargo eso no fue todo, el departamento solo era una parte mínima de las sorpresas que Inuyasha le había prometido; el hermoso auto plateado en el estacionamiento y el ascenso que recibió en la empresa como miembro nuevo del equipo de diseño fueron la guinda que coronó el pastel.

Hace años, cuando Kagome se mudó a Tokio con la esperanza de sobresalir; nunca busco nada ostentoso debido a que deseaba apoyar a su madre, quien era el principal pilar de su hogar, por lo que ella no deseaba ser una carga más. Dada esas circunstancias no creyó necesario rentar un departamento mejor o comprar un auto con el sueldo que ganaba en la compañía Taisho; al contrario, su meta siempre fue el tratar de apoyar a su familia que residía en Niigata.

Ahora sin siquiera imaginarlo, había logrado parte de su objetivo al ser trasladada a una nueva área de trabajo, asignándole su propia oficina con todas las comodidades necesarias y no solo el pequeño escritorio que había abandonado unos cuantos pisos arriba. La sonrisa en su rostro no lograba borrarse por nada en el mundo, sus ojos brillaron casi al instante que se colocaban sobre el nuevo monitor y la decoración del amplio lugar. Por si fuera poco, tenía una preciosa vista, la cual a pesar de no compararse con la de la oficina de Inuyasha, de igual forma era perfecta.

Aquella vez no soporto mucho tiempo sin agradecerle a Inuyasha por la maravillosa oportunidad que le ofrecía.

Sin embargo esa fue la última vez que logró acaparar la atención de su jefe.

Poco después de cambiarse no logró volver a toparse con él, ni dentro o fuera de la compañía y había sido difícil para ella acoplarse al nuevo ambiente sin un poco de apoyo; muchos de sus compañeros estaban disgustados con la noticia de que la nueva empleada en esa área era tan solo la anterior secretaria del presidente. Algunos esperaban a una persona más capacitada o experimentada; pero eso no la detuvo para impresionarlos, habían logrado deprimirla por un tiempo y aun así continuó esforzándose en demostrar que era capaz de llevar el nuevo puesto que se le asignó.

Kagome exhaló un suspiro con pesar, pero por otro lado, ni el orgullo o la felicidad le quitaban lo cansada que estaba.

El sonido de la puerta llamó su total atención y más aún, cuando la persona que acababa de entrar se trataba de quien menos esperaba ver.

—Kouga— susurró llena de pánico, sus ojos observaron al joven hombre detalladamente y cuando sus pupilas se engancharon de la mirada de reproche de él, no pudo decir nada más.

—Buenos días Kagome— saludo después de colocar el seguro en la puerta de la oficina —hace ya mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¿no crees?— los ojos azules se clavaron en la figura femenina —Creí que eras la secretaria, pero supongo que tener una relación tan cercana con el presidente te asegura un mejor puesto— el dolor era notable en sus palabras así como el sarcasmo, Kagome comprendió entonces que Kouga tenía conocimiento de todo el enredo en el cual estaba metida.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, su mano sobre el pecho tratando de tranquilizar su alocado corazón y la otra apretando un último sobre, que momentos antes se encontraba acomodando. Se sentía intimidada y todas sus extremidades le temblaban, no sabía cómo solucionar esto y mucho menos la manera para aclarar el asunto.

Kouga esbozo una sonrisa fingida, caminando con sigilo hasta el enorme escritorio de madera que resguardaba a Kagome y entre sus manos sostuvo el pequeño retrato de su familia; aquél en el cual se apreciaba a la jovencita de catorce años, el pequeño hermano menor, su madre y su padre quien desafortunadamente había fallecido mucho antes de que ellos se conocieran.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo— murmuró despacio —realmente fui tan iluso como para creer que podía volver por ti algún día y continuar como si nada— los dedos apretaron el marco de cristal —dentro de mi mente muchas veces me imagine como sería cuando volviéramos a vernos, habría algún reclamo de tu parte y después una maravillosa reconciliación… pero…— dejo con cuidado la fotografía y volvió de nueva cuenta su mirada a la mujer de sus sueños —aunque siempre…

—Kouga… yo…— ella trató de mantener contacto visual con el hombre, pero no pudo lograrlo.

—Siempre…— continuó con calma —tuve la idea de que podrías llegar a amar a otro hombre, de que incluso ya tuvieras una familia… no puedo entender, no puedo aceptarlo— lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, ambos puños cerrados a su costado y la tensa postura que reflejaba — ¡No logró comprender porque de entre todos los hombres que podían aparecer en tu vida, precisamente Inuyasha Taisho!

Ella jadeó con desesperación.

— ¡Por Dios!— exhaló con un suspiro de frustración — ¡Él es un hombre casado! ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de eso?

Los penetrantes ojos azules la inspeccionaron, tratando de detectar alguna reacción ante su aclaración —Ya entiendo— continuó pasando la mano entre su cabello —Tú estás al tanto de esa situación, sabes que Inuyasha tiene una esposa y que para tu mala suerte es una mujer espléndidamente bella— Kouga soltó sus palabras con burla —No puedo creer que aun sabiendo que la gran Kikyo es tu rival quieras continuar saliendo con Taisho; no dejo de pensar que realmente está usándote para después desecharte como la aventura que eres.

— ¡Te equivocas!— se defendió Kagome, arrugando el documento en su mano —Quizás tengas razón en cuanto a que empezamos como una aventura, donde los sentimientos estaban totalmente prohibidos y siempre estuve consciente de mi situación; acepté no por el hecho de desear el corazón o el amor de Inuyasha, mucho menos obtener algo material— sus manos temblorosas trataban de aferrarse a un pedazo de papel, el único que parecía ser su apoyo en ese momento —Yo accedí a este tipo de relación clandestina porque él…— Kagome calló de pronto, teniendo en cuenta que no debía revelar más allá de lo que sentía.

— ¿Pero él te obligó?— indagó —Dime Kagome, ¿acaso el gran presidente Taisho te chantajeo para meterte en su cama?

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Inuyasha parece el tipo de personas que obtienen lo que desean con solo mover las manos o dar una orden; pero yo realmente me sentí atraída hacia él y durante este tiempo que nos ausentamos de la realidad, mientras ambos permanecíamos en Atami me di cuenta que yo...— permaneció unos segundos en silencio para después retomar la charla —yo realmente lo amo.

— ¡Mentira!— gritó golpeando con su puño el escritorio. Kagome soltó el sobre y este creó un sonido que fue ahogado por el estruendo del golpe anterior.

— ¡No sabes cómo desearía que fuera mentira!— rugió enojada — ¡Me siento estúpidamente mal al saber que hay una mujer que lo espera en casa y él viene a mi cada noche para liberar sus emociones!— sus brazos se relajaron al igual que su postura defensiva —Pero a pesar de que me he negado a sentir algo por él, simplemente no pude continuar ignorándolo; lo quiero, lo amo y estoy dispuesta a permanecer a su lado tanto como Inuyasha lo desee.

Los ojos llorosos de Kagome, la cruda verdad que nunca quiso escuchar, saber que ya nunca podría recuperar el tiempo pasado, perforó con fuerza en su alma; su corazón se fragmentó para caer hecho trizas. Estaba al borde de rogar postrado de rodillas para evitar este desenlace; sin embargo, aquella valentía que de pronto envolvía la figura femenina de su antiguo amor, le hizo ver que ya no había marcha atrás. Apresurándose hasta ella, la envolvió fuertemente entre sus brazos y se sintió reconfortado cuando Kagome le correspondió efusivamente.

—Es la primera vez que admito este sentimiento públicamente— bromeó la pelinegra sin soltarse de Kouga.

—Te entiendo, es difícil reconocer que involucraste tu corazón cuando solo te proponías jugar— para el joven hombre era aún más complicado aceptarlo, tener en cuenta que aquella dulce mujer ya no le pertenecería y que era necesario rendirse para permitir que ella fuera feliz —Yo haré todo lo que este en mis manos para hacer que ese inútil sea tuyo y deje a Kikyo— murmuró contra la cabellera azabache —Pero si el muy idiota te hace llorar un sola vez, estaré dispuesto a alejarte de él aunque me implores de rodillas que no lo haga.

Kagome le sonrió con dulzura y se refugió un poco más dentro de los brazos de Kouga; el chico del que se enamoró hace siete años, el hombre al que esperó por mucho tiempo, el caballero ideal de sus sueños; ahora estaba decidida a avanzar hacia adelante y dejar aquél fantástico amor para luchar por el ferviente sentimiento que acababa de nacer en su pecho.

La decisión estaba tomada, lucharía porque Inuyasha Taisho fuera de ella para siempre.

…

Kikyo se aferró al saco de su marido; sus ojos lo retaban en silencio, manteniendo altivo su rostro y dando a demostrar que no conseguiría que se rindiera ante él. La humillación por parte de Inuyasha había llegado muy lejos, aquél tatuaje en el brazo con el nombre de una mujer le daba la clara señal de una intrusa y la maldita foto que algún periodista tomó en Atami, llenaban de rabia su alma. Ella como mujer no era capaz de perdonar una ofensa en la que se le consideraba inferior.

Sus dedos apretaron con más fuerza la tela de la costosa chaqueta; ahí parada, frente al hombre que le prometió amor eterno y con una postura totalmente tensa, se preguntó a sí misma si no estaba haciendo el ridículo. Jamás perdió la calma ante nada y de pronto, en tan poco tiempo una sola persona era capaz de hacerle perder los modales.

—Inuyasha— murmuró conteniendo el reclamo atrapado en su garganta —No vayas hoy a la empresa, no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y últimamente te la pasas metido hasta las narices en la compañía.

El hombre se mantuvo en silencio, extrañado por la petición de Kikyo y negó suavemente con la cabeza —Te he dicho que no puedo— aclaró alejando las manos de su esposa.

Kikyo frunció sus labios.

— ¿Me dirás que hay algo más importante?— preguntó.

Inuyasha suspiró. Claro que había algo de mayor importancia, una bella mujer de cabello azabache y ojos cafés esperándolo desde hace más de una semana; Kagome debía estar preguntándose la razón por la cual no había ido a verla después de su último encuentro. Lo que menos deseaba en este momento era que pensara mal después de estar en Atami juntos, no quería que dudara más de su palabra y sin embargo no lograba hacer nada con su esposa.

—Lo siento Kikyo— se disculpó con una mirada llena de arrepentimiento.

Ella asintió a regañadientes, permitiendo que se alejara solo un poco; pero antes de que Inuyasha alcanzara la puerta de su habitación, se aferró a su torso envolviendo el cuerpo masculino con ambos brazos. Escuchó el leve suspiró proveniente de su marido y poco después, sintió el ardiente beso sobre su boca.

Ambos cayeron sobre el colchón de la cama, deshaciéndose de la ropa que estorbaba el contacto de la piel; tan pronto como la camisa de Inuyasha y el camisón femenino de Kikyo caían, un poco de raciocinio entró en la mente del caballero. Si cedía a sus impulsos nuevamente, perdería a Kagome para siempre, por lo que debía detener a la mujer que saboreaba la piel de su cuello. Desde que regresó, no hubo momento en el cual dejara de pensar en su adorada ex secretaria, sin embargo no pudo hacer nada cuando Kikyo lo recibió fervientemente en casa, todo lo planeado se fue a la basura una vez que besó a su mujer; se sintió culpable al recordar que inmediatamente correspondió al efusivo contacto y no se permitió pensar otra cosa que hacer el amor con Kikyo, justo como hace unos minutos.

Inuyasha separó a la pelinegra de su persona, se irguió con dificultad y comenzó a vestirse, pero antes de colocarse el saco, sintió un duro impacto contra su espalda; sus ambarinos ojos observaron incrédulo a Kikyo, quien había arrojado una revista hacia su esposo.

— ¿Crees qué puedes rechazarme porque otra se mete en tu cama fácilmente?— rabió con la ira llameando en sus ojos.

Fue entonces cuando Inuyasha miró el ejemplar en el suelo, casi perdió el equilibrio cuando se percató de la foto donde él y Kagome se besaban con pasión; se inclinó para tomarla entre sus manos y leyó despacio. Kikyo sabía la verdad.

¿Qué podía decirle entonces?

—No te atrevas a decir que es mentira— anunció levantándose en el proceso —no después de que en tu brazo llevas su nombre— la mirada de Kikyo apuntó al hombro derecho de Inuyasha, justo a la altura donde se encontraba el tatuaje que se hizo en Atami.

—No pienso negarlo— el ojidorado cerró la revista para colocarla sobre una mesa cercana —pero tampoco encuentro las palabras adecuadas para explicar lo que paso.

— ¿Qué está diciendo?— su cuerpo aún se encontraba desnudo y por ello estaba temblando; trató de relajarse, debía evitar el cometer una estupidez —Solo dime que no volverás a verla y te perdonaré— pidió con dolor y olvidándose del coraje que permanecía alojado en su alma.

Inuyasha ató la corbata en su cuello y después de otro pesado suspiro se limitó a contestar fríamente —No lo haré— y salió de la habitación sin tomar en cuenta el grito feroz de su esposa.

— ¡Eres un maldito!— su garganta cada vez más desgarrada por los gritos — ¡Maldito! ¡Te odio!— las lágrimas se arrastraron por sus pálidas mejillas hasta caer al piso, su cuerpo de igual manera se desvaneció y lo último que alcanzó a ver, fueron los zapatos de Kaede corriendo hacia ella antes de perderse en la oscuridad.

Fuera de la mansión, Inuyasha llamó a un sirviente y pidió que empacaran algo de ropa y objetos personales sin decirle nada a la señora de la casa, dio la dirección del departamento de Kagome para que sus maletas llegaran ahí y ordenó que nadie más se enterara de su ubicación. Después arrancó su lujoso automóvil negro y huyó de la nueva fuente de problemas, necesitaba aclarar sus ideas antes de regresar con su esposa; quería saber si podía funcionar la relación con Kagome para definitivamente poder dejar a Kikyo.

— ¡Maldita sea!— vociferó contra el volante —Pero realmente espero que todo esto valga la pena, porque todo es por ti Kagome.

…

Kouga aparcó el coche en el estacionamiento y caminó desganado hacia su departamento; dentro del ascensor se recargó en las paredes metálicas y observó su degradada imagen en el reflejo; lucía más mayor de lo que era y sus ojos azules totalmente opacados por la pena. Era un desastre; si en este momento su padre lo viera ya habría sido regañado duramente e insultado por ser tan débil. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, permitiendo la vista de un elegante pasillo del cual no tomaba importancia, giró la llave y abrió la puerta que correspondía a su fría vivienda.

Tanto el saco como la corbata cayeron en alguna parte de la sala, él por lo mientras se dirigió a servirse un trago que aliviara su dolor. El vaso de vidrio fue llenado con licor hasta el borde y sin siquiera pensar en algo más, lo llevó a sus labios para beberlo de una manera brusca.

Siempre había competido contra Inuyasha, desde el nivel académico hasta quien era capaz de ridiculizar más a la familia; los modales, las mujeres, el trabajo y el dinero; pero cuando Taisho se enamoró de la única hija de los Fukushima, Kouga creyó que en ese aspecto quien había perdido era el ojidorado. La mujer era una espectacular belleza, pero siempre se veía tan fría y sin emociones, muy diferente a Kagome y era en lo único en lo que Kouga había ganado, tener a una mujer ejemplar y cálida esperándolo en Niigata.

—Inuyasha, de entre todas las mujeres que pudiste elegir como tu amante— musitó en la oscuridad de la sala y meneando con su mano derecha el líquido de su vaso —precisamente tenías que involucrarte con Kagome, mi Kagome.

Una corriente de energía se apoderó de su ser, desde la planta de sus pies hasta su cabeza, hormigueando su cuerpo entero. Levantó el vaso medio lleno y lo arrojó contra el suelo alfombrado; el golpe quebró el delicado material y la sustancia se derramó formando una horrible mancha.

Se negaba a aceptarlo, mil veces en su cabeza daba vueltas la imagen de una Kagome enamorada de otro hombre, un sujeto quien precisamente era su peor rival y él no podía simplemente aprobar que la victoria esta vez era de Taisho; nunca lo haría, porque el único merecedor de aquella mujer era Takayama Kouga, un idiota muchacho que se afanó en sobresalir y que no tomó en cuenta un suceso inesperado como este, pero que aun así, amaba a Kagome con todo el corazón.

¿Cuánto se había esforzado en ser el orgullo de su padre? ¿Cuánto no hizo para que nadie interviniera el día en que regresara por su amada? ¿Por qué todo eso ahora era tan inútil?

Gritó enfurecido, apretando con sus manos su cabeza y culpándose por ser tan lento; si tan solo Kagome no hubiera venido a Tokio, si tan solo Inuyasha nunca la hubiera conocido, si tan solo… si tan solo su padre hubiese aceptado a Kagome hace siete años; nada de esto estaría pasando.

¿Y Kikyo? Se preguntó a sí mismo, ¿qué estaría haciendo aquella mujer para evitar que su esposo se fuera de su lado? Probablemente nada, se contestó; estaría en este instante disfrutando de un nuevo amante en el extranjero en lugar de preocuparse por su estúpido marido. Pero, agradecería a los dioses por primera vez, si evitaban a toda costa que la relación entre Kagome e Inuyasha continuara; podría incluso hacer una enorme ofrenda con el único fin de ver que Taisho no pudiera desprenderse de la joven Fukushima.

-Sería un acontecimiento maravilloso- pensó.

Aunque para ello, la que tenía que actuar era Kikyo y era una lástima para él, pero no quería involucrarse con ella y mucho menos convertirse en su aliado. Kouga, por el momento permanecería como un espectador y rezaría porque todo lograra solucionarse.

—Vuelve a mi Kagome— imploró cerrando los ojos.

…

La habitación se sentía fría y silenciosa, sus parpados demasiado pesados y un leve dolor en todo su cuerpo; poco a poco se forzó en abrir los ojos para encontrarse con un techo totalmente blanco, la lámpara sobre ella comenzaba a cegarla y para cubrir su vista tuvo que colocar su brazo a la altura de los ojos.

—Kikyo— susurró alguien a su lado. Ella hizo todo lo posible para girar la cabeza y encontrarse con una Kaede preocupada, su pálida mano estaba atrapada entre las arrugadas de la anciana.

— ¿Kaede?— balbuceó torpemente, tratando de erguirse con cuidado.

—Me alegro que ya estés mejor, no sé qué sucedió pero te encontré inconsciente en tu habitación— comentó Kaede sin soltarla.

Una enfermera apareció de pronto y fue cuando Kikyo se percató de que estaba en el hospital; ansiosa miró a todas partes en busca de una sola persona, su marido. La decepción de Kikyo fue notable para ambas mujeres, la mayor trató de consolarla brindándole una espléndida sonrisa y dando palmaditas sobre el dorso de su mano.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien— dijo ayudándola a ponerse de pie —El médico dijo que últimamente estabas bajo mucha presión y estrés, además parece que ya no te alimentas mucho por lo que decidieron hacerte algunas pruebas.

Kikyo asintió mientras se calzaba sus elegantes zapatos y acomodaba su largo cabello —Entiendo— deshizo algunas arrugas de su vestido, el cual no recordaba haberse puesto y poco después se dirigió a Kaede con una mirada fría —Vámonos, no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

—Espere— pidió la enfermera —aún tiene que hablar con el doctor, al parecer le tiene noticias, si gusta puede acompañarme al consultorio.

La modelo la siguió a regañadientes, totalmente frustrada por lo que estaba pasando.

Una vez dentro, no permitió que Kaede la alcanzara y cerró la puerta antes de que ella lograra entrar; la anciana mujer comprendió que deseaba intimidad y se alejó para esperarla en otra parte.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene que decirme?— soltó toscamente al hombre con bata blanca.

—No hay nada por lo que deba preocuparse señorita— sonrió mientras le hablaba a la joven —solo le sugiero que deje de alterarse y guarde un poco de reposo, su peso ha disminuido y eso no será muy bueno para el bebé.

La cara de Kikyo se convirtió en una expresión llena de sorpresa.

— ¿Bebé?— preguntó preocupada —Eso debe ser un error, no puedo estar embarazada.

El doctor sonrió —Pues ahora puede creerlo— dijo extendiéndole un sobre blanco —la prueba asegura que está de dos meses.

Ella le arrebató el papel y comenzó a leerlo, cada palabra era un duro golpe. ¿Dos meses? Había estado en el extranjero por ese tiempo por lo que el padre sin duda alguna era… Laurent.

—No es verdad— el hombre la observó calmadamente — ¿Qué se supone que haré ahora?

—Señora— se aclaró la garganta —entiendo que es algo inesperado dada su reacción, pero un hijo siempre será felicidad en la vida.

— ¿Felicidad?— cuestionó queriendo aventar el sobre en la cara del médico.

—Su marido estará feliz con la noticia— se apresuró a decir en un tono preocupado.

Kikyo se mordió los labios, Inuyasha ahora sin duda alguna la dejaría por esa tal Kagome. Un hijo, tendría un hijo de Laurent.

¿Y si interrumpía el embarazo? Negando desechó la idea poco después de pensarlo, un aborto podría ser la solución pero los periodistas la acosarían si llegaran a enterarse, podía ocultarse por ese tiempo y darlo en adopción…

— ¡NO!— gritó al no saber qué hacer. Un hijo, Inuyasha siempre había deseado tener uno con ella y con el único con quien lo tendría sería su amante — ¡Maldición!— clamó nerviosa y entonces algo de pronto se le ocurrió, el niño era de Laurent pero su amado esposo no lo sabía; todo ese tiempo que estuvo fuera, él pensaba que estaba trabajando arduamente; no había nada por el cual preocuparse, no tenía por qué llenarse de miedo. Al contrario acababa de encontrar la única manera para que su Inuyasha dejara definitivamente a la intrusa.

Su mirada se clavó calculadoramente sobre el doctor y olvidando su comportamiento, tomó el sobre entre sus manos y agradeció con una enorme sonrisa; salió orgullosamente de la clínica y cuando Kaede la encontró se asombró por la nueva expresión de su rostro.

— ¿Kikyo?— llamó curiosa — ¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?

—Kaede— dijo a cambio ella —prepara las cosas para dar la noticia pronto.

— ¿Qué noticia?

—El futuro heredero Taisho está en camino— Kaede reaccionó con una mueca de total y pura extrañeza.

— ¿Estas embarazada?— preguntó sobándose las manos.

—Así es mi adorada Kaede— dijo sin despegar la mirada del auto que las estaba esperando —un precioso y legitimo hijo de Inuyasha Taisho.

…

Dudando un poco, Miroku se atrevió a tocar la puerta de la oficina del presidente; hace más de tres horas su jefe había llegado totalmente ofuscado y distraído, ignoró a todo el personal incluyéndolo y después se encerró solo en su oficina. El ojiazul creía que tal vez discutió con una de las dos mujeres o probablemente con ambas, por ello no quiso entrar y averiguarlo, prefirió mantenerse al margen. Pero para su mala suerte, justo ahora tenían la visita de una importante persona.

Él le sonrió con amabilidad a la hermosa mujer enfundada en un traje de negocios; Miroku sabía muy bien quien era la dama, había trabajado para la empresa desde años y era reconocida por su especialidad en joyería.

—Adelante— se escuchó la voz ronca de su amigo al otro lado, Miroku abrió la puerta y permitió que pasara primero su invitada para después seguirla dentro. Sus ojos encontraron a Inuyasha con medio cuerpo recostado en su enorme escritorio y sus oídos fueron capaces de captar la risa de la mujer quien disfrutaba la escena.

—Al parecer no cambias Inuyasha— comentó sin borrar la enorme sonrisa de sus labios —Aunque particularmente hoy te ves fatal— se acercó lentamente y tomó asiento frente al escritorio del presidente.

Inuyasha irguió la cabeza y enfocó a la persona que le hablaba —Midoriko— murmuró adormilado, reconociendo a la elegante mujer de cabellos negros — ¿A qué debo el honor de tu agradable presencia?— preguntó interesado en ella.

Midoriko colocó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro sobre el amplio mueble y lo empujó con sus dedos hasta que llegó junto a Inuyasha.

—El pedido está hecho— anunció con un brillo orgulloso en su mirada —debes disculparnos por la demora, pero debido a la condición en la que llegó a nuestras manos no se podía acelerar el proceso, después de todo la deseabas tal y como estaba antes del accidente.

El ojidorado observó el estuche y lo tomó entre sus manos, sentándose correctamente en su sillón; sus manos temblorosas abrieron la caja para sacar de ella una preciosa gema, la cual se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, sin ninguna grieta o fragmento faltante.

La mirada de Miroku se llenó de admiración al ver la elegante perla sobre la palma de su amigo y su boca emitió un jadeo de sorpresa.

—Han hecho un buen trabajo— aduló —Era normal que tardara tanto, cuando la envié a tus manos estaba totalmente destrozada pero todos los fragmentos estaban completos— los ojos dorados se perdieron dentro del brillo que emitía la joya —Muchas gracias Midoriko.

Ella le sonrió con dulzura.

—Creí que después de ser algo tan especial tenía que hacer algo para que no se perdiera como otra reliquia— Midoriko se levantó acomodando su falda —lamento tanto entregártela apenas, sé que la necesitabas para dársela a tu esposa, aunque aún no es demasiado tarde, le encantará tan precioso regalo.

—No se la entregaré a ella— dijo ante la sorpresa de la joven.

—Pero creí que para eso la deseabas— comentó confundida.

—Hay alguien más que sé, la cuidara con su vida si es preciso— Midoriko pareció comprender todo cuando vio la sonrisa de Inuyasha, un suspiro se libró de su garganta; el presidente Taisho se había enamorado de otra mujer, vaya semejanza con el antiguo presidente.

—Entiendo— se limitó a decir.

Pocos minutos después la puerta se abría y la figura de Kikyo se dejaba ver; los ojos negros se clavaron altivamente en su marido para después caer en la mujer que estaba de espaldas a ella. Casi como un impacto en su mente, la larga cabellera se le hizo tan familiar y la silueta tan parecida a la de Kagome; la intrusa que estaba amenazando su matrimonio.

Kikyo no supo porque perdió la compostura y se apresuró para plantarse frente a ella, era hermosa, debía admitirlo y en sus delicadas facciones se apreciaba además de la sorpresa, una madurez y experiencia por la vida inigualable. Por un efímero momento sintió envidia, tantos celos de que una dama como esa lograra causar que incluso ella se sintiera atraída. No dudaba de que esa mirada café expresara mejor las emociones que sus exóticos ojos negros, sus ojos eran tan claros y perfectos; una mirada que prometía la felicidad a cualquiera que se involucrara con la persona poseedora de ellos.

La humillación aumentó, preocupada por no sentirse totalmente segura de su propia belleza; Inuyasha esta vez había sabido elegir una hermosa mujer, aunque admitía que el nombre de Kagome no le quedaba en nada. Ella misma la nombraría de una manera aún más elegante que ese inusual nombre.

—Kikyo— susurró lleno de preocupación su esposo, ella giró para encararlo.

—Aun a pesar de conocerla, no lo acepto— masculló ofendida —Ella puede ser hermosa y una mujer preparada en los negocios, pero nunca dejare que te arrebate de mi lado.

Miroku permaneció estático. –Así que Kikyo ya lo sabe- pensó; su mirada entonces viajó hasta Inuyasha y lo recriminó con esta, él se lo había advertido.

—Disculpe— musitó apenada —no entiendo que está pasando, pero deberían arreglar este asunto solos.

Kikyo regresó su mirada a la mujer — ¿Por qué? Tú también estas involucrada después de entrometerte en mi matrimonio.

— ¿Tu matrimonio?— cuestionó queriéndose reír —Perdóname, pero no recuerdo involucrarme con algún hombre casado.

Kikyo planeaba reclamarle por su cinismo cuando una delicada voz la interrumpió, atrayendo toda su atención hacia la puerta de la oficina en donde una delgada mujer se encontraba parada.

—Presidente, he venido para mostrarle los nuevos diseños de…— la voz de Kagome fue ahogada cuando la mirada oscura de Kikyo recayó en ella.

—Kagome— llamó despacio Inuyasha.

La azabache maldijo internamente; desde que se había ofrecido en ser la encargada de mostrarle el catalogo a Inuyasha no presintió nada bueno, sus nervios aumentaron mientras subía al ascensor y por alguna razón un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo justo antes de llegar a la oficina.

Y ahora sabía la razón de todo aquello; su rival de amor clavó como una daga en su persona aquellos ojos sombríos. Si fuera posible para ella, lo único que deseaba era desaparecer.

— ¿Kagome?— Kikyo la miró inmediatamente con asombro y fue consciente del ridículo que estuvo haciendo pocos minutos antes; sus pupilas se dirigieron hacia la hermosa mujer que había acusado de ser la intrusa, despegándose de la anterior y casi quiso hundirse en la miseria cuando esta le sonrió negando suavemente con la cabeza.

Kikyo soltó una risa amarga —Así que era ella— musitó haciendo referencia a la recién aparecida e inclinó la cabeza sin saber que más decir, sus pies se movieron solos hacia la salida y antes de desaparecer murmuró a Kagome —Créeme que estás acabada.

El sonido de los tacones poco a poco se hizo más débil hasta que la estancia se quedó en un sepulcral silencio.

Kagome soltó el catalogo y su mirada se arrastró para posarse en la mujer que la veía desde el ascensor, amenazándola con un odio infinito.

—Creo que yo sobró aquí— anunció Midoriko para despedirse de Inuyasha —espero verte pronto— dijo antes de retirarse.

Los tres últimos no supieron que decir.

—Te lo dije— Miroku rompió el tenso silencio.

—Cállate y déjame con Kagome a solas.

Miroku asintió saliendo de la oficina también.

Inuyasha trató de hablar, pero las palabras se atascaron cuando los brazos de Kagome se envolvieron tras su espalda y sus labios buscaron hambrientos los de él.

¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo?

Kagome ignoró todo, no quería saber nada de Kikyo o el matrimonio de Inuyasha; había esperado tanto para verlo que no soportaba la idea de separarse, solo porque al parecer su esposa ya sabía de su existencia.

—Deberíamos detenernos— indicó separándola de él.

—No quiero— expresó a cambio Kagome —Sé que solo estoy evitando los problemas, pero tenía tantas ganas de verte que no he pensado con claridad y ahora no tengo idea de cómo reaccionar; así que no me rechaces.

Inuyasha la abrazó contra su cuerpo y aspiró la fragancia de su Kagome, sintiéndose un idiota por lo que estaba haciéndole a ambas mujeres.

—Discúlpame— titubeó antes de unir sus labios con los femeninos y perderse de la realidad.

…

Aquella mañana Laurent sabía que nada bueno sucedería, desde el momento en que se había levantado una extraña aura lo amenazaba y permanecía inquietándolo a cada momento. Tal vez solo fuera su imaginación, pero no podía simplemente ignorar el asunto y menos ahora que su amada Kikyo había regresado a su país; algo no acabaría bien con la presencia de Kikyo allá e incluso estaba preocupado por si su marido lograba lastimarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

—Regresa pronto— imploró al cielo, como si esperara que sus palabras llegaran a Kikyo.

— ¡Laurent!— gritó una joven de cabellos rubios — ¡Es la última sesión y se acaba, así que apresúrate!

El joven de mirada azul asintió, pero antes de dirigirse hacia el equipo su teléfono móvil sonó y por alguna razón no deseo atender la llamada. Con un suspiro para calmar los nervios, tomó el pequeño aparato entre sus dedos y lo atendió con un simple _diga_.

—Laurent— la fina voz de Kikyo le hizo sonreír.

—Amor, me has alegrado el día con tu llamada— contestó con voz tranquila y sintiéndose estúpido por tener miedo — ¿Por qué has llamado? ¿Acaso tienes algún problema?

—No es eso.

— ¿Entonces?— el silencio al otro lado de la línea lo confundió, definitivamente algo no andaba bien.

—Es difícil de decirlo, pero dado que no pienso regresar al extranjero es necesario aclararlo por este medio— las piernas de Kikyo temblaron y para evitar caer se apoyó contra la pared de su habitación.

— ¿No regresarás? No te entiendo.

—Laurent— continuó hablando y apretando el cable del teléfono para darse fuerza internamente —Estoy embarazada.

La noticia dejó mudo al hombre, sus ojos adquirieron un color aún más claro y brillante, la emoción recorrió su cuerpo entero y no pudo reprimir la sonrisa en su rostro; acababa de convertirse en el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Kikyo esperó a que su amante hablara, pero la carcajada llena de felicidad la ofuscó terriblemente.

— ¡Gracias Kikyo!— gritó Laurent conmovido —No sabes la enorme felicidad que me das con esa noticia, no puedo creerlo; mi cuerpo está temblando de excitación.

—Espera— pidió desesperada —No entiendes, el bebé no es tuyo; sino de Inuyasha.

—Mentirosa— susurró la voz varonil— es más que obvio que ese niño es mío.

—Claro que no— presionó —no puede ser tuyo.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque es la salvación de mi matrimonio.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, fue Laurent quien con voz ronca rompió el silencio pasado unos segundos.

— ¿La salvación de tu matrimonio? ¿Me está diciendo que piensas aferrarte al idiota que te reemplaza cada que sales?— preguntó aguantando el coraje.

—Así es— aseguró valiente —siempre he amado a Inuyasha y no quiero que interfieras, este hijo es lo único que puede unirme a él y aprovechando la oportunidad, ya no deseo saber nada de ti— su voz se ahogó por un instante, pero logró recuperarla —No me busques más, ni a mí ni al futuro heredero Taisho.

— ¿Estás bromeando, verdad?— Kikyo notó el cambio de tono en Laurent —Entonces solo he sido el idiota que te hace el amor cuando quieres, pero resulta que no puedes dejar de amar a tu marido. Has venido a mí en busca de placer para después botarme, si solo querías un hijo no era necesario involucrarme.

—No entiendes— masculló —Nunca planeé un embarazo, siempre me protegía y tú también, esto es un accidente y quiero utilizarlo a mi favor.

—No fue un accidente— aclaró el ojiazul.

— ¿Qué dices?— Kikyo comprendió todo — ¡Maldita sea! Lo planeaste todo ¿verdad?

—Cierto, quería que dejaras de perseguir un espejismo; por primera vez deseaba que tomaras más de lo que la vida te ofrecía y no que te conformaras con lo que venía.

— ¿Y qué según tú es más de lo que me ofrece? ¿Tú?— preguntó sarcástica

—Sí, yo puedo darte lo que quieras. También gozo de un nivel económico muy bueno, incluso más alto que tu esposo y no veía la forma de convencerte que lo dejaras; creí que era el dinero pero después me di cuenta que solo te aferrabas a ese hombre porque te idolatraba; Kikyo, abre los ojos— Laurent se pasó la mano por el cabello —Te amo y quiero formar una familia contigo, mis padres estarán felices de tenerte, incluso me felicitaran; ellos adoran a las mujeres asiáticas y no hay mejor oportunidad que la que encontré; si aceptas tramitaremos el divorcio y te llevaré lejos de los que te hagan daño, pero acéptame.

—No— contestó sin inmutarse —nunca me casaré contigo, lucharé por Inuyasha y viviré mi vida a su lado con este bebé que me has dado.

—Bien— dijo Laurent para sorpresa de Kikyo —Haz lo que quieras con tu maldita vida, pero óyeme claramente, ese niño es mío y pienso luchar por la custodia; renunciaste a mí y lo que te ofrecí, yo sin embargo, lucharé por mi hijo y entonces lo lamentarás.

—Si me amaras no harías eso— clamó en un intento por hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—Te amo, pero soy diferente a ti; si el espejismo no se vuelve real no lo perseguiré para siempre— la amenaza del hombre le heló hasta los huesos —Yo sí sé cuándo dejar atrás lo que es inútil e inservible para mi felicidad, ese niño crecerá a mi lado porque estaré luchando por él desde el momento en el que nazca; así que amada mía, prepárate para perderlo todo.

— ¡Laurent!— gritó en vano, el pitido del otro lado de la línea la dejó indefensa; estaba en problemas, contaba con siete meses para resolver el asunto o incluyendo a Inuyasha, perdería todo — ¡Maldición!— masculló arrojando el aparato al suelo.

Laurent presionó su cabeza con ambas manos, nunca deseo un final como ese; pero si su hijo crecía a lado de un hombre que no amaba a la madre de este, no lograría amarlo tampoco. Sabía que Inuyasha podría incluso culparlo por privar la felicidad con la mujer que amaba y no quería que su pequeño se viera en una situación tan difícil. Kikyo lo perdonaría y si no, podía sobrevivir siempre y cuando una parte de ella estuviera con él.

….

Sus dedos jugaron un poco con la servilleta que estaba sobre la mesa, arrastrando la yema de estos por las esquinas de la delgada tela; su boca formó un mohín de disgusto y trató de morderse la lengua para no decir algo inapropiado.

Su adorada amiga mantenía la vista perdida hacia la calle, sus ojos se encontraban levemente rojos debido a las lágrimas que derramó segundos antes y los labios ligeramente fruncidos, evitando liberar algún sollozo atrapado en su garganta.

Sango se percató que era una situación delicada, pero no lograba comprender la razón que la había orillado a hacer semejante estupidez. Ella respetaba las decisiones de cada individuo, aceptaba las opiniones ajenas sin reclamos y normalmente no se revelaba contra nadie; sin embargo en este momento tenía tantas ganas de zarandear a esa jovencita inmadura que estaba sentada frente a ella, podría incluso abofetearla para que lograra pensar con claridad. Aunque si era un poco coherente, dudaba hacer mucho por una mujer enamorada y el asunto se complicaba aún más, si esta se negaba a entender las consecuencias de sus actos.

—Discúlpame— escuchó decir cuando llevaba la taza de café hacia su boca.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó molesta —No creo que debas arreglarlo conmigo, yo no soy la esposa de Inuyasha, ¿comprendes?— bufó en tono sarcástico.

Kagome giró los ojos irritada.

—Ya sé que no le eres— contestó a cambio —me estoy disculpando contigo por no habértelo dicho.

—Ah, era solo eso— Sango sostuvo un buen rato su bebida cerca de los labios y su mirada café no se desprendió de la otra mujer.

Había ido directamente a la empresa en busca de una explicación; cuando Miroku le informó que su cínica y traidora amiga se fue a Atami en lugar de Niigata, la furia se incrementó en niveles desorbitantes clamando que aporreara a la chiquilla mentirosa. El coraje fue desquitado en su marido, el muy embustero también la había engañado con el propósito de cubrir a Inuyasha en su aventura con Kagome. Como mujer perdonaría si se le daba una explicación, pero en el momento que se encontró con Kagome y ambas decidieron tomarse un café en un pequeño negocio, supuso que volverían a mentirle como si el tema no fuera de gravedad.

Ella deseó con toda el alma regresar en el tiempo.

—Entonces— suspiró —estás profundamente enamorada de Inuyasha, pretendes alejarlo de su esposa haciendo que se enamore de ti y luego irse a vivir un matrimonio feliz— su voz se volvió un reclamo — ¡¿Acaso estás loca?!— gritó atrayendo la atención de algunos clientes — ¡Eso nunca pasará, si hay algo que debes tener en cuenta es que cuando un hombre es infiel y tiende a enamorarse fácil, nunca será para ti!

—Sango, guarda silencio— pidió escondiendo la mirada.

— ¡No lo haré!— se molestó — ¿No lo entiendes? Inuyasha Taisho es un hombre rico y su esposa debe estar a la altura, tú solo eres su secretaria y actual aventura; quiero creer que te ama como me dices, pero conozco a ese idiota más tiempo que tú y sé que puedes ser solo un capricho— su voz disminuyó a cada palabra.

—No es así— negó queriendo no llorar más —Inuyasha se declaró antes de que yo lo hiciera, no he pedido nada a cambio y tampoco lo espero; incluso si solo soy un capricho quiero que me ame y pienso lograrlo si aún no lo hace. Me he prometido apoderarme de su corazón o perderlo en el intento, después de todo, has sido tú quien me ha apoyado para ir por lo que quiero— enfocó su nublada visión en su amiga.

Sango liberó un sollozo.

—Eres una idiota— gimió con lágrimas resbalando en sus mejillas —pero eres la idiota más valiente que conozco.

Kagome le sonrió con infinito agradecimiento.

—Te apoyaré y estaremos, tanto Miroku y yo para consolarte en cualquier momento; tienes nuestro permiso para enamorar a ese engreído de Inuyasha, pero hagas lo que hagas, no dejes que rompan tu corazón otra vez como hace siete años, ¿entendido?

La pelinegra asintió. Su mente le trajo la hermosa imagen de su antiguo amor.

—Aquella herida ya está cerrada— murmuró sonriendo.

Sango se limpió los ojos y la miró extrañada.

—Hace días Kouga volvió para arreglar nuestra relación— dijo escuchando el jadeo de sorpresa proveniente de su amiga —quise intentarlo, pero debido a lo que ha sucedido con Inuyasha solo pude disculparme con él y aclararle a quien amo ahora.

—Se lo merece— masculló apretando la servilleta — ¿Acaso quería que lo siguieras esperando con los brazos abiertos después de lo que te hizo?

—Yo lo estaba esperando Sango— contestó para sorpresa de su amiga —pero mi corazón se rindió desde la primera vez que vio a Inuyasha.

Sango soltó una carcajada que atrajo de nueva cuenta las miradas hacia ellas.

—Te estás volviendo una muñeca cursi— se burló —no hay duda de que el amor mata neuronas.

— ¡Sango!— regaño ofendida.

—Ya, está bien, me callaré— dijo calmándose —y tu mantente tranquila Kagome, yo estaré para protegerte.

Ambas mujeres se abrazaron como años antes lo hacían, refugiándose en el cariño que su preciada amistad les brindaba.

…

Minutos después de despedirse de Sango, Kagome tomó un taxi para irse a casa a pesar de que su amiga le propuso el llevarla, ella simplemente se negó; tenía un bonito auto plateado en casa cortesía de Inuyasha, pero al orgulloso hombre se le había olvidado que ella no sabía conducir y por lo tanto aún tenía que ser llevada a la empresa por Miroku o depender del servicio público.

Bostezó cansada por todo lo que últimamente estaba pasando, el regreso de aquél maravilloso sueño en Atami se rompió con toda la carga de problemas a enfrentar; Kouga y sus reclamos, la esposa de Inuyasha, su amigos y el mismo Inuyasha. Todo estaba explotando como una burbuja de aire y tan rápido que apenas lograba digerirlo.

Por si fuera poco, estaba el constante rechazo de su amante, a quien inútilmente trataba de enamorar. Ese día, después de quedarse solos en la oficina de Inuyasha y besarse por largo rato, la había separado cortésmente de él para decirle, que ahora que era una empleada de más alto nivel debía hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades y evitar a toda costa ir a verlo. No pasó nada más de aquello, no la tomó como antes y no trató de seducirla, al contrario, prácticamente la echó de su oficina.

Kagome estaba molesta y dolida, principalmente porque hasta donde ella sabía, él se sentía demasiado atraído por su persona y supuestamente la amaba lo suficiente como para evitarle verse con Kouga.

La voz del taxista interrumpió sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta que llevaba ausente un buen rato y que ya estaban frente al complejo en el que vivía; nerviosa pagó al hombre y salió del coche. Sus pasos eran lentos, cada día se sorprendía del elegante lugar; el poco tiempo que llevaba habitando ahí, se había topado con personas que a simple vista deslumbraban con todo el lujo que se ponían encima. Kagome usualmente vestía muy bien y formalmente, pero después de los tres días, comenzó a usar jeans y camisetas juveniles; algunas prendas lucían desgastadas pero no por el excesivo uso, sino simplemente por la peculiaridad de la ropa. Aunque explicarles eso a sus vecinos sería problemático, siempre la miraban como una mujer de poca clase por la moda a la que ella ya se había acostumbrado.

Apretó la correa de su bolso sobre su hombro y soltó un bufido; no necesitaba aparentar lo que no era.

Una vez dentro, el guardia de vigilancia la saludó amablemente y pareció tratar de decirle algo; ella simplemente lo ignoró y continuó caminando hasta el elevador. Cuando las puertas se cerraron pudo apreciar a la Kagome que era actualmente; había pequeñas ojeras debajo de sus ojos y un cansancio notable en su rostro, pero no estaba disgustada por lo que veía. Su cabello estaba trenzado completamente, un suéter color rosa pálido aclaraba el tono de su pálida tez que se lograba apreciar en su cuello, los jeans con un abertura en la rodilla y las botas a juego; para ella esa era la auténtica Kagome Higurashi y no la que se vistió con ropa extravagante cuando era secretaria.

Las puertas se abrieron y ella salió, al dar la vuelta en el pasillo se impresionó de encontrar a Inuyasha sentado en el suelo y con la cabeza recargada en la puerta de su apartamento, había dos maletas a cada lado del hombre y al parecer este se encontraba dormido. Caminó despacio hasta apreciarlo mejor; llevaba mal puesta la corbata y el saco, su camisa se encontraba abierta hasta la altura de su pecho y con únicamente dos botones abrochados para evitar mostrar el torso del hombre. En su rostro se apreciaba el cansancio y la lucha interna que traba de ganar.

Kagome sintió compasión por él; creyó que la única que sufría era ella al tomar el riesgo, pero resultaba que Inuyasha también debía elegir bien antes de condenarlos a todos.

—Amor— lo llamó dulcemente y acariciando la mejilla masculina. Inuyasha abrió los ojos y enfocó a la mujer que lo llamaba, su corazón dio un vuelco por la cercanía y sin pedir permiso atrapó a la joven para devorarla a besos.

—Kagome— musitó después de un largo beso —no sabes cuánto te he extrañado.

Ella le sonrió.

—Entremos, hace un poco de frío y necesitas descansar.

Inuyasha la siguió dentro, dejó ambas maletas cerca de un enorme sillón y tomó asiento. Se había olvidado que ahora el departamento de Kagome era más amplio; la sala era casi del mismo tamaño que el antiguo hogar de su amada y las enormes ventanas le daban un toque fresco y lujoso a la estancia. Solo estuvo una noche en ese lugar y no recordaba haber llegado hasta la recámara principal debido a la urgencia de tener a Kagome; sus ojos dorados observaron la decoración y aunque la mayoría de las paredes eran blancas, había un toque diferente de cada color en ellas, pinturas y esculturas decoraban el enorme departamento, una alfombra suave adornada el centro de la sala y sobre esta una mesita de cristal con un pequeño adorno floral.

Kagome entró en ese momento, llevaba una charola de aluminio con un par de tazas; le sirvió un poco de café y le ofreció sin borrar su sonrisa. Ella seguía siendo tan amable y pura a pesar de haberla rechazado cruelmente en su oficina.

— ¿Debo creer que te quedarás un tiempo?— preguntó mirando las maletas.

Inuyasha bebió de su taza antes de responder.

—Así es— afirmó —me quedaré hasta aclarar mi mente y tomar una decisión, por ello te pido puedas comprenderme.

—Lo haré— aseguró acercándose y besando su áspera mejilla.

—Muchas gracias Kagome.

Poco después recordó que tenía un presente para ella, dejó la taza sobre la mesita de cristal y de su saco extrajo un estuche negro, el mismo que Midoriko había traído esa mañana.

—Ten— dijo entregándole la cajita en su mano —necesitaba dártela a ti antes que nada.

Kagome lo miró confundida y con nerviosismo abrió el estuche; su expresión fue de asombro puro y estupefacción. Había visto joyas realmente preciosas mientras preparaba el catalogo para el siguiente mes y ninguna podía compararse con la belleza que sostenía inquietamente entre sus manos.

—No puedo aceptarla— explicó cerrando la caja —esto es demasiado, si tratas de comprar todo lo que hemos pasado, solo lograrías ofenderme.

— ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?— se burló —Esta gema es importante para mí, no es algo que encuentres en una joyería cualquiera y logre comprarse con dinero.

— ¿Entonces cuál es el motivo para que la conserve?

—Esta perla perteneció a mi madre— expresó mirándola fijamente —fue un regalo hecho por mi padre antes de que yo naciera, él mismo mando el diseño a elaborar y escogió el material del cual quería que la moldearan— con una mano sacó la rosada esfera del estuche y la colocó frente a los ojos de Kagome —es una supuesta réplica de la antigua y famosa perla Shikón; pero no es ese su verdadero valor— hizo que Kagome le diera la espalda y colocó la esfera alrededor de su esbelto cuello —cuando perdí a mi madre fue lo único que se quedó conmigo como recuerdo, aunque en ese entonces solo era un puñado de fragmentos rosados— bromeó —después de enviarla a reparar, sé que ella hubiera deseado que la dueña de mi amor lo conservara y es por eso que ha vuelto a mis manos justo cuando te he conocido— besó suavemente la nívea piel expuesta —no es una coincidencia, esta perla fue elegida para que tú la portes, Kagome.

Ella acarició la esfera sobre su pecho y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Inuyasha— susurró girándose y mirándolo directo a los ojos —Te amo.

La sorpresa en los ojos dorados se hizo presente, el oro de su mirada se fundió con el café de la suya y ambos se perdieron en esa confesión que expresaba la verdad de sus sentimientos. Inuyasha supo que ya no tenía que elegir, la mujer con la que debía quedarse estaba frente a él esperando ser correspondida con el mismo amor.

—Yo también te amo mi dulce Kagome.

Ambos se besaron con suavidad, transportando diversas emociones al cuerpo de su compañero.

Cuando el ambiente se relajó y todo quedó aclarado, permanecieron abrazados y en silencio; Inuyasha no lograba encontrar la fuerza para separarse ahora de Kagome y probablemente nunca la encontrara, ella era la mujer que siempre espero su corazón para poder entregarse sin medida.

— ¿Inuyasha?— llamó despacio y rompiendo el silencio.

—Dime— contestó a cambio y con los ojos cerrados.

—Tu madre… ¿crees que puedas contarme acerca de ella?— indagó preparada para recibir una mala respuesta de Inuyasha.

Sin embargo solo escuchó un suspiro pesado.

—No es una historia maravillosa, pero si insistes— explicó —mi madre nunca fue la legítima esposa de mi padre, ellos se conocieron cuando mi padre ya estaba casado con su primera esposa— comenzó lentamente, su mente hundida en la nostalgia —el primer matrimonio de mi padre fue arreglado debido a que ambos tenían un estatus social alto y de aquello nació Sesshomaru, tiempo después mi padre conoció a mi madre, ella era una representante de una empresa extranjera. Cuando ambos se involucraron sentimentalmente, mi madre no sabía que se había convertido en la amante del famosos presidente Taisho y la prensa comenzó a hostigarla cuando se enteraron de la relación; los primeros meses fueron pesados y cuando yo nací decidió abandonar el país, pero no pudo, por lo que después de la oferta de mi padre comenzaron a vivir juntos.

Kagome acarició las manos que estaban sobre su vientre en modo de consuelo e Inuyasha abrió un ojo para observarla, sonriéndole volvió a cerrarlo y continuó hablando.

—Años después, parecía que a nadie le importaba lo que pasó en la vida de Izayoi y fue aceptada en la sociedad como la nueva esposa a pesar de no llevar una alianza, ella cambió su apellido por el de mi padre y todo continuó normal; pero al parecer mi abuelo materno la comprometió con un hombre adinerado, quien no pudo aceptar que mi madre ya estaba casada con otro hombre y se dispuso a arruinar la vida de la gran Izayoi Taisho. Supe que ella tuvo un accidente mientras viajaba con aquél sujeto, había sido chantajeada y secuestrada por él; los detalles no son claros, solo nos dijeron que el hombre perdió el control del vehículo en el que viajaban y ambos murieron, mi padre sufrió mucho debido a eso y con el tiempo se fue enfermando, eso causó que yo me convirtiera en el nuevo presidente de la corporación antes de lo previsto y tuve que aceptar la responsabilidad— finalizó sin ninguna emoción.

—Fue realmente duro— murmuró con dolor.

—Lo fue— dijo él —sobre todo cuando la anterior esposa del gran presidente Taisho tuvo que hacerse cargo del bastardo huérfano, mi padre no podía ni con él mismo y yo había caído en manos de una mujer que no sentía absolutamente nada por nadie. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde aquello que quise olvidarlo, casarme con Kikyo alivió el dolor hasta que nuestro matrimonio se degradó; entonces apareciste tú— sus labios buscaron los de Kagome urgentemente.

—Estaré para ti siempre— prometió con sinceridad al finalizar el contacto.

—Lo sé mi amor— concluyó abrazando al único salvavidas en su vida, a la única gota de felicidad que el destino le ofrecía y dispuesto a nunca soltarla —Te amo— selló con voz trémula.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Aprovechando las vacaciones he escrito un capitulo; me alegra saber que les encanta este fic y la narración.

Claro que el infierno se abrirá a sus pies y ahora más que nunca; tenía planeado que Inuyasha se comportara como un patán hacia Kagome al ver a Kikyo, pero creí que no era justo para mi adorada Kagome; no odio ni tengo rechazo por Kikyo y la manera en la que planto su forma de ser es como fue la primera impresión que tuve de ella; sin embargo fue cambiando con el tiempo y al final termine estando de acuerdo con sus pensamientos, después de todo ¿quién dejaría ir a Inuyasha como si nada?

Agradezco su constante apoyo y sus reviews que me motivan a continuar; habrá algo inesperado en los próximos capítulos y quizás muchas deseen golpear a Inuyasha con lo que se viene.

Espero actualizar pronto, nos vemos.

Besos:

_**Layla Ryu.**_


	17. Separación

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha solo le pertenecen a la honorable Rumiko Takahashi, a quien agradezco por haber creado tan magnífico anime. La historia por el contrario me pertenece a mí._

**Consecuencias.**

**Capítulo 17: "Separación"**

Los dedos de Kagome fueron sutilmente apretados por los de Inuyasha, ella alzó su rostro con las mejillas sonrosadas y le brindó una espléndida sonrisa al joven que la acompañaba; en sus ojos se podía apreciar todo el amor que sentía por él, esa mirada que desnudaba el alma de una joven con una inocencia y pureza innata.

Él la observó embelesado; estaba realmente preciosa aquella noche —Te amo— susurró y segundos después la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo donde sus bocas se encontraron para unirse.

En ese preciso instante, Kagome deseo poder detener el tiempo y mantenerse entre los brazos masculinos hasta que todo dejara de existir; el amor que sentía en su corazón era aún más grande y poderoso que el que experimentó en su adolescencia, no porque en esa época fuera incapaz de comprender el amor, sino porque en estos momentos lograba sentir lo que llamaban un verdadero amor. Uno en el cual tu alma se une con el de la otra persona y parece hechizarte lentamente hasta hacer que tu consciencia se pierda, uno en el que estarías dispuesto a entregar todo sin miedo a perderlo porque estás seguro que tu compañero nunca permitiría que te hicieran daño; un amor tan real y puro que logras sentirlo en cada poro de tu piel, que cambia la forma en la que ves el mundo y llena tu ser de emociones que pueden trascender con el tiempo.

—Inuyasha— murmuró suavemente a unos centímetros de los labios del joven —Te amo— suspiró dejándole ver la sinceridad en su mirada café.

Inuyasha le brindó una dulce sonrisa, un suspiro de placer se escapó de entre sus labios y el abrazo se volvió un poco más fuerte; entre ellos ya no había distancia alguna, ahora estaban más unidos que antes y él se encargaría personalmente de que su relación continuara y pudiera convertirse en un matrimonio real, no cometería el error de perderla como su padre perdió a su madre, porque sin Kagome su vida no tendría sentido.

—He hablado con mi abogado— murmuró suavemente —se sorprendió cuando le informe el motivo de mi llamada y te apuesto que aún no termina de digerirlo; después de todo nadie se esperaba que algún día yo decidiera separarme de Kikyo.

Kagome se estremeció ante sus palabras y permaneció callada; hace unas horas Inuyasha le anunció su anhelo de casarse con ella, pero para que eso fuera posible tendría que divorciarse de la elegante modelo que ocupaba el lugar de esposa. Ella nunca se habría esperado que todo sucedería en tan poco tiempo, no llevaban viviendo juntos más de una semana y al parecer ambos sabían muy bien lo que deseaban; por si fuera poco en la empresa ya comenzaban a especular sobre su relación y algunos de sus compañeros le hacían burla. Aunque al principio fue molesto, terminó aceptando que realmente quería que todos la conocieran como la esposa de Inuyasha y no como la amante en turno.

— ¿Cómo crees que lo tome Kikyo?— preguntó angustiada.

—No hay razón por la cual debamos preocuparnos, quizás su padre desee aplastar mi empresa por la vergüenza causada, pero Kikyo es una mujer demasiado racional y sé que comprenderá mis motivos— comentó un poco indeciso, pues últimamente su futura ex esposa comenzaba a perder los estribos con facilidad —Probablemente llegue a estar de acuerdo, ella más que nadie necesita liberarse de los lazos que la atan a mí y así poder desempeñar mejor su trabajo— sus ojos ambarinos se dirigieron hacia los de Kagome, intimidándola —En cuanto a ti, tan pronto nos casemos quiero que me des un hijo, no habrá descanso y si es posible te citaré en mi oficina bajo cualquier pretexto— finalizó sonriendo.

Kagome dejó escapar la tensión del momento y correspondió a la sonrisa de Inuyasha — ¿Así que solo me quieres para usarme como una fábrica de bebés?— bromeó —Supongo que si es así tendré que considerar alguna otra oferta de un caballero con mejores modales.

El joven hombre soltó una carcajada —Nunca lo permitiré, antes pienso convencerte usando mis métodos— dijo levantándola en brazos y llevándola hacia la recamara que compartían.

Ella pataleó como una niña pero sin la intención de ser liberada —Pues te costará mucho— aseveró sin eliminar su sonrisa —pero ya que te veo tan convencido, le daré una pista para que pueda conquistarme señor Taisho— susurró acercándose al oído masculino y depositando un beso en el proceso.

—Vaya, pues me encuentro muy interesado en descubrir la pista— le lanzó una mirada llena de lujuria y suavemente la depositó sobre la enorme cama, colocándose sobre ella y amoldándose el uno con el otro.

—No piense mal, es algo tan fácil de hacer que no es necesario desvestirse— dijo acariciando la espalda de Inuyasha.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Bien, aunque preferiría realizar actividades en las que las prendas sobren.

Kagome le ayudó a quitarse la camisa —Personalmente, también deseo participar en actividades indecorosas y que puedan otorgarse mordidas sin prohibiciones— sus dedos descendieron por el torso masculino y se colocaron sobre el cinturón de los pantalones —sin embargo, realmente quiero…— se interrumpió, olvidando por un momento lo que decía — ¡pero que delicia!— murmuró al tocar los fuertes músculos de su amante y mordiéndose los labios por la maravillosa visión; el cuerpo de Inuyasha atrajo la total atención de Kagome.

— ¡Ah, si haces eso no lograré detenerme!— aulló al sentir las uñas de la mujer enterrarse en sus caderas.

Kagome lo miró con sus ojos perdidos en el placer y tan brillantes que hicieron temblar al hombre.

—Déjame apoderarme de todo tu ser Inuyasha— rogó bajando lentamente la bragueta de los pantalones que vestía él y cambiando de posición.

Inuyasha gimió.

—Permiso concedido— alcanzó a jadear antes de ahogarse en lentos y placenteros gemidos.

Mientras sus ojos eran testigos de las eróticas caricias de Kagome y el corazón le bombeaba a toda prisa, el sudor lo bañaba entero y sus músculos se tensaban; casi no fue consciente del momento en que todo acabó en una gloriosa explosión y logró regresar a la realidad, aún seguía convulsionándose suavemente debido a las excelentes cabalgadas de su amada.

Ella se acomodó un mechón de cabello que se le pegó en la frente y trató de regular su apresurada respiración.

—Ahora sí, me gustaría hablar sobre el método de conquistarme— jadeó con dificultad y un gemido se le escapó cuando trato de erguirse sobre el miembro de Inuyasha.

—Tendrás que esperar a que la sangre suba a mi cerebro y logre pensar con claridad, de lo contario accederé a cualquier cosa sin meditarlo— su voz se escuchó pesarosa y ronca.

—Ese es mi objetivo— informó refiriéndose con burla al comentario anterior de Inuyasha.

Él sonrió aún agitado.

—Muy bien mi audaz belleza, tus deseos son órdenes.

—Tengamos una cita— pidió ante la sorpresa de Inuyasha.

— ¿Una cita?— preguntó con burla — ¿Eso es todo?

—No te burles, no tuve muchas citas cuando vivía en Niigata salvo con Kouga y de eso ya hace mucho tiempo— rezongó formando un puchero —Vayamos a un parque de diversiones y comamos después un buen plato de ramen— sus ojos le brillaron por la felicidad e Inuyasha deslumbrado por ese gesto terminó asintiendo.

—Tendremos entonces una cita y después una noche completa para seguir amándonos.

Ella lo golpeó.

—Solo piensas en eso— regañó sonriendo —pero acepto, también quiero hacerlo después de nuestra cita.

—Pervertida— acusó mientras la atraía hacia su cuerpo y la envolvía entre sus brazos —Te amo mi Kagome.

La joven cerró sus ojos y correspondió al sentimiento expresado con todo su ser.

—Y yo a ti.

…

La mirada oscura de Kikyo se paseó por toda la elegante estancia, la admiración brilló en sus ojos por la excelente decoración de la que presumía la enorme mansión Taisho y se dijo a sí misma que por eso no debía renunciar a Inuyasha; si lo hacía su nombre probablemente decaería y como modelo no podía permitirse el lujo de degradar su imagen.

Un poco ansiosa llevó la taza de té hacia sus labios, llevaba esperando apenas diez minutos y no lograba calmar sus nervios; estaba a punto de enfrentar a su suegro, el hombre que se negó a aceptar su matrimonio y con el cual solo había hablado un vez, el día de su boda. Por lo que ella sabía, ese hombre era alguien de quien temerse o eso al menos había sido antes de convertirse en un vejete olvidado por todos.

Los duros y decisivos pasos de alguien llamaron su total atención, sacándola de sus pensamientos enfocó sus fríos ojos en el sujeto de cabellera platinada y facciones arrugadas.

Una reverencia fue muestra de su cordial saludo a cambio de un simple movimiento de cabeza por parte del padre de Inuyasha.

Inu No Taisho tomó asiento frente a su nuera y con sus dorados ojos inspeccionó el atuendo de la mujer. Su resentimiento hacia su familia no era directamente hacia ella, pero la misma sangre que corría por sus venas y por la de su familia había estado involucrada en la muerte de su adorada esposa Izayoi, eso era suficiente para nunca lograr establecer un lazo con aquellas sucias personas.

—Sabes que tu visita no es grata en esta casa— dijo con voz carente de emociones.

Kikyo le correspondió con un gesto de desprecio.

—No necesita recordármelo— colocó la taza de porcelana sobre la mesa de centro y se aclaró la garganta —pero querido suegro, no estoy aquí para darle una agradable visita.

—Entonces es para que pueda atar las riendas de mi hijo y que deje a esa muchacha con la que está saliendo— indicó sin una pizca de duda —Es eso, ¿verdad Kikyo?— preguntó con sarcasmo —Quieres que lo intimide o le niegue algo para que vuelva tras tus faldas como un perro.

La modelo lo observó con una expresión de sorpresa y odio.

—Era de esperarse que usted lo supiera, nada escapa a esos dorados ojos— apretó con sus uñas la tela de su vestido —pero no es por eso por lo que vengo.

—Tranquila Kikyo, no es como si fuera un sabio que puede vigilar a todos— bromeó al ver el rostro desfigurado de la joven —es solo que me he enterado por accidente, verás, me informaron que mi hijo decidió tomarse unos días y que nadie sabía dónde estaba; llegué a creer que te siguió pero Sesshomaru fue más listo y lo encontró disfrutando en Atami junto a una espléndida belleza— sus largos dedos acariciaron la alianza de su dedo —pero ya que no has venido a eso, ¿entonces cuál es el motivo de tu inesperada y desagradable presencia?

Ella se irguió molesta pero decidida.

—Estoy embarazada— anunció esperando encontrar una reacción en aquél hombre.

El padre de Inuyasha arqueó una ceja —Felicidades— expresó sin sentimientos — ¿Y quién es el afortunado padre?

Ella llegó a su límite.

— ¿Quién más podría ser?— masculló enojada —Es de Inuyasha, un legítimo heredero Taisho.

—Kikyo— llamó con voz grave —No me interesa si es o no legítimo y si pretendes ganarte mi afecto con un "futuro nieto" será imposible; mi odio no es hacia a ti, sino toda tu familia y aquellos que sean tus descendientes, porque se metieron en mi vida una vez más y me arrebataron por segunda vez lo que más amo. Si Inuyasha es tan estúpido como para creerte y convertirse en el padre de tu hijo no es de mi incumbencia, ya una vez trataste de matarlo cuando deseaste fugarte con ese tal Naraku y cuando recibiste rechazo volviste arrastrándote; Inuyasha es mi hijo y lo protegeré tanto él me lo permita, pero recuerda que me hizo a un lado casándose contigo y si aún es un Taisho es debido a que nació de Izayoi. No me involucrare en esto para ayudarte a arruinarlo, eso hazlo tu sola.

Decidido, el elegante caballero se puso de pie y se dispuso a retirarse.

—No este tan seguro— anunció cruzándose de brazos —no vine por su ayuda y no la necesito, sé el origen de su odio y tampoco me importa, pero debe de saber que me aferraré a Inuyasha tanto como pueda y sabiendo usted por experiencia propia, aquella jovencita llamada Kagome será desplazada y es probable que sea desenmascarada por la prensa como la amante de mi marido— una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Kikyo, muy a pesar de no sentirse satisfecha con su amenaza pues ella realmente amaba a Inuyasha cuando se casaron y el saber que uno de los miembros de su familia le había arrebatado a su madre, conmovía hasta ahora su corazón; sin embargo, mantuvo una actitud descarada —Quizás y la pobre no cuente con un apoyo económico, es más, ellos han estado juntos más de dos meses. ¿Cree que se repita la historia y ella pueda estar embarazada al igual que la señora Izayoi?— caminando con calma se dirigió hacia la salida — ¿Cuál sería el destino de ella de ser así?— preguntó antes de desaparecer.

Una vez que Inu No Taisho quedó solo pudo derrumbarse, apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón tomó asiento de nuevo y miró al techo. Su adorada Izayoi había sufrido tanto en el pasado y él a pesar de amarla no logró estar a su lado, su tiempo estaba dividido entre su primer hijo y la madre del segundo por lo que su corazón nunca pudo ser completamente de ninguno. Cuando Inuyasha nació la felicidad en su ser había sido infinita, se prometió tener una vida completa y llena de amor, estable y sin dificultades; el destino acabó con todos esos sueños o mejor dicho, el mismo.

Si él hubiera podido estar a su lado aquél día ¿habría existido alguna diferencia?

Una sombra cubrió su visión y se vio frente a frente con su hijo mayor; Sesshomaru había adquirido una personalidad fría y distante, llevaban una buena relación pero siempre le costó formar algún lazo con su medio hermano.

—Acabo de ver a Kikyo salir de aquí— anunció sentándose frente a su padre —su rostro lucía pálido y demacrado.

—Está embarazada— el hombre mayor suspiró con pesar —dice que es de Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru no mostró sorpresa alguna —Y tú crees que no lo es— asumió.

—Yo no sé qué creer, esa jovencita ha hecho lo imposible para llegar a cumplir sus metas. No me sorprendería que por alejar a la amante de Inuyasha consiga un hijo.

—Lo dudo— murmuró Sesshomaru —Kikyo es una mujer decisiva pero sabe que un hijo en esta etapa de su carrera es un obstáculo.

— ¿Asumes entonces que es de tu hermano?— preguntó con un tinte de temor.

—Inuyasha estaba perdidamente enamorado de su esposa antes de la aparición de Kagome, así que es probable que sea su hijo.

—Entonces no hay opción, deberá elegir entre ella o su hijo— susurró con la mirada perdida —Aquella joven que fue su secretaria, ¿crees que pueda estar embarazada?

La pregunta pilló de sorpresa a Sesshomaru y poco después recuperó su habitual calma.

—Probablemente. Si es así tendremos que evitar un escándalo.

—Sesshomaru— llamó su padre —si es cierto que el hijo de Kikyo es de Inuyasha, no hay más opción que evitar que se divorcien y si Kagome está embarazada— se mantuvo un rato en silencio — ¿Crees poder hacerte cargo de ese bebé?— finalizó esperando una respuesta.

El joven de carácter decisivo no lo pensó mucho.

—De ser verdad padre, por salvarte de otro escándalo y a la familia, prometo tomar responsabilidad del asunto y terminar mi relación con Rin.

Inu No Taisho logró respirar con normalidad —Gracias hijo mío— expresó sin saber la herida que causaba en Sesshomaru.

…

A veces no todo sale como está planeado en nuestras mentes, no por causa total del destino o debido a alguna maldición recibida; la influencia de otros individuos e incluso las acciones propias contribuye demasiado para cambiar el rumbo de nuestra vida.

La sombra de la verdad y con ello sus consecuencias caen como un balde de agua fría, al final, enfrentarlas es la única solución…

Inuyasha se preguntaba una y otra vez en qué había fallado y si su error había sido el negarse a obedecer las palabras de su padre en el pasado. Pero lamentarse ahora ya no era posible, sentado ahí, en un fino restaurante frente a esa exótica belleza cuyo papel de esposa fue entregado por el mismo, le causo un tremendo temor; se encontraba tan preocupado y angustiado, su cabello negro estaba revuelto y moría de ganas por salir huyendo. Aquella oscura mirada que meses atrás lo hacía perderse en un mar de sensaciones, ahora le advertían de una clara amenaza.

Dos días antes, el joven presidente disfrutaba de la agradable compañía de Kagome y renumeraba la lista de cosas por hacer a cada segundo; su vida se sentía llena de alegría y felicidad, el amor por esa dama había completado el hueco en su corazón, todo iba perfecto hasta que recibió la llamada de Kikyo. Estaba consciente de que ya no podía seguir evitándola, quisiera o no debían encontrarse para darle final a todo; sin embargo, cuando pidió a la modelo reunirse para aclarar el asunto, esta se mostró tan calmada que causó un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo.

Su mente regresó al presente y tratando de reunir fuerzas, se obligó a iniciar la conversación.

—Kikyo— dijo con un tinte decisivo —Yo…

—Inuyasha— murmuró despacio e interrumpiendo las palabras del joven —hay algo muy importante que debo decirte— posó sus ojos sobre el rostro ansioso de su esposo.

—Yo también he venido para hablar seriamente contigo— se apresuró con la esperanza de que Kikyo pudiera comprender.

Ella inclinó la cabeza premeditando el asunto que Inuyasha deseaba tratar.

Él aspiró y exhalo aire para controlar sus emociones —He tomado una decisión— concentró su mirada ambarina sobre su esposa —creo que a pesar de todo, estar a tu lado fue una de las mejores cosas que pudo haberme pasado, has sido la primera mujer que he amado y a quien siempre desee proteger, pero en este momento… yo…— vaciló nervioso —yo…

Kikyo se llenó de pánico y sin pensarlo dos veces se dispuso a evitar que la abandonaran.

—Estoy embarazada— anunció la pelinegra casi gritando y sin mostrar alguna pizca de temor.

— ¿Qué has dicho?— preguntó estupefacto y anhelando que todo fuera un sueño.

—Que tendremos un hijo— afirmó recuperando confianza —No era eso lo que querías cuando nos casamos, poder tener el fruto de nuestro amor viviendo junto a nosotros.

—Debes estar bromeando— masculló cuando al fin recuperó su voz —Eso no puede ser, ni siquiera hemos intimado desde que te fuiste de viaje— la mirada dorada se posó inquieta sobre Kikyo —no puedo creer lo que dices.

Kikyo se levantó ofendida.

— ¡Pues debes hacerlo!— gritó aunque en ese momento se convirtieran en el centro de atención.

Inuyasha notó los murmullos a su alrededor y sacando algunos billetes de su cartera, pagó la cuenta y arrastró a Kikyo con él. Minutos después se encontraban dentro del elegante auto de Inuyasha y aparcado en un lugar ausente de miradas curiosas.

—Es tuyo— rompió el tenso silencio la mujer —No creí que sucedería, pero aquella última noche que estuvimos juntos olvide protegerme y solo logré enterarme de mi embarazo hasta que ya había regresado. Los cálculos son exactos aunque quieras negarlo.

Sus dedos apretaron con violencia el volante del auto —No lo estoy negando, es solo que aún no logro recuperarme de la noticia— indicó con angustia —a pesar de todo un hijo es un hijo— susurró para el mismo.

El tiempo pareció eterno para ella, preocupada porque Inuyasha se atreviera a echarla de su vida aun con su mentira. Sus manos se aferraron a la tela de su vestido y como última oportunidad para no perderlo permitió que las lágrimas fluyeran desesperadamente por sus pálidas mejillas. Los sollozos incrementaron y su cuerpo se arqueó; los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha la envolvieron y suaves palabras fueron susurradas en su oído.

—Kikyo— la voz trémula y dolorosa de Inuyasha logró conmoverla; sintió la opresión en su pecho y por primera vez en tanto tiempo dejo que su dolor saliera, estaba siendo cruel y lo sabía, causando un enorme sufrimiento al hombre que lo único que deseaba era ser feliz; pero ella estaba necesitada de esas migajas de amor que aun podía recibir.

—Perdóname— sollozó —perdóname amor mío.

—Tranquila Kikyo— volvió a hablar aguantando las lágrimas —no voy a dejarte sola y no puedo permitirme el abandonar a un hijo mío; no cometeré un error tan grave como mi padre.

Lo último que Inuyasha escuchó fue el sonido de su corazón al fragmentarse en mil pedazos, había renunciado a ese ferviente amor con Kagome por recuperar alguna pizca de su amor pasado, estaba perdiendo su propia alma por cumplir una promesa vacía y egoísta.

—Te prometo que estaré contigo, mi amada esposa— finalizó envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo.

…

Las luces de los autos centellaban hasta el ventanal de su departamento esa noche, la vista hacia la ciudad era hermosa y elegante, había edificaciones y anuncios que no lograban cubrir por completo las preciadas cosas que merecían la pena observar; pero a pesar de que sus ojos apreciaban la vista en ocasiones anteriores, ahora ese no era el caso. Su mirada se encontraba tan ausente como su mente, ambas perdidas en el miedo y la preocupación que le causaba su situación actual.

Trataba inútilmente de tranquilizarse recordando la promesa de Inuyasha, ella anhelaba que todo estuviera bien, él arreglaría todo con Kikyo y regresaría a su lado, porque ambos se amaban.

Pero sin desearlo, la sombra del remordimiento y la culpa llegaban a ella de nuevo, aquel matrimonio de varios años se encontraba rompiendo por su intromisión; se preguntaba de nuevo si Kikyo podría simplemente aceptar una disculpa y dejar ir a su marido. Kagome no lo permitiría y es por eso que se sentía nerviosa; ya habían pasado varias horas desde que Inuyasha se fue para encontrarse con la famosa modelo, ella no era la única con la sensación de extrañeza hacia la reacción de su rival, pero quería creer, como había dicho su amado, que comprendería sin intervenir.

Dejo escapar el aire retenido y pegó su frente al frio cristal como si buscara refugio en él, la ansiedad continuaba creciendo a cada segundo y termino resignándose después de unos minutos. Comprendió que ahí parada no encontraría una respuesta y con una extraña sensación de angustia se dirigió a su habitación; mientras se refugiaba entre sus mantas los sonidos provenientes del exterior ponían en alerta sus sentidos, pero ninguno de ellos la consoló con la llegada de Inuyasha.

Horas después, la azabache se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos dentro de la ducha; casi no había logrado dormir y cuando parecía caer en la inconsciencia, horribles pesadillas terminaban agitando su sueño y desvelándola.

— ¿Qué ha pasado Inuyasha?— preguntó a la ausencia. Había llamado al móvil de su jefe y a la empresa como último recurso, sin embargo, el resultado terminando siendo el mismo, nadie atendía ninguno de los dos aparatos. La tentación la empujó a marcar el número de la casa de Inuyasha, pero tan pronto el pitido sonaba ella se apresuraba a colgar.

Otro suspiro fue liberado.

Cerró la llave de la ducha y sin fuerzas se acercó a su closet para escoger su vestimenta –Algo no anda bien- pensó intranquila; no quería ir a la compañía, por alguna razón solo deseaba ocultarse y esperar que todo siguiera su curso para bien. Su corazón se estaba hundiendo en el mismo sentimiento que hace años vivió con Kouga y si quería evitar otro sufrimiento como aquél, simplemente debía quedarse en casa.

—No— se dijo a si misma negando con la cabeza —Ahora debo enfrentar los hechos y con ellos las consecuencias— guardó silencio por un rato mientras se abrochaba el último botón de su blusa satinada —no renunciaré a ti de una forma tan simple.

Con paso decisivo tomó su bolso junto a su chaqueta y salió deprisa, la faceta en su rostro cambio y el brillo regresó a su mirada. Quizás Kikyo lo conoció antes, quizás ella fuera la actual esposa, quizás fue la primera mujer que amo Inuyasha, pero, Kagome Higurashi le había entregado sin reservas su corazón y sabía de antemano que su amado nunca le haría daño a ella, creería firmemente en él y confiaría en que todo se solucionaría; de esa manera, ambos podrían empezar una nueva vida, un destino lleno de amor y un camino juntos hacia el futuro.

…

Arrastró sus manos temblorosas por su largo cabello, recostado contra el sillón de su oficina observó el blanco techo de esta y nuevamente repaso las palabras que le diría a Kagome. Aunque quisiera pedirle ella continuar con esa relación, al final ambos terminarían lastimándose mutuamente e Inuyasha pensó que a pesar de que su corazón sufriera, no podía darse el lujo de hacerles lo mismo tanto a su amada como a su futuro hijo.

Sabía que lo mejor era dejarla ir, ella podría retomar su romance con Kouga y en el futuro formar una familia; él sin embargo, se dedicaría a salvar su matrimonio con Kikyo.

Respiro frustrado.

Pero, ¿cómo sería capaz de dejarla ir de forma tan simple? ¿Cómo podría aceptar que otro gozara de esa felicidad que ya había probado? ¿Cómo podía dejar de amarla de un día para otro?

—Kagome— clamó colocando su antebrazo sobre sus parpados —perdóname.

En ese preciso instante la puerta de la oficina se abrió, no necesitaba girar la silla para saber quién era; después de todo la llamó tan pronto llegó a la empresa esa mañana. Lo extraño era, que ella se había negado a verlo hasta pasado el mediodía e Inuyasha podía comprender que se estaba preparando para lo que fuera a pasar. Saber ese hecho le causo más dolor.

—Inuyasha— llamó despacio y avanzando unos cuantos pasos. La figura masculina se encontraba refugiada de espaldas a ella en aquél costoso asiento.

Él pretendió no darse cuenta de su presencia hasta que la mujer le habló, sus dedos se aferraron al cuero y su respiración se volvió pesada. Tomando un largo respiro giró la silla para encontrarse con la figura más hermosa que hubiera visto; los ojos cafés de Kagome resplandecieron con la luz que pasaba de su ventanal y el atuendo que vestía le daba un sofisticado aire de inocencia.

Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

¿Por qué será que el corazón no nos obedece? Sería tan simple dejar de amar a una persona con solo desearlo y volver a entregar ese amor a alguien de quien es correcto enamorarse. Evitar el sufrimiento y el dolor, los engaños y los sentimientos no correspondidos; pero sobre todo, la perdida de la persona amada.

Sus ojos dorados se enfrentaron con los café de ella; solo por un instante él permitió que Kagome viera todas esas emociones que estaba reprimiendo, permitió que por última vez su amor fluyera y al finalizar, forzó su mirada a convertirse en una carente de sentimientos y con una frialdad mucho más latente que la de Sesshomaru.

Kagome se vio ofuscada por aquella muestra de amor y odio, dentro de aquellos preciosos ojos ámbar pudo apreciar la lucha interna que sufría el hombre. El primer impulso que tuvo ella, fue acercarse a él y abrazarlo para consolar aquello que lo tenía en constante agonía; pero fue detenida por la gélida mirada que recibió y el miedo se apodero de su ser inminentemente.

— ¿Por qué no llegaste a dormir anoche?— titubeó jugueteando con sus dedos —Estaba muy preocupada.

Inuyasha se puso de pie y caminó hasta posarse frente a su escritorio si contestar a la joven, cruzó sus brazos y se apoyó sobre la enorme mesa de caoba; cerró un momento los ojos y después de un leve suspiro se decidió a hablar.

—Se acabó— expresó sin delicadeza.

La joven mujer no comprendió por completo hasta que apreció las facciones tensas de Inuyasha.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— indagó tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

El sonido de una risa cínica se dejó escuchar.

— ¿A qué más Kagome?— preguntó con sorna —Esto que tenemos o teníamos— aclaró con desdén —este trato que disfrazamos bajo el nombre de amor.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, estaba demasiado ofuscada como para procesar con rapidez las palabras y aunque el temblor de su cuerpo delataba su deplorable situación, trato de ocultar su incertidumbre.

— ¿Trato? ¿Disfraz? ¿Amor?— murmuró como una lista — ¿Estás bromeando? No puedo entender lo que me dices— deseó poder gritar pero se contuvo.

Inuyasha resopló.

— ¿Por qué bromearía con algo como esto?— cuestionó aguantando las ganas de retractarse — ¿Acaso no habíamos dicho que cuando decidiera terminarlo todo acabaría?

—No me abandones— suplicó —No me dejes de esta manera Inuyasha— rogó —Sé que al principio fue así, pero los términos cambiaron cuando decidimos estar juntos, incluso me has propuesto que me case contigo, ¿cómo se supone que debo tomarme esto?— a cada minuto se sentía hundida en un vórtice de dudas.

El presidente de la compañía mantuvo su postura seria —Como lo que es, Kagome— indicó —Inicié una relación contigo solo por interés sexual, no hay ni había sentimientos involucrados.

—Es mentira— contratacó —es cierto que al comienzo solo fue una relación meramente carnal, pero incluso yo sé que todo cambio con el tiempo— la voz se le quebró por un instante —me has dicho que me amas y ahora no logro comprender este repentino cambio de situación, ¿no crees que merezco una explicación?— suplicó con dolor.

Él la miro con comprensión.

—Bien— aceptó —He hablado con mi esposa y después de pensarlo, creo que no estoy interesado en dejarla— sus ojos abandonaron la figura de Kagome —hay algo de suma importancia que no me permite alejarme de Kikyo y descubrí que en mi corazón aún hay amor para ella— por un instante Inuyasha pensó en su futuro hijo y su expresión logró suavizarse —Siento haberte ilusionado, agradezco tu compañía por estos meses pero ya tomé una decisión y es romper esta relación; no quiero que mi esposa sufra por tu culpa.

Kagome apretó sus labios y puños; la tristeza fue sustituida por el repentino odio y la ira, su voz deseo ser expulsada como un lamento agónico y doloroso, pero supo que debía controlarse.

— ¿Y qué hay de mis sentimientos?— preguntó —Te entregue mi corazón solo para que me digas toda esta sarta de estupideces— masculló con los ojos llorosos — ¿Qué te has dado cuenta que aún la amas? No digas tonterías— sus pies se movieron y la llevaron a escasos centímetros de Inuyasha — ¿Qué es eso tan importante que no te permite dejarla? ¿Esta empresa? ¿Tienes miedo de que puedas perderlo todo?— de un momento a otro se encontraba golpeando el pecho de Inuyasha con su mano — ¡Eres un maldito cobarde! ¡Solo has estado jugando conmigo!

Las lágrimas lograron vencer su fortaleza y las derramó con desesperación, sus manos se aferraron a la chaqueta del hombre y la arrugó entre estas.

Inuyasha soportó todo, la necesidad de abrazarla y consolarla estaba tan presente que se creía incapaz de no hacerlo. Todos sus nervios estaban al tanto de la presencia de esa preciosa mujer, su corazón le rogaba dejarse llevar por el amor y apretarla mientras besaba apasionadamente a su Kagome.

Y entonces, cuando los sollozos aumentaron a gritos él no pudo seguir evitando sus sentimientos. Enredó a Kagome en un fuerte abrazo y unió su boca con los labios temblorosos de ella, el beso expresaba todo su sufrimiento, todo su amor y su necesidad de tenerla para siempre; sin embargo nunca recibió una respuesta.

Los puños de la joven hicieron presión contra su pecho y lo alejaron de aquél delirio que no lograba dejar ir, una mirada resentida y llena de dolor fue su tan esperada respuesta. Dentro de su cuerpo un extraño hormigueo le roía la piel, los huesos y las venas.

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?-_ Una y otra vez resonó en su mente esa interrogativa y no logró encontrar una respuesta.

— ¿Crees que soy tu puta?— exclamó molesta —Te equivocas si piensas que con un beso puedes calmarme— limpió su boca con el dorso de su mano — ¡Te equivocas si crees que permitiré que de nuevo me lastimen, te equivocas!— gritó y lo alejó no sin antes golpearlo en la mejilla —Ya entendí tu punto, no es necesario que lo aclares de esta manera.

Inuyasha la soltó y bajo la mirada.

—He puesto una gran cantidad de dinero en una cuenta a tu nombre, puedes quedarte con el auto y el departamento; pero debo despedirte antes de que los rumores se hagan presentes— su voz perdió fuerza. Giró un poco solo para agarrar un sobre de su escritorio —Esto— indicó refiriéndose al papel —es para que puedas trabajar en un compañía como fotógrafo profesional, una referencia de esta empresa abrirá muchos caminos para ti Kagome— alzó de nueva cuenta su vista y tendió su mano para que ella pudiera aceptar el documento —Fue un placer coincidir en esta vida— murmuró como una despedida.

Kagome no soportó la humillación. Su dignidad le exigía a gritos que se defendiera, que se revelara y que impusiera respeto a su persona; quería eliminar la marca de una mujer cualquiera sobre ella.

Tomó el sobre entre sus manos, casi arrebatándolo de su ahora exjefe mientras este le daba la espalda y se dirigía a su escritorio. Totalmente decidida rompió el documento y lo arrojó para que se estrellara contra Inuyasha; posterior a eso, tanto los zapatos de tacón, las llaves del auto y del departamento fueron arrojados contra el hombre.

Él volteó sorprendido por el golpe del primer objeto solo para recibir una lluvia de golpes.

—No quiero nada de esto— expresó enfurecida mientras se arrancaba los aretes y las pulseras. Por un momento también deseo arrojar cada prenda que vestía, pero eso le pareció innecesario —No deseo nada de ti y mucho menos el dinero.

—Kagome— trató de hacerla reaccionar después de verla hecha un desastre.

— ¡Absolutamente nada!— gritó —Todo aquello que me has dado te lo devuelvo a cambio de mi corazón, porque no importa cuánto me des, desde hoy alimentaré mi odio y rencor hacia ti, y comprenderás demasiado tarde que perdiste a una mujer que te amaba más que a nada; entonces Inuyasha, regresaras rogando por mi amor y no recibirás ni compasión.

Inuyasha fue consciente de aquellas palabras y la promesa que venía incluida con ellas; había logrado romper la inocencia de Kagome, pudo convertir a esa excepcional mujer en alguien fría y dura. Tarde se dio cuenta que había otra solución que dejarla marchar, porque cuando quiso detenerla ella se giró llena de resentimiento hacia la puerta y supo que para siempre había perdido a su dulce Kagome.

—Fue un placer coincidir en esta vida— se burló ella cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe y comprendiendo que aunque amaba a Inuyasha, tenía que elegir otro camino.

…

Llovía con extremada fuerza, gente corría de un lado a otro tratando de refugiarse y los autos se movían con demasiada calma debido a la poca visibilidad.

_-Precisamente en ese momento tenía que empezar a llover- _pensó desesperado. El cielo se había mostrado tan claro hace unas pocas horas que no lograba comprender como era posible que ahora pareciera caerse en pedazos.

Kouga maldijo golpeando el volante de su auto, arrugó la nariz y achicó los ojos con la intención de ver mejor el camino; el parabrisas se veía atacado constantemente por las enormes gotas de lluvia y era casi imposible lograr una buena visión hacia la carretera.

Frustrado decidió aparcar su auto a un lado de la acera antes de provocar un accidente, apagó el motor y se sumió en su asiento resignado. Sus ojos se cerraron por unos instantes y cuando los abrió de nuevo se quedó estupefacto.

Allá afuera, en la calle, la figura delicada de una mujer se movía con lentitud. El agua le escurría por todas partes y su ropa se había pegado a su cuerpo; iba con la mirada gacha y como si le importara poco estar completamente empapada, las medias estaban cubiertas de barro y con algunos rasguños que permitían ver la pálida piel de la joven.

Él se vio envuelto en un dilema, quería ayudar a la joven pero por otro lado, no quería abandonar el refugio que le brindaba su preciado auto. Pensó que alguien más la auxiliaría, después de todo, la chica se veía inofensiva y probablemente algún oficial la encontraría para socorrerla; si había sido atacada, era mejor que la policía se hiciera cargo. Relajado se volvió a recostar en su asiento hasta que la joven giró de perfil para cruzar la avenida, por un ínfimo segundo ella alzó su rostro, un rostro demasiado conocido para él.

Las dudas se esfumaron y no lo pensó dos veces, en tan poco tiempo se apresuró a ella y la hizo verlo frente a frente. La quijada se le desencajó. Kagome se veía fatal, estaba perdida y parecía no comprender lo que sucedía.

— ¿Pero qué te ha pasado?— preguntó angustiado— ¿Acaso alguien te atacó?— sus ojos inspeccionaron desesperadamente a la mujer —Contesta por favor Kagome— rogó.

—Por más que supliqué— dijo a cambio —por más que le pedí que no me abandonara…— se aferró al hombre — ¿Por qué?— inquirió llorando — ¿Por qué me ha dejado?

Kouga abrió con sorpresa los ojos y poco después comprendió lo que pasaba, apretó a Kagome entre sus brazos y la presionó contra su pecho; el fuerte llanto de ella le rompió el corazón y perdió su voluntad.

—No lo sé— contestó —Debe ser un idiota para dejarte ir— consoló entre los suplicantes gritos de su amada.

Kagome olvidó todo a su alrededor. Tan solo había salido de la oficina de Inuyasha se derrumbó, la fuerza de voluntad y su estúpida dignidad se esfumaron; deseo regresar y suplicar un poco más, si era necesario ponerse de rodillas lo hubiera hecho, pero su poco orgullo no se lo permitió y salió huyendo como una cobarde. Todas aquellas estúpidas palabras deseaba borrarlas de su mente, mucha gente la miró y varias veces cayó al suelo, pero lo único que quería era girar sobre sus pasos y rogar hasta hacerlo cambiar de opinión, sería capaz de aceptar cualquier papel aunque fuera una torpe amante. Fue tan grande su deseo de cambiar los hechos que su mente se confundió y termino perdiéndose, olvido como llegar a su casa o a la empresa.

¿Pero cómo esperaba regresar a aquél lugar infestado de recuerdos con Inuyasha? ¿Cómo ser capaz de entrar e inhalar el aroma masculino?

Más lágrimas cayeron.

Nunca podría volver, no habría nadie esperándola y deseando su compañía.

Gritó con dolor aferrándose a esa persona que la sostenía y entonces, los ojos más preciosos que pudiese ver en ese momento aparecieron frente a ella; aquella luz le dio consuelo, aquella mirada azul la abrazó en su calor y se dejó arrastrar a la inconsciencia, porque sabía que ahora estaba segura.

Horas más tarde, el delicioso aroma a café la despertó. Sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y sus articulaciones resintieron el estar tanto tiempo en reposo. Paseó su vista alrededor de la habitación percatándose en el proceso de la elegancia y el perfume masculino que la rodeaba; hizo a un lado las sabanas y sacó los pies dispuesta a comprobar quien había sido su salvador.

Notó que su ropa era diferente, la camiseta que ahora vestía le llegaba hasta los muslos acompañados de unos pantalones cortos, sin duda alguna, ambas prendas pertenecían a un hombre. Con pasos torpes salió de la pieza, el repiqueo de las teclas de un ordenador atrajo su atención una vez fuera y se sorprendió al ver a Kouga sumido en su trabajo.

Kouga giró en ese instante para encontrarse con Kagome, preocupado se puso de pie y la observó fijamente.

—Es un alivio— suspiró —creí que te habías hecho más daño.

— ¿Cómo es que estoy contigo?— preguntó confundida.

—Te encontré vagando en la calle— murmuró disgustado —estabas tan perdida en tus pensamientos que no reconociste mis rostro y solo te dejaste llevar. Si hubiera sido otro hombre estarías en un gran problema, pero doy gracias que fuese yo el que te encontrase— rascó detrás de su nuca con nerviosismo.

—Gracias— dijo a cambio y ofreciendo una reverencia —Ahora debo irme.

— ¿A dónde?— indagó molesto —Él te dejo, ¿no es así?— alcanzó a tomar la mano a Kagome antes de que huyera.

—Pero que dices Kouga, nadie me ha dejado.

—Deja de mentir, ese idiota se atrevió a lastimarte— regañó

—Él solo se dio cuenta que ama a su esposa, no hizo nada malo— defendió Kagome —nunca debí pensar que algo más pasaría, así que no es su culpa.

— ¡Deja de defenderlo!— exasperó —Juega contigo y tú lo proteges, ahora que ya no quiere nada de ti simplemente te bota y lo aceptas como si nada; ¿qué harás ahora? ¿No deberías valorarte como mujer?

Ella exhaló aire con pesar.

—Me valoro como mujer— indicó —En cuanto a qué haré, supongo que regresaré a Niigata, no conseguiré otro trabajo aquí tan fácil y no deseo buscar en cada empresa como al principio.

—No es necesario— balbució al notar la mirada ausente de ella.

Kagome lo observó sin alguna expresión en su rostro.

—Puedo darte empleo en mi empresa y ofrecerte un buen sueldo.

—No te preocupes, es mejor que vuelva con mi familia y veamos cómo solucionar nuestra condición— hizo amago de retirarse de nuevo.

—Kagome— la llamó con seriedad —No viniste a Tokio para ser humillada por un hombre, no has estado esforzándote para sucumbir al papel de ser una amante de paso y ser abandonada, no peleaste por un lugar en una universidad prestigiosa solo para huir de nuevo a tu pueblo natal como una criminal.

Ella sintió las palabras como otro golpe a su ego.

— ¿Acaso no era tu deseo convertirte en una famosa fotógrafa?— continuó — ¿Por qué entonces quieres huir cuando te doy la oportunidad de intentarlo?— Kouga sabía que la fortaleza de Kagome no podía ser quebrada solo por Inuyasha.

Ella agachó la cabeza y entonces logró ver las cosas con claridad. Inuyasha se convirtió en su única meta que olvido las anteriores, casi se había rendido a ser nadie si no era por Kouga.

—Lo siento.

—No te disculpes— dijo —A cambio demuéstrame y a todo el mundo quien es Kagome Higurashi— aduló liberando una sonrisa en la joven.

El joven abrió sus brazos dispuesto a recibirla y Kagome no espero mucho, apreciaba ahora más que nunca el consuelo de otra persona.

— ¿Estaré bien?— preguntó nerviosa.

—Lo estarás, te lo prometo.

—Pero aún no tengo a donde ir, no quiero molestar a Sango.

—Puedes quedarte aquí, casi no estoy en casa así que no te sentirás incomoda por mi presencia; al menos hasta que puedas conseguir un mejor lugar y acomodarte de acuerdo a tus gustos— sugirió acariciando la larga melena azabache — ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

Ella asintió.

—Necesito algunas cosas de mi antiguo departamento—anunció preocupada sin alejarse del contacto amistoso.

—Iré mañana por ellas, solo has una lista— Kouga se separó despacio —ahora ve a descansar un poco más— la empujó con suavidad y no borró su sonrisa hasta que ella se fue.

Kagome también sonrió débilmente y poco después desapareció por la misma puerta que había entrado; por ahora necesitaba recuperarse emocionalmente para poder enfrentar de nuevo al mundo. Esta vez aunque el golpe fue más duro, sabía que lograría salir adelante y quizás en poco tiempo pudiera olvidar por completo a Inuyasha Taisho.

—Es una promesa— susurró para ella misma.

…

Kaede se quedó sin palabras al ver el mal estado en el que llegaba el menor de los Taisho. Difícilmente había podido ver a un hombre de esa clase con un aspecto tan deplorable; las ojeras bajo los distinguidos ojos dorados o el descuidado cabello del joven, le preocupan. Últimamente había dejado de comer correctamente y aunque no se perdía ninguna comida del día, nunca se terminaba un plato como en el pasado.

La anciana mujer sospechaba que la causante de todo esto era aquella dama a quien amaba Inuyasha, después de enterarse del embarazo de Kikyo probablemente rompieron su relación; pero ella no lograba comprender porque renunciar a esa felicidad por hacerse cargo de un heredero. Los complejos con los que vivía Inuyasha eran quizás la causa de ese sufrimiento y ella como persona quería entender porque no simplemente cumplir su labor como padre a encadenarse a una vida sin sentido.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió y entró Kikyo con su característico aire de superioridad.

La joven modelo le sonrió a Kaede y se apresuró a tomar una fruta de la despensa, todavía tenía trabajo que hacer antes de alejarse un tiempo de las cámaras o cuando su vientre comenzara a notarse. Afortunadamente para ella, todo había salido correctamente e Inuyasha ahora regresaba a casa solo para atenderla cuidadosamente en cualquier capricho. Sin embargo ella seguía sintiendo el enorme vacío en su pecho; la pérdida de Laurent realmente afectó sus emociones y el hecho de saber que en cuanto su hijo naciera estaría peleando por él, estremecía su cuerpo. Cuando ese día llegara no sabría cómo responderle a Inuyasha o cómo ocultar el hecho de que no era su hijo legítimo.

Agitó sus manos y esfumó ese pensamiento. Ya pensaría en algo para ese entonces.

Pasó de largo junto a Kaede quien la observó con disgusto y posterior a eso se dedicó a encontrar a su esposo en su despacho. Justo cuando pensaba abrir la puerta, el sonido del cristal rompiéndose atrajo su atención. Apresurada entró al despacho sin tocar, encontrándose con un Inuyasha divagando en la nada y con una de sus manos estaba sangrando, el vidrio de la ventana estaba roto y los fragmentos esparcidos por todo el suelo.

Kikyo ya sabía el motivo de semejante escena.

No era raro ver a Inuyasha autocastigándose últimamente y aunque la anciana le pidió que le hiciera entrar en razón, ella se negó; merecía ese castigo si aún pensaba en su ex amante.

Sin decir palabra alguna se alejó de ahí y salió de la casa, no se encontraba de humor para tratar con un marido depresivo.

En cuanto a Inuyasha, recuperarse del golpe sentimental aún era difícil; Kikyo llenaba un espacio tan diminuto que nunca se sentía satisfecho y comenzaba a preguntarse si sería capaz de olvidar a Kagome por su hijo.

Su decisión fue tomada para el bienestar del bebé y por ello aunque doliera, tenía que dejarla ir y con ella aquellos hermosos recuerdos. Medio satisfecho con su pensamiento se limpió algunas lágrimas de sus mejillas y buscó algo para envolver su mano herida.

—Te olvidaré Kagome— prometió —algún día lo haré.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hola, después de mucho tiempo; lamento tanto mi demora, pero cuando se suponía que tendría tiempo para escribir aparecía un nuevo asunto que atender y simplemente me era imposible hacerlo.

Me di cuenta que ya solo faltan tres capítulos para acabar el fic, al menos es lo que tengo planeado, quizás y lo expanda otro poco más, pero puede ser inútil e incluso perder la verdadera trama, entonces es algo que pensaré. También lo digo por mi excesiva falta de actualización, así que no he decidido todavía.

Este capítulo me costó armarlo, debido a que quería experimentar lo mismo que los personajes, el final de una relación y el dolor que eso atrae. No sé si lo logré, pero lo hice de acuerdo a como surgió dentro de mi mente.

Muchas gracias Angie por tu apoyo y sobre todo por seguirme fielmente, apreció mucho tu interés en este fic y aunque prometí subirlo la anterior semana aquí lo tienes, espero puedas disculparme por no cumplirte a tiempo.

Si hay errores discúlpenme, estaba desvelada y quería dormir así que ya no hice la última revisión; además que si la hago probablemente no actualizaría hoy.

Hasta pronto, besos:

_**Layla Ryu.**_


	18. Sobreviviendo A Tu Ausencia

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha solo le pertenecen a la honorable Rumiko Takahashi, a quien agradezco por haber creado tan magnífico anime. La historia por el contrario me pertenece a mí._

**Consecuencias.**

**Capítulo 18: "Sobreviviendo a tu ausencia"**

— ¡Una más!— pidió a la mujer que posaba frente al lente —Muy bien, así es— dio la señal para que continuaran con la siguiente modelo mientras su mirada inspeccionaba el material recién obtenido — ¿Qué tal se ven?— preguntó al joven que era su asistente.

—Perfectas como siempre, señorita Higurashi— le respondió un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos verdes. El chico de facciones extranjeras se acomodó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y se apresuró a guardar las siguientes fotografías que aparecían en la portátil.

Kagome se inclinó para obtener una mejor toma y enfocó con cuidado la cámara; la modelo rubia se notaba tensa por su presencia, pero no le pareció un obstáculo comparado con la anterior joven. Sus dedos presionaron en secuencia el botón del aparato, se mordió los labios y se irguió con cuidado cuando hubo finalizado.

—Bien chicos, por ahora hemos terminado— el equipo que la acompañaba se alegró y suspiró relajado. Toda la semana habían tenido el peso del tiempo sobre ellos que creyeron no lograrlo, sin embargo, Kagome demostró su mejor talento como toda una profesional. Tan dos meses atrás que había entrado en aquella empresa como fotógrafa novata y ahora, tenía su propio estudio y equipo; Kouga le facilitó el cumplir su mayor sueño, otorgándole ese puesto sin mayor rodeo.

_-Dos meses atrás-_ pensó.

Hacia tan poco tiempo que Inuyasha la sacó de su vida, tan poco tiempo que se le dio para poder olvidarlo y seguir adelante, para recuperarse del golpe emocional y demostrar que Kagome Higurashi aun podía estar de pie. Ella casi se había visto al borde de la depresión, sus comidas disminuyeron y aunque el joven de ojos azules continuaba animándola, nunca era suficiente.

Cuando ocupó el puesto disponible, simplemente llevaba la misma rutina; trabajar, comer y llegar a casa para empezar al siguiente día. Tal como le había dicho Kouga, casi no iba al departamento, por lo que normalmente se la pasaba sola todo el resto del día y algunos fines de semana; a diferencia de Inuyasha, su nuevo jefe era demasiado dedicado al trabajo como para poder distraerse con facilidad. Kagome no comprendía la razón de sumergirse en la empresa, hasta que su empleo ocupó gran parte de su mente como para olvidar el trágico evento con el presidente Taisho.

Ahora, aunque todavía no presumía de estabilidad sentimental, al menos sonreía con más frecuencia y trataba de encontrar el sentido a su vida en cada cosa que hacía.

Kagome suspiró. ¿Cómo estaría Inuyasha? ¿Sería feliz con su esposa? ¿Se acordaría de ella?

Agitando la palma de su mano eliminó todo lo relacionado a él, estaba totalmente decidida a dejar todo atrás y continuar firme.

Abrió el estuche de su cámara para guardarla y con cuidado la depositó dentro, checó que su asistente hubiera recogido lo que faltaba y por último cerró la computadora portátil. Por ahora lo único que quedaba era enviar las fotos con el presidente y recibir una buena aprobación.

— ¿Así que ahora este es tu nueva área de trabajo?— la gentil voz le hizo girar la cabeza y sorprenderse por la agradable visita.

— ¡Sango!— gritó emocionada y botando los objetos en su mano para reunirse con su amiga —Que sorpresa— añadió.

— ¿Sorpresa?— inquirió fingiendo molestia — ¿Cuánto hace que no me visitas? Ya era hora de que yo lo hiciera o terminaría convirtiéndome en un fósil por la espera— bromeó colocando sus manos en su esbelta cintura.

—No exageres— sonrió mientras se dirigía a abrazarla.

Sango la recibió gustosa entre sus brazos y acarició con lentitud la larga melena. —Miroku me contó todo, pero aunque traté de buscarte no pude encontrarte antes; entonces un día me topé con Kouga y él reveló tu pequeño secreto— narró tranquila.

Kagome permaneció en silencio un momento. —Sería mejor que te explicara con calma la razón por la que no quería ver a nadie.

—No te preocupes Kagome, a pesar de todo comprendo tus sentimientos— informó rompiendo el contacto.

Kagome le sonrió con agradecimiento y con un movimiento de su mano la invitó a sentarse en un sofá que estaba dentro del estudio.

—No quería sentirme patética— comenzó —temía que ante tus ojos pudiera ser juzgada, también aunque sé que eres una gran persona, no deseaba que le reclamaras a Inuyasha por terminar de esta forma y quería comprender por completo mi situación para poder superarla.

—Claro que me hubiera encantado romperle la nariz a ese idiota— musitó enojada —pero Miroku me lo impidió— su expresión se suavizó al ver la mirada divertida de Kagome, había aun, un destello de dolor en aquellos preciosos ojos cafés —Lo siento, aunque creo saber porque Inuyasha decidió ponerle fin a su relación.

—Yo también lo sé— dijo a cambio ella —poco después de que comencé a trabajar aquí, en casi todo el país fue lanzada la noticia de un heredero para las compañías Taisho y Fukushima; creo que Inuyasha estaba desesperado por ocultar su infidelidad para no afectar el prestigio de la familia y al futuro niño, pero aunque tenía la esperanza de un explicación lógica y el regreso de él a mi lado, terminé aceptando el verdadero motivo. El gran presidente Taisho realmente estaba interesado en proteger a la mujer que amaba y borrar el pequeño desliz que representé en su vida— ella agachó la cabeza permitiendo que el cabello azabache cubriera parte de su rostro —Inuyasha no me ama y no lo hará, lo intenté, aferrarme a él en este momento significaría mi derrota; así que aunque me duela, quiero dejarlo ir y quedarme con los bonitos recuerdos. Aún hay mucho que enfrentar y no pienso rendirme ante este desamor.

Sango sabía que eso no era verdad; su esposo le informó la condición en la que se encontraba el menor de los Taisho, pero decirle eso a Kagome y alimentar una esperanza vacía no sería lo mejor, ella ya había tomado una decisión y por otro lado, Inuyasha no cambiaría la suya aunque amara demasiado a Kagome, el hombre vivía bajo el complejo de convertirse en un buen padre.

—Puedo sentirme más tranquila ahora— susurró entrelazando sus manos con las de su amiga.

—Gracias por preocuparte Sango— le sonrió.

—Pero debes decirme ¿cómo va tu relación con Kouga?— inquirió con una sonrisa pícara.

Kagome soltó una carcajada —No hay nada entre nosotros más que amistad.

—No trates de mentirme, sé que están viviendo juntos— regañó —y por si no lo sabes, ese pobre hombre sigue perdidamente enamorado de ti.

—Aunque así sea, no puedo corresponderle por ahora— murmuró —y en cuanto a vivir juntos, pienso mudarme pronto y ya no depender de él.

—Si es así, procura mantenerme informada esta vez— se quejó Sango —nunca me enteré cuando fue que dejaste el viejo departamento.

—Lo lamento, pensaba que podría decírtelo cuando todo mejorara; sin embargo, prometo de ahora en adelante informarte de lo que sea importante en mi vida.

Sango esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

—Te adoro Kagome.

—Y yo a ti Sango.

Ambas se abrazaron, cada una consciente que no estaban solas y que podían depender la una de la otra en cualquier situación.

…

Dos días después, Kagome se dirigía apresurada hacia la oficina del presidente; sus brazos estaban atiborrados por los nuevos catálogos recién diseñados y que necesitaban la aprobación final de Kouga para ser presentados. Cuando Kagome entró en aquella empresa no creyó volverse indispensable, había pensado que solo le estaban dando el empleo por sentir pena hacia ella, pero se equivocó, pues su ahora jefe realmente se encontraba en un aprieto al no tener un fotógrafo de planta.

También se había sorprendido al enterarse que la familia Takayama no solo poseía una compañía de modelaje, la influencia de ellos iba más allá de cuerpos esculturales y caras bonitas. Kouga casualmente y quitándole importancia, le informó que al menos bajo su poder se encontraban otras dos cadenas, una especializada en la industria de la ropa y otra en zapatos de distintas clases.

Ella se había quedado anonadada e incluso comparó a Kouga con Inuyasha. ¿Acaso era posible que Kouga tuviera más dinero y riquezas que el hombre de mirada dorada? Si ese era el caso, ahora comprendía la riña que existía entre ambos hombres de negocios. Además, ¿cómo era posible que en tan poco tiempo la familia Takayama se hiciera de un imperio tan grande si se suponía que habían estado en la ruina? Eran dudas que aunque deseara dejarlas pasar, constantemente rondaban su mente.

Liberó un suspiro agotador, trastabilló sobre sus pasos pero logró mantener el equilibrio y continuó su trayecto, una vez frente a la puerta que separaba a su jefe de los demás no se molestó en siquiera tocar; además, no contaba con una mano libre para hacerlo, así que simplemente entró aprovechando que esta se encontraba emparejada. Su mirada café estaba más enfocada en el lugar en el que pondría toda la montaña de papeles que en algún intruso o socio importante de Kouga que se encontrara en la habitación. Sin embargo, eso pudo haberse considerado un gran error por parte de ella, dado que no era más que una empleada y que por supuesto, entrar de esa manera era una terrible falta de respeto.

El carraspeó que escuchó poco después de acomodar el trabajo sobre el enorme escritorio la tomó por sorpresa y fue entonces, cuando realmente considero una impertinencia entrar sin haber llamado antes.

Sonrojada se giró para disculparse con quien fuera el invitado y estaba a punto de hablar cuando se le atoraron las palabras en la garganta.

Kagome no era una persona que fácilmente guardara rencor a alguien o que odiara a una persona sin razón alguna, pero siempre recordaba el rostro de aquellos que de alguna u otra forma habían influenciado fuertemente en su vida y ese hombre, cuyos ojos azules no dejaban de inspeccionarla minuciosamente, era uno de aquellos que dejaban huella en tu vida. Lamentablemente para la joven de cabellos azabaches, no mantenía en su mente ningún buen recuerdo de aquél sujeto y si en algún momento lo tuvo simplemente fue eliminado por las acciones que él llevo a cabo.

Formando una mueca de disgusto con su boca, no despegó la mirada del caballero. Debía reconocer que el tiempo le había cobrado con creces y aquellas facciones atractivas se habían desgastado con la edad, sin embargo, admiraba que aun pudiera impresionar con aquellos fríos ojos tan parecidos a los de su hijo y al mismo tiempo tan diferentes.

El hombre se puso de pie y sacó de entre sus labios el habano que minutos antes estaba disfrutando. Acercándose con calma hacia aquella jovencita, no dejo que los ojos cafés lo impresionaran con su mudo desafío; había algo en ella que se le hacía familiar, el rostro jovial e inocente le llenaba de memorias su mente pero nada claramente definido.

— ¿Quién eres tú?— preguntó después de no entender la reacción que emergía debido a la presencia femenina.

Kagome se mantuvo frívola y altanera, como si con ello lograra construir una muralla que dividiera sus emociones de alguna expresión facial.

—Dudo que no lo sepa señor Takayama— masculló con seguridad e imitando la arrogancia de Inuyasha.

Él arqueó una ceja a modo de respuesta. Nuevamente su mirada vago por el cuerpo de la chica, debía de reconocer la belleza de la mujer y por supuesto la sensualidad que emanaba, pero aunque se forzaba en hacerlo no lo lograba. Quizá, se dijo, fue una de tantas mujeres cuya relación salió de los negocios y se introdujo en otras áreas más pasionales. No era secreto que mantuvo relaciones con hermosuras de distintas edades y sus ojos no habrían sido capaces de evitar a una como esta, pero algo le decía que ella no hubiese aceptado tan fácil algo como eso.

—Supongo que trabajaste para mí— se aventuró —es eso o fuiste algo más que una empleada.

La joven fotógrafa se molestó inmediatamente y pensó que ya era suficiente de ser tratada como una vulgar que buscaba enredarse con cualquier hombre adinerado.

—Así que no es ninguna de las dos— soltó después de una carcajada —tu expresión me lo dejó claro— finalizó inclinándose hacia el rostro femenino —pero sigo pensando que este precioso rostro lo he visto en alguna otra parte— murmuró acariciando con los dedos una mejilla de la joven.

El primer impulso que tuvo Kagome fue golpearlo y al instante de planearlo se arrepintió, no podría arriesgarse a perder otra oportunidad de sobresalir como la que le brindó Kouga, así que simplemente se alejó unos pasos para evitar el contacto.

—Se equivoca— aclaró —esta es la primera vez que trabajo para la compañía Takayama, pero a usted lo conozco desde hace años— irguió su mentón y le dirigió un gesto de desprecio —¿Acaso su mente es tan vieja como para no recordarme?— se burló a pesar de notar el disgusto en el rostro masculino.

—Deberías cuidar tus palabras muchacha— amenazó e introdujo una mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Debería— cruzó los brazos —pero no lo haré, nunca fue mi intención volver a encontrármelo en esta vida y sin embargo estamos nuevamente frente a frente— el caballero observó cada facción y aceptó que a pesar de su lengua afilada era algo excepcional.

El padre de Kouga esbozó una sonrisa.

—Definitivamente me encantas, me fascinas lindura— aduló llevándose de nuevo el habano a sus labios.

—No fue lo mismo que dijo hace siete años— indicó —al contrario, fui una jovencita detestable cuyo valor era insuficiente para pertenecer a su familia.

— ¿Mi familia?— con el ceño fruncido se obligó a recordarla. Hace siete años vivían en Niigata, tratando de esconderse de la estúpida prensa y deseando volver a su lujosa vida. Afortunadamente, el haberse casado con la madre de Kouga le trajo recompensa después de su muerte, al final nadie esperaba que la insulsa mujer tuviera tanto dinero a nombre de su hijo y por supuesto, una oportunidad como aquella y un hijo prometedor le dieron la ocasión perfecta de recuperarlo todo en tan poco tiempo.

—Así es— cambió a una postura autoritaria —Soy Kagome Higurashi, la chiquilla insensata que mantuvo una relación con Kouga, su hijo.

El señor Takayama se sorprendió y no dejo de observarla. — ¡Pero qué maravilla!— exclamó —Kagome, ha pasado tanto tiempo y tú— se quedó sin palabras —te has vuelto una hermosa joya, un diamante— soltó una carcajada —pero sigo pensando que no eras la indicada para mi hijo, a estas alturas eres más que una jovencita flacucha enamorada de mi hijo; podría ofrecerte mucho más que el inmaduro de Kouga.

Kagome abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

— ¿Pero qué está diciendo?— preguntó perpleja.

—Olvídalo— bromeó —carece de importancia por el momento, aunque mi atención está fijada en ti. Pero dime ¿eres acaso una modelo de la agencia? No lo dudaría, Kouga tiene buenos gustos y sabe elegir bien a sus modelos— informó sin dejarla contestar.

Justo cuando Kagome pretendía hablar y dar a entender que no le parecía agradable volver a verlo, la puerta se abrió y un sorpresivo Kouga apareció. La joven tuvo entonces otro par de ojos azules que la observaban atónito y al mismo tiempo a su padre.

—Kagome— llamó caminando elegante —creí que estarías en el estudio.

—Decidí subir el trabajo ya que está terminado— dijo a cambio.

—No debiste— caminó hasta posarse a un lado de ella y enfocó su mirada en su padre — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estaba aburrido en casa y no te he visto por mucho tiempo, pensé que sería una agradable visita— mencionó despreocupado —No me habías dicho que tenías una nueva estrella— indicó refiriéndose a la mujer azabache.

—Ella no es una modelo— Kouga se colocó frente a Kagome, tratando de sacarla del campo de visión de su progenitor —es mi fotógrafa profesional.

—Así que es eso— caminó hasta el sillón de cuero —pues déjame informarte que es un enorme desperdicio, ella ganaría más modelando que con una cámara en mano.

—Es buena tomando fotos y hasta ahora ha sugerido buenos diseños para los catálogos— la defendió Kouga.

—No dudo que sea buena, pero ¿no te has dado cuenta?

Kouga no contestó, a cambio se giró para encarar a Kagome y con suaves palabras le pidió que se retirara. Ella accedió inmediatamente sin despedirse del hombre mayor.

— ¿De qué no me he dado cuenta?— preguntó una vez que estuvieron solos.

—Ella tiene el mismo porte sofisticado que aquella otra mujer, la joven de piel de porcelana— murmuró observando el techo.

— ¿Te refieres a Kikyo?

—Así es— asintió —no dudo que no lo hayas notado, si la pusieras en la fila de modelos a salir en esta temporada tendríamos éxito con su rostro.

—Pero Kagome no está interesada en el modelaje.

—Pues convéncela.

Kouga negó con la cabeza; era cierto que Kagome se había vuelto realmente bella, pero exhibirla de esa manera en tan poco tiempo, era como exigirle más de lo que debía y quizás se mostraría reacia a aceptar ese puesto aunque fuera temporal; mucho menos después del trágico evento con Taisho.

—No creo que pueda hacerlo— meditó.

— ¿Por qué no?— inquirió — ¿Acaso esta indispuesta, embarazada o con una fea cicatriz en su piel?

Kouga reaccionó con nerviosismo. Kagome no estaba totalmente recuperada en cuanto a sus emociones, pero olvidando eso; dudaba que tuviera algo que marcara su piel y si estaba embarazada, no lo sabría con seguridad.

—Pasó por un duro rompimiento con un hombre— trató de protegerla y evitó decir el tipo de relación que llevaba con Inuyasha.

— ¿Y?— cuestionó —No es ese un buen motivo para convencerla, dile que es bella y que no hay nada mejor que aplastar al idiota que la dejó expresando que nunca encontrara a nadie como ella.

El joven presidente comprendió el punto de vista de su padre.

—Aun así no lo haré— finalizó rotundamente.

—No lo hagas, pero te advierto; ella no se fijará en ti de esa manera y acabo de darme cuenta que aun sientes algo por la pequeña Higurashi— dijo preparándose para irse —y esta vez Kouga, no estoy disgustado en aceptarla como tu futura esposa, pero para que eso suceda debe cumplir con lo necesario para pertenecer a la familia, piénsalo, que mejor esposa que una modelo que acaba de debutar con éxito. Sin duda alguna, ganarías al imperfecto hijo de Taisho.

Las palabras de su padre quedaron grabadas en su mente, solo fue consciente de que se encontraba solo cuando la puerta se cerró con un delicado sonido.

Ahora que existía la oportunidad de tenerla para siempre, convertirla en su esposa y llegar a su corazón; tenía que intentarlo.

—Después de todo, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale— susurró. No dudaba que la misma Kikyo hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por recuperar a Inuyasha.

…

Kikyo acarició su vientre con infinito cariño; no tenía por qué fingir, realmente estaba muy feliz por el pequeño que se formaba en su cuerpo. Quizás usarlo como una excusa para retener a Inuyasha no era la mejor demostración de amor, pero adoraba la extraña sensación que brotaba de su corazón, deseaba tanto protegerlo, amarlo y brindarle todo aquello que exigiera. Para ella, el solo saber que era el hijo de Laurent era suficiente para adorar a su bebé.

—Papá nos ama tanto que luchará por ti— susurró pasando una y otra vez sus manos por su abdomen —Es una lástima que tu mami no desee estar con él, pero te prometo que serás feliz, el padre que he elegido para ti es alguien sorprendente.

— ¿Qué tanto estás murmurando?— la bella mujer se giró sorprendida ante la grave voz.

—Inuyasha— dijo al verlo —No sabía que habías llegado.

Él arqueó una ceja. Observó a su esposa y nuevamente el vacío en su pecho se hizo presente; Kikyo era una mujer espectacular, bella y con un cuerpo exquisito, pero los sentimientos que Kagome había provocado en su ser nunca nadie se los daría de nuevo, aquello por más doloroso que fuera, quedaría en el pasado y en una parte profunda de su alma.

—El trabajo de esta temporada ha sido terminado— informó acercándose cuidadosamente hasta la mujer —es por eso que regresé a casa temprano, he pensado que necesitábamos pasar más tiempo juntos— alzó una de sus manos dispuesto a acariciar el pequeño vientre de Kikyo, pero para su sorpresa el contacto fue evitado.

Kikyo se alejó unos pasos de su marido y cruzó las palmas de sus manos sobre su estómago, una parte de ella le susurró que eso era una acción totalmente estúpida, dado que según el padre del niño era Inuyasha, pero por alguna razón el que ese hombre que la traicionó lo tocara le causaba repulsión; era doloroso entregarle esas emociones que solo le pertenecían secretamente a Laurent y ella.

—Lo siento— se disculpó con una expresión de dolor y poco después exhaló un suspiro de cansancio — ¿Quieres que salgamos a cenar o algún bar?— invitó él con la mirada perdida en el inmenso jardín que le mostraba la ventana.

Kikyo negó despacio, en este momento no le apetecía salir y exhibirse ante nadie.

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa amable y tomó asiento cerca de ella —Deberíamos de ir juntos a tu siguiente consulta con el médico, me preocupa no estar al tanto del crecimiento de mi hijo.

—Es una buena idea— acordó observando los movimientos de Inuyasha — ¿Deseas que pida algo para ti? ¿Té, licor o comida?— preguntó cambiando de tema y acercándose al sofá que estaba frente a él.

—No es necesario— enfocó sus ojos dorados en el delicado rostro de su esposa — ¿Suspendiste el contrato en el extranjero?

Ella asintió con calma mientras alisaba los pliegues de su vestido —Pero decidí llamar a Sesshomaru y preguntarle si había algo para mí en su empresa.

Inuyasha apretó sus puños — ¿Y qué te dijo?— inquirió sin despegar su mirada de Kikyo.

—No hay nada para una mujer con cuatro meses de embarazo— susurró —Sin embargo, el padre de Kouga me ha ofrecido un espacio en su compañía; parece que tienen un nuevo fotógrafo que quiere poner a prueba— la joven pensó que últimamente su conversación no salía de lo habitual, la mayoría de las veces hablaban del trabajo y terminaban despidiéndose con un frío contacto —Así que decidí aceptar, si es posible, mi imagen será usada en la nueva línea de maternidad.

—Entiendo— dijo a cambio Inuyasha —pero no te excedas demasiado, me gustaría acompañarte si lo deseas.

Después de que Kikyo asintiera, la estancia se vio envuelta en un silencio sepulcral.

_-¿Cuánto más debía soportar esto?-_ pensó cansada, después de regresar a su lado, ella creyó que todo sería como antes. Era verdad que Inuyasha trataba de superar la depresión y por otro lado, recuperar su anterior vida; pero al parecer su relación quedó estancada.

Las primeras semanas, él se comportaba como si hubiera perdido la razón de vivir, no comía en casa y regresaba demasiado tarde, cuando ella ya se había dormido. Kikyo dejo de tomarle importancia cuando se percató que también echaba de menos a Laurent, la ardiente necesidad de estar entre sus brazos y ser mimada la azotaba cruelmente cada día, se consolaba repitiéndose a sí misma que su lugar era a lado del hombre con el que contrajo matrimonio.

Un suspiro se dejó escuchar y ella miró a su esposo levantarse de su lugar.

Inuyasha le ofreció una sonrisa y se despidió de ella depositando un beso sobre su mejilla.

Una vez que logró encerrarse en la soledad de su estudio, se dejó caer en el suelo recargado contra la puerta; sus puños se cerraron a la altura de su frente mientras las lágrimas caían con dolor. Allá afuera se encontraba la madre de su hijo, su esposa y con quien debía permanecer hasta el último día de su vida; pero a miles metros de distancia la única dueña de su corazón.

—Kagome— sollozó en la penumbra.

La extrañaba tanto; el aroma de su piel, su voz y las delicadas facciones de su rostro. Cada día desde su separación sufría escondido de aquellos que pudieran burlarse. Miroku había logrado pillarlo rogando por ella y desde entonces se convirtió en su pequeño apoyo para descargar el sufrimiento. Sango solo lo había mirado con resentimiento y pena, Inuyasha odiaba causar lastima, era un golpe demasiado grave para su orgullo.

Lo peor de todo, aun a pesar de haber dejado ir de esa manera a Kagome, la buscó por todas partes. Ella no había vuelto al departamento que él le obsequió y tampoco al antiguo donde antes de conocerse residió. Tal como dijo, ni el auto o los objetos que compró para ella fueron tomados; varias veces se presentó con la esperanza de encontrarla empacando su maleta, pero eso nunca pasó.

Había rumores de que estaba de vuelta en Niigata, pero ni Miroku o Sango le confirmaron su localización y al final terminó rindiéndose. No había manera de encontrarla, su ilusión se había visto renovada cuando el guardia que trabajaba en el complejo donde vivieron sus últimos días juntos, le informó que un hombre insistía en entrar al departamento bajo la orden de Kagome Higurashi; Inuyasha se llenó de celos y ordenó evitar que entrara hasta que él estuviera presente.

No pudo llegar a tiempo, supuso que debió ser alguien con una influencia tan grande como para haber amenazado a todo el personal que trabajaba ahí, en dejarlos sin empleo por el resto de sus vidas si no accedían a entregarle lo que pedía. Al final, lo único que despareció fue una cámara fotográfica y un sobre perteneciente a Kagome.

Quizás el resto de su vida se arrepintiera.

Inuyasha sabía que aquella huella que dejaron en su corazón, permanecería marcada a fuego y podía pasar un eternidad, pero jamás lograría olvidar a su ferviente amor, su adorada e inocente Kagome.

…

—No lo haré— Kagome meneó la cabeza con seguridad y reiterando sus palabras.

—Kagome, sé que es un cambio nuevo y drástico, pero vale la pena intentarlo y además, tienes todos los requisitos, eres una mujer con una belleza espléndida— aseguró Kouga.

—Tu solo estás haciendo lo que tu padre te dicta— dijo con recelo —justo como antes.

Kouga suspiró resignado.

—Admito que fue su idea, pero también reconozco que deseo que tú seas mi modelo estrella, al menos por este mes— insistió —por favor, tu paga aumentará el triple.

—Eres un mentiroso.

La mente de Kagome se perdió en el suceso de hace unas horas, cuando Kouga le propuso el convertirse en modelo; al principio le pareció una buena broma, pero cuando se dio cuenta de la seriedad con la que hablaba el joven, una descarga de inseguridad atravesó su cuerpo. Ella jamás podría considerar el hecho de estar delante de la cámara y no detrás de esta, siempre le pareció seguro ser una fotógrafa cuya belleza se escondía en los gastados jeans y blusas holgadas; sin embargo, desde la visita del señor Takayama, todo este circo se desató. No sabía con seguridad como es que ese hombre pudo apreciarla bajo su ropa común y ahora quería que Kouga la seleccionara como modelo, una burla, eso es lo que Kagome pensaba; el padre de Kouga únicamente quería ponerla en ridículo de nuevo y dejarle claro que no era merecedora del amor de su hijo.

—Te prometo que la aumentaré— dijo su jefe, atrayendo su atención.

—Kouga, no entiendes; el dinero suena tentador pero…— mordió su labio inferior.

— ¿Pero?— indagó —Hay algo más, ¿cierto?

Ella asintió.

—Creo que tu padre quiere humillarme de nuevo— confesó agachando la cabeza.

Kouga comprendió su punto de vista; no era porque no quisiera hacerlo, ella se sentía insegura.

—Pues entonces es una mejor excusa.

Kagome lo miró confundida.

—Demuéstrale a mi padre que no puede humillarte, que realmente eres una hermosa mujer cuya imagen será adorada por toda la población masculina, ¿Qué te parece?

—No digas tonterías— se burló —Dudo que toda la población masculina se rinda ante mi imagen, no soy tan bella como las cientos de modelos que hay en el país.

—Claro que no, por eso sé que causarás furor, te amarán cuando te vean— aduló —vamos, inténtalo.

Después de pensarlo y liberar aire frustradamente, Kagome termino accediendo a los ruegos de Kouga.

—Pero será solo este mes, es algo temporal, ¿entendido?— aclaró.

—Así será— afirmó el caballero.

Poco después Kagome se encontraba siendo preparada en un vestidor.

—Así será— imitó con voz chillona a su jefe —eres un estafador Kouga— murmuró sin que nadie le prestara atención.

Cuando el joven se había referido a un mes, ella realmente le creyó y sin embargo, tan solo después de aceptar, no se le dio tiempo para negarse o pensarlo mejor; su firma había sido plasmada en un contrato que dictaba su sentencia por medio año y ahora simplemente tenía que terminar el proyecto en el cual, casi toda la empresa estaba metida por todo lo que duraría una temporada completa.

—Pero me las pagarás Kouga— prometió.

Una joven mujer se acercó para entregarle un corto vestido color azul y otra se mantuvo entretenida en su larga melena. Después de estar preparado el maquillaje y el peinado, se enfundó en el diminuto vestido y se calzó los tacones que le dieron; la joyería también formaba parte de la presentación, pero eso no era lo sorprendente, Kagome ya había visto antes aquél elegante collar de zafiros, no olvidaría cada diseño que ella misma integró al catálogo que se le otorgó a Kouga. No sería capaz de olvidar un modelo tan bello de la compañía en la que trabajo, la compañía de Inuyasha Taisho.

Aunque desearía negar que no le importaba, la verdad es que teniendo aquella joya alrededor de su cuello, la hacía sentirse propiedad de Inuyasha.

Llegó a pensar que si hubiera quedado embarazada, al menos tendría una forma de llamar la atención del hombre, pero el final de su historia fue diferente; el único recuerdo físico era aquella perla rosada que perteneció a su madre, la perla de Shikón, una joya que pretendía regresar cuando la herida en su corazón hubiera cerrado. En estos momentos, de alguna u otra manera debía agradecer el no estar pasando por un escándalo como la amante de Inuyasha Taisho.

Sus dedos acariciaron la pedrería y se preguntó si era posible que él observara su imagen cuando fuera lanzada en la próxima revista de modas o en el catálogo que por supuesto le enviarían como gratificación. Sin embargo lo dudó, ella mejor que nadie sabía que esas cosas solo eran revisadas por Miroku y al menos que una de ellas no cumpliera con los estándares impuestos, la decisión del presidente se volvía fundamental.

—Deja de engañarte Kagome— se dijo mirándose al espejo —Inuyasha ya te ha olvidado, tiene a Kikyo como para ocuparse de ti— su mirada café acarició con dolor el reflejo que estaba frente a ella, sus labios de un rojo intenso y sus largos cabellos convertidos en finos y preciosos rizos. Sonrió sintiendo un profundo vacío en su pecho.

Justo cuando iba a tocar con la punta de sus dedos el enorme espejo, alguien llamó a su puerta y logró hacerla volver a la realidad. Giró el rostro para encontrarse con su atractivo jefe.

—Te ves estupenda— sonrió y se acercó hasta ella —ahora sal y posa para las cámaras.

Kagome obedeció.

Una vez fuera, sabía que frente a la cámara no debía ponerse tensa o nerviosa, ella mejor que nadie conocía la experiencia de trabajar con una modelo inexperta, así que a pesar de no estar instruida en el modelaje, se esforzaría al máximo por dar una imagen sorprendente.

Tiempo después, Kagome admiraba el buen trabajo de otro fotógrafo que trabaja para Kouga como reserva; las fotos de ella misma parecía haber sido tomadas a otra mujer, había confianza en cada gesto y pose capturada. Sentía envidia hacia su propia imagen y sin duda alguna, aceptaba que era una preciosa mujer, alguien que como anteriormente dijo su jefe, capturaría la atención de al menos la población masculina de Japón.

Sonrió incrédula.

—Esto es maravilloso— murmuró tomando entre sus dedos una fotografía de ella, posando acostada sobre un sofá Vintage.

—Lo es— admitió Kouga —una obra maestra.

El joven de cabello rubio, quien en ese momento era el fotógrafo encargado, esbozó una sonrisa.

—Tienes chicas realmente talentosas— comentó el joven a Kouga.

—Pero también es debido a tu trabajo— dijo a cambio Kagome mirándolo mientras lo adulaba —No sería posible si tuviéramos a un aficionado.

—Escuche que usted también es fotógrafa— enfocó sus oscuros ojos verdes en la joven —no he visto muchos de sus trabajos pero los pocos me han fascinado, además, es realmente bonita; era de esperarse que la cámara tomara fotos espectaculares.

Kouga carraspeó sintiéndose aislado y celoso.

—Supongo que es todo lo que debías mostrarme— musitó incómodo.

—Solo necesitan su aprobación— contestó y poniendo su total atención en el presidente.

—Todas— expresó con calma.

— ¿Perdón?— dijeron al unísono Kagome y el fotógrafo.

—Quiero todas las fotos en el catálogo y algunas en publicidad, así que solo espera tu paga por el trabajo.

—Bien— articuló orgulloso.

— ¿Es en serio? ¿Realmente pondrás todas?— cuestionó preocupada Kagome una vez que el joven se retiró.

—Así es, al menos por ahora— indicó.

— ¿Al menos por ahora?

—He decidido que seas el rostro de la compañía, pero necesito a otro modelo masculino para que contribuya con tu imagen— explicó inspeccionando las fotos —se me ha ocurrido que puedo traer a alguien del extranjero, trabajó solo una temporada en la empresa, pero dudo que no acepte ya que por el momento se encuentra libre de compromisos— observó el rostro de sorpresa de Kagome.

— ¿Y quién es el elegido? No sé mucho de modelos famosos, pero quizás y he escuchado su nombre— preguntó sin aguantar la curiosidad.

—Su nombre es Laurent Etienne D'antuan— expuso quitándole importancia.

—Oh vaya, es un nombre difícil de decir y realmente no recuerdo haberlo escuchado antes— su expresión de asombro le sacó una sonrisa al joven de ojos azules.

—Tranquila, es un buen muchacho, pero tiene una extraña pasión por la cultura oriental y por supuesto, las mujeres asiáticas— describió sin eliminar su sonrisa —Así que deberé protegerte para que no te conquiste.

Kagome liberó una risita traviesa.

— ¿Y por qué no? No me vendría mal una relación con un extranjero.

— ¿Y permitir que te alejen de mí? Claro que no— dijo negando con la cabeza.

Ella volvió a reír pero esta vez más fuerte.

—Tampoco quiero alejarme de ti.

Ambos se miraron como si fueran cómplices y esbozaron una sonrisa.

—Eso no pasará nunca— finalizó Kouga.

…

El aeropuerto de Narita estaba abarrotado de personas, algunas buscando a sus familiares y otras tantas un taxi disponible para salir de ahí. Tal vez no había sido el mejor momento para viajar a Japón, pero lo único que él quería era poder verla otra vez, comunicarse con ella y saber cómo estaba el pequeño bebé que habían procreado; por lo que era importante buscar un lugar despejado y tranquilo, aunque esto resultara una gran hazaña.

Totalmente convencido y con pasos veloces, se alejó del bullicio cubriendo su rostro con la bufanda alrededor de su cuello y las gafas oscuras que compró antes de subir al avión. Justo cuando se distraía mirando su móvil en busca del número telefónico de su amada, alguien se impactó contra él.

Su mirada azul se colocó perpleja sobre el sujeto que se inclinaba a levantar el objeto, que segundos atrás se encontraba en su mano.

—Lo lamento— se disculpó el pelinegro, cerciorándose de que el pequeño teléfono no se hubiera roto —Hoy has sido un día ajetreado y es tan difícil poder desplazarse sin estamparse con alguien— sonrió mientras le extendía la mano con el pequeño aparato.

Él no reaccionó, tomo su móvil aun inmerso en la confusión mientras el sujeto se abría paso y continuaba con su camino. Entonces, cuando parecía desaparecer dentro de la multitud se apresuró a alcanzarlo y antes de que su vista lo perdiera, logró atrapar el brazo del caballero.

Kouga se giró sorprendido ante el contacto inesperado y alzó su mirada para encontrarse con el mismo individuo con el que momento antes había tenido un percance.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle?— inquirió soltándose sutilmente del agarre.

—Kouga— llamó respirando hondo. Dejó la pequeña maleta que llevaba en una mano y al erguirse, se quitó las gafas y la bufanda que cubría sus facciones. La sorpresa del joven Takayama se vio reflejada en sus ojos ante la presencia de Laurent.

— ¿Laurent? ¿Realmente eres tú?— preguntó sonriendo —Con ese disfraz nunca te hubiera encontrado.

El joven francés le dirigió una expresión ofendida.

—Eso no era un disfraz, pretendía ocultar mi identidad para evitar demorarme más tiempo y huir del acoso de mis fans— aclaró volviendo a cubrir su rostro.

—Pero eso no era necesario, no tienes muchas fans por esta parte del mundo, así que no debes preocuparte— dijo quitándole importancia a las palabras del modelo —quítate eso de la cara y sígueme, ya he perdido mucho tiempo buscándote.

Sin esperar respuesta giró sobre sus pasos y se dispuso a buscar la salida.

Laurent le siguió el paso molesto y encaprichado con mantener su identidad resguardada, después de todo no dejaba de ser un personaje de imagen mundial.

Una vez dentro del auto de Kouga, Laurent se despojó de todo aquello que le molestaba e incluso su preparado atuendo quedó olvidado en la parte trasera del coche. Se estiró sobre su asiento y bostezo exhausto.

–Hay rumores acerca de que tienes un nuevo rostro para tu compañía, quizás ha sido esa la razón por la cual has pedido que venga a Japón— inicio como tema de conversación — ¿Quieres que yo sea su pareja?— preguntó con un tono de picardía.

Sin embargo Kouga permaneció en silencio y concentrado en la carretera por la cual circulaba su elegante BMW. Después de lo que al joven modelo le pareció una eternidad, oyó la ronca voz de su jefe temporal sin cambiar la etérea expresión de su rostro.

—Así es— se limitó a contestar el pelinegro.

Laurent comprendió el poco ánimo del caballero para entablar diálogo, por lo que decidió distraerse con el panorama del trayecto que estaban recorriendo. En silencio extrajo una cajetilla de cigarros en su bolsillo y con parsimonia colocó uno entre sus labios.

— ¿Ahora fumas?— interrogó sorprendido después de observar a su acompañante de soslayo.

—Es para calmar mis nervios, últimamente la presión en mi vida ha estado aumentando— contestó después de encender su cigarro —Además me encuentro ansioso, la nicotina es la única solución adecuada por ahora— con un suspiro pesado agacho la cabeza.

— ¿Ansioso?— se burló Kouga — ¿Estas así por una mujer?

El joven de origen francés se mantuvo en silencio.

—Vaya, parece que di en el blanco— Kouga lo miro un segundo para después volver su mirada de nueva cuenta al camino.

—No digas tonterías, es solo el trabajo— contradijo —Enfoquémonos mejor en tu nueva adquisición.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

— ¿Es ella realmente buena? Es decir, ¿podría ser capaz de obtener la fama que esperas?

—Creo que no solo es capaz, podría incluso rebasar mis expectativas.

Laurent le dirigió una expresión llena de sorpresa.

— ¿Acaso ella... puede llegar más lejos que Kikyo?— titubeó.

Kouga sonrió con satisfacción, dejando en claro sus pensamientos.

— ¡Imposible!— exclamó —Mi deseo por conocerla ha incrementado, no se me ocurre que pueda existir mujer más bella que Kikyo. Si lo que dices es cierto, esa joven debe ser una creación directa del mismo Dios o tal vez hasta hija de alguna criatura mítica que espera poder devorar nuestros corazones puros— analizó poniendo un exagerado énfasis en cada palabra que pronunciaba.

El joven Takayama soltó una carcajada.

—Posiblemente sea lo segundo, tiene un poder letal sobre los hombres— su vista se desvió en la siguiente intersección que debía tomar —pero su belleza no es superficial, tampoco posee la exquisitez de las mujeres que llevan años en esta industria y es posible que en cuanto al físico, Kikyo sea la mujer más estilizada y bella; pero posee una inocencia natural que te atrapa. Su mirada te incita a querer descubrir lo que oculta su alma y estoy seguro de que si alguien se arriesga, no se decepcionaría de ello.

—Parece que has caído en su hechizo— murmuró impresionado y arrojando el resto de su cigarrillo por la ventana del auto —pero no eres el único que quedó atrapado bajo el encanto de una mujer, me temo que ya no soy dueño de mí mismo y que moriré si no vuelvo a ver a la causante de mi sufrimiento— sus palabras sorprendieron a Kouga, tanto que logró distraerse y tuvo que maniobrar con el volante para evitar un accidente.

Su respiración agitada tardó un poco en tranquilizarse —No digas ese tipo de cosas cuando estoy conduciendo, por un instante he creído lo que me decías— regañó con tono autoritario; sin embargo, la actitud y el porte serio de Laurent llenó de convicción la declaración que momento atrás había lanzado —Debe ser una broma— terminó susurrando.

Él había conocido a Laurent poco después de que Kikyo se fuera de su compañía para firmar un contrato con una empresa extranjera, su encuentro fue tan normal y común como dos hombres de negocios. La familia de Laurent estaba vinculada con una línea de perfumes para dama y caballero, por lo que deseaban hacer un trato con él, ya que en ese momento pretendían tomar como tema principal la cultura japonesa. Kouga simplemente se sintió complacido de un negocio a gran escala, así que lleno de orgullo aceptó llevar a cabo parte del trabajo con sus mejores damas; la respuesta de los clientes fue demandante y satisfactoria. Desde ese momento ambos hombres formaron una amistad cuyo único sustento eran los negocios; por esa simple razón no había necesidad de estar al pendiente el uno del otro.

Sin embargo, durante el poco tiempo que se conocían, Kouga siempre escuchó a Laurent quejarse del matrimonio, argumentando que el amor era para los soñadores y aquellos que fácilmente se ilusionaban; fue debido a eso que el inexperto francés se comprometió con una mujer de buena familia y con una herencia sustanciosa.

Ahora, simplemente no podía creer que aquél joven lleno de ingenuidad realmente se haya enamorado.

—Debe ser una broma— acordó con pesimismo y se quedó en silencio.

Durante un largo tiempo, ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar. Takayama se sumió en sus pensamientos y su acompañante, mientras tanto, moría de ansiedad.

Etienne suspiró.

— ¿Has sabido algo sobre Kikyo?— preguntó un poco nervioso.

—Hace años que esa mujer no se acerca a la empresa, pero si quieres saber algo interesante, casi en todo el país se anunció la llegada de un primogénito y debido a eso, se retiró por un tiempo de las cámaras— informó sin percatarse de la mirada desolada que mostraba el otro caballero —Su marido debe estar feliz— dijo con sarcasmo.

—Lo dudo— Laurent frunció el ceño —Ese hombre no valora a Kikyo, incluso se ha buscado una amante en su ausencia.

Un extraño escalofrío subió por toda la espalda de Kouga y finalizó erizándole los cabellos de la nuca.

— ¿Acaso tú…?— las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

Él otro hombre desvió su mirada de la acusación silenciosa que recibía.

— ¡Cielos!— exclamó — ¿Cuántas sorpresas planeas darme?— su boca formó una mueca —Te advertí que no te involucraras más con Kikyo, ahora entiendo porque no has dejado de nombrarla.

—Tú no entiendes, realmente creí que podía dejarla después de que comencé una relación con ella, ya que yo estaba comprometido; pero al final solo fui atándome más y más— se defendió con frustración.

—No, aquí el que nunca comprendió fuiste tú— volvió a repetir —Cuando me dijiste que comenzabas algo demasiado íntimo con la hija de Fukushima no creí que lo llevarías tan lejos, esa mujer está casada; me cansé de repetírtelo y creí que al final lo terminarías, ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de mencionarte su matrimonio antes de insinuarte una relación— su voz cambió a un tono más ronco.

Él nunca juzgaría a Kikyo por ser lo que era, pero si era posible mantener distancia con ella mejor. Después de su trágica situación con Naraku Bagashama, el joven Takayama simplemente decidió cortar cualquier enlace con la mujer de Taisho.

— ¡Pero su marido no la ama!— protestó el joven modelo—Además ahora no puedo separarme de ella, sobre todo en este momento.

Fue entonces cuando una idea bizarra cruzó la mente de Kouga. Asustado frenó inesperadamente a pesar de los insistentes pitidos e improperios que le lanzaron; su mirada se colocó rápidamente sobre el otro sujeto y dejó que las palabras salieran llenas de temor.

—Es tu hijo— afirmó.

Laurent asintió casi mecánicamente.

Toda la tranquilidad que semanas atrás había aparecido en la mente de Kouga se esfumó. Ese bebé que Kikyo esperaba no era de Inuyasha, aquella mujer calculadora estaba usando una excusa con el único fin de retener a su esposo y para desgracia de Kouga, tarde o temprano todo saldría a la luz. Sus propias decisiones trajeron al verdadero padre frente al único obstáculo que separaba a Kagome de Taisho, sin ese impedimento perdería para siempre a su amada.

—Es por eso que estoy agradecido contigo— su afligida voz rompió la tensión del momento y trajo a la realidad la mente confundida de Takayama —Pienso pelear por mi derecho como padre, no permitiré que me alejen de mi hijo y si Kikyo no accede, usaré fuerzas mayores.

Kouga deseo regresar al aeropuerto y enviar a Laurent en un avión directo a su país natal.

— ¿Fuerzas mayores?— preguntó aturdido — ¿Legales?

—Así es— asintió lleno de confianza.

Una voz en su interior hizo eco, tenía que evitar a toda costa que se supiera la verdad; no solo por el bien de su amada sino por el bien de todos, el escandalo afectaría a ambas compañías. Aunque si era sincero, lo único que deseaba era evitar que Inuyasha volviera a dañar a Kagome.

—Dudo que puedas lograrlo— dijo con calma y encendiendo el auto —Tienes una enorme desventaja al ser extranjero y no te concederían el derecho de tener a tu hijo, si usas la excusa de que Kikyo trabaja demasiado, ella podría decir lo mismo de ti; además, ella cuenta con la suerte de estar casada, un matrimonio estable y con el dinero suficiente para brindarle educación a su hijo. Tú por el contrario, sigues soltero y eso simplemente no te permitirá hacerte cargo de un bebé— sus palabras salieron como líquido venenoso.

Laurent se quedó perturbado.

—Entonces deberé casarme; no importa lo que tenga que hacer, pero conseguiré que ese niño crezca bajo mi cuidado así tenga que volver con Rosemund O'Donoghue y pedirle que me acepte de nuevo— la voz decisiva de Laurent terminó convenciendo a Kouga, debía esforzarse en encontrar una forma de hacer que Kagome lo aceptara en su vida o todo estaría acabado.

— ¿Es a Kikyo a quien amas?— indagó preocupado.

—Sí— dijo cabizbajo —Es ella la causante de mi dolor y de mi inmensa felicidad. No puedo renunciar a ella, pero tampoco quiero dañarla— desvió su mirada azul hacia la ventana —quisiera poder alejarla de ese hombre.

—Renuncia a ella, te dañará más si sigues anhelándola— habló con voz sabia.

—No tienes el derecho de decirme eso, eres tú quien aún está enamorado de una joven que conoció a los quince años.

El sudor cubrió su frente.

—Pero ella es libre— finalizó.

Laurent se limitó a levantar sus hombros sin el mayor interés.

—Nada es imposible Kouga— murmuró para sí mismo.

…

Un ajetreado Miroku entró a su oficina sin tomarse la molestia de llamar antes ni de cerrar la puerta. Inuyasha quedó sorprendido por esa acción inesperada y no logró recuperarse de ello cuando media docena de catálogos caían sobre su escritorio.

— ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe esta repentina intromisión?— preguntó exasperado.

—Los catálogos de la compañía de Takayama fueron recibidos esta mañana— informó acomodando el nudo de su corbata.

—Me he dado cuenta de eso— expresó con sarcasmo y desviando su mirada a la pequeña torre de papeles —Pero no entiendo por qué los has traído aquí, es tu trabajo revisarlos, sobre todo si vienen del sarnoso de Kouga.

—Inuyasha— llamó serio, provocando en su jefe un escalofrío —Me temo que esto puede importarte más de lo que desearías.

El ojidorado vaciló por un instante y poco después se decidió a inspeccionar los catálogos. Sus labios se entre abrieron por la estupefacción; hasta ese momento no había prestado la atención debida al asunto, pero después de observar las portadas de cada uno comprendió la actitud exaltada y anonada de su amigo.

— ¿Qué significa esto?— cuestionó confuso, mientras sus ojos no se despegaban de la imagen de una mujer cuya belleza femenina, él mejor que nadie conocía. Sus dedos acariciaron inconscientemente el rostro plasmado en papel y finalizaron el contacto sobre sus preciosos labios.

Miroku se rascó la nuca —Sango me había comentado algo— murmuró llamando la atención de su jefe —pero hasta donde tenía entendido su puesto en la empresa era como fotógrafo profesional— recordó que en cuanto se dispuso a inspeccionar el trabajo casi había caído de su asiento por la inesperada sorpresa.

Inuyasha sonrió nostálgicamente —Es increíble que Kagome ahora trabaje para Takayama.

Odiaba admitir que le molestaba que la relación entre ambos se volviera más íntima, porque a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos para alejar a su bella ex secretaria de su antiguo amor, eran sus errores propios los que terminaron separándolo a él, de aquella espléndida mujer. Aunque no podía llamar error al niño que crecía en el vientre de su esposa, debía agradecer el poder formar una familia y simplemente resignarse con Kagome.

—Inuyasha, dejaré que te hagas cargo de esta parte del trabajo— dijo aturdido por la reacción de su amigo —a cambio me encargaré de lo que tú estabas haciendo— con un pequeño ademán de despedida se dispuso a retirarse, preguntándose una y otra vez por el estado de Inuyasha.

Él por el contrario, quedó sumido en sus pensamientos; perdido en aquellos recuerdos que no volverían más y admirando cada fotografía de su amada. Por varios minutos permaneció con la mente repleta de Kagome, pero su expresión cambió cuando se topó con la foto de ella abrazada a un hombre extranjero. Conforme avanzaba las páginas se encontraba con más imágenes de ellos dos en diferentes posiciones y los celos comenzaron a dominar su raciocinio.

— ¿Qué clase de sujeto permite que otro te ponga la mano encima?— farfulló enojado —Ya tengo suficiente con Kouga.

Estuvo tentado a levantarse de su puesto e ir a reclamarle a Takayama por su estupidez, si Kagome se enamoraba de otro hombre no creía superarlo.

Sin embargo logró recuperarse al encontrarse otra fotografía de ella; en esta se lograba apreciar la perla que él le había regalado y la cual se encontraba abrazando el esbelto cuello femenino, a su lado yacía un hermoso perro blanco, los ojos del canino eran de un color ámbar tan profundo y brillante. Inuyasha estaba seguro que aquello era la clara señal del amor que aun sentía por él y un sentimiento de orgullo afloró en su pecho. Kagome también estaba tratando de olvidarlo, pero no por ello pretendía ofender sus sentimientos.

—Nunca podré amar a otra mujer como te he amado a ti— susurró mirando aquella página del catálogo —pero a pesar de mi orgullo y mis celos, realmente deseo que puedas encontrar a alguien que pueda amarte y ofrecerte un mejor futuro del que pude haberte ofrecido yo— cerró sus ojos y exhaló aire con pesar —es lo mejor que puedo pedir para ti, de lo contrario terminaré consumiéndome en estos sentimientos y arrastrándote conmigo.

Dio un último vistazo a la imagen de Kagome y cerró el catálogo; deseando no hacerlo tomó todos los archivos sobre su mesa y los arrojó al bote de basura, después por medio de la bocina de su despacho mandó a traer a un asistente de limpieza y colocándose el saco sobre los hombros salió de ahí.

—Debo dejarte ir— finalizó cerrando la puerta de su oficina.

…

El sonido delicado de una risa se dejó escuchar seguido del ladrido de un perro, inundando toda la estancia y haciendo sonreír al joven francés.

— ¿Puedo quedármelo?— volvió a pedir con un gesto de tristeza mientras el animal le lamía las palmas de las manos.

—Ya he dicho que no— repitió Kouga molesto —ese perro solo fue el préstamo de una veterinaria, debe ser devuelto para antes del mediodía de mañana, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?

—Pero Kouga, tú me prometiste que podía pedirte lo que yo quisiera después de que fui engañada al firmar el contrato— Kagome estaba dispuesta a quedarse con el precioso perro, se había encariñado con este durante las sesiones fotográficas y al parecer el afecto era mutuo, por lo que no pretendía rendirse —¿Acaso ya se te ha olvidado?

—No te engañé, debiste leer el contrato para evitar algún conflicto— pasó su mano por su rostro cansado y después colocó su mirada sobre los intrusos en su oficina.

— ¿Por qué simplemente no dejas que se quedé con él?— preguntó Laurent con japonés fluido.

Kagome le sonrió agradecida.

Estos últimos días ambos habían afianzado sus lazos en una bonita amistad, Laurent parecía un hombre con una apariencia fría y calculadora, aunque varios de sus compañeros negaron semejantes adjetivos cuando ello lo mencionó, argumentando que el joven era tan inocente como amable. Ella solo logró estar de acuerdo cuando comenzaron a trabajar juntos y conoció la verdadera personalidad del hombre.

—Si permito que ella lo conserve, mi departamento comenzará a oler a perro por cualquier lado y puede que nos infestemos de pulgas, no quiero soportar vivir con algo que es portador de tantas enfermedades— expresó arrugando la nariz —Además no tolero a los perros y mucho menos a uno cuyos ojos me recuerdan mi peor enemigo.

La joven frunció el ceño.

—Si tanto te molesta eso, puedo empacar mis cosas e irme para no incomodarte— intervino ofreciéndole una mirada gélida.

Kouga se percató del grave error que cometió y se disponía a disculparse cuando fue interrumpido.

— ¿A tu enemigo?— el otro caballero levantó su mano para llamar al canino, este inmediatamente se liberó de los brazos de Kagome y acudió para recibir una gustosa caricia detrás de sus orejas — ¿Te refieres a Inuyasha Taisho?— preguntó sonriendo.

La simple mención de aquél nombre logró un profundo silencio en la oficina. Kagome trató de muchas formas en ocultar sus emociones y la reacción que el recuerdo de ese nombre le provocaba; sonriendo se puso de pie y tomó asiento a lado de Etienne.

—Solo permite que se quedé conmigo hasta que me mude, dentro de poco estará lista la casa que compré y no te causaremos más problemas— insistió la azabache robando la atención del animal y atrapándolo de nuevo en un abrazo.

Takayama suspiró, su mirada se desvió de Kagome al perro de raza, un precioso ejemplar de Samoyedo con ojos color ámbar, casi dorados pensó él. Podía simplemente acceder al capricho de la joven, pero su orgullo se lo impedía; sabía que ella lo quería por el extraño color de su mirada y por motivos sentimentales que aun la unían a Inuyasha. No deseaba aceptarlo, pero Kagome no había logrado olvidar a ese hombre a pesar del desplante que sufrió.

—Bien— aceptó con un gesto de disgusto —puedes quedártelo, mi secretaria avisará a la veterinaria.

El rostro de Kagome resplandeció. Ella lanzó un gritito de felicidad y corrió hacia su jefe para depositar un beso en la mejilla de este.

—Gracias Kouga.

Laurent los observó a ambos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en la expresión de felicidad que mostraba la joven modelo y de pronto se sintió celoso, ¿por qué no se había enamorado de una mujer como Kagome? Kikyo no era un ser sin sentimientos, pero sabía que su personalidad era tan diferente, era una mujer madura y segura de sus decisiones, pero demasiado desconfiada como para entregar sus sentimientos a cualquiera.

Desde que había llegado a Japón sus intentos por localizarla no habían cedido, pero era Kouga el que siempre se interponía y gracias a ello, ahora solo tenía una semana más en Tokio antes de regresar a su país, el contrato finalizaría dentro de dos días con la última sesión para exhibir la joyería de una empresa; entonces solo tendría cinco días libres para vagar un momento y definitivamente irse.

Una vez que tomara aquél vuelo no pensaba buscar más a su amada, estaba decidido a resignarse, incluso no pelear por su futuro hijo, no quería herir a Kikyo de esa manera. Kouga ya había enviado las fotos a las compañías correspondientes y para ese instante, Kikyo ya debía saber que estaba en Japón.

— ¿Laurent?— llamó Kagome, pasando la palma de su mano frente a los ojos azules. Él respondió con una mueca de sorpresa.

— ¿Sucede algo?— preguntó sosteniéndole la mirada a la chica.

—Te invite a comer, pero no me contestabas y comencé a preocuparme— murmuró ella — ¿Estás bien?— colocó su mano sobre la frente masculina.

—Sí, es solo que recordé algo importante— murmuró alejándose del dulce contacto.

— ¿Algo o alguien?— se burló Kouga.

Kagome lo reprendió con la mirada y el joven francés se limitó a sonreír.

—Vayamos a comer— anunció dando fin al regaño mudo de la azabache.

— ¡Muy bien!— se alegró ella y salió junto a su nueva mascota tarareando una canción. Ambos hombres sonrieron y posteriormente se dispusieron a seguirla.

…

Kikyo se bajó del auto de su esposo y levantó la mirada para observar el alto edificio que pertenecía a la familia Takayama; una empresa que no había visitado desde su debut en el extranjero. Se giró de nueva cuenta hacia el hombre que ahora estaba de pie a unos pasos de ella y admiraba también la construcción.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres entrar?— preguntó de nuevo y acariciando con suavidad su abultado vientre.

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza. —Es imposible que salga vivo de aquí, prefiero esperarte dentro del auto, solo procura no tardarte demasiado— le ofreció una sonrisa a la bella mujer y se acercó para depositar un beso en el puente de su nariz —ve con cuidado.

Ella asintió y se apresuró a entrar.

Él observó a su mujer hasta que se perdió dentro de la compañía; si bien era cierto que no quería entrar debido a Kouga, también había otra razón, Kagome trabajaba ahora en esa empresa como modelo y no soportaría el verla sin correr a abrazarla. Se colocó las gafas de sol y se recargó en la puerta de su auto, sus manos jugueteaban con las llaves de este y su mirada apreciaba las pequeñas hendiduras en el suelo.

Un ladrido lo sacó de su exploración sobre el piso de cemento y levantó su vista hacia el causante de tan escandaloso sonido, un perro blanco se apresuraba corriendo hacia las puertas del enorme edificio, detrás de él un joven de cabellos rubios lo seguía tratando de alcanzarlo.

— ¡Espérenme!— otro grito le hizo desviar la mirada del par que pasó frente a él y entonces el oxígeno dejó de ingresar a sus pulmones.

—Kagome— susurró al ver la silueta de la mujer correr en su dirección. La primera idea que tuvo fue quedarse ahí parado y esperar a ver como reaccionaba ella, pero la desechó cuando logró ver a Kouga caminar a paso calmado detrás de la mujer. Tuvo que repetirse que ahora no tenía el derecho de aparecerse frente a Kagome y causar otro desastre en su vida, su cuerpo reacio a moverse logró obedecerlo, alcanzó dar la espalda justo en el preciso instante en el que ella pasaba ignorándolo por completo y continuamente gritando que la esperaran. Ni siquiera lo miro, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y eso en vez de aliviarlo lo irritó. La última persona pasó casi rozándolo y perdiéndose de igual manera dentro del majestuoso edificio.

Inuyasha apretó sus puños enfurecido y luego relajo sus músculos. Ya no era nadie para entrometerse en el camino de su amada, el mismo había decidido dejarla ir, ahora simplemente tenía que afrontar las consecuencias.

Mientras tanto, en la recepción Kagome chocó contra la fuerte espalda de su compañero y solo alcanzó a sobarse la nariz cuando escuchó la voz quebrada del caballero.

—Kikyo— musitó con un tinte de alegría. La joven que hasta ese momento se encontraba de espaldas, viró despacio y nerviosa, rezando que sus sentidos la estuvieran engañando.

Sus oscuros ojos mostraron toda la sorpresa que sentía al verlo parado en esa enorme estancia, las atractivas facciones de su rostro se veían relajadas y placidas por el simple hecho de mirarla; ella no supo cómo reaccionar. De pronto se vio envuelta en un abrazo, su rostro se impactó contra aquél pecho varonil que infinitas veces había besado e inevitablemente inhalo aquél inconfundible aroma que siempre la hizo sentir amada.

Kagome se quedó estupefacta.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma— murmuró Kouga parado a su lado. Ella lo miró esperando una respuesta, a lo que él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Kikyo pareció advertir las otras dos presencias y fue ahí cuando recuperó la cordura, alejó a Laurent de su persona y desvió su vista hacia sus espectadores. Como si la sorpresa de ver a su antiguo amante fuera poca, deseo gritar cuando logró ver quien era la chica que estaba a lado del dueño de esa empresa.

—Kagome— siseó con odio sin dejar de observarla.

La azabache se sintió intimidada, aquellos ojos destilaban un rencor infinito.

— ¿Acaso se conocen?— preguntó Laurent impresionado y relajando la tensión.

Kouga se apresuró a actuar rápido.

—Kagome— llamó despacio —Laurent y Kikyo trabajaron juntos en el extranjero, debido a eso se hicieron buenos amigos— informó para aclarar la situación y después mirar a Etienne —Ellas se conocen porque Kagome trabajó en la empresa Taisho— finalizó sonriéndoles.

Kikyo adivinó la razón por la que Takayama decía aquello, él ahora era protector de aquella mujer.

—Así es— contestó sin delicadeza.

Kagome se excusó con todos y desapareció de la presencia de su antigua rival. Kouga hizo lo mismo después y siguió el mismo rumbo que la joven.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó una Kikyo impaciente y colocando su mirada enfurecida en Laurent —Se suponía que estarías trabajando en Europa, ¿por qué has venido?— exigió preocupada.

—Tengo trabajo aquí— dijo con el ceño fruncido —No puedes prohibirme el viajar a Japón solo porque ya no quieras verme.

—Claro que puedo cuando te comportas tan deliberadamente, allá afuera está mi marido, si él hubiera visto lo que hiciste estaría en un aprieto— la voz de Kikyo se volvió un gemido de dolor —por favor, desaparece de mi vida— pidió aunque no lo deseaba.

Laurent se molestó por esas palabras y a continuación la asió de los hombros con rudeza.

—No vine por ti— mintió —Solo es por trabajo, entiéndelo— el dolor se reflejó en su mirada azul —Además— prosiguió —me he comprometido con otra mujer— informó, esperando ver una reacción que delatara a Kikyo.

—Me parece bien— anunció ella, escondiendo sus emociones en un rincón de su alma —por eso debes evitar ser tan impulsivo— se soltó de su agarre al finalizar la oración.

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, caminó decisiva hasta el ascensor y entró; justo cuando las puertas metálicas se cerraban alcanzó a ver la mirada cristalina de su amado y el mundo dejo de girar.

Lo había perdido.

Se recargó contra las paredes de la inmensa caja, sintiéndose asfixiada; el dolor en su pecho le laceró con crueldad y fue consciente de la mayor estupidez que había cometido. Cayó de rodillas al suelo cuando un mareo la atacó, de pronto se sintió insegura y débil; deseo apretar el botón de la planta baja y regresar para aclarar las cosas con Laurent, pero se vio sin fuerzas y en total desesperación. Las lágrimas surcaron sus ojos y cayeron, ella ahogó un sollozo y el repentino punzón en su vientre la alteró, como si deseara proteger a su bebé llevó sus manos sobre su abdomen, tratando de tranquilizar el malestar pero fue imposible; el ascensor seguía subiendo, sintió que de pronto el lugar era estrecho y el trayecto demasiado largo.

Las puertas se abrieron como si se tratara de una salvación y sus ojos se clavaron en la persona frente a ella.

_-Kagome_- le murmuró su mente.

La joven se alarmó al verla en ese estado, apresurada la ayudó a ponerse de pie pero el peso la terminó jalando hacia abajo; sin saber de dónde encontrar fuerzas se agachó frente a Kikyo y la cargó en su espalda. Cualquiera se impresionaría de verla cargando a una mujer con varios meses de gestación.

Kouga la visualizó cuando salía de su oficina, preocupado alcanzó a sostener la figura de la esposa de Inuyasha mientras Kagome trataba de recuperar el aliento. La llevó dentro del despachó y la acomodó en el largo sillón que estaba como decoración.

— ¿Qué le pasó?— preguntó lleno de angustia y examinado el pulso de la joven.

—No lo sé, la encontré así en el elevador— la azabache fue a servir un vaso de agua y lo trajo de prisa, posteriormente se quitó la mascada que llevaba en su cuello y lo mojó sin importarle que se dañara la carísima alfombra.

Kikyo solo fue consciente de las voces que sonaban como un eco en la distancia, después se sumió en la oscuridad.

Minutos después, la mujer de tez pálida abrió los ojos con lentitud, en su campo de visión logró enfocar una esfera rosada a escasos centímetros de su rostro, levantó la mirada y se quedó congelada al ver la cara de aquella mujer, la misma que le había arrebatado el amor de su esposo.

—Es un alivio— murmuró Kagome, quitando algunos mechones que se le pegaron a la frente de su ex rival.

Ella al contrario, le ofreció una mirada de odio, pero no recibió respuesta al ataque. Otra silueta se hizo presente a lado de la joven que sostenía su mano y acariciaba su frente.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor?— preguntó Laurent, demasiado cerca de Kagome para el gusto de Kikyo.

Ella se irguió de golpe.

—No hagas eso, podría ser malo para tu bebé— le pareció una farsa tanta amabilidad, pero aunque deseara negarlo, la débil expresión en el rostro de esa mujer le dio tranquilidad.

—Estoy bien, debo irme— anunció —mi marido está esperándome abajo— informó tratando de hacer sentir mal a esa embustera, pero no logró la reacción deseada.

Por otro lado, Etienne se alejó como si supiera que su presencia no era bienvenida y Kikyo quiso detenerlo.

—Kouga ya le ha llamado, subió tan rápido le avisaron— dijo a cambio Kagome y haciendo que se olvidara de su amante.

— ¿Dónde está?— preguntó sin creerlo.

—Kikyo— se oyó la voz de Inuyasha en la puerta, traía una manta en su mano y en la otra su teléfono móvil —Me diste un gran susto— con calma se acercó hasta ella y la abrazo, liberándola del cálido contacto de Kagome, quien se hizo a un lado — ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Ella asintió extrañada por la reacción que su cuerpo sufrió tras verse separada de la mujer que supuestamente odiaba.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?— preguntó mirando a Kagome hablar con Laurent.

—No mucho, si acaso media hora— informó acariciándola —estaba por llamar a un médico.

—No será necesario, por ahora vámonos a casa— Inuyasha asintió. Lo primero que había creído cuando recibió la llamada de Takayama, era suponer que se dio cuenta de su presencia allá abajo, pero cuando nombró a su esposa y luego lo relacionó con desmayó, corrió sin importarle nada; después de todo era su hijo el que ella llevaba en su vientre.

Pero encontrar a Kagome cuidando de Kikyo, había sido un golpe fuerte; la imagen de su amada aun no podía borrarse de su mente.

La cargó en brazos y se despidió de todos con agradecimiento, Kagome no lo miró.

Una vez que estuvieron afuera, depositó a Kikyo con suavidad en el asiento y cerró la puerta para rodear el auto, tomó su lugar y emprendió marcha.

Kikyo observó su mano, el calor aún permanecía en esta; aquél delicado contacto había encendido su ser, casi de la misma manera que Laurent lo hacía cuando la abrazaba. Quizás fuera por el momento, pero debía admitir que esa sensación le causó un enorme revuelo y que estaba ansiosa por sentirlo de nuevo.

—Kagome— murmuró tan débilmente que Inuyasha no la escuchó. Ella poseía la misma pureza que su amado, un alma no corrompida y llena de ingenuidad, sin duda alguna, ese tipo de seres que te atrapan con una mirada. Kikyo comenzó a comprender porque su marido se había visto seducido por esa chiquilla o mejor dicho, porque personas como Inuyasha y ella, eran atraídos por individuos como Laurente y Kagome. A su lado se obtenía la felicidad deseada.

—Parece que me he enamorado de nuevo— Inuyasha la miró cuando dijo aquello y arqueó una ceja en forma interrogante. Kikyo le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa en sus delicados labios —Creo que soy tu nuevo rival en el amor— finalizó soltando una risita. Su esposo se quedó sin palabras y volvió la vista al camino, totalmente confundido por las palabras de Kikyo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaron? Espero que sí, sé que me tarde mucho pero espero y valga la pena; si por mí fuera integraría más en este capítulo, pero decidí cortarlo; no quería saturar la historia; después de todo si no salen los tres últimos capítulos planeados, ¿quién se disgustaría por uno o dos más?

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, son increíbles; me alegra que se reflejaran las emociones que quería transmitir, tuve que recrear la imagen en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

Marlene tú me leíste la mente en algunas partes antes de escribir este capítulo y realmente me sentí preocupada por si la historia se estaba mostrando demasiado predecible como me decían. Espero realmente y aunque tenga similitudes con lo común, también sea algo sorprendente lo que escribiré más adelante como el final.

Algunas aclaraciones:

Un Samoyedo es una raza de perro.

El aeropuerto de Narita es el segundo aeropuerto más importante de Japón y se encuentra en Narita en la prefectura de Chiba/Tokio.

De nueva cuenta gracias, trataré de actualizar pronto; hasta pronto.

Besos:

_**Layla Ryu.**_


	19. El Escándalo

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha solo le pertenecen a la honorable Rumiko Takahashi, a quien agradezco por haber creado tan magnífico anime. La historia por el contrario me pertenece a mí._

**Consecuencias.**

**Capítulo 19: "El escándalo"**

Muchas cosas pasaban alrededor de ella, tantas que comenzaba a preguntarse, si en lugar de ser parte de ellas no era solo una espectadora, alguien cuya importancia era insignificante en una historia donde los protagonistas eran Kikyo e Inuyasha; entonces, si era así, Kagome y Laurent no eran más que lo villanos que trataban de separar a una feliz pareja para encontrar la felicidad propia.

Egoísmo. Esa palabra resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez. Estaba cansada y aturdida, los oídos le zumbaban gracias a las palabras que acababa de escuchar, levantó la mirada de aquella taza de café -cuyo contenido ya estaba helado- y enfocó al hombre con apariencia deplorable. Él se iba al día siguiente por la tarde, regresaría a su país natal y trataría de vivir la ausencia de ese alguien especial al igual que Kagome había estado tratando de hacerlo por estos meses.

Pero aún seguía sin poder comprenderlo. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiese dado cuenta? La expresión de su compañero había cambiado radicalmente cuando se encontró con Kikyo en la recepción de la empresa donde trabajaban, era demasiado obvio para unos ojos a los que no se les escapaba nada, sin embargo, ella no podría haberlo descifrado, ni aunque estuviera pasando por lo mismo.

— ¿Guardarás mi secreto?— preguntó con tristeza el muchacho, observando sus temblorosas manos.

Kagome no respondió. Esa mañana él se presentó en el departamento de Kouga sabiendo que ella estaría ahí, pensó que era normal que se despidiera pues viajaría al día siguiente y no habría forma de poder verse antes de la partida, ella estaría trabajando todo el día con Kouga, así que creyó que sería una despedida informal; pero se había equivocado, pues al parecer Laurent deseaba hablar con alguien. Kagome sabía que ese alguien pudo haber sido cualquiera, no obstante, agradecía que de entre todos ella hubiera sido la elegida para escuchar tan escandalosa revelación. La conversación parecía un video grabado en el interior de su memoria, con el único fin de comprender muchas cosas que hasta ahora no tenían una explicación lógica.

Laurent amaba a Kikyo, ellos habían mantenido una relación durante su trabajo en el extranjero y según el joven, no estaba al tanto del matrimonio de la mujer oriental; todo se llevó a un segundo plano y después a él le fue imposible poder separarse de la esposa de Inuyasha, su Inuyasha. Ambos continuaron con esa aventura hasta que los sentimientos comenzaron a involucrarse, pero el asunto se tornó delicado y Kikyo decidió romper con todo; entonces Kagome comprendió que era la misma situación que ella vivió con Inuyasha. Cuando el presidente Taisho supo que se estaban implicando emocionalmente terminó con sus ilusiones. Una vez más fue herida, una vez más se permitió amar y ser dejada.

¿Pero por qué tenía que enterarse de todo esto? ¿Por qué descubrir que ni ella ni Laurent significaron más que un momento de codicia en la vida de esos seres? ¿Por qué ilusionarlos de esa manera sabiendo que nunca podrían corresponder a sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué si se amaban, jugaban con el corazón de alguien más y regresaban juntos sin importarles su sufrimiento?

Ella no pudo soportarlo más, un sollozo se escapó de sus labios y las lágrimas cayeron sin medida, aquellas lágrimas que se dispuso a retener, aquél dolor que se negó a aceptar comenzaba a aflorar de nuevo, las llagas en su pecho se abrieron y sintió claramente la traición, el sabor amargo se alojó en su boca, recordó los besos y palabras de amor que recibió cada vez que se veían, el tan codiciado tacto que disfruto le pareció ahora repugnante. Tantos meses deseo atesorar el recuerdo y creer que la razón de la separación no era más que la responsabilidad de Inuyasha por su futuro hijo.

— ¡Mentira!— gimió con frustración — ¡Maldito mentiroso!— volvió a gritar haciendo que Laurent se preocupara y se levantara angustiado.

—Tranquila Kagome— susurró envolviéndola en un abrazo — ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

La joven encajó sus uñas en la palma de sus manos y siguió sollozando. Pero Kagome sabía que ni el hombre frente a ella ni el mismo Inuyasha eran culpables, porque quien había creído que realmente la amaban había sido ella misma. Las caricias en su espalda y las palabras dulces lograron detener su llanto.

—Lo siento— se disculpó cubriendo sus labios y permitiendo que más lágrimas cayeran.

— ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?— indagó angustiado. Kagome asintió y susurró otra disculpa con torpeza, su mano temblorosa se aferró después a la tela de su ropa y trató de aclarar sus pensamientos.

—No puedo creerlo— musitó —Parece como si todo hubiese sido planeado como una cruel broma— su boca formó una sonrisa llena de ironía —Si, eso es; ¿de qué otra forma podría alguien explicarme lo que está sucediendo?— otro sollozo escapó — ¿De qué forma puedo comprender que lo que viví fue una mentira?

El joven francés la observó llorar, descargar todo ese sufrimiento aun a pesar de no comprender que pasaba.

—Deberías hablar, eso parece ser una buena solución— sugirió con amabilidad.

Kagome levantó sus rojizos ojos y miró compasivamente al hombre. — ¿Debería?— preguntó recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza —Está bien, lo haré—. Laurent se dispuso a escucharla y la miró conteniéndose de abrazarla fuertemente para que dejara de llorar. Tal como había dicho Kouga, ella tenía un efecto letal sobre los hombres.

Cuando Kagome pensó que sería una buena forma de purificar su ser de ese dolor, no creyó que estaría dañando a alguien más. Ella le contó todo a Etienne, la forma en que conoció a Inuyasha, lo que llevó a iniciar una relación clandestina y a enamorarse, le habló de su rompimiento y de la conmoción que le causó el enterarse que Kikyo estaba embarazada. Al finalizar, no esperó ver aquella mirada llena de resentimiento, de odio y de sufrimiento.

— ¿Así que eras tú la amante de Taisho?— preguntó con sarcasmo. Su corazón latía desesperado, no era culpa de aquella mujer, después de todo también había sido engañada —Kikyo se preocupaba porque le quitaras a su flamante esposo, ahora entiendo el por qué— su voz se iba apagando.

—No puedo mentir, realmente deseaba con toda mi alma que ellos se separaran— murmuró Kagome con la cabeza gacha —Inuyasha me prometió una vida juntos y yo le creí, pero la existencia de ese niño, aunque quisiera culparlo, trajo la luz a su matrimonio que se despedazaba y de alguna u otra forma, pienso que es una señal para que ellos no se separen— pasó el dorso de su mano por su nariz enrojecida —Por eso decidí que lo mejor era hacerme a un lado, ya no tenía armas para enfrentarme a él, no tenía la excusa de un embarazo para al menos poder verlo de vez en cuando y no soportaría un papel tan secundario sabiendo que mi amor es tan grande; si continuaba presionándolo me convertiría en un recipiente vacío y sin emociones.

Etienne esbozó una mueca como imitación de una sonrisa. —Te odio Kagome— dijo aunque eso no sorprendió a la joven azabache —Si fueras una poco más ambiciosa podrías haber mentido, hacerte de un embarazo falso y atarlo a ti, con el tiempo solo podías seducirlo y convertir la mentira en verdad; pero eres tan desesperadamente honesta que lo dejaste ir y con ello me negaste la oportunidad de tener a mi amada Kikyo.

— ¿De que serviría?— preguntó a cambio la joven —Ella está embarazada y eso es suficiente para que no pueda evitar pensar antes en su hijo, además, si yo hubiera quedado embarazada por cualquier medio, mi hijo no sería reconocido más que como un bastardo.

Laurent asintió ante esa cruel verdad, pero se ahorró el decirle que él era el verdadero padre del supuesto heredero Taisho. No valía la pena intentarlo, Kikyo se esforzó en esconder todo y lo único que él ganaría, sería el odio de su amada, por lo que era mejor así.

—El amor es doloroso, ¿cierto?

Kagome sonrió. —El dolor viene con el amor— murmuró como un lamento —porque el amor es un sentimiento doloroso hasta el punto de querer morir ahogado, esa es la verdad que nos rige a todo el mundo.

Laurent comprendió aquello con un gesto de decepción, el cambiar su destino ahora le pareció tan imposible y lejano, había perdido a la mujer que más había amado y conformarse con los recuerdos felices era su única alternativa.

…

El joven Takayama suspiró mientras abría la puerta de su departamento y entraba con calma, su día de trabajo había sido muy duro, sobre todo sin la presencia de Kagome en la empresa. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y colgó las llaves sobre la pared, la penumbra lo recibió y él se sintió intimidado; prendiendo la luz buscó vida alguna en aquél lugar que llevaba compartiendo con Kagome por un tiempo.

La sorpresa de verla parada en mitad de la estancia lo ofuscó un instante. La joven solo llevaba su pijama y el cabello hecho un desastre. Él frunció su ceño.

Los ojos azules de Kouga recorrieron con lentitud la esbelta figura de Kagome y fue un golpe profundo cuando comprendió la situación.

El recuerdo de Taisho seguía atormentándola.

Sintió la culpa golpear en su pecho con tal intensidad como para apagar la luz que brillaba en su mirada. Ella parecía tan pérdida en el abandono de Inuyasha, la expresión en sus delicadas facciones demostraban el arrepentimiento de no aferrarse al amor y simplemente dejar la batalla sin si quiera haber peleado. Si tan solo fuera la mitad de valiente para gritarle a ella la verdad, entregarle la última gota de esperanza que necesitaba para decidirse y correr tras Taisho; pero no lo era y además guardaba ese secreto como el egoísta villano que esperaba triunfar quedándose con la protagonista de la historia.

— ¿Te sientes bien? Te ves algo pálida— expresó sobresaltándola y notando sus ojos rojizos, el rastro de lágrimas era visible en las mejillas.

—No es nada— dijo a cambio y acercándose hasta él. Laurent se había retirado hace poco, dejándola sumida en sus pensamientos y las palabras que trataba de asimilar.

Kouga sabía que no era cierto, ella se veía recuperada hace unos días atrás y ahora parecía volver justo al mismo instante en que la encontró vagando en la calle.

—Laurent me informó que vendría, ¿dijo algo por lo que te tenga de esa manera?— los labios temblorosos de ella y el repentino sollozo le hicieron actuar con agilidad. Rápidamente rompió la poca distancia y la abrigó entre sus brazos mientras Kagome se deshacía en llanto —Así que ya te lo dijo— sus palabras apenas penetraron en la mente de la chica.

—Ellos… Kikyo y él, Inuyasha…— palabras sin secuencia y otras frases sin sentido alguno salieron de su boca, los sollozos y gemidos de dolor le impedían expresarse con naturalidad —No puedo Kouga, no logró hacerlo— consiguió articular — ¿Exactamente cuándo seré capaz de dejarlo ir?

Aquella interrogante lo dejó sin palabras, no tenía la respuesta u otra forma para consolar su sufrimiento. Así que la aferró a su cuerpo y permaneció en silencio, ansiaba que todo acabara, que pudieran regresar a siete años atrás y nunca haberla abandonado, a evitar que ella saliera de Niigata y conociera la crueldad de este sentimiento no correspondido. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de verla feliz de nuevo, incluso revelar la verdad que llevaba escondiendo; pero ¿sería esa la manera correcta de hacer la feliz o le traería a cambio más dolor?

No lo sabía. Quería intentar algo, una forma que fuera segura y evitara todo contacto con Taisho, algo que él fuera capaz de llevar a cabo sin cometer errores.

—Kagome— murmuró acariciando unos de los largos rizos que enmarcaban su rostro y separándola solo unos pocos centímetros de su tacto. Las palabras le parecieron tan torpes en ese instante, aprovechándose de la tristeza de su amada solo para poder ocupar un lugar que hace mucho dejo de ser suyo —Yo sanaré tu corazón, permíteme ocuparme de tus lágrimas, reconfortante cada instante y darte el amor que te mereces, déjame volver a tu lado, no como un amigo, sino como algo más; volvamos a nuestra relación que dejamos estancada en Niigata, cuando ambos éramos felices— sugirió sin despegar su mirada de la de ella y aguantando el impulso de la estúpida vocecita que lo obligaba a detenerse, una orden que penetraba en su cabeza y quería llegar a su conciencia. Esta vez no permitiría que la alejaran de su lado, porque había peleado y esperado tanto el recuperar lo que creía perdido. Inuyasha fue un completo inepto por perder a Kagome y él no quería cometer el error dos veces, esta vez, aunque se tratara de un acto cobarde y repulsivo, quería a Kagome de nuevo a su lado y para siempre.

Ella lo miró aturdida, sin comprender en su totalidad la oferta de Kouga. _-Volver- _Esa palabra le gustaba, porque podía regresar a ese tiempo en el que solo quería casarse con Kouga y vivir toda su vida en Niigata, una época en la que no había conocido al presidente de la empresa Taisho, donde ella era feliz corriendo a lado de su novio, visitando a Sango en la pequeña casa que tenía y llevando a su hermano menor para jugar con Kohaku, atendiendo el templo de su abuelo como una sacerdotisa y vendiendo amuletos cada festival celebrado. Ella quería volver, regresar a un tiempo en el que, ni ella ni Kouga imaginaban más que estar juntos, en el que su padre la aceptaba por ser la novia de su hijo y no los alejaba por prejuicios de sociedad, incluso por qué no, un tiempo en el que su propio padre estuviera con vida.

— ¿Puedes hacer eso? ¿Podemos volver?— preguntó rogando y aferrándose a esa ilusión —porque si puedes, yo estaría dispuesta a aceptar todo lo que me digas.

Kouga posó sus labios sobre la frente de Kagome —Claro que podemos— afirmó.

Entonces sin dudarlo, Kagome asintió despacio. Estaba tomando la decisión correcta.

Ya no quería pensar más en Inuyasha, lo dejaba para siempre; abandonaba el dolor y aceptaba a Kouga como su amor, porque enfrentar a la realidad sin nadie a su lado era agónico. Ella se permitiría una oportunidad para ser feliz. Colocó la palma de su mano sobre la mejilla del joven —Volvamos, Kouga— dijo mirándolo firmemente y esbozando una sutil sonrisa.

El latido de su corazón se aceleró, aquellas palabras que tanto deseo escuchar al fin estaban ahí, saliendo de esos preciosos labios, la alegría y la inmensa felicidad que le causó eran indescriptibles. Quizá se había comportado como alguien deplorable, había aprovechado la circunstancia y propuesto a Kagome iniciar su relación, pero no le importaba. No más Inuyasha, solo ellos dos, desde ahora y en adelante, no habría nadie más que ellos dos.

—Gracias Kagome— la pena que llevaba cargando desde que ella declaró que amaba a Taisho desapareció. La envolvió de nuevo en un fuerte abrazo y respiró el dulce aroma de su ahora novia —Prometo que cada día te haré feliz.

Kagome se dejó abrazar y aunque su corazón estaba destrozado, quería volver a intentarlo; amaría una vez más y esta vez no cometería más errores. No importaba que Inuyasha hiciera su vida, ya no le interesaba que hubiese sido utilizada o que él se convirtiera en el padre de los hijos de Kikyo; ahora era solo ella y su felicidad, era hora de comenzar a brillar por su propia luz y dejar atrás el dolor.

—No, gracias a ti Kouga— murmuró sin alejarse del contacto —Gracias por rescatarme y seguir amándome.

—No sería capaz de olvidarte Kagome, siempre fuiste la primera mujer a la que amé y a quien amaré hasta el último día de mi vida.

Y Kagome también deseo amarlo con la misma magnitud, porque ambos necesitaban otra oportunidad.

…

Inconscientemente sus pasos lo arrastraron hasta ese lugar, su cuerpo actuó por propia voluntad sin consultar las órdenes de su mente. Alzó la mirada hacia el alto edificio frente a él, sus dorados ojos no lograban despegarse de la estructura, un lugar que significaba demasiado como para poder olvidarlo.

—Kagome— susurró. Sus manos viajaron hacia los bolsillos de su abrigo y el hundió la nariz en la bufanda que rodeaba su cuello. Sin comprenderlo totalmente comenzó a caminar hacia el departamento, aquél donde paso sus últimas noches a lado de su amada, la mujer que había logrado mostrarle el verdadero amor. No lograba deshacerse de ese precioso y al mismo tiempo doloroso sentimiento. ¿Acaso era verdad que el dolor estaba unido a la magnífica sensación de amar? Él comenzaba a creerlo.

Acaricio el frío material de la llave, una pequeña pieza de metal que significaba demasiado como para poder arrojarla al aire y permitir que se perdiera; un suspiro escapó de entre sus labios cubiertos, mantuvo la mirada gacha, enfocando el pomo de la puerta. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? No lograba recordar nada. Sus acciones eran impulsadas por el recuerdo, por la ansiedad y el deseo, por la soledad y el dolor, por el amor. Por ese amor que lo estaba matando lentamente, consumiendo su alma y corazón; su vida ya no era la misma, su cuerpo se movía por simple rutina y cuando parecía recordar que tenía una esposa esperándolo, trataba de reaccionar del limbo donde había estado vagando desde la ruptura con Kagome.

Verla reír, correr, brillar como siempre y sobre todo, tan viva y plena como si la separación no la hubiera lastimado en nada; debería de alegrarlo, pero lo lastimaba, hería hasta el fondo de su ser y lo sumía cada vez más en su sufrimiento.

Dentro del frío y vacío departamento trató de buscar los resquicios del aroma que pertenecía a su princesa, el olor era tan tenue que amenazaba con desaparecer en un par de días; avanzó unos pasos hasta el enorme ventanal y corrió las largas cortinas, no había residuo de polvo pues él se había encargado de mantener el edificio tal y como lo dejó Kagome; su vista cayó en los otros edificios que competían contra este y los diferentes sonidos pugnaban por llegar a través del cristal. La ropa y muebles de Kagome permanecían de la misma manera en que las encontró, el auto color plata residía en el estacionamiento, cubierto por una capa que evitara el daño sobre la pintura; incluso los zapatos de tacón que ella le lanzó en su oficina y las joyas se encontraban bajo sus custodia. Absolutamente todo permanecería así para siempre.

Suspiró de nueva cuenta y entonces descendió su mirada hacia el pabellón de la calle, sus ojos se toparon con la figura de una mujer parada sobre la nieve al otro lado de la avenida, mantenía la vista gacha y constantemente apretaba la tela de su abrigo. Estaba a punto de alejarse del vidrio cuando la joven alzó la cabeza y sus bellos ojos cafés se toparon con los dorados de él.

Un sinfín de emociones recorrieron su cuerpo en ese instante y toda clase de órdenes pasaron de su mente al cuerpo, el recuerdo tan presente y latente lo incitaba a correr para envolver a esa mujer, una vez más entre sus brazos; casi creyó que solo era una ilusión causada por la depresión que lo aquejaba hasta que ella se lanzó a la fuga. Él entonces logró reaccionar, sus pies cobraron vida y con una habilidad nunca antes descubierta se lanzó al encuentro de su amada.

El frío lo recibió penetrando su piel descubierta ya que su abrigo había quedado olvidado en el edificio; la nieve dificultaba el poder correr por las calles, pero era gracias a esta que lograba alcanzarla. Su mano envolvió el delgado brazo de la chica y posterior a eso, él se aferró a ella, sus brazos actuaron con brusquedad y su cuerpo se sintió reconfortado por el contacto cálido.

—Suéltame— rogó ella.

—No podría aunque quisiera— dijo a cambio y esbozando una sonrisa, aspirando la fragancia de Kagome y sin poder creer que ella estuviera frente a él. El destino estaba tan encaprichado con ellos que a ambos estaban reencontrándose después de varios meses. Su agonía valía la pena si podía ser consolado con tenerla entre sus brazos un poco más.

Kagome se sintió como una tonta; no tenía pensado regresar a ese lugar, pero la plática con Laurent y el comienzo de una relación con Kouga la dejó perdida, no sabía que estaba bien o mal e inconsciente había terminado llegando ahí. Tan solo dos horas antes estaba acurrucada sobre el pecho de Kouga, pensando que había cometido un grave error en aceptarlo de nuevo, porque no existía forma alguna de volver al pasado, sus sentimientos ya no eran los mismos y aquellas personas con las que soñaba volver a encontrarse estaban a una distancia lejana; su padre, el hermano y padre de Sango estaban muertos, solo era ella soñando con recuperar una vida pasada, solo siendo una ilusa creyendo que podría olvidar a Inuyasha y cambiar su vida.

—Déjame— ordenó empujándolo —No me toques— pidió, se sentía como una traidora. Ella ya no era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa sin medir antes las consecuencias, no se sentía con la habilidad como para ignorar que ahora era la novia de Kouga aun a pesar de no saber si era lo mejor. Debía evitar acercarse a ese hombre que la abandonó.

Inuyasha la miró perturbado, el peso de todo le cayó encima, la realidad le abrió los ojos. Él la echó de su vida y no podía esperar que ahora ella lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos, sobre todo después de decirle que no había significado nada más que una relación carnal. Pero la necesidad y la emoción lo invadían, estaba tan desesperado por sentirla de nuevo que aunque ella le dirigió una mirada amenazante no se detuvo, aun a pesar de sus gritos y golpes se mantuvo firmemente abrazado a ella; cuando estaba totalmente calmada la hizo girar y en medio de la sorpresa unió su boca con la de Kagome, bebió como un loco de su sabor y gimió de placer cuando sintió la respuesta de ella.

Todo su ser exigió más y más, el beso se volvió demandante y el contacto hambriento. Inuyasha la dejó ir en un pesado jadeo e inspeccionó su rostro con detenimiento, era ella, tan hermosa y perfecta. Unió su frente con la de la muchacha y sonrió, ahora tal vez podía morir en paz.

—Perdóname— murmuró —Nunca quise hacerlo, me sentí como un idiota cuando te vi partir y entonces…

—Guarda silencio— le ordenó dirigiéndole una mirada venenosa y haciendo que su sonrisa se esfumara —Una disculpa no sanará todo el sufrimiento acumulado, una simple palabra y una falsa explicación no calmará mi odio.

—No lo entiendes.

— ¡Claro que lo entiendo!— gritó tratando de alejarse —Lo entiendo perfectamente, fui una estúpida amante, alguien que como Laurent con tu esposa sació sus necesidades. Este es el juego que ambos tienen.

— ¿Laurent y mi esposa? ¿De qué rayos hablas?— indagó sin tomarle importancia —Nunca jugué contigo, pero no podía dejar a mi esposa embarazada; ¿sabes el peso que tiene sobre mi consciencia dejar a mi propio hijo?— preguntó angustiado —Te amo, pero me es imposible abandonar a Kikyo por el momento.

Kagome no le creyó. No bastarían mil disculpas, nada sería suficiente para poder olvidar su rechazo.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, yo solo era parte de la aventura, ¿por qué debería creerte ahora? ¿Acaso estas aburrido y quieres volver a jugar con mis sentimientos?— dando dos pasos atrás se envolvió a sí misma y buscó refugió dentro de la calidez de su abrigo blanco; estaba cansada de todo, un momento se convencía que sin él sería feliz y al instante se daba cuenta de que si no podía permanecer a su lado no quería continuar viviendo.

Si pudiera pedir un deseo, ella rogaría estar a su lado por toda la eternidad.

— ¡Ojala fuera un maldito juego!— la furia con la que gritó casi desequilibró a Kagome —De esa manera podría dejarte ir, podría estar con mi esposa sin sentirme como un cuerpo vacío, podría seguir abrazando a Kikyo como antes sin pensar en ti, podría estar feliz de que ella es la madre de mi hijo y no tú, pero no puedo— las primeras lágrimas cayeron —Ojala fuera este dolor una farsa, solo un medio para poder estar contigo cada noche, pero no soy así, me estoy muriendo cada día. Vengo diario a ese departamento para recordarte, llevó noches sin dormir e incluso he dejado de alimentarme, no encuentro el sentido. Si fuera un maldito juego, entonces podría burlarme de ti y no sentir una herida en mi pecho.

Llevó una de sus manos hacia su pecho, un dolor punzante amenazó con taladrar su corazón y el sabor amargo se alojó en su paladar, quería creerle, lo deseaba con toda su alma, pero ¿cómo creería esas palabras cuando ella suplicó que no la abandonara? ¿Cómo sería capaz de olvidar todas esas palabras hirientes cuando casi humillada rogaba por su amor? No podría, porque a pesar de amarlo y a pesar de esa confesión, Inuyasha no dejaría a su esposa para correr a sus brazos, para él lo más importante que sus sentimientos era el pequeño que venía en camino.

—Lo siento— sollozó —Realmente lo siento, pero no puedo creerte.

Inuyasha bajó la mirada derrotado, tantas palabras que decir y muchas cosas que explicar, pero su voz carecía de fuerza si Kagome se negaba a aceptarla. Pensó que si todo continuaba de esta forma nunca podría recuperarla, por eso hizo un último intento; aspirando aire se propuso a hablar aunque pudiera ser en vano.

—El día que lo nuestro terminó, solo deseaba abrazarte y no dejarte ir nunca, hablaba muy en serio en cuanto a compartir mi vida contigo, pero ese hijo que Kikyo tendrá me ata a ella. Nunca sería tuyo si él existe y me siento feliz de que venga al mundo, pero no podré compartir esa felicidad contigo, debía dejarte ir, porque es la misma historia que sufrió mi madre. No quiero que te pase algo así, si estando alejado de ti estoy prácticamente en un abismo, sin ti en este mundo no podría existir— la mirada dorada y todo el dolor con el que había cargado se dejó ver —Tienes que entender que aunque te amo, no quiero atarte a ese destino.

—Inuyasha— musitó débilmente y no sabiendo cómo reaccionar. Si todo lo que escuchó era una excusa ya no le importaba, si estaba mintiendo carecía de importancia, ya que su amor era demasiado como para evitar caer de nuevo entre sus redes, incluso si era un juego ella estaba aceptándolo. Su primer impulso fue abrazarlo, ella no era la única sufriendo, no había sido la víctima; ambos estaban pasando el mismo sufrimiento. Las palabras de odio y repulsión que había dirigido se esfumaron, el resentimiento de saberse engañada fue sustituido por el amor y la necesidad; no podía dejarlo, no importaba si estaba con Kouga o mil hombres, este ser que le sonreía y la miraba embelesado era el único a quien ella amaría. Sin pensarlo más tiempo, lo jaló y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino, su boca buscó ese ansiado contacto y pegó todo su cuerpo al de su Inuyasha.

Sus bocas se unieron de nueva cuenta, la herida que fue hecha comenzaba a cicatrizar, el contacto los hizo vibrar.

—Maldición— masculló él aspirando aire —No es suficiente, no lo es— exclamó abrazándola al grado de que parecía que la rompería y devorando con mayor ansiedad sus labios.

—No, no lo es— las palabras se apagaron por caricias y besos, ni siquiera podía recordar que estaban en un lugar público.

El grave gemido de ella lo hizo reaccionar, la deseaba, ahora y sin detenerse. La tomó de la mano y prácticamente la arrastró hacia el departamento que con anterioridad habían dejado atrás. Ninguno de ellos se percató de cuando llegaron, la ropa empezó a estorbar y Kagome se permitió el desvestir de nuevo a su amado.

—Inuyasha— jadeó cuando su hombro fue mordido, la piel se le erizó al contacto con la suave lengua de él y la pasión comenzó a consumirla. Inuyasha no demoró en deshacerse del sostén, su boca ahora se encontraba en medio de los senos de Kagome, lamiendo y mordiendo como un animal enfurecido, toda la energía brotaba para devorarla. Su camisa fue retirada a jalones y él mismo se encargó de sus pantalones, las prendas de ella cayeron también y entonces se permitió un instante para admirarla.

—No sabes cuánto te he extrañado— sus palabras se ahogaron contra la piel de la joven, la recostó sobre la cama y se acomodó entre sus piernas, dejó marcas sobre la clavícula y hombros, un deseo feroz por marcarla. Ella gimió a cambio.

—No pares por favor— clamó enterrando las uñas en la espalda de Inuyasha, sus piernas se cerraron tras la espalda de él para incitarlo, lo quería para siempre. No había atisbo de cordura, todo su ser gritaba por él, anhelaba fundirse de nuevo con Inuyasha y entregarse a la perdición que la arrastraba, no importaba Kouga o Kikyo, no le importaba nadie más que el hombre que se apresuraba a amarla.

Un rugido casi bestial fue expulsado por parte de él al verse enterrado tan profundo en el cuerpo de Kagome, una sensación tan conocida lo recorrió por saber que estaban juntos otra vez.

—Te amo— murmuró balanceándose —Nunca pretendía hacerte daño.

—No hables, no cuando no deseo pensar en nada más que en ti— las palabras de ella lo hicieron concentrarse en curar todo ese sufrimiento en el que habían estado viviendo, en este momento solo eran ellos dos.

Solo el sentimiento que los impulsaba, aquellas emociones que se negaron a olvidar y ese amor que sería imposible dejar de sentir. Porque si el amor estaba ligado al sufrimiento, también estaba tan unido a la felicidad y por ello era precioso arriesgarse a sentirlo.

Un sentimiento que hace los pequeños detalles enormes, una simple mirada el fin del universo, un beso el sabor más exquisito, el tacto una caricia única y a esa persona amada, un ser completamente perfecto.

—Te amo— gimió Kagome. Lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, no de tristeza sino de felicidad pura. Deseaba detener el tiempo, rogar por compasión a esta terrible situación; pero sabía que se estaba engañando. Esta noche ambos se permitían amarse, enterrar los problemas y olvidar la realidad, la verdad de que quizás mañana no pudieran estar juntos de nuevo y aunque el miedo amenazaba sus corazones no dejaron de adorarse entre palabras y caricias.

Inuyasha llevó sus manos hacia las piernas de Kagome, acarició y besó cada parte que le fue permitida, llenó su ser del aroma de ella y saboreó su piel. ¿Cómo sería capaz de dejarla ir de nuevo?

Ese había sido el mismo problema por el que su padre pasó, resignarse a vivir a lado de la mujer con la que juró quedarse hasta el último día de su vida o huir junto a la verdadera dueña de su corazón, la indecisión lo había dejado en un punto neutro, pensando que esa sería la manera ideal de continuar con su vida, pero solo había logrado perder a su amada e Inuyasha no quería hacer lo mismo. ¿Aferrarse a Kagome o dejarla ir? no quería pensar en eso, porque sabía que entonces cometería el mismo error que su padre.

Cuando todo hubiese acabado, solo abrazaría a Kagome y se dejaría arrastrar por esa ilusión, no le importaba ser consumido por el sueño siempre y cuando pudiera estar para siempre a lado de ella.

Los jadeos incrementaron, los embates se hicieron más fuertes, ella gimió y el aulló de placer; tan solo por esta noche se amarían.

—Kagome— gritó hundiéndose en la maravillosa sensación que el clímax le otorgaba.

Ella abrazó al hombre con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, mientras los últimos espasmos del orgasmo sacudían su cuerpo.

—Inuyasha— suspiró tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos —Te amo— finalizó uniendo sus labios con los de él.

—Y yo a ti Kagome— fue la respuesta de Inuyasha envolviéndola entre sus brazos y dejándose arrastrar por esa paz que prometía su presencia.

…

Las cosas sucedieron de una manera extraña para Kouga, el tiempo había transcurrido tan rápido que el asimilar la carga de problemas lo dejó perplejo, mil razones pasaban por su mente con la finalidad de excusar las acciones de la mujer que amaba y se decía mentalmente que el engaño de su rival volvía a influenciar a Kagome. Sus ojos no podían despegarse de los pedazos de plástico esparcidos en el suelo, pequeños fragmentos que pertenecían a su teléfono celular, un pequeño aparato que había sido víctima de su temperamento.

Pasó desesperado las manos entre su oscuro cabello y trató de pensar con claridad. Su padre había llamado dos horas antes, la cruel y ronca voz del hombre nunca fue portadora de buenas noticias; cada que Kouga recibía una llamada de su padre era para comunicar una tragedia. La muerte de su madre, el escándalo provocado por una amante y la pérdida de toda su fortuna por una mala inversión. Ahora la joven que amaba era la protagonista de la nueva tragedia. El joven Takayama podía recordar cada palabra dicha con claridad, la sola frase aun revoloteaba en su cabeza y la risa que soltó hizo lo suficiente para que él reaccionara violentamente.

— ¿Por qué de nuevo?— se preguntó tirando de sus cabellos — ¿Por qué ahora que todo iba bien?— volvió a cuestionar desesperado — ¿Por qué Kagome?

No lo entendía. Su mirada se fijó en el ramo de flores que compró para ella, el aroma flotaba en el aire como si se burlara de su desgracia, el rojizo color resplandecía a la luz artificial de la recamara. Kouga hubiera deseado con toda su alma alejar para siempre a Kagome de cualquier contacto con Inuyasha, pero a este grado todo parecía imposible.

La confusión de sus sentimientos, el dolor, la pena y la tristeza lo tenían atado a un solo pensamiento, proteger a Kagome era lo único que gobernaba su mente; porque una vez que el sol asomara sus primeros rayos, el escándalo se esparciría por todo el país y algunas revistas publicarían apresuradamente sus artículos, con la finalidad de dar a conocer el famoso romance de la nueva modelo y el presidente Taisho.

Desesperado tomó el auricular de su teléfono, su móvil ahora estaba inservible y lo único que podía usar era la línea privada de su departamento para dar una orden. Una llamada era suficiente para sacar a Kagome del enredo, una sola petición y en menos de sesenta minutos ella estaría viajando hacia el extranjero, lejos de la carga de problemas que se avecinaba.

Pero, ¿realmente deseaba salvar a la mujer que en este preciso instante lo estaba traicionando? Tal vez la respuesta en su mente era tan obvia, pero en su corazón era otra la que se formulaba, porque seguía creyendo que si alejaba a Kagome de Inuyasha, ella se olvidaría para siempre de él.

Además, ¿cómo exigirle tanto a ella cuando en el pasado fue él quien la abandonó? No tenía ese derecho.

Kouga aceptó su derrota, el amor por ella era tan grande que no le importaba quedar como un idiota, ya que si él no podía tener a Kagome por el daño que le causó en el pasado, entonces Taisho no la tendría por el dolor que le había provocado ahora. Completamente seguro de sus acciones, marcó el número de la única persona en la que podía confiar, la delicada y elegante voz de una mujer le respondió y Kouga deseo esbozar una sonrisa irónica.

—Ayame— el nombre de la joven pelirroja salió de entre sus labios como un lamento —Necesito un favor— pidió midiendo el tono de su voz —Busca a Kagome Higurashi y llévala al aeropuerto de Narita, que nadie te vea y mucho menos algún periodista— su voluntad se quebraba por cada palabra —Si logras hacer lo que te pido, nuestro compromiso será anunciado mañana a primera hora— finalizó como una promesa y colgó después de escuchar la afirmación al otro lado de la línea.

Aspirando aire y sin tomar descanso, marcó otro número telefónico y esta vez la ronca voz de Laurent lo recibió.

—Pensé que ya estarías rumbo a tu país— dijo agradecido y apoyando la palma de su mano sobre la lisa superficie del muro

— ¿Kouga?— preguntó sorprendido y bostezando —Se suponía, pero debido al clima mi vuelo se ha atrasado y debo esperar un poco más.

— ¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo?— preguntó impaciente.

—Cerca de las seis, si la nieve amaina un poco puede que antes, ¿acaso deseas que no me vaya?— bromeó.

—Bien, esa es buena noticia— murmuró cortante y sin tomar importancia a las últimas palabras del hombre —Kagome llegará pronto, asegúrate de comprarle un boleto de avión— informó —Cuando ella llegué trata de no llamar la atención y que nadie los vea, llévala contigo y protégela.

— ¡Hey espera! No alcanzo a comprender lo que pides— exclamó recibiendo como respuesta un suspiro.

—Mi padre me llamó— comenzó a explicar, cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo para continuar —Se enteró de alguna forma, que la prensa tiene en su posesión una fotografía en la que Kagome e Inuyasha aparecen juntos, ambos están en una situación comprometedora y la noticia es tan escandalosa que está siendo preparada para publicarse en la mañana. Mi empresa, la de Taisho y el embarazo de Kikyo están vinculados, por ello el escándalo explotará en toda la ciudad; tan pronto la imagen sea lanzada al público tendremos a cientos de reporteros queriendo saber más y nadie desea verse involucrado en semejante disturbio— inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante y apretó su puño para liberar la tensión.

— ¿Y pretendes sacar a Kagome del país antes de que eso suceda?— indagó un molesto Laurent —Si ella se lo ha buscado, ¿por qué deberías protegerla?

—Porque la amo— contestó sin vacilar —Sin ella aquí, será más fácil sobrellevar la noticia y dentro de un mes o dos, cuando el rumor y los acosos acaben, ella podrá volver.

Hubo un instante de silencio y luego se escuchó unas cuantas maldiciones hacia su persona, las palabras de Laurent sonaron desesperadas.

—No deseo involucrarme— la voz le tembló —si protejo a Kagome también me veré enredado— objetó a punto de colgar.

—Por mí está bien— dijo a cambio Kouga y cambiando de postura —puedo encontrar otra forma de protegerla, pero ¿no será problema si indagan más y se enteran que eres el padre del hijo de Kikyo? Me pregunto ¿cómo afectaría eso a tu adorada amante y a tu familia?— sonrió satisfecho cuando solo escuchó la pesada respiración de Laurent.

—Eres un hombre inteligente Kouga— musitó aguantando el coraje —Bien, esperaré a Kagome y la cuidaré en tu lugar, tú a cambio, encárgate de proteger a Kikyo.

—Eso no lo prometo, tengo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme, sin embargo sé que ella estará bien, tiene a Taisho para cuidarla a ella y a tu hijo; además, hay otra noticia importante que podría apaciguar la tormenta— una sonrisa de satisfacción adorno su rostro y colgó la llamada.

Haría lo que fuera por proteger a la mujer que amaba.

…

Kagome no podía evitarlo, su corazón se partía y el dolor perforaba con fuerza sobre su pecho, sin embargo, no había otra forma de continuar; ella mejor que nadie lo sabía, si no enterraba este sentimiento en el fondo de su ser al final todo terminaría mal. Inuyasha sería padre dentro de unos meses y no se atrevía a arrebatarle el padre a ese niño, no después de que el destino se lo arrebatara a ella.

Levantó con lentitud su mano y acarició la espalda desnuda del caballero, sus delgados dedos bajando y subiendo por la cálida piel, despidiéndose para siempre de aquél cálido contacto; una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios al mismo instante que las lágrimas se derramaban sobre sus mejillas y se perdían entre las sabanas. Era tan difícil alejarse de él. Observó su rostro con paciencia, desde sus parpados cerrados hasta la curvatura de su boca; los hermosos ojos dorados se encontraban resguardados y pensó que nunca más volvería a verse reflejada en ellos otra vez, aquellos labios que toda la noche le prometieron infinidad de cosas y la devoraron sin prisa no volverían a hacerlo, esos fuertes brazos no la rodearían durante las noches y tampoco la protegerían más. De ahora en adelante su Inuyasha se encargaría de amar a su hijo y a Kikyo, de protegerlos a ambos y a olvidarla a ella.

Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo y Kagome acarició también esa parte para relajarlo, su mano ascendió y se perdió entre la infinidad de su cabello, ni siquiera ese roce podía despertarlo. La constante falta de sueño y de comida aumentaba el cansancio en él. Kagome deseaba que su amado Inuyasha siguiera sonriendo, viviendo y disfrutando cada cosa que la vida le ofrecía, ella estaba dispuesta a hacerse a un lado, alejarse de él y renunciar a ese increíble amor, todo porque su adorado Inuyasha dejara de sufrir.

Se arrastró delicadamente sobre las sabanas hasta librarse de ellas, el frío estremeció su piel y sintió la ausencia del calor que con anterioridad le brindó Inuyasha. Sus ojos vagaron por todo el espacio en busca de su ropa y con pasos calmados se preparó para marcharse; sus dedos temblaban constantemente a causa de la preocupación y el miedo. Una vez que terminó de abotonar su abrigo, se mantuvo un instante de pie y apreció la figura masculina tendida sobre la cama.

Esta era la despedida.

Llevó sus manos hacia su cuello y lo liberó del precioso collar que lo adornaba, la esfera rosada resplandeció antes sus ojos en la oscuridad y una lágrima cayó sobre ella, bañándola del dolor de su adiós. Con los pies descalzos se acercó hasta Inuyasha y lo miró sollozando, colocó la esfera entre los dedos masculinos y aprovechó la última caricia que obtendría.

Esbozó una sonrisa, sus mejillas cubiertas por lágrimas y el desagradable nudo en su garganta.

—Adiós, amor mío— murmuró acallando un gemido de dolor —Adiós mi adorado Inuyasha.

La nieve la recibió al salir, las calles cubiertas de blanco, la tenue oscuridad opacada por distintas luces y las calles poco transitadas, casi desiertas. Kagome comenzó a caminar, sus largas botas enterrándose a cada paso y el clima helado abrazándola, penetrando hasta su alma y congelando su sufrimiento.

Aún tenía asuntos por arreglar, tan pronto viera a Kouga terminaría la relación definitivamente y regresaría a Niigata, se ocultaría de todo y trataría de salir adelante una vez más.

Antes de tomar un taxi, un elegante automóvil se detuvo frente a ella y obstaculizó su camino; Kagome quiso evitar el vehículo rodeándolo, pero entonces una esbelta mujer descendió de este y la observó minuciosamente. Los profundos ojos verdes la inmovilizaron, indagando en su mente y desnudando su alma por completo.

— ¿Eres tú Kagome Higurashi?— peguntó la chica pelirroja y cruzándose de brazos.

Ella solo asintió perturbada antes de ser empujada dentro del coche y perder la secuencia de los hechos.

—Entonces tengo mucha suerte— la mujer sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes y la siguió dentro del auto. Su misión estaba hecha.

…

Los ojos azules de Kouga no dejaron de reflejar aquella tristeza que ella había causado. Él lo sabía, estaba al tanto de lo que hizo y en donde estuvo. Kagome sintió que era la persona más cruel y ruin que había sobre la tierra, porque lastimar a alguien que te ayudó y reconfortó en los peores momentos no era algo bueno, sobre todo cuando decides empezar una relación con esa persona y prometes entregarle amor.

—No te culpo— dijo apoyando su espalda en el muro que estaba detrás de él —Te empujé a aceptarme sabiendo que aun estabas confundida emocionalmente y me aproveché de tu sufrimiento.

Kagome permaneció en silencio. Sus ojos cafés se clavaron en la mujer que con anterioridad la había secuestrado y traído frente a Kouga. Aquella joven era la misma que hace siete años fue elegida como la prometida de Takayama hijo y por la cual ellos se habían separado. Se dio cuenta justo después de conocer el nombre, -_Ayame-_. A pesar del tiempo le dolía recordar el instante en que la vio besando a su novio.

Aspiró aire y regresó su mirada a Kouga, ambos hacían una pareja perfecta; ella era realmente hermosa, su cabello rojo hacía una perfecta combinación con la pálida piel y aquellos ojos verdes resplandecían como dos esmeraldas.

—Lo siento— se disculpó inclinando la cabeza.

—No debes disculparte— murmuró la muchacha —Cuando una persona está enamorada comete errores y locuras, pero lo hace porque piensa en el ser amado. Tú amas a Inuyasha Taisho y ese es el sentimiento que debes de apreciar, a pesar de que otros sufran.

—No pienso lo mismo— dijo a cambio Kagome —He hecho tanto daño a Kouga y en estos momentos a Inuyasha también, mis sentimientos solo han lastimado a personas importantes en mi vida— sus labios temblaron y emitieron un sollozo.

Kouga la abrazó y consoló.

—Mi Kagome, deja de llorar— su voz cada vez más ronca —Me hiciste feliz y por esos preciosos recuerdos, ahora soy capaz de dejarte ir— besó la frente de la azabache y la empujó lejos de su persona.

Kagome soltó un gritito y aterrizó sobre el pecho de alguien, alzó su mirada y se sorprendió de encontrar a Laurent sosteniéndola.

—Ya es tarde— musitó y tomó su mano para inducirla a seguirlo, ella no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y aunque se forzaba en zafarse del fuerte agarre no lograba hacerlo.

— ¿Renunciarás a ella?— preguntó Ayame sorprendida y viéndolos alejarse.

—Ya había renunciado a ella antes— contestó permitiendo que su corazón se oprimiera —Esta vez, solo deseo protegerla— se giró caminando del lado contario de la pareja que se marchaba apresurada —Vamos querida, aún tenemos una noticia que anunciar.

Ayame sonrió y lo siguió con una expresión de felicidad en su rostro.

Kagome solo entendió la razón de porqué estaba en un aeropuerto cuando un pequeño grupo de periodistas los rodearon, Laurent continuaba jalándola para que pudiera caminar más rápido y así evitar las cámaras que no dejaban de seguirlos. Varias veces lograron colocar una grabadora o un micrófono cerca de sus labios y exigiéndole que hablara sobre el "supuesto romance que mantenía con el actual presidente Taisho", fue entonces cuando la consciencia hizo aparición, de alguna u otra forma el escandalo ya había sido lanzado sobre el país y a este paso no tardarían en descubrirlo todo.

Un escalofrío recorrió su piel debido al miedo, Kikyo y su bebé también serían expuestos.

— ¡No puede ser!— exclamó asustada.

—Veo que ya te has dado cuenta del peso de este asunto— se burló Laurent —creí que mantendrías esa mascara de niña buena todo el tiempo— tomó un poco de aire y la guio para que subiera al avión —Puse toda mi confianza en ti y tú me traicionaste, pensé que entenderías las consecuencias que atraería el volver a verte con Taisho, sobre todo ahora que él se convertirá en padre.

Kagome frunció el ceño y ocupó su lugar en el avión.

—No creí que alguien pudiera vernos— susurró preocupada. Varias personas se giraron a observarla.

—Pues ya te has dado cuenta que sí— Laurent esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

— ¿Y entonces que haremos?— entrelazó los dedos para disminuir su nerviosismo.

—Nada, Kouga me pidió que te sacara del país y es lo que haré— se sentó a lado de la chica y se cubrió la nariz —Se suponía que nadie debía enterarse de esto, pero por alguna razón no ha salido bien.

— ¿Y a dónde iremos?— preguntó mientras las indicaciones de vuelo eran dadas.

—A Francia, no hay mejor lugar que el extranjero; para cuando la noticia vuele a nadie le importara y muy poca gente te conoce en mi país, estarás segura por unos meses.

—No puedo irme a Francia, mi familia está en Niigata— su voz subió de tono. El avión comenzaba a elevarse con calma y Laurent cerró sus ojos por un instante.

—Tu familia también estará involucrada en este asunto, es mejor alejarte del problema, de lo contario causaras más.

Kagome se quedó en silencio, apreciando el perfil serio de su acompañante y tratando de razonar consigo misma. Pensó en Sango y Miroku, también en su hermano pequeño Souta y en su madre; probablemente su abuelo le reclamaría por irse tan lejos y dejarles el asunto sobre ellos, el templo sería constantemente asediado por los periodistas y Kouga, quien se había hecho cargo de ella y sus problemas, aquél hombre que a pesar de ser engañado volvía a ella con la intención de protegerla, todo porque en el pasado no pudo hacerlo; Kagome estaría infinitamente agradecida y rogaría a los cielos para que él pudiera encontrar la felicidad muy pronto.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y desvió su mirada café hacia la pequeña ventana que se encontraba del lado derecho, sus ojos apreciaron el nublado y aun oscuro cielo de invierno por el que sobrevolaban, abajo estaba la ciudad de sus sueños cubierta por una capa blanca de nieve y en alguno de esos altos edificios el amor de su vida, durmiendo tranquilamente y pensando que ella se encontraba a su lado reconfortándolo con caricias.

Extrañaría a cada persona que la había apoyado, protegido y amado, pero de entre todas las personas que dejaba atrás, nunca olvidaría a Inuyasha; su amado y arrogante Inuyasha.

…

Kikyo dormía plácidamente en su inmensa cama, sus sueños que durante largos meses estuvieron infestados por pesadillas, hoy nuevamente eran reconfortantes y seguros. Se sentía satisfecha y completa. No había preocupaciones que la asediaran o sentimientos de dolor, solo la tranquilidad que le brindaban aquellas ilusiones que su subconsciente creaba. De pronto, en medio de ese silencio su hijo llamó la atención dando golpes suaves en su vientre y ella no pudo más que sentir una inmensa felicidad, amaba a su pequeño bebé. Deslizó sus manos sobre su abdomen como forma de respuesta y acarició la piel cubierta por seda.

Estaba tan concentrada en los leves movimientos que se llevó un enorme susto cuando la puerta de su dormitorio fue abierta con fuerza, el ruido retumbó sobre los muros y se mantuvo por dos segundos flotando en la recamara. Ella se irguió llena de susto, incapaz de reconocer al intruso en la oscuridad de la habitación, sus ojos seguían nublados por el sueño por lo que, tratando de despejar su vista pasó el dorso de su mano sobre estos y se frotó con delicadeza los párpados, enfocó de nuevo a la figura encorvada y se percató de que era Kaede; relajándose con un suspiro alejó las mantas de su cuerpo y estiró su articulaciones.

— ¿Qué haces Kaede?— preguntó al ver como la anciana escarbaba dentro de sus cajones y vaciaba su ropa dentro de una enorme maleta.

Kaede dio un pequeño brinco por el susto y se giró para brindarle una mirada preocupada.

—Debemos irnos— se limitó a contestar, revolviendo sus arrugadas manos sobre el delantal que vestía.

— ¿Irnos? ¿A dónde y por qué?— inquirió Kikyo ya de pie y a unos metros de la mujer.

—A la mansión Taisho, el señor Sesshomaru ha mandado un automóvil por nosotras y debemos apresurarnos— Kaede suspiró cansada —hay problemas y se nos ha ordenado refugiarnos en la mansión de la familia.

Kikyo arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Qué clase de problemas?— insistió dispuesta a no moverse sin una buena explicación.

Kaede la miró pidiendo comprensión, pero solo recibió una mirada dura. —Esta mañana— comenzó con voz nerviosa —en casi todos los medios de comunicación se han divulgado imágenes acerca de aquella señorita llamada Kagome y de Inuyasha— tomó un respiro y bajó la cabeza —los han captado entrando a un edificio y se rumora un romance entre ambos— finalizó esperando ver el dolor en aquellas orbes oscuras.

Sin embargo, Kikyo frunció el ceño, insegura de cómo debía reaccionar o actuar a esa revelación. Llevó ambas manos a su abdomen y acarició nuevamente la redondez de este, comunicándose con el verdadero amor de su vida. Esperó las lágrimas y el incesante nudo en su garganta, pero nada de eso apareció; a cambio, solo obtuvo paz. Se sintió tranquila, libre, feliz y en una parte muy profunda de su ser, sintió remordimiento y culpa. Inuyasha había sido capaz de obedecer a su corazón y ella solo permitió ahogar esos sentimientos.

Sintió envidia y celos, porque al parecer era tan débil como para no perseguir al único hombre que realmente la amaba. La admiración hacia Kagome aumentó y un nuevo sentimiento se alojó en su pecho. Presa de aquello nuevo sonrió ante la sorpresa de Kaede y la abrazó aunque la anciana se mostró asustada.

— ¡Maravilloso!— gritó y rio llena de confianza, dio una vuelta y paró tras darse cuenta que en su estado era peligroso girar sobre un pie. Se dirigió sonriente hacia el enorme closet y tomó una gran cantidad de prendas entre sus brazos, caminó calmada hacia el balcón y las arrojó como si se trataran de flores, abajo varias cabezas se elevaron al ver el espectáculo de vestidos y trajes carísimos cayendo sobre ellos.

Pero Kikyo continuó sonriendo.

—Es malo que se muestre— se apresuró la anciana hacia su señora —la casa ha estado rodeada de fotógrafos desde la madrugada— anunció preocupada por las acciones de la mujer.

—Tranquila Kaede— sonrió Kikyo —No me importa, es más— tomó aire y abrió los brazos — ¡Tomen todas las fotos que quieran, vamos, hagan que lleguen hasta el extranjero! ¡Dejen que lleguen a Laurent y díganle que lo amo!— respiró orgullosa — ¡Sí! ¡Díganle que lo amo!

Tras eso último, Kaede ahogó un grito conmocionada y lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue arrastrar a la modelo dentro de la habitación y bajar las pesadas cortinas.

Su señora se había vuelto loca, esa fue la explicación más lógica que encontró.

…

Sesshomaru irrumpió furioso en aquél departamento, abrió la puerta de una patada y esta chocó contra el muro, el impacto de la madera provocó que un cuadro –cuyo arte abstracto decoraba el pasillo- cayera y se convirtiera en fragmentos combinados con vidrio y lienzo rasgado. El hombre de porte elegante no tomó importancia o consideración al pequeño incidente, se concentró en sacudir sus pantalones de cualquier pedazo de basura que pudiera manchar su traje de etiqueta en color blanco.

Las facciones de su rostro se endurecieron al comprender que ni ese ruido había logrado sacar a su hermano de donde sea que se resguardara en ese asqueroso lugar. Frunciendo el ceño se dirigió hacia lo que deducía era el dormitorio y con la misma delicadeza repitió lo que anteriormente hizo a la puerta principal, solo que esta vez sí obtuvo la respuesta deseada.

Inuyasha se irguió asustado y cayó al suelo enredado entre las sábanas, un quejido escapó de entre sus labios al mismo tiempo que su mirada se aclaraba y se posaba sobre su impertinente medio hermano.

—Podrías al menor tener la consideración de tocar— murmuró irguiéndose y sobándose la cabeza.

—La tuve, es solo que no escuchaste y use otros métodos para que lograras oír— sus penetrantes ojos dorados inspeccionaron la habitación, las prendas de Inuyasha estaban regadas alrededor de la cama, pero no había alguna otra que evidenciara si paso la noche con una mujer; sin embargo, la cama estaba desecha y en el cuarto una esencia suave flotaba en el ambiente, un aroma que alguna vez tuvo el privilegio de sentir. Caminó alrededor de la inmensa cama y de pronto sus ojos se posaron en una pequeña esfera que se encontraba cobijada en el centro del enorme colchón.

Inuyasha se percató de la mirada inquisitiva de su hermano, así que desvió sus ojos hacia el mismo punto en que su hermano miraba y el miedo se vertió sobre él, envolviéndolo en una oscuridad tan profunda de la que no podría liberarse tan fácil. Temblando, alcanzó a tomar la perla entre sus manos antes de que Sesshomaru lo hiciera y los recuerdos afloraron en su mente tan fuerte que casi cayó al suelo por segunda vez. Ella se había marchado, dejó su corazón tirado y aquellos sentimientos en un recuerdo doloroso, le dejó el amor profesado y lo abandonó al sufrimiento.

La oscuridad lo abrazó más fuerte y perdió la fortaleza.

—Kagome— susurró apretando la joya entre sus dedos. En un instante de furia la lanzó contra la pared, el ruido de algo quebrarse se dejó escuchar junto al gruñido que lanzó — ¿Por qué?

—Te ha dejado— afirmó el caballero de carácter frío. Caminó hasta donde la perla se encontraba partida en dos y la tomó entre sus manos, inspeccionándola la sostuvo frente a él y después la guardó dentro de su bolsillo.

El menor de los Taisho cerró los ojos, trató de calmar su alocado corazón y el sentimiento de romper todo. Se apresuró a vestirse sin desviar su vista de su ropa y una vez que terminó salió de aquél lugar lleno del perfume de su amada.

—Vámonos— indicó mientras se dirigía hacia el ascensor.

—Pensé que sería más difícil sacarte de ahí, pero ya veo que no me llevó más esfuerzo— Sesshomaru mantuvo una actitud serena, sus dedos acariciaban la superficie destrozada de la perla que descansaba dentro de su bolsillo y se preguntaba si aquella mujer estaría a salvo.

Inuyasha guardó silencio.

Una vez estuvo fuera, el aire frío penetró en su piel y un grupo de periodistas los rodearon. Nada de eso logró cambiar sus pensamientos, no le importaba absolutamente nada, porque la única cosa, la única persona que le importaba lo había dejado.

Evadiendo a los persistentes fotógrafos y micrófonos que eran puestos frente a ambos, lograron llegar al vehículo estacionado junto al edificio y ambos lograron respirar tranquilamente cuando el automóvil se movía sobre la carretera, dejando atrás a la prensa.

Inuyasha alzó la vista cuando llegaban a la mansión de su padre, las protestas estaban atoradas en su garganta que no se sentía con fuerzas como para oponerse a las órdenes que daba su medio hermano, su mano temblorosa abrió la puerta del automóvil y se deslizó fuera con dificultad. Era el único lugar que parecía mantenerse despejado del bullicio y la curiosidad pública, sin embargo, sabía que eso no duraría mucho, no después de confirmar que ya no estaba en el departamento que compró a Kagome, sino en casa de la familia Taisho.

Sus pasos lo llevaron dentro, donde fue recibido por su padre.

—Has tardado— pronunció Inu no con cansancio —llevó localizando tu paradero desde que este escándalo se propagó.

—Lo siento padre— murmuró Inuyasha pero sin sentirse culpable.

—No soy a quien debes disculpas, Inuyasha— el hombre mayor le ofreció una mirada opacada por la tensión y el estrés —arriba se encuentra tu esposa, creo que deben hablar.

Él asintió mientras se preparaba para encarar a Kikyo.

Sesshomaru observó a Inuyasha perderse rumbó a las escaleras y después giró para conversar con su padre.

—Ella se ha ido— informó cortante.

—Lo sé— dijo a cambio el caballero de edad madura —ha salido en todos los diarios y revistas, la televisión no ha dejado de darle vueltas al asunto; aquella jovencita se fue en compañía de un hombre y la prensa ha devorado la noticia como un suculento manjar. Me temo que para la tarde este escándalo se hará más grande y probablemente mi historia vuelva a ser expuesta.

— ¿Debería hacer algo para contrarrestarlo?— inquirió sin sentir deseos de involucrarse —Puedo anunciar algo de mi vida personal.

—No tienes que hacerlo, el hijo de Takayama ya lo hizo— se acercó hasta un sillón de la inmensa sala y se recostó tratando de dominar sus expresiones —Anunció su compromiso con una joven de familia adinerada, no recuerdo el apellido pero creo que su nombre era Ayame, una chica muy hermosa. Es una lástima que solo este siendo usada para encubrir a la señorita Higurashi, además, solo ha provocado que todos piensen en que Kouga tiene algún interés sentimental en su nueva modelo y que por ello quiera protegerla— sus ojos dorados se posaron sobre su hijo —al fin de cuentas el asunto sigue sin solucionarse, si cometes la imprudencia de presentarte frente a los medios, seremos comidos vivos, así que mejor mantente al margen.

Sesshomaru comprendió el punto de vista de su padre y tomó asiento frente a él.

—Hay algo que debo mostrarte— anunció enseñando la esfera partida a la mitad y siendo testigo del dolor que reflejaba el rostro del hombre mayor.

—Así que esto aún no acaba— murmuró tomando la perla de Shikón y acariciando los bordes irregulares de esta —Después de todo, aun seguiremos viendo a esa mujer llamada Kagome, quizás y al final se convierta en parte de la familia, ¿no lo crees Sesshomaru?

—Así lo creo padre— desvió su mirada —la buscaré y mantendré vigilada, ya había asumido la responsabilidad, no volverás a ser expuesto padre— se levantó bruscamente y extendió la mano pidiendo la perla —me haré cargo de la mujer y su hijo si es que llegará a estar embarazada— finalizó guardando de nuevo la joya y saliendo de la estancia.

—Confío en ti, Sesshomaru— fue la última frase que alcanzó a escuchar antes de abandonar a su padre en la soledad.

…

Inuyasha no sabía que decir, se mantuvo de pie en medio de la habitación y mirando a su esposa. La verdad era que no encontraba la manera de disculparse y creía que ni siquiera quería hacerlo, él no era culpable, él no mandaba en sus sentimientos, él no podía evitar lo que su corazón le obligaba a hacer, por eso no podía sentir culpa. Había un vacío, pero era causado por el abandono de Kagome y no por haber traicionado a su mujer. Lamentaba profundamente no darle esas palabra de aliento y aferrarla a su pecho mientras se reconciliaban, porque estaba seguro que en ese momento lo que menos quería era reconciliarse con Kikyo. Planeaba huir y buscar a Kagome, aunque eso hiciera llorar a su esposa.

—Kikyo— murmuró al final, el silencio terminó con el sonido ronco de su voz y se arrepintió después de haberlo hecho.

Kikyo se giró para mirarlo, en sus ojos oscuros no había nada, absolutamente nada. Ella trató de decir algo, pero no pudo, en ese momento la imagen de Laurent huyendo de la mano con Kagome azotó su mente y ella cayó al suelo presionando su vientre, algo no iba bien y ese algo probablemente fuera su hijo.

Inuyasha gimió de miedo al ver colapsar a la joven, trató inútilmente de sostenerla pero le fue imposible, ella parecía luchar por aire, su boca se abría y se cerraba constantemente en busca de oxígeno; él gritó, tan fuerte como fue capaz para pedir ayuda y luego, cuando la puerta se abría tras su espalda, unió sus labios con los de la mujer y le proporcionó el preciado aire que necesitaba para respirar, después de eso no fue consciente de nada.

— ¿Te sientes bien Inuyasha?— preguntó a su lado una voz amigable, él encaró a la persona y se encontró con Kaede.

Habían llegado por fortuna al hospital y solo lograba recordar fragmentos de todo lo que pasó en la habitación con Kikyo, su mente estaba tan ofuscada por el temor de perder a su hijo que no se podía concentrar en nada más.

La anciana le tocó el hombro con una expresión preocupada.

—Sí, estoy bien— musitó admirando el vaso de café que estaba entre sus dedos helados.

—Pronto nos darán noticias de ella, ya verás que todo está bien— una sonrisa se dibujó ene l rostro arrugado de la anciana.

Inuyasha dudó de aquello, su esposa había estado a punto de morir mientras él pensaba en huir para buscar a Kagome, la mujer que lo había abandonado esa mañana y que había rechazado su corazón. Se sintió como un completo idiota y deseo poder volver a arrojar aquella perla rosada contra el suelo, quería arrancarse hasta el último resquicio del aroma de Kagome en su cuerpo. De pronto se sintió tan cubierto por esa esencia que quitárselo requeriría arrancarse la piel entera.

Un hombre con bata blanca interrumpió sus pensamientos, él se irguió desesperado por saber de Kikyo.

—Ella está bien— informó el sujeto —ha sufrido una crisis nerviosa, puede que la señora este bajo mucha presión o el ambiente a su alrededor se muestre tenso— miró a Inuyasha directo a los ojos mientras continuaba —es problemático que se repita, puede ocasionar algún daño al bebé, por lo que sugeriría que evitara ponerla en situaciones complicadas.

Inuyasha asintió obediente.

—Por el momento ya pueden llevarla a casa, cuiden de ella, en ese estado es normal que muchas mujeres cambien de humor y sean expuestas a circunstancias bochornosas, pero alégrese, el bebé está de maravilla y por los resultados que arrojó el ultrasonido indican que es un varón muy saludable— les dirigió una enorme sonrisa que ambos recibieron con educación.

Cuando Inuyasha estuvo a solas con Kikyo comprendió la gravedad de sus acciones, dejar a su esposa implicaba ponerla en peligro, a ella y a su hijo; así que a pesar del dolor en su pecho, había tomado la decisión final. Kagome se marchó y Kikyo estaba a su lado, se había dado cuenta que su destino era permanecer a lado de la familia que le correspondía, deseaba con toda su alma que su amada Kagome encontrara el amor con otro hombre, ya que él estaba decidido a olvidarla.

Sus brazos envolvieron a su esposa.

—Perdóname Kikyo— murmuró sellando su decisión y dejando ir para siempre el recuerdo de Kagome.

Kikyo se mantuvo en silencio. Había perdido a Laurent y en el fondo sabía que fue lo mejor, él estaría con alguien que lograra amarlo y Kagome parecía ser la indicada. No podía creer que tan solo siete horas atrás hubiera sonreído por el rumbo que tomaban las cosas y que ahora se encontrar necesitando el refugio que Inuyasha parecía querer brindarle. No podía luchar contra el encanto de Kagome, la sorpresa de verla siendo llevada por su amado había sido la evidencia de que no todo era felicidad para ella, estaba pagando por sus acciones. Laurent se enamoraría de Kagome y ella de él, entonces tanto Inuyasha como ella quedaban aislados de ese hermoso círculo y Kikyo pensaba aceptarlo.

Respondió al abrazo que Inuyasha le brindaba y se abandonó al calor de ese reconfortante contacto. Este era el lugar al que pertenecía y al que no volvería a escapar de nuevo.

Ella había aprendido la lección.

…

Kagome no huía, estaba comprendiendo el problema y este hermoso lugar al que había llegado solo sería su refugio temporal, el lugar ideal para mantenerse al margen de todo y lejos de Inuyasha. Él solo lograría ser feliz si ella se encontraba alejada de su contacto y nada mejor que estar en otro país. Sus ojos observaron fascinada la hermosa mansión a la que era invitada, Laurent había dicho que tenía algo de dinero y que no era tan emocionante su vida, pero Kagome estaba segura que esa casa podía valer mucho y que por supuesto era maravilloso vivir en ella.

Sus ojos se posaron en la escalinata que conducía a la entrada principal, no llevaba maletas y de pronto se sintió demasiado informal comparada con la elegancia de la mansión, además su cabello estaba hecho un enredó y su fino abrigo tenía unas arrugas horribles.

—Vamos Kagome, no piensas quedarte ahí para siempre ¿o sí?— Indagó el hombre tomándole la mano y guiándola hacia la escalinata.

Kagome echó un vistazo sobre su hombro, viendo cómo se alejaba el Rolls Royce en el que había viajado tan cómodamente. La puerta en color blanco y cuyos cristales daban un toque sofisticado en conjunto con la madera, se abrió y Laurent entró llenó de confianza, le dirigió una enorme sonrisa a la mujer que abrió la puerta y entregó su abrigo junto con el de ella.

—Te presentaré a mis padres, les gustarás de verdad— afirmó sonriendo mientras caminaba por un elegante salón y se dirigían hacia la parte trasera de la mansión, una pareja mayor giró cuando Laurent gritaba llamándolos. Kagome se sintió aún más avergonzada, ¿qué se suponía que debía decir? Ella no era más que una intrusa, una mujer que dejó un escándalo desatado en Tokio y pensaba refugiarse en la casa del que fue amante de Kikyo. El destino estaba tan enredado.

Los padres de Laurent le sonrieron cuando fue presentada, la madre de aquél joven era preciosa, una verdadera belleza que aparentaba ser más joven de lo que probablemente era; sus ojos color azul resplandecían en aquél rostro sonriente, su cabello era de un color castaño claro y unas largas pestañas delineaban sus expresivos ojos; Kagome se sintió muy cómoda en su presencia. El padre por el contrario mantenía un aura amenazante y seria, sus cabellos eras oscuros, tan oscuros que ella dudaba que fuera muy viejo debido a la ausencia de canas y sus ojos, Kagome comparo aquellos ojos con el color de la plata o el diamante, pero el tono era más profundo, unos ojos casi grises. Ahora entendía porque Laurent era atractivo, sus padres eran unas criaturas casi perfectas, sin embargo, apenas halló el parecido, Laurent era muy distinto a ellos.

Después de la bienvenida y el interrogatorio, Kagome al fin pudo relajarse, la madre de Etienne se había conformado con la explicación de que ella era solo una amiga y no habían dirigido más preguntas respecto a la relación que tenía con Laurent. Ella se estaba tomando unas vacaciones, eso es lo que dijo a todos y aunque era parte de la mentira no era tan falsa. Disfrutaría su estancia en ese bello país y cuando estuviera preparada regresaría a Japón, entonces estaría lista para enfrentar todo y volver con su familia; solo esperaba que las cosas no se complicaran más.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¡Hola! Las extrañe mucho, pero la verdad es que me ha sido difícil escribir y no es que fuera por tiempo, la verdad es que tiempo libre tuve mucho pero cuando la computadora se pone en contra, no importa cuánto tiempo tengas, simplemente te es imposible avanzar. En fin, gracias por su paciencia, este es el penúltimo capítulo. Me disculpo por la demora, lamento haberlas hecho esperar. Ojala les guste este capítulo, hay muchos secretos que salieron a la luz y nos deja con la incógnita.

Gracias por sus hermosos reviews, mi querida Angely, perdona mi enorme tardanza; gracias por ser una de mis fieles seguidoras, te aprecio mucho.

Espero escribir pronto el final, cuídense mucho!

Besos:

_**Layla Ryu.**_


	20. Final parte 1: Eres Todo Para Mí

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha solo le pertenecen a la honorable Rumiko Takahashi, a quien agradezco por haber creado tan magnífico anime/manga. La historia por el contrario me pertenece a mí._

**Consecuencias.**

**Capítulo 20, Final parte 1: "Eres todo para mí"**

Olvidar.

Era más fácil decirlo que llevarlo a cabo, porque no era posible formatear esos momentos que hicieron recuerdos como si se tratara de una computadora, era cien o mil veces más complicado que teclear algunos botones en un monitor. Sin embargo, era posible ignorar, claro que sí; Inuyasha se la pasaba ignorando todo a su alrededor que estuviera vinculado con su ex amante, de lo contrario se perdía en sus pensamientos y… bueno, nunca terminaba bien.

Pero como todo en el universo, el ignorar que perdió su gran oportunidad no funcionaba, siempre existía la manera de poner la viva y fresca imagen de Kagome frente a sus narices, siempre. Tal como en este instante, ¿en serio era tan necesario colocar una imagen de esas dimensiones solo para la propaganda de un "excelente vino"? Inuyasha sabía que no, un anunció con el nombre de la marca hubiera resultado mucho más barato que eso y más eficaz, pero los empresarios adoraban reírse en la cara de otros. Claro, ¿por qué no elegir a la mujer cuyo escándalo atravesó el país entero, fotografiarla con el mejor de los vinos y colocarla en Japón? Mejor aún, frente a la compañía del presidente Taisho, así al pobre estúpido no se le olvidaría que esa preciosa y sensual mujer lo había abandonado.

Resultaba tan maravilloso que se burlaran de él, como si no tuviera suficiente consigo mismo.

—Vaya— suspiró. ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Mandarlo a quitar? Sí, esa sería la solución. Pero al final, nada cambiaría la realidad.

¿Por qué nadie entendía que dolía? Realmente sufría, la herida era tan profunda y reciente que no estaba recuperado, las apariencias eran importantes pero no por ello olvidaba que era un hombre y como tal sentía.

Y maldición, cada instante y cada inútil sonrisa era tan difícil de sobrellevar, las palabras "estoy bien" estaban tan grabadas en sus labios que comenzaba a sentirlas amargas. ¡Porque nada estaba bien!

Ella se había ido, sin mirar atrás o pensar en el desastre que dejó. Kagome le dio una noche en la que pensó que todo volvería a la normalidad… ¿y luego qué? Se marchaba de la mano de otro hombre; sin explicaciones, sin aclaraciones… sin él. Como si él fuera la maldita escoria que no la merecía. Pues bien, quizá no la mereciera, quizá un pobre e insulso estúpido como él no fuera el indicado, pero la amaba; con cada fibra de su ser la amaba y daría lo que fuera por intentarlo de nuevo.

—Lo haría— murmuró para sí mismo. Claro, si con ello pudiera traerla de vuelta; pero en el fondo de su ser sabía que no pasaría, Kagome simplemente se encontraba mejor alejada de él que a su lado. Él lo sabía, porque no existía tiempo suficiente para que un escándalo de esa magnitud disminuyera y por eso, cada maldito rincón de la ciudad se había llenado de noticias acerca de Kagome, los periodistas aún lo acosaban por el intento de saborear otra exclusiva de aquella relación y no faltaba el clásico programa de chismes, donde se hablara sobre la actual situación de la ex modelo y reconocida fotógrafa. Gracias a eso, Inuyasha estaba al tanto de que tan feliz era su gran amor con su nueva vida en el extranjero.

Suspiró y alzó de nueva cuenta su mirada a aquella enorme imagen; casi no había cambiado, la sonrisa e ingenuidad aún seguían ahí, en ese rostro precioso, los finos rasgos lo invitaban a soñar, a recordar todo aquello que vivió; casi podía ver aquellos labios rojos sonreírle, cada noche imaginaba las delicadas manos acariciándolo y anhelando su presencia. Inuyasha, aunque deseara negarlo, odiaba cada momento y cada segundo desde su partida.

No debería, pensó. Kikyo seguía siendo su esposa, madre de su hijo y futura de los que vinieran, sabían que la relación ya no sería como antes y ambos estaban dispuestos a continuar, no importaban los errores ni el daño que se hicieron o mejor dicho, el que le causó.

Sin embargo, los sentimientos nunca cambiarían, no importaba cuanto se esforzara y tratara de esfumarlos, siempre tendría en el pensamiento a Kagome, era algo con lo que debía aprender a sobrevivir… esa era su penitencia.

Un último vistazo hacia la parte frontal del edificio y decidió dejar de castigarse, no ganaría nada infligiendo dolor a sí mismo, así que tomó sus pertenencias y huyó de la empresa a bordo de su vehículo. Adaptarse a los ajustes en su vida era un constante hábito que comenzaba a cansarlo, había tenido que mudarse junto con su esposa a la mansión de su padre y refugiarse en ese lugar hasta que todo acabara. Pero nada terminaba, el caso era que el tiempo había transcurrido pero los hechos estaban presentes y todos eran protagonistas en esa situación.

Kouga, por ejemplo; había dejado el país unos días después que Kagome, no sin antes anunciar su compromiso a los siete vientos, eso había generado otra polémica y la prensa vinculó esa noticia al famoso "Triple Escándalo". Eran demasiado obvias las intenciones del hombre y por supuesto, no produjo ningún otro cambio.

Los medios investigaron toda la vida de Kagome, su infancia y adolescencia, el lugar en el que vivió e incluso temas demasiado personales, como la muerte de su padre. Ni siquiera él estaba enterado de ese suceso. El templo donde ella creció fue asediado por periodistas, pero eso no fue todo; Sesshomaru tuvo que hacerse cargo de hacer la limpieza tan discretamente como pudo. Vendió el departamento y el coche que Inuyasha con tanto anhelo conservaba, arrojó sus grandes tesoros a la basura, los accesorios que guardaba de su amada y por supuesto, trató de limpiar la empresa de cualquier rumor con la modelo.

No había más secretos en su familia, todo lo que se esmeró en encubrir fue puesto a criticas de su padre.

Y ahora… Ella vivía en Francia, lejos de todo y muy cómoda con otro hombre. Ese joven había posado infinidad de veces con su Kagome y casi siempre los capturaban juntos en eventos especiales, incluso existía el rumor de que ese era el hombre con el que tal vez la atractiva modelo llegaría al altar.

Aunque si eso sucedía, entonces podrían darle punto final a su trágica historia.

Suspiró cansado con la mirada clavada en la carretera.

Más adelante se detuvo en la luz roja, sus ojos aún fijos hacía en frente, en las personas que se apresuraban a cruzar la avenida; la luz parpadeó e Inuyasha se preparó para continuar con el viaje, justo cuando faltaban unos segundos, una mujer menuda de cabellos oscuros paso frente a su auto y su corazón dejo de latir.

_-No, no era ella, no era Kagome_- se convenció mentalmente; los largos cabellos de su mujer terminaban rizados en la punta y el color negro contenía reflejos azulados, no eran lisos como los de la muchacha que se apresuraba corriendo.

Cerró los ojos tratando de aclarar sus ideas.

-_"Su mujer"- _se burló interiormente.

Apretó el volante de su auto, la decepción abriéndose paso en su pecho; el viaje a la residencia Taisho era mayor y por lo tanto gastaba más tiempo en llegar, así que esos pocos minutos en soledad, eran aprovechados por su mente para jugarle bromas. Bromas que terminaban ofuscándolo e hiriéndolo.

El fuerte sonido del claxon de un auto lo sacó de su momento de miseria y entonces pisó el acelerador.

Sin darse cuenta, se encontró justo enfrente de aquél desgastado complejo de edificios donde Kagome vivió. Su mirada dorada chocó contra la ventana oscura del que había sido parte de su refugio y donde todo empezó; un cartel viejo y amarillento colgaba del borde de la pequeña ventana con las palabras "en renta". Ahora estaba abandonado como él.

Ella ya no residía ahí, ya no lo recibiría aunque tocara fuertemente, ella lo había abandonado y él no conseguía sobrevivir. Estaba al borde de la histeria y no era la primera vez; porque Inuyasha había perdido su cordura y alma, esa mujer le había rebatado su corazón; Kagome lo había dejado vacío…

Ella le quitó su amor.

…

Las sorpresas nunca terminaban, al menos no para Kagome.

Su vida apenas comenzaba a tomar el rumbo hacia el camino correcto; ella se estableció en un país nuevo, continuó su carrera de modelaje, emprendió un negocio con ayuda de Laurent y entonces, Kagome se percató que quizá el término "correcto" que tenía el destino era muy diferente al suyo.

Días después de mantenerse firme ante la tormenta, comenzó a sentirse mal; las náuseas y constantes mareos hacían de sus actividades diarias un desastre y había momentos en los que deseaba comer hasta perder el conocimiento, solo para devolver el gran bufet en un váter.

Los padres de Laurent estaban preocupados por ella, la exageración siempre presente en su tono. Kagome simplemente pensaba que era normal, el constante estrés de su trabajo y el caos en su país natal eran siempre causa de su desgaste físico; lamentablemente no fue excusa suficiente para tranquilizar a toda la familia. Laurent casi había gritado que si fuera normal, probablemente él experimentaría lo mismo. Por lo que tuvo que aceptar, a pesar de su renuencia, que acudir a un médico sería la solución más obvia para saber qué rayos le estaba sucediendo y así poder regresar a su rutina diaria sin la intervención de su querido amigo.

Sin embargo, como ella bien había pensado, las sorpresas apenas comenzaban.

Aquella maravillosa mañana Laurent la había acompañado, después de insistir por largas horas, a la cita con su doctor. El agradable hombre que se encargaba de la familia les había sonreído y felicitado después de dar su diagnóstico, entregó a Kagome una lista de alimentos que consideraba necesarios para mantenerse saludable y así recibir a su futuro hijo sin complicaciones.

Si, estaba embarazada.

Y fue en ese momento cuando comprendió por completo su situación, porque como había dicho su amigo, no era normal los malestares que la aquejaban poco después de llegar a ese país. Aunque si uno analizaba la situación, resultaba demasiado obvio, porque ella había dejado de tomar las píldoras anticonceptivas en el momento menos indicado y como también se sabía, un bebé era el precioso resultado de aquella falta de precaución.

_-Definitivamente las sorpresas vienen envueltas en paquetes grandes y con moños de diferentes colores- _pensó impresionada.

Y como si el desastre apenas alcanzara su máxima altura, Kagome que aun coordinaba bien su memoria, sabía que su bebé era nada menos que de Inuyasha.

— ¿Le dirás?— indagó Laurent una vez que salieron de la clínica, rompiendo el denso silencio entre ambos.

Kagome se estremeció. Ella aún no lo sabía, no estaba preparada para ver a Inuyasha y menos para anunciarle la estupenda noticia, no es como si fuera tan fácil; es decir, no podía imaginarse en esa situación. ¿Cómo lo explicaría?

"_Oye Inuyasha, recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos juntos. ¿Sí? Pues adivina, estoy embarazada y tú eres el padre ¡Es grandioso!, ¿no?"_

Sonaba tan ridículo, ella quien se había cuidado tanto mientras era la amante oficial y se embarazaba justo cuando acababa. Sin embargo, no es que la noticia le desagradara, es decir, ella sería madre, quien ahora le tocaba guiar una nueva vida, protegerla y amarla. Por lo que estar anonada no era una reacción negativa. A decir verdad, la emoción cubría su alma como una extensa capa. Aunque no dejaba de pensar en cómo afectaría el pequeño equilibrio que había logrado; si ya de por si era la favorita de la prensa, su hijo revolucionaría todo, sería proclamada la reina del escándalo.

— ¿Y bien?— insistió el joven de ojos azules — ¿Lo harás?

Su mirada descendió hacia sus manos, demasiado ocupada con sus pensamientos como para responder con claridad.

—No lo sé— su voz se escuchó como un graznido de terror —Debo hacerlo, pero no encuentro la manera.

Un suspiro seguido de un lamento incrementó el terror en Kagome.

—Entonces acepta mi propuesta— Anunció Laurent y después tomó las delicadas manos entre las suyas —Cásate conmigo y vive aquí, ambos cuidaremos del bebé, nadie tiene que sospechar nada.

Kagome se negó, liberó su agarre y colocó un mechón de su rebelde cabello detrás de su oreja.

—No lo haré— sus ojos cafés se enfrentaron al azul —No puedo ser tan egoísta y negarle a mi hijo el conocimiento de su verdadero padre, ni siquiera puedo hacerle eso al mismo Inuyasha, jamás podría perdonarme— la angustia que reflejaba su expresión afectó al hombre.

—Kagome, deberías meditarlo y no apresurarte, quizá no es tan importante que se lo digas— insistió —Nadie tiene porque cuestionarte, yo estoy dispuesto a entregarle todo mi amor y convertirme en el padre perfecto, todo por ti, por él— dijo señalando el abdomen de Kagome.

— ¿Qué si mi hijo nace con ojos dorados?— cuestionó —Todo el mundo lo sabrá, incluidos Inuyasha y Kikyo. ¿Estarás bien con eso?— la discusión comenzaba a llegar a un punto irreversible.

—Como si eso pudiera importarme— alegó —Mira en mi familia, mi cabello es tan claro como la miel y el de mi padre tan oscuro como el carbón, incluso aunque el pequeño naciera con cabellos rojos y ojos verdes yo lo querría— sus facciones se relajaron cuando se dio cuenta que alzar la voz no funcionaría con la joven —Deseo poder empezar de nuevo a tu lado, solo quisiera tener esa oportunidad.

Kagome negó nuevamente.

—Yo dejé un asunto pendiente en mi país que aun debo enfrentar— murmuró apenas audible —y este bebé pone como excusa el ver de nuevo a Inuyasha, si no es ahora deberé hacerlo en unos años, cuando no pueda seguir guardando el secreto y decida que es el momento. Así que no pienso aplazarlo para ser feliz por un instante, quiero seguir adelante sin tener remordimientos— al final su voz perdió fortaleza.

Laurent la observó. Estaba tentado a decirle todo, que él era el padre del hijo que esperaba Kikyo, quizá así, Kagome decidiera dejarlo entrar en su vida; sería justo, Inuyasha criando a su hijo y él haciéndose cargo del suyo… -bufó- Si tan solo la idea no fuera tan ridícula.

Kagome lo miró con profundidad, como si pudiera ver a través de sus pensamientos y llegar a la verdad.

Él se sintió intimidado, por lo que mantuvo sus labios apretados en una fina línea y abandonó la batalla, Kagome regresaría muy pronto a Japón y entonces todo se habría acabado para él. Inuyasha podría ser cruel, pero no dejaría sin sustento a su amada Kagome, no teniendo en cuenta que lo era todo para él y un hijo de ella, podía arruinar la familia que Kikyo con tanto esmero había tratado de preservar.

Se dio cuenta que solo hacía esto para seguir protegiendo a la mujer que le desgarró el corazón y no por Kagome; al final, era igual que su amada Kikyo.

Enojado con él mismo y el destino, giró sobre sus talones y huyó.

Kagome se quedó sola, sin decir o hacer nada, viendo a Laurent desaparecer. Aunque lamentaba no aceptarlo, ella ya había tomado una decisión; quizá no fuera la mejor, pero solo así podría vivir tranquila con su bebé.

…

Una llamada logró llevarlo fuera de su límite en ese día. Sesshomaru trató de guardar la calma y concentrarse en todo lo que estaba saliéndose de control. Él, un hombre con la fuerza y poder necesario para mantener todo al margen, estaba perdiendo el ancla que aseguraba la estabilidad en la vida de su familia. Podía darse el lujo de no acatar ninguna orden, ignorar lo que estaba pasando y alejarse por un tiempo, negarse a proteger una mujer tan necia; pero en este asunto que involucraba a su padre y su pasado, Sesshomaru se sentía con las manos atadas. Las acciones de su hermano lo estaban arrastrando.

— ¿Señor Sesshomaru?— escuchó la molesta voz al otro lado de la línea.

—Continua Jaken— fue la única orden que el caballero ofreció.

Un carraspeó seguido de una tos lograron pulverizar el control de sus emociones.

—He confirmado sus sospechas, mi señor.

Sesshomaru apretó los puños. ¿Qué clase de mujer había elegido Inuyasha como amante? De entre todas las insignificantes muchachas que trabajaban en la empresa o en cualquier otro lado, ¿por qué la única que le daría batalla aun después de la ruptura?

—Bien, has hecho un buen trabajo— felicitó —Vuelve cuanto antes Jaken— colgó el teléfono e inmediatamente comenzó a analizar la información que obtuvo. Su odio incrementando un volumen más. Si bien, era cierto que la ex amante de Inuyasha ahora era toda una mujer exitosa, Sesshomaru aún la consideraba una total e ingenua dama. La pequeña fortuna que hizo logró impresionarlo y sin embargo, seguía siendo la descuidada chica que una vez acompañó a un evento.

Se preguntó si podría continuar manipulando a la prensa, al menos hasta que lograra solucionar este problema, de lo contrario a Kagome se le ocurriría dar a conocer su embarazo y exaltado como estaba, no tomaría las decisiones adecuadas; terminaría jodiéndolo igual que Inuyasha.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta, él relajó los músculos y se apresuró a abrir. Kaede sonrió una vez que la imponente figura de Sesshomaru apareció frente a ella.

— ¿Qué sucede ahora?— indagó agotado.

—La señorita Rin ha venido a verlo, señor— la anciana observó desconcertada, como aquellas facciones siempre imperturbables se contraían por la sorpresa y la furia.

El hijo mayor de los Taisho expulsó un suspiro de exasperación y trató de recuperar la compostura frente a la mujer que Inuyasha había traído a la mansión familiar, ocultó su disgusto a la invasión y despidió a la sirvienta.

Una vez solo, se preguntó qué es lo que estaba haciendo Rin en la mansión; la familia aún era asediada por la prensa y lo que menos necesitaban en este momento era otro motivo para llamar al escándalo. Pensó en muchas razones que justificaran la presencia de la joven, también considero que esta podría ser la oportunidad para terminar su relación con ella y al fin poner en marcha lo que tenía planeado. Consciente de que sus acciones afectarían el futuro, decidió ir al encuentro de la que hasta ahora había sido su novia; bajó por las escaleras y sin anunciarse, entró en la pequeña biblioteca donde acostumbraba a recibir sus visitas.

Sus ojos dorados inspeccionaron la amplia habitación, recorriendo con la mirada los estantes llenos de libros hasta posarla sobre la delicada figura de una jovencita de apenas 20 años. Sesshomaru sufrió un pequeño shock cuando se percató que Rin no era la única persona en la biblioteca; su padre, con aquél porte distinguido y autoritario, también lo observaba detrás del enorme escritorio.

Rin soportó la inmensa necesidad de ponerse de pie y abrazar al hombre que amaba, la incomodidad y vergüenza le evitaban actuar con naturalidad, a pesar de que esta no era la primera vez que se encontraba frente a frente con el padre de Sesshomaru. Ella vio como la situación se tornaba tensa, el hombre más joven mantenía una batalla con su padre, casi como si cuestionara el motivo de su intrusión en una reunión de enamorados.

—Sesshomaru, me alegra que te hayas decidido a bajar— Rin pegó un saltito cuando la ronca voz de Inu No rompió el silencio.

—Padre— dijo con fingida calma — ¿Debo preocuparme de su presencia?

Inu No alzó una ceja, cuestionando a su hijo.

—No lo creo hijo— una sonrisa lobuna se formó en aquellos labios masculinos —Pero creo que hiciste esperar a la señorita Rin.

La chica enfocó su atención en cualquier objeto a su alrededor; el intenso rubor coloreó sus mejillas, al saber que aquellos ojos dorados que tanto amaba, ahora estaban sobre ella.

Sesshomaru evitó a toda costa contestar a su padre, espero hasta que este se puso de pie y abandonó la biblioteca. Rin mantenía la cabeza gacha y él se preguntó si su padre le había dicho algo.

—Rin— llamó con voz firme. Ella tembló a cambio.

Sus bonitos ojos cafés lo miraron, primero reflejando todo el amor que sentía hacia él y después incertidumbre.

— ¿Por qué has venido?

Ella guardó silencio por un largo tiempo antes de contestar. —Tu padre me llamó.

Él apretó los puños. Si había algo que le molestaba más que ser comparado con Inuyasha, era que trataran de manipular su vida.

—No debiste venir, mi padre no tiene autoridad para ordenarte— ante el tono de Sesshomaru, Rin se estremeció de nuevo.

—No tenía opción— titubeó —Además, quería verte.

Él suspiró.

— ¿Te dijo por qué te llamó?— Ella negó a cambio —Entonces supongo que esa es mi responsabilidad.

—No había necesidad de que él me lo dijera— se apresuró a decir —Sé por qué estoy aquí. Yo solo esperaba, que decidieras ignorar lo que tu padre te exige.

—Sabes que no lo haré— aclaró, sus dedos instintivamente se posaron sobre el puente de su nariz —Debo solucionar todo esto.

Rin se levantó de su asiento, se acercó a Sesshomaru y lo rodeó con sus brazos, su cabeza reposó sobre el pecho de él y escuchó con atención los latidos apresurados de su corazón. Él a cambio le correspondió, la envolvió en su calor y acarició los largos cabellos de la joven.

—Te amo— susurró ella. Él guardó silencio. —Escuché que Jaken fue al extranjero. ¿Es por ella que lo has enviado?

Sesshomaru asintió.

—Te mantendrás alejada de mí y de esta familia mientras esto se resuelve— fue la respuesta de él.

—No quiero.

—Debes hacerlo Rin— él la tomó de los hombros y la alejó de su pecho.

— ¿Te casarás con ella?— instigó preocupada — ¿No crees que Inuyasha ya es lo suficiente mayor para resolver sus problemas?

Sesshomaru sonrió, una sonrisa que a Rin causó un cosquilleo, ella rara vez había logrado vislumbrar ese gesto en aquellos labios. Su amado era tan apuesto.

—Tendrás que confiar en mí— se inclinó y depositó un beso sobre los labios rosados.

Rin asintió. Sesshomaru no necesitaba pedir su confianza, ella sabía que siempre vería por ella y se aseguraría de no hacerle daño; podría fingir que era cruel, pero en el fondo la amaba y por eso estaba dispuesta a soportar esta separación. Al final, todo se solucionaría y volverían a estar juntos.

…

Esta era la despedida.

Kagome estaba decidida a continuar, a regresar; nerviosa y ansiosa por volver, por ver a sus seres amados otra vez. Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios, sus manos trabajando con la pequeña maleta, en donde ella había guardado sus pocos, pero preciosos recuerdos de aquél maravillosos lugar. Dio un último vistazo de su recamara, llevándose los últimos detalles; la amplia cama con sábanas de seda, las largas cortinas que cubrían el balcón, el closet cuyo contenido había sido provisto por la madre de Etienne, los detalles en las paredes y las pequeñas figuritas que decoraban los espacios vacíos. Todo ese lugar al que ella había aprendido a llamar hogar.

Ella sonrió, tomó su maleta y cerró la puerta.

Abajo, Laurent la estaba esperando, él también portaba una maleta, más pequeña que la suya, sus largos dedos envueltos en la correa. La observó mientras ella descendía por las escaleras, curvó una sonrisa y la ayudó con su equipaje. Kagome se enfrentó entonces a la sonriente Sophie, madre de Etienne, sus ojos empañados ligeramente por lágrimas.

— ¿Es necesario que vuelvas?— preguntó acercándose, los suaves dedos posándose en su rostro.

Kagome asintió, para ella si era necesario.

—Lo siento, hay cosas que dejé pendientes y quiero resolverlas— su propia respuesta la hizo estremecerse.

Sophie le dirigió una mirada angustiada. No deseaba que se fuera, adoraba a esa joven, la quería como parte de su familia y creía que el tiempo en confort solo aliviaría el vacío en sus ojos, pero se equivocó. Tres días atrás, se enteró del embarazo de la muchacha y no pudo negar que la alegría la inundó completamente, solo para que su ilusión se rompiera, Laurent no era el padre. Así que aunque deseó con todo el corazón unirla a su hijo, sabía que solo ella podía tomar esa decisión; por lo tanto se limitó a darle comodidad y no hacer preguntas, no era la indicada para recibir su respuesta.

—Te extrañaremos tanto— pronunció en un sonido agudo —Sé que sabrás elegir el camino correcto y si el destino quiere, podremos volver a verte; yo siempre te recibiré con los brazos abiertos. ¿Entendido?

Kagome se tragó el nudo en la garganta, soportando esta despedida. Los padres de Laurent la habían protegido y amado, a ella y a su bebé; así que siempre estaría agradecida.

—Gracias Sophie, también los echaré de menos— murmuró alejándose del cálido contacto. Unas horas antes ya se había despedido del padre de Laurent, el caballero la había estrechado entre sus brazos susurrando un "buen viaje" para ella, podía aparentar ser duro y sin emociones, pero la verdad es que él se encargó de hacerla sentir como una hija, una mujer amada y respetada por ese cariño paternal. Claro que los extrañaría.

Decidida bajo la escalinata de la entrada principal y entró al elegante auto en el que Laurent la esperaba. La expresión de su amigo era distante, abstraído en el regreso.

Kagome no deseaba que Laurent sufriera, ella le pidió que se quedara, pero el hombre fue tan necio como para reclamar y tomar la decisión de acompañarla; había dicho que no la abandonaría y aunque ella debería estar sintiéndose mal, la verdad es que sentía un gran alivio; en esta batalla ya no estaba sola.

Claro que aún debía enfrentarse a todas las etiquetas de amante, traidora, embustera e incluso zorra; pero todas ellas carecían de valor ahora y ya era suficiente de burlarse de su amor, de su historia y de su pasado, nadie podía decir más. Al carajo con las críticas y su nada adorable forma de herir. Ella pensaba que el escaso tiempo había difuminado la crisis del "Triple Escandalo", como todo el mundo lo había llamado. Su imagen no estaba limpia, pero tampoco estaba tan mal; porque cada día, cada hora, ella se había encargado de limpiarla, de hacerla digna y estable.

No había tomado las mejores decisiones y muchas veces se había equivocado, justo en ese instante podría estar cometiendo el más grande error y ¿qué? Era su vida, nadie podía juzgarla. ¿Podría algún día arrepentirse de su elección? Tal vez, pero estaba nuevamente dispuesta a arriesgar todo por el amor y está vez, nadie ni nada sería un obstáculo, ella había aprendido a jugar sucio y a romper reglas, esta era su demostración de cuán capaz era para sobresalir y con ella, su bebé.

Kagome sonrió, sus dedos acariciando su vientre aun plano —Te amo— susurró sumida en sus pensamientos.

—Me da envidia— se quejó una ronca voz a su lado, ella giró medio cuerpo dentro del reducido espacio para observar a su amigo.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó mientras él bufaba molesto. Ella lo miró en silencio y aunque no recibió ninguna respuesta, sabía a qué se refería el hombre. Después de aquél pequeño espectáculo que tuvieron hace unos días, Kagome entendía a la perfección como se sentía Laurent.

—El amor es para tontos— contestó más tarde con un mohín.

Kagome soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Es broma?— continuó riéndose — ¡El hombre más atractivo del país quejándose de amor!— se burló dándole un golpecito en la espalda — ¿Dónde hay un periodista cuando se le necesita? ¡Tengo una exclusiva!

— ¡Basta!— exclamó, contagiándose del buen humor y liberando la tensión que llevaba con él —Deja de burlarte.

Kagome dejó de reír sin eliminar el brillo divertido en su mirada, luego prestó atención al hermoso paisaje por el que pasaban, su mente divagando en muchas cosas.

—El amor no es para tontos— murmuró con un gesto en desacuerdo —pero definitivamente te convierte en uno.

—Quizá— musitó Laurent a cambio y sonrió. El nombre de Kikyo apareció en su mente junto con su viva imagen, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

Kagome notó la tristeza en el tono de Laurent y decidió permanecer en silencio; otra vez estaba recordándola, Kikyo vagaba en la mente de su amigo tanto como Inuyasha en la de ella.

¿Cuánto tiempo más continuarían así?

…

Los altavoces en el aeropuerto anunciaron el próximo vuelo, Kagome se irguió llevando su pequeña maleta de mano y Laurent le sostuvo la mirada desde su asiento, él no quería volver; sabía que era débil y no soportaría estar en el mismo país que Kikyo y no sentir la necesidad de buscarla. Podía aparentar estar bien, pero si por accidente tropezaba con ella, la tomaría en brazos y correría tan lejos como le fuera posible. No podía hacer eso, no cuando su corazón estaba tan destrozado y menos sabiendo que Kagome necesitaba de él.

La mujer era terca y decidida, sin embargo, no dejaba de ser un ser humano; fácilmente podía decir que soportaría si Inuyasha la rechazaba, pero Laurent sabía que otro golpe a sus sentimientos y ella colapsaría como él. Ambos eran un increíble par.

—Vamos— susurró ella, su voz tan baja y carente de emoción.

—Quedémonos— fue su dura respuesta. Sería lo mejor; nadie la molestaría en unos meses más y entonces podrían comprometerse y casarse, el bebé llegaría y nadie sospecharía que no era suyo; podían tener un poco de suerte, el destino se pondría de su parte y entonces su hijo nacería con unos preciosos ojos cafés. Todo quedaría en paz, él sería un gran padre, amaría al niño como a nadie… pero tenían que quedarse, olvidarse de la estúpida idea de hablar con Inuyasha. La miró con angustia y desesperación —Por favor— suplicó.

Ella negó y apretó su agarre sobre su equipaje.

—Vienes conmigo o te quedas. No te daré otra opción, lo siento— suspiró negándose a cambiar de postura —Quiero que mi hijo sepa quién es su padre.

— ¿Y si a él no le importa?— cuestionó — ¿Qué harás si decide negarlo? ¿A dónde irás?

—No lo sabré si no lo veo, esto no es por mí— su mirada se oscureció —Si él decide negarlo, no me romperé, no otra vez. Ya he superado pruebas más difíciles y está no será una excepción, por mi hijo seguiré adelante; así que deja de portarte como un niño. ¿Vienes o te quedas?

Laurent jadeó de frustración y se irguió en toda su altura.

—Iré— afirmó y comenzó a caminar, él podía hacerlo.

Sin embargo, media hora después, sentado en su asiento, volvió a considerar la opción de huir; podía tomar un vuelo de regreso en cuanto pisara la terminal y así no encontrarse con ningún rostro familiar. Decidió que usaría la fuerza y tomaría a Kagome sobre su hombro, la ataría si era necesario, pero en definitiva, no la dejaría llegar a Inuyasha.

Apretó ambos puños. Taisho no merecía a ninguna de las dos mujeres, no estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle a Kagome después de lastimar a Kikyo, él era un hombre sin sentimientos y solo destruiría la esencia de su amiga igual que con su esposa. Definitivamente haría lo imposible para evitar que se vieran.

—Deja de refunfuñar— regañó su compañera —Toda la tripulación nos está mirando como si fuéramos fenómenos, puedo entender cada palabra que sale de tu boca. Así que guarda silencio, no evitarás nada que yo haya decidido. ¿Está claro?

—No— gruñó — ¿Por qué tengo que ver cómo te lastimas de nuevo? Es como si corrieras hacia un acantilado sabiendo que caerás y te romperás los huesos. ¿Acaso estás loca?

Ella exhaló aire tratando de relajar su humor.

— ¿Por qué insistes en que no vea a Inuyasha? Creí que había quedado claro.

Él no respondió. Así que ella continuó hablando.

—No le contaré que Kikyo fue tu amante, soy de confianza.

—Eso no es lo que me preocupa— casi gritó —Estoy angustiado, podrías fácilmente aceptarme y dejarlo pasar; te he dicho que cuidaré de ese bebé como si fuera mío, nadie tiene que saber si no soy su padre. Casi te lo he suplicado, solo quiero permanecer a tu lado.

Kagome le brindó una mirada triste y guardó silencio, sus ojos se empañaron por las lágrimas pero se negó a llorar, giró la cabeza hacia la pequeña ventana y se abstuvo de volver a discutir con Laurent.

Cuando aterrizaron, Laurent comprendió que la estaba lastimando también; se estaba comportando como un estúpido desesperado y no pensaba con claridad, Kagome era lo suficiente madura para tomar sus decisiones y él debía respetarlas, lo único que podía hacer si ella se hería, era permanecer a su lado y ofrecerle consuelo. Ella necesitaba ser fuerte y él solo la estaba doblegando.

—Lo siento— se disculpó tan pronto bajaron del avión. Había sido un viaje estresante y él solo estaba complicando todo —No debí portarme como un idiota, solo no quiero que te equivoques.

Ella le sonrió, sus ojos aún mostraban dolor. —Yo entiendo que estés preocupado, también sé que es difícil para ti volver solo para apoyarme, pero sabes que los errores son normales ya que somos humanos y aunque pueda que esto termine peor de lo que empezó, yo quiero hacerlo, debo hacerlo. Si lloró y te disgusta, solo mira a otro lado y después puedes decirme "te lo dije". Yo aceptaré esas palabras.

Laurent sonrió y la envolvió entre sus brazos, acarició algunos de sus cabellos oscuros y liberó un suspiro. Ambos podían hacerlo, se enfrentarían juntos a este problema y saldrían inmunes. Al menos eso era lo que él esperaba.

…

Cerca del mediodía, Kikyo acudió a su cita con su médico; su embarazo estaba progresando exitosamente y en un par de meses podría tener a su hijo entre sus brazos. Los constantes cuidados por parte de su familia habían logrado estabilidad en su salud; aunque aún era evidente la tensión en su matrimonio y obviamente, la prensa seguía cualquier pista que los llevara a otra exclusiva.

Tomó una gran cantidad de aire por la boca y alzó su oscura mirada al edificio frente a ella, la enorme clínica era una de las mejores en el distrito, nadie la hostigaría mientras estuviera en su chequeo médico. Esta vez iría sola, no es que Inuyasha la hubiera acompañado con anterioridad, se preocupaba por el bebé, pero trataba de no involucrarse demasiado. Sus acciones daban a entender que no deseaba una estrecha relación con ambos, no después de ser la causa de que Kagome lo dejara.

Ella caminó con lentitud, tomándose el tiempo necesario para llegar, el chófer de la familia la esperaría tanto tiempo ella requiriera; así que, sin exagerar, pasó la recepción y subió al ascensor. Sus manos acariciaron su abultado vientre mientras el conteo de pisos la distraía, haría nuevos planes con su esposo, quizá y renovaran sus votos, que importaba que la prensa los colocara en primera plana, a Kikyo le importaba más tomar un batido de fresa que ser la comidilla de la gente, al menos ahora. Meses atrás hubiera gritado llena de angustia.

Sabía que esto continuaría por más tiempo de lo esperado, en cierta forma, su embarazo y el sorprendente éxito de la ex amante de su esposo, seguían siendo noticia a nivel nacional. Después de que su hijo naciera, comenzarían con las citas para ser los primeros en publicar fotografías del heredero Taisho, las comparaciones serían hechas y quizá lograran descubrir su secreto.

Aunque eso a ella no le importaba, en realidad tampoco estaba preocupada por el aspecto que pudiera tener el bebé; si su hijo nacía con unos preciosos ojos azules o cabellos rubios ella estaría feliz. Siendo sincera, ella esperaba que fueran tan listos como se suponía que eran y averiguaran todo cuanto antes, entonces sería convertido en polémica y podría existir la mínima posibilidad de recuperar a Laurent.

—Laurent— repitió el nombre. El hombre que había logrado robar su corazón, el padre de su hijo. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerlo a un lado solo por continuar con una ilusión? Los sentimientos que experimentó cuando era solo una muchacha la tenían abrumada y ella creyó irónicamente, que después de Laurent podría volver a Inuyasha sin perder el corazón durante el proceso, ella quería evitar una situación tan vergonzosa como la que tuvo con Naraku. Sin embargo, no se percató que Laurent poseía sentimientos reales por ella, él si había sido leal a sus promesas y Kikyo las desechó tratando de ser precavida.

Uno debe aprender de sus errores, ella al menos lo hizo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el piso siete, ella salió y dio vuelta en el siguiente pasillo, una enfermera pasó apresurada a su lado y golpeó su brazo, el bolso se deslizó por su muñeca y cayó al suelo, ella quiso gruñir en respuesta; odiaba inclinarse en su estado, miró a ambos lados buscando ayuda con la mirada, una joven pelirroja observó su gesto de impotencia y se acercó a ayudarla.

—Gracias— dijo con una sonrisa, la mujer asintió y se alejó con pasos acelerados. ¿Acaso todo el mundo tenía prisa hoy? Ella soltó un bufido.

Retomó sus pasos hacia el consultorio que le asignaron y entonces el tiempo se detuvo para ella. La imagen que tenía en frente la dejo en shock. -_¿Cuándo había vuelto?-_ Fue la primera pregunta que apareció en su mente.

—Kagome— susurró, su voz tan baja con miedo a que la otra mujer se percatara de su presencia. Apoyó su mano en la pared e inclinó la cabeza. -_¿Era ella?-_ Deseaba que solo fuera su imaginación, no estaba preparada para encontrársela, no ahora. Respirando con desesperación, alzó de nueva cuenta su mirada y decidió que no tendría miedo, sus pasos eran firmes, ella era la esposa de Inuyasha y no tenía que temer. Sus ojos buscaron a la mujer solo para encontrarse con Laurent. Él no la vio, pero no por eso ella dejo de observarlo.

_-Perfecto-_ pensó. Él le sonrió a Kagome y el deseo de estar en la piel de la otra mujer aumentó, se veían tan bien juntos, hacían la pareja ideal que los celos la carcomieron. Laurent era el hombre que toda mujer desearía, su cabello parecía más claro y sus ojos brillaban con emoción, algo nuevo resplandecía sus rasgos y lo hacía apuesto, más atractivo que antes.

Las manos de él envolvieron las caderas femeninas de su acompañante y ella soltó una risita, la acercó a su pecho y susurró algo en su oído. Había fascinación en sus ojos y ambos se miraban intensamente, ninguno se percató que Kikyo los observaba y al parecer no era la única, algunas enfermeras se encontraban murmurando entre si y señalando con tan poca discreción a la pareja.

Bueno, ahora comprendía la repentina prisa de algunas personas.

_-Era normal-_ caviló. Aun a pesar de que el personal en el hospital tratara con "celebridades" y que claramente estaban bajo un contrato de confidencialidad, no hacía menos escandalosa la presencia de Kagome Higurashi y un modelo extranjero, un muy atractivo y sexy extranjero.

Kikyo interrumpió su escrutinio sobre ellos y se concentró en saber la causa de su visita en esa clínica; por lo que ella había leído, ninguno de los dos estaba involucrado sentimentalmente pero todos creían que era cuestión de tiempo que ambos anunciaran algo "grande", como un matrimonio o… un embarazo.

Un hombre canoso y con bata blanca salió de un consultorio, dos puertas más allá de aquél al que ella debía entrar, el médico le sonrió a Kagome y ella se tocó el abdomen; entonces, como si intencionalmente le hubiera leído el pensamiento, le dio una respuesta.

Ella estaba embarazada y el padre era…

Sus ojos se desviaron con anhelo hacia su amado y comprendió la noticia que los mantenía felices.

Laurent era el padre.

—No puede estar pasando esto— su voz era un chillido débil.

Kikyo negó una y otra vez. Laurent no podría ser el padre de un hijo de esa mujer, se suponía que Kagome amaba a Inuyasha, ella ya tenía el corazón de un hombre, no necesitaba el de su querido Laurent.

Abrumada por sus emociones y furiosa por el acontecimiento de las cosas, Kikyo se irguió en toda su estética altura y frunció el ceño. Ella era una mujer madura, completamente segura de su atractivo y del amor que sabía, Laurent aun sentía por ella. Kagome era bonita, había conseguido fama, pero en definitiva, no permitiría esto.

—Disculpe— la llamó una enfermera — ¿Se siente usted bien?— preguntó tomándola por el brazo.

Kikyo se soltó del débil agarre y giró sobre sus talones.

—Bastante bien— farfulló sin mirar atrás. Hasta aquí había llegado esto, hablaría con Inuyasha y recuperaría a Laurent, ella no sería tan amable como para hacerse a un lado por el hijo de Kagome, Kikyo lucharía por su amor.

Porque ella era una mujer fuerte. ¡Una jodida mujer fuerte!

…

Sango irrumpió en la oficina de su esposo con los brazos repletos de papeles, cansada y ansiosa por un pequeño descanso. Su magnífico marido la miró desde su posición, relajó su semblante y esbozó una estúpida sonrisa de enamorado.

—Ya comenzaba a extrañarte—anunció, levantándose de su asiento.

Ella soltó un bufido despectivo y se apresuró a colocar todos los documentos sobre el escritorio de Miroku. Unas semanas atrás, después de que su mejor amiga decidiera huir sin despedirse, Sango había tomado la responsabilidad de ayudar a Inuyasha y Miroku en la empresa como secretaría. Al principio no hubo quejas, pasaba más tiempo con su esposo y liberaba presión en su trabajo, pero con el paso de los días, la labor se volvió pesada y las responsabilidades incrementaron. Entonces, comprendió que la ayuda temporal pasó a ser permanente; no estaba disgustada, pero siendo egresada de una escuela de derecho y un título con honores, Sango esperaba más por su trabajo que un "bien hecho".

Sabía que era culpable. Renunció a su antiguo empleo al contraer nupcias con Miroku y pensó, ingenuamente, que podía ser la perfecta ama de casa… hasta que obviamente extrañó los elegantes tacones y trajes de ejecutiva, el amargo café de oficina y el olor de la tinta. Fue por eso que cuando Miroku le sugirió que le ayudará, ella no lo pensó dos veces; claro que era diferente trabajar en un bufete de abogados que en una empresa encargada en el diseño de joyas, porque Sango nunca volvería a estar frente a un tribunal y defender a un cliente, nadie admiraba su trabajo como en aquellos tiempos y no recibía constantes invitaciones de personas con un alto estatus social. Una secretaría hacia mucho, pero el agradecimiento a veces era nulo y eso la enfadaba.

—Por esto es que Kagome se fue a otro país— masculló molesta e indignada.

Miroku levantó una ceja, intrigado por las palabras de su preciosa mujer.

—Creí que se fue por otras razones— una mirada gélida fue la respuesta de su esposa.

—Pero esta razón está entre las otras, Inuyasha solo fue un detonante— aunque Sango sabía que solo estaba excusando a su mejor amiga, ella la apreciaba con todo su corazón y Kagome ni siquiera se comunicó cuando todo ocurrió, la muy sin vergüenza subió a un avión sin siquiera enviar un mensaje. _-Pequeña traidora-._ Sin embargo la perdonaba, después de negarse a hablar con ella cuando la llamó desde otro país y mostrarle lo muy molesta que estaba, Sango admitió que no podría estar enojada por mucho tiempo y se alegró por los nuevos sucesos que pasaban a su querida chica.

— ¿Recibiste alguna noticia?— preguntó Miroku, regresándola a la situación actual.

—Sí, he recibido demasiadas noticias para mi salud mental— tomó asiento frente al escritorio de madera —La situación se ha vuelto más delicada, Miroku— emitió un pequeño gemido de frustración.

— ¿Por qué?— interrogó el pelinegro.

Ella se puso de pie y caminó alrededor de la oficina. —No lo sé, pero Kagome estaba decidida a regresar aunque le advertí que el problema no estaba resuelto— sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar con los de su esposo.

—No veo cómo pueda afectarte que regrese nuestra amiga; es cierto que aún es muy pronto, pero tampoco es grave.

Sango suspiró —No es algo bueno y además…— dejó las palabras flotando.

— ¿Además?— indagó.

—Está embarazada.

La expresión de su esposo cambio de inquisición a sorpresa en cuestión de segundos, su sensual boca se movió como la de un pez privado del agua.

—Es broma, ¿cierto?— consiguió articular —No puedo creerlo.

—No lo es, pero si un secreto— cruzó sus manos mientras hablaba —Kagome no quiere que nadie se entere, menos Inuyasha.

—Es el padre— afirmó el pelinegro, Sango asintió.

—Eso parece, quiere hablar con él.

—Inuyasha no la dejará ir— murmuró para sí mismo, pero Sango lo escuchó.

— ¿Realmente lo crees? Kikyo está embarazada y es su esposa, ¿qué oportunidad tiene Kagome?

—No es la oportunidad, a decir verdad, Inuyasha ni siquiera lo pensará. Puede que se sienta obligado con Kikyo, pero lo que siente por Kagome es demasiado fuerte. Inuyasha vendería su alma si eso le asegurara una eternidad con Kagome.

—Eso espero— meditó ella —Aunque, si Inuyasha decidiera no responder ante Kagome, creo que tiene a alguien que estaría dispuesto a hacerlo.

— ¿Alguien? ¿Quién?— preguntó.

—El hombre con quien sale en casi todas las revistas— Sango sonrió —creo que sería un buen prospecto, es rico y parece albergar sentimientos por Kagome.

—No estoy muy seguro, ese hombre no me da mucha confianza.

Sango rio. —Solo eres paranoico, él ha demostrado ser un caballero. Estaba en contra de que Kagome volviera, comprende que la situación aún es incómoda.

—Un caballero eh, no lo creo— atrajo a su esposa y la sentó sobre sus piernas —Parece que desea ocultar a Kagome. Si quisiera protegerla la apoyaría en su regreso.

—Insisto que no es así, pero si fuera el caso, ¿qué lograría manteniendo a Kagome lejos de Japón? Algún día el parecido de hijo y padre sería notable, así que no serviría de nada.

Miroku sonrió. —Quizá está enamorado en secreto de Inuyasha y su plan es alejar a Kagome mintiéndole que la ama, para al final quedarse con mi amigo y que sean felices toda su vida.

Sango soltó una carcajada.

—No digas estupideces— regañó sin dejar de reír.

—Bueno, entonces solo complaceré tu ego— sus intensos ojos la observaron con aprecio —Te amo Sango— susurró en el oído femenino.

La mujer lo abrazó.

—Y yo a ti Miroku— respondió a cambio y besándolo.

…

El alto edificio se hizo notar cuando el taxi giró en la esquina, elegante y orgulloso; burlándose de todo a su alrededor. El "palacio" de Inuyasha, su Inuyasha. Kagome podía recordar con claridad la sensación de vértigo que experimento el primer día que estuvo aquí, la tensión y el nerviosismo que la agobiaban; exactamente igual que ahora, solo que el motivo de su presencia era diferente.

Sus delicadas manos se aferraron a la tela del vestido que llevaba, sus ojos clavados en el opaco cristal de la ventanilla, evitando el contacto con el objeto de su preocupación; mantenía los labios apretados pero en su interior se encontraba rezando, el latido de su corazón era descontrolado y el temor la abrazó al grado de desear huir. El apretón en su rodilla logró atraer su atención hacia el caballero que la acompañaba, Laurent también mostraba signos de tensión y preocupación, casi como si pudiera leerle la mente y en su mirada reflejaba la inseguridad por su elección; pero Kagome no pensaba retroceder.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, la inestabilidad de sus emociones se intensificó por completo y aunque sintió la inminente señal de un ataque de pánico se ordenó tranquilizarse, respiró varias veces mientras Laurent despedía al conductor y se acercaba a ella. Kagome alzó entonces la mirada, sus ojos apreciaron la construcción y las enormes puertas de cristal se le hicieron aún lejanas; la escalinata parecía burlarse de ella y de su vano intento de valentía.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?— preguntó su amigo, ella giró medio cuerpo y negó suavemente —Bien, entonces enfréntalo— la voz de Laurent llevaba implícita una sentencia de muerte y ella no pudo evitar mirarlo con incomodidad. Él se limitó a relajar los hombros e ignorarla.

Kagome exhaló un suspiro y haciendo gala de toda su fuerza de voluntad avanzó hacia el edificio; sus pasos, sin embargo, se vieron obstruidos por la persona que ella menos esperaba.

—Sesshomaru— jadeó volviendo unos pasos atrás.

La intensa mirada del hombre perforó hasta su alma, observó cómo era inspeccionada por aquellos ojos y un gesto despectivo se grababa en el etéreo rostro del hermano de Inuyasha.

Detrás de ella la sombra de Laurent apareció para protegerla, Kagome no pudo romper el contacto visual de aquél sujeto, pero supuso que al menos había logrado sorprenderlo al mostrarle que no estaba sola. Recuperada del shock, decidió que era necesario retomar su camino sin importar a quien más pudiera encontrarse; lamentablemente Sesshomaru no pensaba lo mismo, ya que inmediatamente volvió a obstaculizarla.

— ¿Podría permitirme pasar?— Kagome se mostró impetuosa, pues el poco autocontrol estaba siendo eliminado.

Sesshomaru no contestó, a cambio la ignoró. Él se mostró más concentrado en alguien más, la joven no tenía intención de continuar con este circo pero en cuanto un elegante caballero se plantó a su derecha supo que estaba acorralada.

—Padre— llamó Sesshomaru haciendo una ligera reverencia. Kagome levantó el rostro y sus ojos se ampliaron por la sorpresa. Justo ahí, con el porte más distinguido e imponente, estaba el padre de Inuyasha. Los intensos y magníficos ojos dorados la miraron con un toque de ternura y respeto; ella se quedó sin palabras.

—Gracias— dijo a su hijo sin dejar de mirarla — ¿Me acompañaría por unos minutos?— preguntó a Kagome.

Ella asintió aún muda, tomó el brazo que le ofrecía y caminó en dirección a la empresa. La voz de Laurent ni siquiera logró distraerla del nuevo personaje que la conducía.

Kagome no fue consciente de su entorno hasta que la oficina de Inuyasha ocupó su campo de visión, el instinto la instó a correr y esconderse, pero la parte sensata le aseguró que era preferible encarar la situación ahora que después. Una vez que entraron, se percató que la estancia estaba vacía, las únicas personas eran ellos y por supuesto, Sesshomaru. Ella fue invitada a tomar asiento, el señor Taisho rodeó el enorme escritorio y se sentó en la silla que correspondía al presidente de la empresa; detrás de ella, Sesshomaru ocupó lugar en el sofá de cuero que decoraba la oficina, asegurando así, que ella no podría escapar sin ser atrapada por él.

Inu No tosió antes de hablar, sus dedos acariciaron la madera del escritorio y notó además, que Inuyasha había hecho considerables cambios a este lugar. Tiempo atrás, un enorme retrato de Izayoi había adornado la pared en donde, actualmente se lograba apreciar una fotografía enmarcada de la misma mujer frente a él. La repisa de reconocimientos y honores a la empresa no estaba, tampoco el pequeño mueble hecho de madera donde acostumbraba a esconder su delicioso sake. Inspeccionando a fondo la habitación, aquellos artículos frívolos que él tiempo atrás apreció casi habían desaparecido, en su lugar, una alfombra y un cómodo sofá llenaban aquél espacio vació, pequeñas estatuillas de cristal y libros daban un atisbo de seguridad y confort que envolvían a cualquiera que visitara la oficina.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde que puso un pie en este lugar? Vagamente recordaba los últimos meses que se encerró en su soledad entre esas cuatro paredes después de la muerte de su amada Izayoi; siendo honesto, la estancia le parecía ajena ahora. La mejor parte de este lugar fue enterrado junto con su corazón aquél terrible día y a pesar de ello, admiraba a su hijo por ser capaz de rescatar los escombros de su imperio y convertirlo en uno nuevo.

Olvidando los nostálgicos sucesos y concentrándose en la bella dama, apreció su aspecto y valentía; la joven poseía la belleza para derretir a un hombre hasta los huesos. Comprendía con total satisfacción, el motivo por el cual Inuyasha se mostraba reacio a dejar ir lo poco que conservaba de ella.

—Kagome— llamó inclinando medio cuerpo sobre el escritorio.

Ella alzó su rostro, el sonrojo cubriendo ambas mejillas.

—Seré breve y directo— informó con cordialidad, sus dedos tamborileando la superficie lustrada —Hablemos sobre el futuro de mi próximo nieto.

Un gesto interrogativo se plasmó en su joven rostro, el alivio comenzó a envolverla con delicadeza. —No veo por qué yo deba discutir sobre el futuro del hijo de Kikyo; en todo caso es con su nuera con quien debería hablar…

—No es el hijo de Kikyo quien me preocupa— interrumpió con una sonrisa, su mirada desviándose al abdomen de Kagome.

El sentimiento de alivio desapareció en un instante, sus nervios se fragmentaron volviéndola inestable unos segundos.

— ¿Cómo lo sabe?— preguntó con voz débil.

—Creo que no es importante el cómo lo sé— reclinándose en su asiento arqueó una ceja.

—Yo preferiría hablar con Inuyasha antes, si no le molesta— negándose a mirarlo trató de levantarse, pero las fuertes manos de Sesshomaru se posaron sobre sus hombros, empujándola de regreso en su silla.

—Oh, claro que no es una molestia— sus ojos dorados clavados en los de ella —pero debo insistir en que escuches lo que voy a decir.

Sesshomaru caminó posándose a lado de su padre. Su mirada penetrante retándola.

Ella asintió.

—Dado los recientes acontecimientos que nos envuelven, estás consciente que esta noticia provocará que el asunto se nos vaya de las manos. ¿Cierto?— tras un gesto afirmativo por parte de la joven, él prosiguió —Entonces, para evitar que no solo el escandalo se propague y la compañía quede expuesta, debo proteger a mi futuro nieto de hostilidades y tú, por supuesto, deberás colaborar.

— ¿Colaborar?— las facciones de Kagome se tensaron — ¿Puedo saber cómo podré colaborar en sus planes?

—Si las circunstancias fueran diferentes— dijo, sin tomar en cuenta su pregunta —te entregaría a Inuyasha en bandeja de plata y no me importaría que se casaran; pero no puedo hacerlo y no espero que lo entiendas.

— ¡Oh, pero lo entiendo!— sus palabras expulsadas con un tono de furia contenida —No soy una mujer adecuada, no tengo suficiente dinero o una posición social acomodada, soy simplemente la ex amante de un hombre rico; pero le informó, hay mujeres con menos posesiones de las que yo tengo y son esposas de hombres exitosos.

— ¿Piensas que esa es mi razón?— su risa flotando en la habitación —Eres increíble— halagó —Nunca pensaría de esa forma. A decir verdad, no creo lo que dices, eres perfecta; tienes un negocio propio que tú misma has llevado a la cima, ¿en cuánto? ¿Un mes? Si tuviera que elegir a una esposa para mis hijos sin duda alguna serías tú. Pero tengo dos hijos que antes que permitir una opinión mía, hacen lo que quieren, Inuyasha se casó con la hija de Fukushima solo para molestar a su viejo padre— negando con la cabeza volvió a sonreír.

— ¿Entonces qué espera de mí?— preguntó con ansiedad y recelo.

Él no habló, a cambio tomó un sobre de los cajones del escritorio, confirmando a Kagome que ya tenía planeada ésta "charla". Empujó el documento en dirección a ella y se irguió dándole la espalda, Kagome observó su ancha espalda y después en dirección al sobre; sus dedos apretaron el documento. Pensó en lo que encontraría dentro, posiblemente un cheque y un contrato donde debería firmar que nunca más se acercaría a la familia Taisho.

—Deberías leerlo antes de hacerte ideas equivocadas— Sesshomaru mantenía una postura despreocupada — ¿De qué tienes miedo, Kagome?

Ella suspiró. Temía de todo, lo que pensaría la sociedad, de estar sola, de ser madre y no ofrecerle lo mejor a su hijo, de perder esta oportunidad y no ver a Inuyasha otra vez… Kagome sentía un miedo inconsciente y estúpido, porque sabía que era lo suficiente capaz de salir adelante y aun así, su corazón se apretaba dolorosamente en su pecho.

Indecisa abrió el sobre, un documento era solo el contenido; ella lo leyó. Cada palabra y cláusula estipulada, la dejo perpleja. Alzando sus ojos se encontró con el rostro serio de Inu No.

—No lo haré— musitó aún pasmada.

—No estás obligada a hacerlo— suspiró —Lo único que estoy ofreciendo es la oportunidad de darle protección a mi nieto; quiero verlo crecer Kagome, quiero que pueda venir cada año a verme y quiero que estés presente. Si hablas con Inuyasha y el decide no aceptar a mi nieto, tendrás que irte. Sé que a pesar de lo que suceda, tu hijo pertenece a esta familia y tendrá todos los derechos que un Taisho tiene, pero la sociedad podrá hacerlo sentir indeseado y yo no estoy dispuesto a permitirlo.

— ¿Y si Inuyasha decidiera aceptarlo?

—Dime Kagome, ¿qué sería mi nieto si Inuyasha lo acepta?

Kagome lo pensó. Su hijo sería el hijo de una amante, el segundo lugar después del hijo de Kikyo; mientras la famosa modelo podría acompañar a Inuyasha como una familia, ella debería conformarse con visitas cada fin de semana y si la familia Taisho le quitara a su bebé, ella muy poco podría hacer. El padre de Inuyasha tenía razón, él sabía lo que sucedería porque una vez lo experimentó, su hijo sentiría el mismo dolor que Inuyasha y ella se marchitaría bajo esa posible solución. Interiormente meditó el contrato entre sus manos.

—Solo tengo dos hijos, Kagome. Sesshomaru está dispuesto a hacerlo— sus palabras no mostraban ninguna emoción —Se casaría contigo y sería el padre de ese bebé, tú podrás venir a la mansión como mi nuera y mi nieto vivirá dentro de un núcleo familiar, nadie jamás se atrevería a insultarlo mientras yo lo proteja. Solo accede a ese contrato.

—Pero es demasiado obvio— reclamó —mi relación con Inuyasha fue una notica en todo el país y si de pronto accedo a casarme con su hermano, llegarán a una conclusión o lo harán cuando nazca mi bebé.

—Eso no es importante.

— ¿No lo es?— casi gritó.

—Podemos usar una vieja noticia, no fue un gran acontecimiento pero sería útil— habló de pronto Sesshomaru.

Ella lo miró y como si pudiera leerle la mente, recordó la velada en que él la acompañó a la fiesta de Miroku y Sango.

Inu No asintió conforme, luego regresó su atención a ella.

—Antes que encuentres otra excusa; después que huiste del país, Sesshomaru se encargó de eliminar todo aquello que pudiera convertirse en un inconveniente. El departamento, el coche o el viaje a Atami quedaron eliminados de cualquier registro. Si existieran preguntas del motivo por el cuál decidiste pasar la noche con Inuyasha, solo responderás que discutiste con Sesshomaru y decidiste retribuirlo usando a su hermano.

—Eso suena tan frívolo— expresó ella.

—Es mejor ser frívolo a considerar que mi nieto vivirá marcado por tu decisión.

Toda aquella simpatía que el hombre mayor demostró al principió fuer relegada a un lado, sus ojos adquirieron un matiz oscuro y desalmado. Kagome comprendió que este personaje era capaz de cualquier cosa con el único fin de mantener el control.

—Padre, Inuyasha ha llegado— las palabras de Sesshomaru trajeron de vuelta el remolino de emociones que había logrado mantener en orden.

—Bien, espero y consideres esta oferta, querida. Hasta entonces mantén la cordura en su lugar y el amor fuera de este asunto.

Kagome permaneció sentada, el sobre con el documento encima de sus piernas, el papel tan frío en comparación con ella. Inu No salió de la oficina seguido de Sesshomaru. Ella escuchó la última oración que Sesshomaru murmuró.

—Nadie puede decir cuál es la elección idónea. Sólo elige la que más te guste.

…

Inuyasha tomó el ascensor desde el estacionamiento, las puertas metálicas le devolvieron el reflejo de un hombre cansado. Él pensó de nuevo en lo que estaba haciendo, la noche anterior se había convertido en una maraña de recuerdos difusos, el alcohol provocaba en él un sentimiento de pérdida en lugar de consuelo. Había soñado con Kagome, su mente traidora le envió su figura y lo poseyó. Llevando sus dedos a sus labios acarició el borde de su boca, cerró sus ojos y la vio; ella tocándolo y besándolo, amándolo en la oscuridad y luego el sonido del ascensor lo interrumpió.

Suspirando, se encaminó a su oficina.

La puerta le resultó muy pesada a la hora de empujarla, se dijo mentalmente que su fuerza estaba menguando o su cuerpo desvaneciendo. Un horrible chirrido fue el sonido que emitió la maldita puerta en cuanto la cerró. Concentrado en sus pensamientos, tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta que no estaba solo.

La mujer que en un principio estaba de espalda a él, se irguió en toda su altura y a él se le cortó el aliento cuando giró y enfocó sus preciosos ojos cafés en los dorados de él.

Quedó paralizado.

—Kagome— acarició el nombre con la lengua.

Verla de nuevo provocó un mar de dolorosos sentimientos.

Decir que estaba hermosa era quedarse corto, Kagome daba un nuevo significado a la belleza. Sus largas piernas se dejaban apreciar por ese vestido corto, su cabello era más largo y las puntas rizadas acariciaban las costillas y cintura de la mujer. La delicada piel lucía un precioso rubor y los deliciosos labios, estaban pintados de un intenso rojo que incitaban sus deseos más primarios. De repente las manos le picaron por acariciarla y abrazarla, mantenerla cautiva le pareció una idea muy tentadora.

—Inuyasha…

Su nombre en aquél tono lo liberó de su ensoñación. Era real, frente a él estaba el único y verdadero amor de su vida, la dueña de su corazón y al mismo tiempo, la mujer que lo había abandonado semanas atrás.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— Inuyasha lamentó el hosco sonido en que salió aquella pregunta, pero se aseguró de no sentir remordimientos.

Ella lo miró tensa, parecía incapaz de hablar o emitir algún sonido y eso lo enrabió. Después de despertar solo y asediado por periodistas, sus emociones hacia ella eran un conflicto; si ella hubiera permanecido con él aquella mañana, nada de lo que fue llamado escandalo le importaría, pero no, lo abandonó como una aventura de una noche y maldita fuera si no le dolía aquello. Inuyasha no significaba nada para Kagome y él lo sabía.

—Si no tienes un motivo para justificar tu presencia, me gustaría que me permitieras continuar con mis obligaciones— ignorando el apretón que sintió en su pecho, pasó a su lado y aspiró el elegante perfume que la envolvía. Por un instante estuvo tentado a girarla y enterrar su nariz en aquél pálido cuello, luego morderlo, descender por los hombros, alzar la delgada tela del vestido e inclinarla sobre su escritorio, entonces él…

—Tengo que decirte algo— murmuró apenas audible.

Apretando los puños arrojó las llaves de su auto sobre el escritorio, ella se sobresaltó pero a él no le importó su reacción. ¿Por qué olvidaba con tanta facilidad que ella le había dado tan poca importancia a sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué anhelaba su contacto? ¿Por qué seguía amándola?

— ¿Qué es aquello que debes decirme? ¿Qué es tan importante como para que te presentes aquí?— retuvo la ira pero por el jadeo que emitió Kagome, se dio cuenta que sabía sobre el poco control que poseía.

— ¿Por qué estás enojado? ¿Debería volver en otra ocasión?— preguntó preocupada.

— ¡¿Por qué?!— Explotó — ¿Cómo te atreves? Sabes bien el motivo. ¡Tú!— entonces sin poder evitarlo la tomó de los brazos y apretó, el suave gemido lo llevó al borde… Dios, como quería aferrarla entre sus brazos, atarla a él y mantenerla presa. La deseaba tanto que dolía y la amaba al grado de implorarle una caricia.

Kagome cerró los ojos, asustada por la reacción de Inuyasha. Podía sentir el aliento de él en su rostro, el embriagante olor a licor le llegó a la nariz y su preocupación aumentó otro nivel. Ella abrió sus parpados para encontrarse frente a los brillosos ojos de su amado, las lágrimas se aferraban duramente a sus pestañas, parecía tan débil y necesitado, el dorado se convirtió en un ámbar profundo, el anhelo brilló en sus pupilas.

—No lo hagas— ordenó con voz dura cuando ella levantó su mano —Si te atreves a tocarme, Kagome, juro que lo lamentarás— apretó los labios, Kagome desvió su mirada de sus ojos a sus labios y como si un maldito hilo los manipulara, él se vio arrastrado hacia el deseo.

La atracción vibró entre ambos, inhaló con brusquedad y eso solo complicó la situación, el dulce aroma penetró en sus pulmones, sus dedos apretaron más la suave piel, ella gimió de nuevo y sus sentimientos se volvieron agua cuando la presionó contra su cuerpo.

—Eres mi maldición— pronunció antes de besarla con ferocidad, los labios se abrieron a él y gimió como un mendigo por la dulzura que probó, su lengua penetró en la boca de ella, otro gemido e Inuyasha se perdió.

El dolor combatió pero la pasión ganó, era suya y maldita sea si no iba a demostrárselo. Llevó sus manos a la estrecha cintura y apretó sus caderas contra las de él; le mostró cuanto la necesitaba, su excitación presionando contra el vientre de ella. Ella jadeó y liberó sus brazos, envolvió su cuello y lo condujo más profundo dentro de su boca. Las manos de Inuyasha descendieron hasta su trasero, la tomó y ella inmediatamente le correspondió envolviéndolo con sus piernas, trabó sus tobillos mientras sentía la intensidad de su deseo.

Inuyasha aspiró aire antes de hundir su nariz en la curvatura del cuello femenino, mordió el pulsó de Kagome y la clavícula, sus dientes aferrados a la piel de la joven, el sabor de la sangre se coló en su lengua y rugió. La parte más intensa de su ser le clamó que la marcara más a fondo, sus dientes entonces rompieron la piel y escuchó el grito que ella emitió, pero no se contuvo. Lamiendo la herida, sostuvo el ligero peso de su mujer y se recargó su propio cuerpo contra el escritorio, las piernas de Kagome lo liberaron y en su lugar, sus rodillas hicieron contacto con la fría madera. Ella osciló sus caderas, exigiendo un contacto más íntimo e Inuyasha no pensó negárselo, el vestido le estorbó y logró deshacerse de los tirantes que se aferraban a los hombros femeninos, su camisa fue abierta por ella y pronto tuvo la deliciosa boca de Kagome sobre su pecho.

—Kagome— gimió con fuerza, ella se deslizó por su cuerpo y beso su abdomen. La locura lo poseyó —Te deseo… ¡Ahora!

Colocándola de pie, la liberó de su vestido y su ropa interior, verla desnuda casi lo hizo caer de rodillas, el precioso cuerpo estaba en forma, sus curvas estaban delineadas y emanaban sensualidad. Acercándola de nuevo, enterró su mano entre los largos cabellos y aferró en su puño unos cuantos, ella imploró con la mirada algo que ni él lograba comprender, la besó, un beso intenso y húmedo. Cuando rompió el beso Kagome parecía estar a punto de caer, por lo que la sostuvo.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de desabrochar sus pantalones cuando se vio empujándola contra el escritorio y hundiéndose en su interior.

Gritó o rugió, nunca lo sabría con seguridad; pero estaba lo suficiente consciente para saber que este placer, dentro de ella, nada lograría igualarlo. Tratando de aferrarse a la cordura se detuvo unos segundos antes de que Kagome enterrara sus uñas en su espalda, entonces se perdió…

Un empuje tras otro, gemidos y gritos; el choque de su piel y la humedad de sus sexos. Estaba muriendo, pensó Kagome. No escuchaba nada más que la fricción de cuerpo contra cuerpo. Ella no vino a esto, no estaba aquí para perderse en el placer y sin embargo, no lograría empujar a Inuyasha de ella, porque si era sincera, lo necesitaba como el aire en sus pulmones. Inuyasha también era su maldición y al mismo tiempo, lo mejor que había tenido en su vida. Kagome lo amaba más de lo que deseaba admitir.

— ¡Sí!— gritó arqueándose, su cuerpo pidiendo más. Los labios de Inuyasha descendieron hasta sus senos, la delirante caricia de su lengua contra su pezón la arrastró a más allá de la realidad. Se aferró a sus hombros, el clímax construyéndose lentamente y luego simplemente explotó, Inuyasha se detuvo, su respiración seguía siendo entrecortada, el sudor caía de su frente para deslizarse por sus senos. Las contracciones apretaron como un puño el miembro de él, parecía contenerse y cuando ella regresó de aquél limbo de placer, Inuyasha comenzó a moverse con más intensidad. El cuerpo de Kagome rogaba clemencia después del primer orgasmo, estaba demasiado sensibilizada y sabía que el simple roce contra la piel del hombre la llevaría de nuevo al borde.

Otro grito y sus manos buscaron aferrarse a algo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras las convulsiones de placer la dominaban, su segundo orgasmo le vació e cerebro. Esta vez Inuyasha no se detuvo, logró mantenerse firme y continuaba empujando, sus embates largos y salvajes, Inuyasha quería más que poseerla.

Cuando Kagome se contrajo alrededor de él por segunda vez, Inuyasha supo que no soportaría una tercera, estaba al límite. La primera vez había preferido detenerse y contener su propia liberación, la segunda había mordido sus labios para refrenar la cúspide. Se sentía tan bien, era exquisito; el placer se dirigía en todas direcciones dentro de su cuerpo. Debajo de él, Kagome pedía a gritos que se detuviera y luego volvía a exigir que continuara, la piel le ardía donde ella lo había arañado y mordido, pero carecía de importancia contra lo que hacía.

La delicada pierna de Kagome se presionó contra sus caderas, él la atrapó y la colocó sobre su hombro, la penetración desde un nuevo ángulo lo hizo ir más profundo y aulló de pura satisfacción. Posó sus labios contra el tobillo de ella y luego mordió, su sexo lo apresó y el cerró los ojos. _-Aun no-_ se exigió, pero fue inevitable; arrastrado por la pasión vio el rostro de su amada contraerse por tercera vez y luego él rugió su propio éxtasis, su miembro se agitó dentro de la joven antes de derramarse por completo.

Jadeando, aspiró con desesperación; hubo dolor cuando inhaló con brusquedad. Atrapado dentro de Kagome, se percató que aún estaba duro como al principio y gimió en sintonía con su mujer cuando trató de incorporarse. Mirándola y fundiendo su mirada con la de ella, comenzó a moverse de nuevo, Kagome abrió la boca, sus labios se movían en palabras incompletas.

Irguiendo medio cuerpo desvió su mirada hacia donde estaban unidos, su sexo hundiéndose en el de ella. Kagome soportó la mitad de su peso sobre sus codos y agitada como estaba, atrapó al hombre y lo besó. Él la envolvió entre sus brazos y se enderezó con ella, se condujo a ambos hacia el sofá oscuro y tomando asiento, permitió que esta vez fuera Kagome quien mantuviera el ritmo.

La vio ascender y descender en lentos movimientos, sus ojos enfocados en los dorados de él; acariciando su pecho y labios. Recibió un beso cuando lo apretó contra su boca, gimió mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda húmeda por el sudor de Kagome.

—Eres mía— musitó con la mente perdida —Solo mía, no lo olvides.

Kagome se dejó llevar, rotando las caderas e incrementando la velocidad se perdió en un orgasmo devastador.

— ¡Inuyasha!— clamó abrazando al hombre. Cuando logró pensar, vio a Inuyasha respirando agitadamente.

—Aún no hemos acabado— informó antes de darle la vuelta y penetrarla por detrás. Ella soltó una exclamación y se impulsó hacia él.

El pecho de Inuyasha hizo contacto con la espalda de Kagome, un brazo alrededor de su cintura la mantenía inmóvil y complaciente. Los dedos de Inuyasha se arrastraron por su abdomen antes de fundirse entre la unión de sus muslos, atrapando el punto exacto de placer, acarició y presionó sus dedos al mismo tiempo que sus rápidas embestidas la empujaban hacia adelante.

Sus piernas se tensaron al igual que todo su cuerpo, dejo de respirar y arqueó el cuerpo cuando por quinta vez llegó a la cima, esta vez Inuyasha acompañándola, su cuerpo igual de tenso que el de ella y rugiendo con la voz ronca.

Los pensamientos coherentes no regresaron hasta que el deseo comenzó a menguar. Entonces Kagome fue consciente de su pequeño "desliz". Alejándose del abrazo en el que la mantenía Inuyasha, se apresuró a buscar su ropa interior y su vestido. Después de alizar algunas arrugas de su atuendo y el cabello enredado, dirigió su vista a Inuyasha. Él la observaba en silencio desde el sofá, sus brazos extendidos a ambos lados, los pantalones aferrándose en una precaria situación a las caderas masculinas, el sudor aún impregnado en la piel.

— ¿A qué has venido Kagome?— interrogó con la voz ronca por los gritos de placer.

Se negó a responder, a cambio buscó su bolso y zapatos.

—Kagome— llamó con ferocidad —No creo que te presentaras frente a mí para que te follara sin control, ¿me equivoco?

Kagome le dirigió una mirada enfurecida. Él tuvo el descaro de reír.

—Entonces, ya que has venido a eso, quítate el vestido y vuelve aquí— extendió la palma de su mano —No hay nadie en la empresa si es lo que te preocupa, no a menos en este piso— informó con una sonrisa traviesa —Podríamos hacerlo en la oficina de Miroku o en el vestíbulo, dentro del ascensor o en los lavabos. Tú decides.

Cesando su búsqueda, se giró para mirarlo enojada y luego comprendió que no serviría de nada hacerse la ofendida, no después de haber recibido cinco orgasmos de ese hombre. Suspirando adoptó una postura afligida. ¿Por qué parecía tan difícil decirle que estaba embarazada? Las palabras de Inu No aun taladraban sus oídos, la verdad era que si se aferraba a Inuyasha el futuro de su hijo sería un caos y si decidía convertirse en la señora Taisho, debía aceptar casarse con Sesshomaru. Las posibilidades de un futuro mejor establecido para su bebé no estaban con su amado, Laurent también había pedido ser el padre de su hijo y ella comenzaba a apreciar esa oferta antes que la de Sesshomaru, pero sabía que era mejor opción escoger al hijo mayor de los Taisho.

El sinfín de emociones que aparecieron en el hermoso rostro de Kagome, confundieron a Inuyasha; un momento estaba enojada, luego triste y finalmente decidida. Algo de esta última no le gustó, casi era idéntica a la que recibió el día que terminó con ella.

—Si— musitó —He venido a… — se interrumpió y meditó unos segundos más —yo solo he venido a ofrecerte un contrato comercial— dijo, luego levantó el sobre y el documento del suelo —pero me equivoque de contrato y he traído otro.

La nueva mirada que le dio, petrificó el corazón de Inuyasha.

—Al final hemos terminado… ¿Cómo lo llamaste?— un delgado dedo golpeteó su mejilla —Oh ya recordé, follando como animales.

—Yo no he dicho follando como animales—. Enojado con la nueva postura de Kagome se levantó y buscó también su camisa.

—Tks, no es importante— hizo un gesto despectivo y luego se colgó el bolso en un brazo —Bueno, en caso que aun quieras continuar en el ascensor, esperaré por unos minutos— guiñándole un ojo, se dirigió a la puerta con un porte de inaguantable arrogancia.

Inuyasha apretó sus puños.

— ¿Eso ha sido entonces?— vociferó —Has venido para un revolcón y lo dejarás ir como una aventura. ¿Significo tan poco para ti?— los malditos sentimientos desbordándose dentro de su alma.

Kagome aspiró aire y aguantó las ganas de llorar, abrazar a ese apuesto hombre y confiarle todos sus temores. Pero no lo haría, había tomado una decisión y eso tenía el valor suficiente como para romper su corazón otra vez.

—Así es— sus ojos manteniendo un gélido contacto — ¿Acaso esperabas que viniera diciéndote que te amo? No seas absurdo Inuyasha, me enseñaste a entender lo que una mujer y un hombre pueden alcanzar en el sexo, no más. Al final, tú elegirás a tu esposa y yo a mi prometido.

Él trató de luchar contra las náuseas que tuvo al escuchar la palabra "prometido". ¿Quién era?

—Te elegí a ti y me abandonaste— Inuyasha odió como su voz temblaba.

—Oh no te equivoques— girándose, lo enfrentó —Aquella vez no me elegiste, tu esposa embarazada ganó la batalla. ¿Recuerdas? Luego, aparentemente después de que comencé a salir con Kouga, decidiste reclamar tu posesión sobre mí y entonces yacimos juntos. No hubo promesas eternas y menos decisiones definitivas. No lo olvides Inuyasha, me empujaste de tu lado y me atrajiste tan pronto parecías desvanecerte— los fríos ojos cafés se posaron en los suyos, la calidez de antes se había extinguido —No significas nada para mi ahora.

—Dices eso y hace unos minutos gritabas por mí.

Ella sonrió. —Bueno, no hay amantes tan increíbles como tú, "amor".

Eso rompió su control.

— ¡¿Quién es él?!— Gritó y se apresuró a atraparla — ¡¿Quién es el maldito imbécil que tiene el descaro de apoderarse de mi mujer?! ¡Dímelo Kagome!— atrapándola contra la pared fue testigo de la sonrisa impertinente de ella.

— ¿Tu mujer?— una suave risa se coló entre ambos —Absurdo— desestimó ella —Pero no te preocupes, dado que somos conocidos, traeré una invitación de la boda para ti en cuánto la tenga.

Él apretó su frágil cuello, la marca rojiza sobre su clavícula llamó un instante su atención. Quien fuera el desgraciado que tenía agallas para tocar a Kagome, vería esa marca y entonces se revolcaría en su miseria. Esta mujer le pertenecía, a él y solo él.

— ¿Qué le dirás cuando vea las marcas en tu cuerpo?— Ella pareció preocupada un momento y luego se relajó.

— ¿Eso? No creo que lo note, pensará que son de él; algunas veces es tan intenso que no mide su fuerza.

Enfurecido con ella, la presionó hasta que ella chilló.

—Bien, entonces deberé dejarte una que indudablemente sepa que él no hizo.

Kagome estaba asustada, lanzarse un farol sobre su prometido parecía ser un error a cada instante. Inuyasha se deslizó de su pecho a su abdomen, ella miró entre horrorizada y excitada lo que hacía. Colocó su pierna sobre su hombro y luego hundió la nariz entre sus muslos, Kagome gimió y luego gritó cuando rasgó su ropa interior y lamió su sexo. El placer comenzó a alcanzarla cuando sorprendentemente él la soltó, su boca se había desviado a su muslo y luego sintió un pequeño pinchazo. Si terminar, Inuyasha se enderezó y le sonrió con arrogancia.

—Espero que después de ver mi trabajo, se aleje de ti.

Recuperando su control, Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque por dentro estaba completamente inestable.

—Nada que un buen maquillaje no pueda ocultar— dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

—Entonces el tipo es lo suficientemente estúpido para no percatarse— soltó un bufido y la acorraló contra la pared de nuevo —Ahora, ¿me dirás sin mentiras a qué has venido o tendré que amordazarte y llevarte a un lugar más íntimo para descubrir tus intenciones?— su boca se desvió hacia el cuello descubierto y comenzó a repartir mordiscos —Creo que disfrutaré mientras te torturo.

Kagome gimió.

— ¿A qué has vendido amor mío? ¿Qué te hizo regresar a mi después de abandonarme?— sus nudillos acariciaron la suave mejilla.

—Yo no te abandoné— protestó.

Inuyasha la miró, todo el dolor reflejado en aquellos preciosos ojos.

—Lo hiciste— afirmó —Huiste con otro hombre y no miraste atrás, no pensaste en mí y no llamaste. Hiciste pedazos mi corazón, Kagome— recargó su frente contra la de ella —Pedí perdón por alejarte de mí, por ser un idiota y echarte de mi vida. Volví a ti casi arrastrándome y juré amor.

—Pero no volvimos, curamos esa herida provocada— testaruda como era lo miró sin remordimientos —Nos consolamos aquella noche, aceptamos nuestro destino y yo me fui segura que todo terminó.

— ¿Por eso estás aquí?— interrogó con suavidad —Si todo terminó, no deberías querer hablar conmigo.

—Ya te lo dije, un contrato…

—No creeré esa excusa— interrumpió.

Kagome suspiró frustrada.

—No lo sé— dijo insegura —Quería verte, supongo.

Inuyasha sonrió. Depositó un beso en la frente de ella y luego avanzó hasta besar sus labios.

—Te amo— confesó —Te amo tanto mi hermosa— murmurando besaba el rostro de Kagome —Eres lo único que anhelo, cambiaría todo lo que soy por ti…

Ella casi sollozó.

—No puedes, no podemos— los ojos cafés apreciaron cada rasgo de Inuyasha —Yo no puedo.

— ¿Qué debo hacer?— preguntó acongojado — ¿Debería dejar a Kikyo?— la angustia en el rostro de su amada lo rompió en mil pedazos.

—No— Kagome deseo no ser débil, no ahora —Inuyasha— sus manos acariciaron a Inuyasha, él besó la palma de su mano y la miró con un amor profundo.

—Dime Kagome, dame una orden y la cumpliré.

Negando ella liberó su mano. Sus labios se apretaron. Haciendo uso de la poca fuerza que aún tenía, se prometió romperle el corazón a este hombre; eso era lo mejor, de esa manera la dejaría ir.

—Estoy embarazada— sus palabras tardaron en penetrar hasta la mente de Inuyasha y luego, como si todo recuperara su brillo, sonrió.

— ¿Embarazada?— Él la miró, su Kagome embarazada — ¡Oh Kagome!— la felicidad casi desbordó de su alma.

—Alto— ordenó ella.

Inuyasha la miró extrañado y preocupado. Él quería abrazarla y llenarla de besos hasta que no pudiera respirar. La noticia de un hijo suyo y de Kagome casi lo hace correr como un loco. ¿Por qué entonces ella lo miraba de esa manera? Su cuerpo se estremeció, el pitido de alarma sonó en su mente. "¡Huye!" gritó su instinto, pero Inuyasha lo ignoró.

—No es tuyo— informó sin el brillo en su mirada —Es de mi prometido— finalizó.

Un puñal se incrustó en su pecho. La oscuridad retornó y el destino se carcajeó de su estupidez.

—Mentira— balbuceó. Las facciones de Kagome nunca dijeron lo contrario.

—Me casaré, Inuyasha— acomodando su vestido se alejó de su contacto —No sé lo que me hizo venir aquí, tenía miedo y supuse que verte de nuevo me haría decidir.

— ¿Me amas?— la esperanza brillando como una tenue luz.

Ella no lo negó.

—Supongo que lo hago, lo suficiente para no querer casarme con otro hombre.

— ¿Pero?

—Mi hijo necesita de un padre— declaró —Así como el tuyo necesita de ti, yo no le quitaré ese derecho, una familia es lo que pienso darle— dio la espalda a Inuyasha y caminó lentamente hasta la puerta —Tú aún eres mi debilidad, pero el amor por mi futuro bebé es más grande; no sacrificaré su destino por una relación que fracasará siempre.

La desesperación apareció en su ser. -"¡Vas a perderla!"- reclamó su corazón. Pero ¿acaso no ya la había perdido? Ella tendría un hijo de otro hombre y se casaría con él. No importaba en qué circunstancias, Kagome fue lo suficiente fuerte para olvidarlo un instante y embarazarse de otro. Si las cosas fueran diferentes, si él fuera el padre… ¿qué haría? Por un instante supo que era lo mejor, pero ¿cómo hacerle entender a sus sentimientos que ya no eran bienvenidos?

—Escapemos— propuso. Era una decisión completamente equivocada, probablemente con una base débil, pero amaba a Kagome y podía aceptar ser el padre de ese bebé.

—No digas tonterías— se burló con lágrimas en los ojos — ¿Acaso no es demasiado obvio que no podemos estar juntos? Tu familia está aquí, debes dirigir esta empresa, debes cuidar a tu hijo y a tu esposa, debes seguir adelante… sin mí. Inuyasha, te amo… pero dejaré ir estos sentimientos aunque el esfuerzo me deje vacía. Desde el principio, esto fue un error…

Depositó un beso en la palma de su mano y sopló en dirección a Inuyasha, luego sin mirar atrás, salió de la oficina.

Una vez fuera no se detuvo, tan pronto el ascensor cerró sus puertas, ella se derrumbó contra la pared de metal. —No lloraré— se dijo una y otra vez con voz dura —Juró que no lo haré— restregó sus ojos. Ser fuerte no era su mejor habilidad pero debía hacerlo; si aceptaba convertirse en la esposa de Sesshomaru vería a Inuyasha y a Kikyo juntos, entonces las lágrimas solo estorbarían y ella no quería arruinar el futuro de su hijo con sus lamentables sentimientos.

Laurent apenas logró alcanzar a Kagome y rodearla con sus brazos; cuando ella salió con la cabeza gacha y el rostro oculto, supo que todo salió mal. La apretó contra su cuerpo y sintió un dolor inexplicable, lleno de furia se encaminó a la empresa con la decisión de partirle la cara a Inuyasha, pero Kagome lo detuvo.

Inuyasha salió poco después, jadeando por la velocidad de bajar corriendo tantos pisos. Su mirada dorada chocó contra la azul de Laurent. Él gruñó. Así que ese era el famoso prometido.

— ¡Suéltala!— rugió lleno de furia.

El joven apretó más a Kagome, ella se estremeció ante la noticia de que Inuyasha la había seguido.

— ¿Por qué debo hacerte caso?— preguntó enojado.

—Ella es mía— el pecho de Inuyasha se inflamó por el esfuerzo de contenerse. La imagen frente a él lo estaba hiriendo.

Laurent rio.

—No te equivoques— avanzó un paso y colocó a Kagome detrás de él.

El carácter violento de Inuyasha hizo ebullición, había pocas cosas que él pudiera tolerar y que tocaran a su mujer no estaba dentro de estas. Tronando sus nudillos y el cuello, se preparó para reclamar su derecho.

—Te lo advertí, no puedes simplemente creer que dejaré que toques lo que es mío sin darte tu merecido.

Kagome se preocupó.

—Vámonos— pidió a Laurent —No hay necesidad de esto.

—Claro que la hay— alejó a la mujer de su cuerpo —Mantente fuera de esto mientras me ocupo, después podemos regresar a casa y celebrar en nuestra cama— sonrió con arrogancia y luego guiñó a Kagome.

Inuyasha estalló.

—No debiste decir eso— advirtió.

Su puño se impactó contra la mejilla de Laurent, quien desprevenido cayó sobre su trasero. Inuyasha no dio tiempo a recuperarse antes de que su pierna se estrellara contra las costillas de su contrincante.

Kagome jadeó entre horrorizada y asombrada. Su amigo apenas logró inhalar aire antes de que otro golpe diera contra su estómago. Inuyasha no le daba tregua, el siguiente golpe estaba destinado a su rostro, pero Laurent fue más rápido y dando una patada hizo trastabillar a su rival. La sangre goteaba de la boca de Laurent, Inuyasha no mostraba signos de heridas o rasguños, él era un luchador nato.

—Bastardo— masculló Inuyasha, jadeaba y sonreía —Ni siquiera puedes apuntar a mi cuerpo.

—Juegas sucio, Taisho— reclamó limpiándose la sangre.

—Es mi mujer a quien reclamas, no puedo tomármelo a la ligera— una sonrisa arrogante se plasmó en aquél rostro.

—Entonces, que gane el mejor— compartió una sonrisa con Kagome antes de dirigir su atención a Inuyasha.

Kagome frunció el ceño. ¿Era su imaginación o se había convertido en el premio de este combate?

Laurent hizo tronar sus nudillos como Inuyasha había hecho instantes antes y se abalanzó contra él. El primer golpe fue esquivado, pero un segundo conectó con la mandíbula del otro hombre; tal como hizo Taisho, el joven francés no le permitió recuperarse antes de dirigir un tercer golpe contra el ojo derecho de Inuyasha y mandarlo al suelo. Estaba a punto de atacarlo sobre el suelo cuando Inuyasha giró y se puso de pie, alerta a su alrededor comenzó a esquivar la serie de golpes y buscando un punto débil.

La camisa de Inuyasha se hizo tirones, el abdomen le ardió cuando la bota del otro sujeto le dio con dureza; aspiró aire y volvió a inclinarse, sus costillas crujieron por otra patada. Cuando el imbécil de su contrincante decidió darle nuevamente en las costillas, él se apresuró a atrapar su pierna y jalarlo, la poca resistencia le ayudó a que sus nudillos rompieran la atractiva nariz. Su odio incrementó al pensar en las veces que ese idiota había inhalado el aroma en la piel de Kagome.

—Nunca más— murmuró.

Laurent agarró a Inuyasha de los hombros y su rodilla pegó justo en el esternón de ese engreído hombre, apoderándose de su hombro jaló hacia arriba y lo hizo crujir, Inuyasha gritó y en defensa impactó su codo en su oponente.

El hombro le dolía como el infierno, no lograba moverlo y los dedos comenzaban a adormecérsele en una lenta agonía.

Estaba dispuesto a regresar el golpe cuando la voz de su padre lo hizo girar la cabeza.

— ¡¿Qué maldita sea estás haciendo?!— la ira en aquella voz paralizó a todo el mundo. Inuyasha fue consciente del pequeño público que se había formado, algunos estaban filmando con sus celulares y otros miraban impresionados por la violencia de la pelea. Vio a Sesshomaru ocupado en una llamada telefónica, también dirigió una mirada a su rival y luego a Kagome. Ella se encontraba tan ofuscada como la pequeña multitud.

—Este no es tu asunto, viejo— dijo con brusquedad sin apartar la mirada de su Kagome.

—Lo es desde el momento en que llevaste mi apellido, pequeño idiota— gruñó rompiendo su siempre tranquila apariencia —Tú has deshonrado cada día mi nombre y la imagen de la familia.

—Siempre te ha importado tu maldita familia— discutió, apartando la vista de su amada —por eso mismo mi madre murió— los jadeos de sorpresa inundaron el ambiente.

—No te permito que te expreses de esa forma.

—Tú no puedes prohibirme nada desde que me encargué de recuperar tu imperio, he puesto tu nombre en alto, padre. Me he matado por este negocio cuando estabas ahogándote en alcohol— Inuyasha se irguió sin dejar de presionar su inútil brazo.

La prensa comenzó a llegar, a Inuyasha le importó un carajo.

—Inuyasha, es suficiente— amenazó Sesshomaru.

— ¿Suficiente?— bufó —El maldito mató a mi madre y crees que es suficiente, se pavonea frente al mundo con su reputación pulcra y barata, pero debo respetarlo porque es mi padre. Mi madre lo eligió de entre todos los hombres de este mundo y resultó ser un bastardo.

El caos creció. No había control en sus emociones.

—No pienses en darme ordenes— dijo a su enfurecido padre —En este momento estoy peleando por recuperar a mi mujer, no puedo permitir que interfieras— su mirada regresó al extranjero.

Laurent esbozó una sonrisa.

—No es tuya, me pertenece— clamó —es mi hijo el que tendrá, no el tuyo.

—No te lo creas— vociferó Inuyasha — ¡Ella me pertenece!

Enojado apretó sus puños.

— ¡Kikyo es mía!— gritó. Inuyasha quedó perplejo, pestañó un par de veces y trató de rebobinar las palabras de ese imbécil.

— ¿Kikyo?— preguntó confundido, luego miró a Kagome. Ella se mostraba preocupada por el otro hombre, su mirada revelaba dolor.

—Laurent— susurró Kagome.

Murmullos crecieron alrededor de ellos. A lado de ella las preguntas comenzaron a extenderse. _"¿Él ha dicho Kikyo?" "¿La esposa de Inuyasha no se llama Kikyo?" "Parece que Inuyasha Taisho no fue el único infiel" "Pagarán mucho por esta exclusiva"_. Ella tuvo el incesante deseo de cubrirse los oídos. Laurent agachó la cabeza, ruborizado y angustiado. El pobre parecía un pequeño niño asustado.

—Es mi hijo— confesó a Inuyasha, alzó la mirada y la enfocó en el marido de su amada —Conocí a Kikyo en el extranjero, trabajamos juntos y fuimos amantes— todo mundo guardó silencio ante esa declaración, algunos preparando sus grabadoras —La amo, siempre la amaré; pero ella no me ama. Estaba enojada porque Kagome ocupaba su lugar en tu corazón y fue cegada por los celos, así que decidió dejarme. Tú, mejor que nadie, debes entender cuánto cuesta dejar ir al amor de tu vida, es como quedarte vacío. Pensé que si Kikyo permitía a ti ser el padre de mi hijo, yo podría…

Las palabras se cortaron. Kagome se sintió herida. Él lo había sabido desde antes, que el hijo de Kikyo no era de Inuyasha y aun así lo mantuvo en secreto. Desorientada, se alejó de ahí. Ninguno de los dos pareció prestarle atención, haciéndose espacio con sus codos se apresuró a la carretera; la mano alrededor de su brazo logró detenerla.

—No te irás— ordenó Sesshomaru —Causaste esto, enfréntalo.

Ella negó.

—Déjame ir— pidió. Suspirando, Sesshomaru levantó la vista a su padre y luego a Inuyasha, quien seguía aturdido.

—Bien— sin soltarla la llevó a su auto, su padre podía enojarse después, pero en este momento no le importaba —Te llevaré a otra parte— comunicó una vez que ella ocupó el lugar del copiloto.

Inuyasha no lograba recuperarse del shock.

—Kikyo y tú…— Laurent asintió con un gesto, comprobando que nada de lo que oyó era una broma.

—No me disculparé— ojos azules brillaron con determinación —Si ella no quiere que este cerca de mi hijo me alejaré, pero no por ello permitiré que Kagome sufra por tu culpa. Me casaré con ella.

—No lo harás— amenazó Inuyasha.

— ¿Quién me lo impedirá?— el tono feroz de aquella pregunta desesperó a Inuyasha — ¿Tú?

—Eres un cobarde, seduces a mi esposa y luego a Kagome—avanzó dos pasos hacia él —Si ya tenías a Kikyo ¡¿por qué atraer a Kagome?!— maldijo mientras continuaba avanzando — ¿Por qué robar a la única mujer que amo?— su voz se quebró.

—No tienes el derecho para decir esas palabras— contradijo —Usando a ambas para satisfacer tu maldito ego, no aceptaré quejas de alguien como tú.

Inuyasha estaba dispuesto a atacar de nuevo, pero entonces se percató de los hombres que comenzaban a rodearlos. El equipo de seguridad de la empresa creó un círculo, tratando de alejar a los periodistas. Su padre se acercó hasta él y ordenó a otra persona para que lo empujara tras su progenitor. Dando jalones a su brazo sano, quiso liberarse pero le fue inútil.

Dio una mirada hacia atrás y se percató que no era el único en ser arrastrado, el otro sujeto también era guiado en la misma dirección. El auto que esa misma mañana estacionó en el sótano ahora estaba a unos pasos de ellos. Sorprendido vio a su padre tomar el asiento de enfrente y él fue lanzado en los asientos posteriores, el peso de un segundo cuerpo sobre el suyo lo hizo jadear por oxígeno y antes de percatarse lo que sucedía, el automóvil comenzó a avanzar entre el pequeño pasaje que se formó gracias a los guardias.

Inuyasha se acomodó con dificultad sobre su asiento, sus enfurecidos ojos buscaron a su padre y luego se enfocaron en el personaje a su lado. El pobre idiota se mostraba tan confundido como un bebé.

— ¿Por qué rayos lo traes con nosotros?— replicó.

Inu No le envió un gesto de exasperación.

— ¡Está involucrado en este asunto tanto como tú, pequeño imbécil!— bramó su padre.

Laurent guardó silencio, fue el espectador de una pelea entre Inuyasha y su padre; la ira y el carácter de ambos protagonistas dificultaban una comunicación apacible. Recordó a su propio progenitor y casi rio; si él se hubiese atrevido a levantar la voz a ese hombre, en estos momentos no tendría lengua. ¿Realmente podía existir este tipo de relación entre un padre y su hijo? Inuyasha carecía de todos los buenos modales, era insensible e indomable. ¿Cómo en la vida, su preciosa Kikyo había pensado domarlo? Kagome tenía un carácter que rivalizaba contra el de este hombre, la chica era testaruda e impertinente. Su amada, al contrario, era parecida a una hermosa rosa sin espinas; tomaba con calma cualquier situación y rara vez perdía los estribos. ¿Estaba él cometiendo un error por interferir entre Inuyasha y Kagome?

Jamás podría mantener al margen la vivacidad de Kagome, florecía y resplandecía, pero tocarla sin el menor cuidado dañaba, ella era una rosa entre ramas de espinas. Él simplemente no se veía con esa fortaleza para mantenerla siempre llena de vida, Kagome se marchitaría en sus manos, porque él nunca lograría ser amable con alguien que entregaba rudeza. La preciosa mujer solo podía dejar su coraza si encontraba a su igual e Inuyasha parecía ser el indicado.

Clavó sus ojos en un Inuyasha malhumorado y sonrió. El destino hacía cosas increíbles, el tiempo pasaba pero sabía que aún había esperanza, este enredo lograría solucionarse…

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¡Sí! ¡Este es el final mis queridas y queridos seguidores! Pero dado que mis ideas se desbordan como el agua en un vaso lleno jeje, decidí dividirlo en dos partes… Pensé que si las películas podían hacerlo, ¿por qué yo no?

La razón porque me tarde taaaantoooo en escribir un merecido final, es porque increíblemente no lograba llegar a lo que yo quería, es decir, tenía mi precioso desenlace planeado desde el comienzo de este fic y cuando escribía una escena me llevaba a otra parte, borré de mi mente el final que ya esperaba y redacte la historia en mi cabeza nuevamente, entonces ¡bam! Ahí estaba otro precioso final, escribí dos escenas y wow… perdida nuevamente… Es algo difícil cuando no tienes idea donde ir y menos cuando se está segura que es lo que quieres. Supongo que cada día influyó demasiado. Pensaba en ello cada día y siempre iba a un final diferente, si pudiera les mostraría la cantidad de borradores que hice, están en mi cuaderno, en mi computadora e incluso en una tarjetita de regalo… suena loco, ¿cierto? En fin, este es mi final, quizá no sea el mejor, tal vez no logre complacerlas, pero me estoy esforzando… ¿La segunda parte? Si la situación me lo permite, estará tan pronto mis manos coordinen con mi cabeza… porque la verdad no son muy rápidas.

¡Querida Angie! Estoy tan contenta por ti, no pude actualizarlo antes de que entraras a la universidad, pero puedes tomarlo como un regalo muy muy atrasado, gracias por continuar leyéndome a pesar de mis continuas tardanzas.

Para mi apreciada Aidé, tú mi gran amiga me ayudaste a echarle ganitas con este fic, tendía a olvidarme y estabas ahí para recordarme que valía la pena devanarme los sesos por entregarte un capítulo más. Este lemon es para ti, sé que te gustan tanto como a mí. ¡Gracias preciosa!

Para todas las demás, saben que las aprecio mucho de demasiado, sus constantes reviews me mantienen cuerda, créanme jaja. ¡Las amo!

Esperen la segunda parte con calma, pronto estará lista.

Por cierto, para evitar las confusiones; Kouga y Kagome nunca hicieron nada en este fic, en otros que tengo y quizá escriba, dejaré que se diviertan. Si lo hubiera permitido, tendrían un intenso lemon para desquitarse contra Inuyasha, pero no me vi capaz de hacerlo. Así que eliminen esa idea, al menos en esta historia jajaja.

Besos:

_**Layla Ryu.**_


End file.
